My Boys
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella hasn't seen her boys, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen, in over thirteen years. Just when they find each other again, an outside threat nearly tears them apart. B/E, A/J,R/EM. MA for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DECEMBER 5th**

"Bella," whispered the bell like voice of my best friend, Alice Brandon. "Bella Swan, you need to get up now."

"Don't fucking want to," I muttered, pulling the pillow over my head. "Need more sleep."

"I know you do, but our shift starts in half an hour," she chuckled. "Rose is already bitching about us being late."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'm be down in ten. Tell drama queen Barbie to calm down."

"Ok," she chuckled as she left my room.

I sighed as I got out of the bed and went and took a very quick shower. I managed to wash my hair, dry off and throw on my scrubs in seven minutes flat. I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun and pulled on my tennis shoes. I went downstairs to the kitchen of the three bedroom townhouse I share with my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Alice has long black hair and black eyes, and creamy pale skin. She had always reminded me a little bit of Snow White. She is barely five foot two inches but she has more energy than anyone I know. Rosalie on the other hand is very tall. She is five feet ten inches all leg. She has long silky blond hair and bright blue eyes. I am mix of the two, I guess. I am about five feet five inches tall with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. The three of us meet on our first day at Harvard in our biology class. We became fast friends and by the start of our sophomore year, ditched our loud and annoying roommates and moved into a tiny crappy apartment. It was cheap and we weren't there much with our busy schedules.

The three of us were all pre-med majors. We spent countless hours in the library studying our asses off to prove to our professors that we weren't the idiots they claimed we were. The three of us graduated at the top of our class in both undergrad and medical school. We were lucky enough to get jobs together here in New York. We all worked at New York General's emergency department. We normally don't get to work the same shift but someone must love us today because we were assigned the same shift. It's probably more to do with the fact that we were short on doctors so they needed us all to come in. Rose is working on a surgical internship while Alice is contend just being a attending. I, however, prefer to work with children. I am a pediatric attending in the emergency room.

"You bitches ready?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Nice of you to join us, Bella," snapped Rose.

"Bitch, calm down. We have plenty of time," I chuckled as we pulled on our coats.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted. This is my fifth straight day shift. If they don't hire some doctors soon, I think I will fucking die from exhaustion," grumbled Rose.

"I know. I heard they hired a new chief of emergency medicine so hopefully they will get us some help," I said as we walked out into the cold December air.

"Did you notice we have new neighbors across the street?" gushed Alice. "They are fucking hot."

"Especially the big one," flushed Rose as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Too bad we don't have time to date."

"I know," chuckled Alice as we made our way down the three blocks to the hospital. We were lucky enough to find a townhouse so close to the hospital.

I grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington with my parents, Charlie and Renee. I loved living in Forks until I was fifteen. That was when I lost my best friends. The Cullen's lived next door to me for as long as I can remember. Carlisle and Esme Cullen had three boys, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Emmett was two years older then me and Jasper was a year older than me. Edward and I were the same age, born just a few days apart. The four of us were the best of friends. We did everything together. It didn't matter to Emmett or Jasper that I was younger than them or a girl. They treated me just like I was one of them. We used to spend hours running between each other's houses. Renee and Esme didn't care as long as we stayed together. As long as I had my boys, I was happy.

Of course, like all good things, it all came crashing down on me when Carlisle got offered a job in Chicago. Carlisle and Esme were both doctors and the job was too good for them to pass up. Carlisle was the chief of emergency medicine in Forks. Esme was the head of obstetrics. So Carlisle and Esme took my boys away from me. Edward and I had been dating for two years when they left. I can still remember the night before they left me.

_Edward and I were laying on my bed kissing. Edward slipped his hand into my shirt and started playing with my nipple. I moaned softly. I loved the feeling of his hands on me. We had just started exploring each other's bodies._

"_E, make love to me, please," I begged._

"_Are you sure?" He whispered "I don't want you to regret this when we leave in the morning."_

"_I won't. Please, I want you to be my first," I whispered before I kissed him. _

"_I love you, B," whispered Edward._

_Edward pulled off my t-shirt. I pulled his shirt off of him and lifted my hips so he could pull off my shorts and panties. He slid them slowly down my hips, taking in every inch of my naked body I pushed his pants and boxers down and reached down and started stroking him. _

"_B…" he moaned._

"_I want you now, E. Please," I begged._

_Edward slipped on a condom and position himself between my legs. He slowly pushed into me. I couldn't stop the tears that fell when he slowly pushed through my barrier. He stopped and kissed my tears away. After a few moments, I lifted my hips to encourage him to move with me. He slowly began thrust in and out of me. A few minutes later, we climaxed together moaning each others names. _

I am still so in love with that boy. We got cleaned up and he kissed me before he went home. I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't want to say goodbye to the love of my life. The next morning, we cried together as we stood by his parents car. He kissed me and promised to love me forever. We promised to keep in touch and for the first year we did. Then I sent them a letter one day that came by return to sender. I never heard from my boys again. I never regretted giving my body to Edward that night. Somehow it just felt right to me.

After that I had a really hard time moving on. I threw myself into my school work and ended up graduating top of my class from Forks high school at the age of sixteen. I was offered a full scholarship to Harvard where I met Rosalie and Alice. Alice is from Mississippi. Her parents abandoned her on the steps of a hospital when she was five years old. She was bounced around foster homes until she was eighteen and she aged out of the system. She is a genius. She received a scholarship to Harvard just like I did. Rose is from here in New York. Her parent's kicked her out after she refused to marry the son of her father's boss when she graduated high school. She packed up what she could and hitchhiked across the country so she could go to school at Harvard. She was given a scholarship just like we were. Her parents didn't approve of her decision to move to pursue a career in medicine and she didn't care what they wanted.

Charlie and Renee considered Rose and Alice to be theirs. Rose and Alice came home with me every Christmas and every summer until we graduated. They even have gotten to where they call them Mom and Dad. Charlie and Renee love it. They always wanted to have more children after me but they couldn't, so they unofficially adopted Rose and Alice. Charlie and Renee moved to Massachusetts with me when I went to Harvard. Charlie started working with the FBI then while Renee worked at a ballet school. They decided to come to New York when we did a couple years ago. Charlie's job with the FBI gave him the opportunity to transfer to their New York office. Renee opened a small dance school. I loved having my parents close to me. I think Alice and Rose did too.

I just sighed as we made our way into the hospital. We walked into the staff room and I stopped in my tracks. Standing five feet from me was Carlisle Cullen. He was still one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He had wavy blond hair and the brightest blue eyes. He glanced up at me, looked back at his papers and then snapped his head back up. He broke out into the most dazzling smile as he crossed the room and hugged me tight.

"Bella!" he chuckled as he swung me around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here. What the hell are you doing here?" I chuckled as I pulled back from him.

"I just accepted the chief of emergency medicine job," he chuckled. "You're a doctor? I thought the smell of blood made you sick?"

"It did but I overcame it," I chuckled. "How are Esme and my boys?"

"Esme is great but maybe you should turn around and ask the boys how they are," chuckled Carlisle.

I turned around and found myself face to face with Emmett and Jasper Cullen. Jasper looked like he used to just older. He had wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He wasn't quite as bulky as Emmett but he was still very fit. Emmett had gotten huge. He still had curly brown hair but it was a little longer than he used to keep it. He gave me his big teddy bear smile.

"B?"

"OH MY GOD! EM!" I squealed I threw myself into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel my tears pouring down my face as I hugged him.

"B?" whispered Jasper. I looked at him.

"J!"I squealed as I was pulled from Emmett's arms into Jasper's.

"Dad, sorry I'm late. I-" said the velvety voice of my best friend and love of my life as he stepped into the room. He stopped as soon as he saw me. I looked up and found myself face to face with Edward. He was fucking hot! He had wild sexy auburn hair and he still had the same amazing green eyes. "Bella?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy my new story. This will be told from Edward and Bella's POV's. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Edward pressed his lips to mine, softly.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" he whispered against my lips.

"I work here. What are you doing here?" I whispered as I gently stroked his cheek.

"I am starting in the ER today," he whispered. I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I realized I had my arms and legs wrapped around Edward still. I just blushed as I hopped down. I turned and looked at everyone.

"Well, if everyone will take their seats, we will get this meeting started," chuckled Carlisle, winking at me. I knew I was forgiven. I went over and sat next to Rose and Alice, who were looking at me like I was a crazy person. My boys just stood up there with Carlisle. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am the new chief of emergency medicine here at New York General. My three sons, Dr. Emmett Cullen, Dr. Jasper Cullen and Dr. Edward Cullen are joining our staff in the ER. I know you all have been working a lot of extra shifts and I thank you for doing so. I should have a better work schedule set up by the end of the day so make sure you check before you leave for the day. Thank you and go save some lives."

Everyone just chuckled as they got up and left. I went to leave but Carlisle stopped me, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Once everyone left, they pulled me into another hug.

"Bella, we missed you so much," he chuckled.

"I missed you too," I whispered. "So much."

"How did Bella Swan, who was afraid of needles, become a doctor?" chuckled Emmett.

"I worked my fucking ass off, " I snickered. "After you guys moved, I just focused on my school work. I graduated high school at sixteen and was offered a full scholarship to Harvard, where I worked even harder. I have been working here for two years."

"Would it be ok with you if I called Esme and had her come down here?" asked Carlisle. "She's working on the maternity floor. She misses you so much."

"Oh, please do. I missed her too," I chuckled. "We had better get to work. Just let me know when she gets here."

"I will, sweetheart," he chuckled as he kissed my forehead. The four of us went out and I found Alice and Rose waiting for me with their arms crossed in front of them. I just chuckled as I pulled my boys over to them.

"Rose, Alice, I would like you to meet my boys, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." I chuckled when they both gasped and threw their hands to their mouths. They had heard me talking about my boys for a long time. "Boys, this is Dr. Rosalie Hale and Dr. Alice Brandon."

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Rose, looking directly at Emmett. "Bella has told me a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine," chuckled Emmett, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," said Alice, looking at Jasper. Jasper was just staring at her. I elbowed him slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice," whispered Jasper shaking Alice's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both," chuckled Edward before he kissed me softly. "I'll see you later, B."

"Ok," I chuckled as I just went and grabbed a chart.

For the next few hours, I treated three children. The first child was a little girl about four years old. She had been running a fever for three days and pulling at her ear. She had a pretty bad ear infection. I gave her mom a prescription for some antibiotics and told her how to treat the fever. The second child was a boy about nine years old. He was complaining of stomach pains. He had tenderness on the right side so I called for a surgical consult. They came down and he was sent up to the OR with acute appendicitis. The third child was a little girl about six years old. She had fallen at school the day before and hurt her arm. This morning she woke up and couldn't move it and it was swollen so her mom brought her in.

"Hi, Kelsey. My name is Dr. Bella. How are you today, sweetheart?" I asked softly as I sat down in front of her.

"My arm hurts really bad," she whispered through her tears.

"I know it does, sweetheart. Will you let me look at it?" I asked her softly. She nodded and I gently began to examine her arm. "I think you may have broken it. I am going to have a really nice lady come down and take you to get some special pictures of your arm, ok?"

"Will it hurt?" she cried.

"No, sweetheart. I just need to see the bones in your arm," I said softly. "Your mommy gets to go with you. Can you be a big girl for your mommy?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Good girl. I will be back in just a little bit," I whispered.

I went out and ordered the x-rays to be done as soon as possible. I saw Edward coming out of an exam room. He looked up at me and smiled. I felt my blush creep up on my face as I smiled back at him. I just ducked my head and worked on Kelsey's chart. Fifteen minutes later, I was standing looking at her films. She had a small crack on her radius. She would have to wear a cast for a about six weeks but luckily she wouldn't need surgery. I sighed as I took her films with me to her room.

"Hey, Kelsey, you ok, sweetheart?" I asked as I came in.

"Yes, I was a big girl," she whispered.

"Good girl," I said as I put her films up and turned on the light behind them. "You have a small break right here. Can you see it?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"You get to have a fun cast on your arm for the next few weeks. You can pick any color that you want," I said as I sat down in front of her with my supplies.

"Can I have pink?" she asked as her face lit up.

"Of course, you can," I chuckled. I quickly got her cast put on her arm. She told me about her puppy and her new doll her daddy had just bought her. I was just finishing up when she started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"There is a prince standing behind you," she whispered softly. I turned and saw Edward watching me with a big grin on his face.

"Hmm, a prince, huh?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I think he thinks you are his princess," she whispered.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yes. You look like Belle from Beauty and the Beast," she whispered. "I wish I had a prince like him."

"I'm sure you will someday, sweetheart," I whispered as I helped her off the table. I turned to look at her mom. "You can give her some Tylenol for the pain. Here is my card if you need me."

"Thank you, Dr. Swan," said Kelsey's mother. "She was terrified to come in."

"It can be a scary place," I whispered. I knelt down in front of Kelsey and buttoned up her coat. "You be really careful with your arm, ok. I will see you in a few weeks to get it off."

"Ok, Dr. Bella. Thank you," she whispered as she hugged me.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," I chuckled. Kelsey and her mother left and I turned back to look at Edward. He just had the biggest smile on his face. "What?"

"You are really good with kids, B," he chuckled.

"Thank you. I just want them to feel safe here," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Just then my beeper went off. "It's Carlisle. Esme must be down here."

"I am sure she ran down here as fast as her legs could carry her," chuckled Edward. I went out and called Carlisle back. He said they were in the cafeteria. I told them I would be right there.

"Well, guess I had better go before she comes hunting for me," I chuckled. I turned to look at the charge nurse Jessica. "Jessica, I will be in the cafeteria if anyone needs me."

"Ok, Bella," she said softly while staring at Edward who was cringing slightly.

"See you later, E," I chuckled.

I quickly made my way to the cafeteria. I had missed Esme so much. She, Renee and I were the only girls surround by boys. We relied on each other so much. I walked into the cafeteria and heard a loud squeal. I looked to my left and found Esme jumping up and down. She looked exactly as I remembered. She had the same auburn hair and green eyes as Edward. I ran over and threw myself into her arms. I could feel my tears pouring down my face.

"Bella, I missed you so much," cried Esme.

"I missed you too, Esme, everyday," I whispered. Esme pulled back from me.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks," I chuckled. "So do you."

"How are Charlie and Renee?" asked Esme as she pulled me into the seat next to hers.

"They are good. They transferred here a couple years ago. Charlie is working for the FBI now. Renee opened a small dance school down on 58th," I explained. "I know they would love to see you all again."

"We will have to set up a dinner. Who knew that Charlie would ever leave Forks," chuckled Esme.

"Well, they realized that I wasn't coming back west so they decided to come east," I chuckled.

"How did you end up in New York?" asked Esme.

"I went to Harvard and fell in love with the east coast. They came with me to Massachusetts. Once I graduated medical school, my best friends, Rose and Alice, and I were all offered jobs here, so we moved this way," I explained.

"I can't believe that you are a doctor. I thought blood made you sick," chuckled Esme.

"Well, I got over it. I love working here," I chuckled.

"Bella is a pediatric attending," chuckled Carlisle.

"Yeah, well, when you spend as much as I did in the ER it's bound to rub off on you," I chuckled as my pager went off. I looked down and saw that it was an emergency. "I've got to go. I will see you soon, Esme."

"Ok, dear," she said as I gave her a big hug.

I ran out of the cafeteria back to the ER. The ambulance was just bringing in twelve year old boy who was found beaten in a back alley. He had several cuts on his face and arms and a knife wound to his abdomen. I worked for the next hour to stabilize him but he didn't survive his injuries. Who ever had attacked him had punctured his spleen. By the time the ambulance got here he had lost to much blood. I called it and went to talk to his parents. I found them sitting in the waiting room with two police officers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnston, I'm sorry but Danny didn't make it. His injuries were too severe. I'm so very sorry," I whispered as I knelt down in front of them.

"Did he suffer in the end?" cried Mrs. Johnston.

"No, I don't think he felt any pain at the end," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Can we see him?" asked Mr. Johnston.

"Of course, I will have a nurse take you to him. I am sorry I couldn't save him," I whispered before I stood up and went over to the nurses desk. "Jessica, I need you to take Mr. and Mrs. Johnston to trauma room three, please."

"Ok, Bella," she whispered.

I just sighed as I grabbed my coat and went and sat outside for a few minutes. This was the hardest part of the job. That boy had his entire life ahead of him and now his parents were going to have to bury him. I felt Edward come out and wrap his arms around me. I felt my body relax immediately. I missed the feeling of his arms around me.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Just hate this part of the job," I sighed.

"Me too," he whispered. "What time do you get off?"

"Seven, you?" I said softly.

"Seven. Can I take you to dinner?" he whispered.

"That would be nice," I whispered just as my pager went off. "Better get back in there."

"Ok," chuckled Edward.

Edward and I went back into the ER. For the next few hours, I stayed pretty busy. This time of year often brought a lot of sick kids into the ER. I felt like I had washed my hands at least seventy times as I went into the staff room to grab my things from my locker. Alice and Rose were waiting for me.

* * *

**Big thanks for all the reviews:) I hope you enjoy the second chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Bella, we were waiting for you. We just wanted to tell you that Emmett and Jasper are taking me and Alice to dinner," said Rose.

"Oh, Really?" I snickered. "Make sure you both get home before your shift starts tomorrow."

"We are off tomorrow, bitch," chuckled Alice.

"Well, then I guess I will see you at some point," I chuckled. "Edward and I are going to dinner tonight."

"Ok, Bella. Use a condom, bitch," snickered Rose as she and Alice walked out. A few minutes later, Edward came walking in chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny, Cullen?" I asked.

"I just saw Em and J leave with Rosalie and Alice. All four of them were smiling like fools," he chuckled.

"You know it's only a matter of time before they are officially together," I chuckled.

"I know. Emmett and Jasper haven't shut up all day about them," laughed Edward as he grabbed his coat and stuff. "You ready?"

"Yep, just need to check the schedule," I laughed as I pulled on my coat. I went over and noticed that I was off the next day. "Finally, I get a break."

"Carlisle noticed how much you, Rosalie and Alice had been working lately," said Edward. "I think he was worried about you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I chuckled as Edward and I walked out of the hospital.

We made small talk as we walked to a small Chinese restaurant couple blocks from the hospital. We were seated and gave our drink and dinner orders to the waitress. Once she was gone, Edward reached over and grabbed my hand.

"So how's life been treating you?" I asked softly.

"Until this morning, it has pretty much sucked," chuckled Edward.

"Really?" I smirked. "Why is that?"

"Well, thirteen years ago, I was forced to leave my best friend and the love of my life in this cold, wet, town in Washington. I missed her very much," chuckled Edward.

"Wow, what a coincidence. Thirteen years ago, I was abandoned by my best friend and the love of my life in a cold, wet, town in Washington," I whispered. "We kept in touch for about a year until I sent him a letter that was sent back return to sender."

"We moved from Chicago to LA about year after we left forks. I lost your address during the move. I tried to find you, I promise, but you guys were gone," said Edward.

"Oh, we moved to Massachusetts about a year after you left," I said softly. "I thought maybe you found a new friend."

"Nope," he chuckled. "I have never met anyone that compares to Bella Swan."

"I hear she is pretty crazy," I chuckled.

"So how has your life been?" he asked softly.

"Pretty much sucked until this morning," I said. "It was really hard on me when you all left. School fucking sucked. I had no friends. So I just focused on my school work. I met Rose and Alice at Harvard. The three of us have been friend ever since but I never stopped thinking about my boys."

"You know, Esme makes mushroom ravioli every year on your birthday. We sit around the table telling stories about you all night," chuckled Edward. "I think she may love you more than she loves us."

"Of course she does," I chuckled. "Charlie and Renee miss you guys too. Charlie complains all the time about being the only guy now that Rose and Alice are part of our family."

"Are they still in Massachusetts?" asked Edward.

"No, they moved here a couple years ago," I chuckled as Edward cell phone rang.

"It's Esme. Hey Mom…I know, I am having dinner with her right now……hang on, I'll ask," he chuckled. He pulled the phone away from his ear. "She wants to know if you, Charlie, and Renee can come to the house for dinner tomorrow."

"Let me call Renee and ask," I chuckled, pulling out my cell phone.

"Mom, I'll call you right back…She's calling right now…ok, bye," he chuckled. "God, please let them say yes. I don't want to be the one to tell her no."

"You're still scared of her," I chuckled as I dialed Renee's number.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Bella, how are you?" asked Renee.

"I'm good."

"How's the hospital?" she asked

"Pretty busy. Listen-"

"You work too much, Bella," grumbled Renee. "Do you even date at all? You know-"

"MOM," I yelled into the phone to stop her rant.

"Isabella, don't yell into the phone," she scolded me

"Sorry but I was wondering if you and Dad can join me and some old friends for dinner tomorrow night?" I chuckled as Edward sat there laughing at me.

"Who?" asked Renee.

"The Cullen's," I chuckled.

"WHAT?" she squealed. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "When did you see them?"

"It turns out that Carlisle in the new chief of emergency medicine at the hospital and my boys are doctors joining the ER staff. Esme is on the maternity floor," I chuckled.

"We would love to have dinner with them. What time?" squealed Renee.

"I'll text you the details later, Mom. I've got to go. Tell Dad I love him," I chuckled as I hung up the phone. "She said they are in."

"So I gathered from the squealing," chuckled Edward as he called Esme back. "Mom, they would love to……really……ok, I'll tell her…love you too, bye."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Carlisle has instructed you to make sure that Alice and Rosalie come to dinner also," chuckled Edward.

"They are going to love that," I smirked as I sent them both off a text requesting their presence at dinner tomorrow. A few moments later, I got their replies. "They both said they have been called already."

"That's Esme for you," chuckled Edward as our waitress brought our food to us.

We spent the next half and hours eating our dinner and talking about the years we missed. Apparently, Emmett stayed in Chicago when the others left for LA. He went to the University of Chicago for undergrad and medical school. Jasper joined him the next year. Once it was Edward's turn, he chose to go to Dartmouth. He said this is the first time the three of them have lived in the same city since we were sixteen. He said he, Emmett and Jasper have rented a town house together. Once we were done, we paid the bill and made our way outside.

"Bella, do I need to get you a cab? I don't live too far from here," said Edward.

"I am just a block up," I said softly.

"Really?" smirked Edward as we started walking toward my house. "So what are your plans for your day off?"

"I plan on sleeping a lot. Although, I have a feeling Alice and Rose are going to want to go shopping," I chuckled.

"You go shopping?" snickered Edward.

"Yes," I chuckled. "It's not too bad anymore."

"Well, who knew that Bella Swan would ever want to go shopping?" chuckled Edward as I stopped in front of my house.

"This is me," I said softly.

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Yes, why is that so funny?" I asked.

"Well, we live across the street," chuckled Edward pointing to the townhouse across the street. So my boys were the ones Alice and Rose were gushing over this morning.

"No fucking way," I squealed.

"Yep," he chuckled. "I had better let you get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow. We will pick you girls up at 7:30 for dinner."

"Ok, E," I whispered as I hugged him. I pressed my lips to his softly. "Good night."

"Goodnight, B," he whispered.

I turned around and let myself into the house. I shut the door behind me and sighed. That man has no idea what he does to me. I heard Alice and Rose in the living room so I pulled off my coat and kicked off my shoes and went to join them. They were sitting on the one of the couches giggling like school girls. I went over and squeezed my ass in between them.

"So how was dinner?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"It was great. We went down to the dinner about three blocks down," chuckled Rose.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked softly.

"I don't even know him," she said softly. "But yes I do."

"Good. Em is a good guy," I whispered. "Ali, J is a good guy too."

"He's the one," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"I mean, I am going to marry him one day. He's my soul mate," she whispered.

"I think you are right, Ali," I whispered.

"So you and Edward?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. We went out for two years before they moved. He was my first everything. I still love him but I don't know if he feels the same way," I said softly.

"That boy is head over heels in love with you," chuckled Alice.

"I missed him so much," I whispered as I stood up. "I am going to bed. Night, bitches.

"Night, bitch," they chuckled.

I cleaned up my room a little and took a shower. I pulled on my favorite t-shirt of Edward's from when we were little. He gave it to me the day they left. I pulled out the box from under my bed and started looking through it. I had kept everything I could from my boys. I had several pictures of us. My favorite picture is of me and Edward. He was carrying me on his back. We were twelve years old. Our families had taken a joint trip to Disneyland. I had fallen and sprained my ankle when Emmett tried to put ice down my pants. Edward carried me around the park all day. He always was the one that picked me up when I fell or held me when I was upset. I picked up the next picture of us. It was when we were eight. Esme and Renee talked us into dressing up like the characters from the Wizard of Oz. I was Dorothy, Emmett was the cowardly lion, Jasper was the scarecrow, and Edward was the tin man. They ran our picture in the paper the next week.

There was one of me and Emmett. It was from my tenth birthday party. He came running into the house and ran into me. We both fell face first into my Barbie birthday cake. We had pink and white icing all over our faces and hair. Esme and Renee insisted that they get a picture of us, while Charlie, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper all laughed at us. Once Esme and Renee got their picture, Emmett and I just looked at each other, smiled, and screamed food fight. We started throwing cake at everyone. By the time we all settle down we had cake all over each other and our living room. Luckily Renee thought it was funny so we didn't get into any trouble. We just had to help clean up the mess.

Next I looked at the picture of me and Jasper at the county fair. I was eleven. We both had our faces painted like pirates. We spent the rest of the day talking like pirates and waving our plastic swords at everyone until Charlie and Carlisle threatened to take us on the biggest, scariest roller coaster at the fair. We both shut up pretty quickly.

There was one of me with Esme and Renee. It was when they helped me get ready for my first school dance. I was thirteen and I went with Edward. They made me wear a pink dress with ruffles on the sleeves. That was the night I knew I was in love with Edward. Edward danced with me all night, ignoring all the other girls. When Carlisle brought us home he walked me to the door and asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and he kissed me quickly before he ran back to his house.

There was one with Carlisle that was taken when he put the cast on my leg. I was seven. I was riding my bike when a car came speeding down the road. It hit me and threw me about five feet back. Edward stayed with me and held me as I cried while Emmett and Jasper ran down to get Carlisle. A few minutes later, Carlisle and Charlie came running down the street. They carried me to the car and drove me to the hospital. My leg was broken in two places and I had a concussion. I had to spend the night in the hospital. Edward insisted on staying with me. I had to wear the hot pink cast for two months. They all signed it but I wouldn't let anyone else from school sign it.

I had a handful of other items in my box. A hat from the Seahawks game we all went to together. Every card they gave me for my birthdays and every letter they wrote to me the first year they were gone. I sighed lightly and put everything back in the box. I climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about my Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**December 6th**

I woke up the next morning just after eleven. I got up and went downstairs. I found Alice and Rose in the kitchen, looking much more rested than they had the day before.

"Morning."

"Morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" asked Alice.

"Great. Feels nice to get some rest," I chuckled as I grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yes it does," sighed Rose. "So we were thinking a shopping trip would be nice."

"Ok," I sighed. "I figured last night that you two would want to go shopping."

"You know us too well," chuckled Alice.

"Yes, I do. How about we meet down here in ten?" I said as I stood up.

"Sounds good," said Alice.

Ten minutes later the three of us left to go shopping. We headed down to our favorite stopping strip. We spent the next couple of hours in dressing rooms. After we successively abused our credit cards, we went and grabbed a slice of pizza. We were sitting at our table waiting for our pizza when I heard the door open. Alice and Rose both cursed under their breathe. I turned and saw Jacob Black standing in the door way. I felt my pulse quicken as he came over to me.

"Bella," said Jacob.

"What are you fucking doing here?" I snapped. "You aren't supposed to be anywhere near me."

"I came for some pizza," snickered Jacob.

"The restraining order makes it very clear. You aren't supposed to come near me. Now leave," I snapped.

"Fine, but you will be seeing me soon, my pet," he whispered into my ear.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," I screamed at him. He just chuckled as he turned an left. I could feel my entire body begin to shake as Rose and Alice came around the table and wrapped their arms around me. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"I don't know, Bella. You need to call Charlie and tell him that Jacob was here," said Rose.

"I know," I whispered pulling out my cell phone and calling my dad.

"Special Agent Swan," said Charlie, answering the phone.

"Hey, Dad," I said softly.

"Bella!" he chuckled. "How are my girls?"

"We are fine. Listen, Jacob Black was just here," I said softly.

"WHAT?" he roared so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "DID HE HURT YOU?"

"No, but he told me he would be seeing me soon," I said.

"Ok, Bella. I don't want you going anywhere alone. Do you hear me?" he said softly. "I am going to contact the judge and see if we can get his bond revoked."

"Ok, Dad. We'll see you at dinner tonight."

"I love you, Bella. Be careful. Give the girls my love."

"I love you to, Dad," I whispered as I hung up. "Charlie sends his love. He said he is going to try to get Jacob's bond revoked."

"Good. Crazy fucker needs to be locked away," said Rose.

We decided to take our pizza to go. We quickly made our way home and locked up the house. Jacob made us all nervous.

"Bella, it's going to be ok," whispered Rose as she pulled me into her arms.

"I just want him to leave me alone," I whispered.

"We know you do. His trial should be starting soon," whispered Alice.

"We all know that he will get off easy," I whispered.

"I know," whispered Alice.

We sat in silence for awhile before I went and put some laundry on. I spent the rest of the afternoon washing my scrubs and trying not to think about Jacob Black. I got my scrubs cleaned and ironed. At six, I went and took a hot shower. I let the hot water flow down my back, relaxing my muscles. I couldn't let him get to me like this not when I finally have my boys back.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I dried my hair, choosing to leave it down. I added a little bit of make-up. I pulled on a pair of tight jeans, a tight blue sweater, my leather boots with a three inch heel and my leather jacket. I went downstairs just before 7:30 to find Alice and Rose waiting in the living room. They both looked pretty nervous when the door bell rang. I picked up a baseball bat, in case it was Jacob, and went over and pulled the door open.

"My boys!" I squealed as I dropped the bat and jumped into their arms.

"Hey B," chuckled Emmett as he put me back on my feet. I motioned for them to come on in. "If you don't want us here just say so. You don't need a bat."

"Shut the fuck up and come in here, Em," I chuckled.

Emmett and Jasper went right into the living while Edward pulled me into his arms and gave me a big kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the wall behind the door. I weaved my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me tight as I let his tongue into my mouth. Suddenly, we heard the others chuckling to each other. We broke apart, panting slightly, and looked over to see Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all watching us with smirks on their faces. I just rolled my eyes.

"You guys ready?" I asked innocently as I set my feet on the ground.

"Yeah. E, you have a little lip gloss on your lips," snickered Emmett. Edward just blushed as I reached up and wiped it off for him.

"Thanks, B," whispered Edward.

"Anytime," I chuckled as I pulled the door opened and we stepped out into the cold air. "Fuck, it's cold out here."

"I'm sure E can keep you warm," chuckled Jasper.

"Shut the fuck up, J," I snapped. "Or I will tell Alice about the underwear incident."

"Don't you fucking dare, B," snapped Jasper at me.

"Or what?" I snapped.

"Or I will tell E who really wrote that note that was placed in Kim Gore's locker when you were in the fifth grade," smirked Jasper.

"You asshole. You fucking promised not to tell anyone," I snapped as I punched him in the arm.

"Fuck, B. You still hit hard," grumbled Jasper, rubbing his arm. We all just chuckled as we stepped onto the subway.

"B, you were the one that put that note in her locker?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"What are you fucking talking about?" asked Rose.

"When Edward and I were in the fifth grade, there was this real bitchy girl named Kim Gore. She used to follow us around all the time so one day I left this note in her locker telling her to meet Edward behind the gym after school. She came in to the cafeteria next day at lunch and screaming at Edward about how he stood her up. He, of course, had no idea what she was talking about," I chuckled.

"Why did you do that?" chuckled Alice.

"Because he thought it was funny that Mark Howard asked me to be his girlfriend," I snickered.

"It was funny. He was a third grader. He was about six inches shorter than you and weighed maybe fifty pounds," snickered Edward. "He was so in love with you."

"I am pretty sure now, he would be in love with you," I chuckled. "He plays for the other team now."

"No way," chuckled Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Guess that figures," chuckles Emmett.

"So what was the underwear incident?" asked Rose.

"BELLA, DON'T," yelled Jasper as he slapped his hand over my mouth. I could feel my entire body shaking with my laughter. "Please don't."

"Ok, I won't," I muttered from behind his hand. He pulled my hand off my mouth.

"Bella replaced all of his underwear with women's thongs when he was fifteen," chuckled Emmett.

"EM!" yelled Jasper as we all busted out laughing. "Ask Bella who added blue dye to your shampoo, Em."

"NO WAY, B," yelled Emmett.

"Sorry, Em, but you deserved it for telling Charlie that I was the one who broke the lamp at your house when you were the one who broke it. He and Renee grounded me for a week and made me rake all the leaves in the yard to pay to replace the lamp," I chuckled.

"Because you did that all my hair turned blue," grumbled Emmett.

"You looked like a giant smurf. I have the pictures to prove it," I snickered.

"I have to see those," chuckled Rose. She and Alice were laughing so hard they had tears pouring down their faces.

"B, no, please," begged Emmett.

"Guess you had better be nice to me," I smirked as we all stepped off the subway.

We kept laughing as we made our way down to Carlisle and Esme's apartment. We took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor. The boys led us down to their apartment. We had just stepped to the door when it was pulled open and Esme was pulling me into her iron grip.

"BELLA!" She squealed loudly. "It's about time you got here."

"Sorry, Esme. Subway was slow tonight," I chuckled as she pulled me into the apartment.

"Gee, Mom. We missed you too," chuckled Edward.

"Yeah, missed you," muttered Esme as she turned and looked at Rose and Alice who had a scared look on their faces.

"Esme, I would like you to meet, Dr. Rosalie Hale and Dr. Alice Brandon, my best girls. Girls, this is Dr. Esme Platt, wife to Carlisle and mother to my boys," I said as I pulled Esme over to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Platt," said Alice.

"Please call me Esme. The pleasure is mine," said Esme as she pulled both girls into her arms.

"Bellarina!" chuckled Carlisle as he came out of the kitchen.

"Carlisle! I told you to stop calling me that when I was eight," I chuckled as I hugged him.

"I know but it pisses you off and I quite enjoy pissing you off," smirked Carlisle. "Rosalie, Alice, we are glad you could join us."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," said Rose. "Please call me Rose."

"Please call me Carlisle," he chuckled as the someone knocked on the door.

Esme ran over and pulled the door open and squealed as she and Renee jumped into each others arms. We all just chuckled as they jumped up and down.

"Re, I missed you," squealed Esme.

"I missed you too, Es," squealed Renee.

"Didn't you miss me, Renee?" chuckled Carlisle.

"No," she smirked as she hugged Carlisle. "Of course I did."

"Charlie, I missed you too," chuckled Esme.

"We missed you all," chuckled Charlie as he hugged Esme. He turned and gave Carlisle a manly hug. "Carlisle."

"Charlie," said Carlisle.

"Hey, Charlie, Renee," chuckled Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"BOYS!" squealed Renee as she hugged them all. "You all have gotten so handsome."

"Thanks, Renee," they said together.

"You look beautiful, Renee," said Edward, kissing her check.

"Hey, hands off my wife, boy," chuckled Charlie.

"Yes, sir," chuckled Edward as he, Emmett, and Jasper shook Charlie's hand.

"Girls, you look beautiful tonight," chuckled Charlie as he pulled me, Rose and Alice into his arms.

"Thanks, Dad," we said together.

"Looks like you finally got some sleep," chuckled Renee as she hugged us.

"We're fine, Mom," we said together.

"Well, why don't move this reunion to the dinner table?" said Carlisle.

"Bella, can I speak to you in the hall for a minute?" asked Charlie.

"Sure, Dad," I said softly. I looked over at the others. "We'll be right back."

"Ok," said Esme. I followed Charlie out in to the hall. He pulled the door shut behind him.

"The judge said that him violating the restraining order wasn't enough for him to issue an arrest warrant," whispered Charlie.

"What's its fucking going to take?" I whispered harshly. "I saw the look in his fucking eye. If he gets to me again, he is fucking going to kill me."

"I know this has been hard, honey, but you have to stay positive," whispered Charlie.

"I'm trying but I am so scared," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"I know, baby. I am trying to get him locked up," whispered Charlie.

"I know you are. Thanks for trying today," I whispered. "We had better get back in there."

Charlie and I joined the others who had all gathered around the table. I gave Rose and Alice a small smile and shook my head. They understood that meant that Jacob was still out there.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. Up next, Bella tells them about Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle and Charlie were sitting at one end of the table, while Esme and Renee were sitting next to them. Emmett, Rose Jasper, Alice, Edward and I crowded around the other end of the table. Esme brought out dinner and sat it on the table.

"Oh, mushroom ravioli, my favorite," I squealed.

"Did you really expect her to make you something else?" chuckled Edward.

"Shut it," I chuckled. "I haven't had this in way too long."

"Alice, Rose, are you from the city?" asked Carlisle. I saw Charlie and Renee both give them a small smile. They knew how hard it was for them to talk about themselves.

"I am," said Rose.

"I am from Mississippi," said Alice sadly.

"How did the three of you meet?" asked Esme.

"Rose, Alice and I met at Harvard. We were in the same biology class and became lab partners. We were the only three girls in the pre-med program. So we became best friends," I explained.

"I bet your parents are very proud of you both," said Esme. Rose and Alice shifted their eyes from everyone.

"Yes, we are," said Charlie, giving them a big smile. "Renee and I are proud of all our girls."

"Excuse us for a moment," said Rose as she and Alice got up and went into the restroom. I made to go with them but they just shook their heads at me.

"Are they ok?" asked Emmett.

"I should have warned you ahead of time. Rose's parents disowned her when she went to Harvard and Alice's parents abandoned her when she was five. They don't like to talk about it," I said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bring them up," whispered Esme.

"Charlie and I unofficially adopted them both when they came home with Bella their freshman year," said Renee.

"That's great," said Carlisle as Rose and Alice came back.

"So boys, when did you three decide you wanted to be doctors?" asked Renee trying to change the subject. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper had their arms around Rose and Alice.

"I think we have always wanted to be doctors. Especially after watching Carlisle stitch Bella up hundreds of times," chuckled Emmett.

"It wasn't hundreds of times," I snapped. "Just twenty or so."

"Whatever, B," chuckled Emmett.

"Esme, ask Emmett who really broke your lamp when I was ten," I smirked as the color drained from Emmett's face. I could feel Edward shake as he laughed to himself.

"Emmett?" asked Esme.

"You are really mean, B," grumbled Emmett. "Mom, it was an accident. Jasper pushed me and I fell."

"You let Bella take the blame over something you did," scolded Esme. "Renee grounded her for a week because of that and Charlie made her rake all the leaves in the yard to pay for the lamp."

"I'm sorry, B," grumbled Emmett.

"That's ok, Em," I chuckled as my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number as I stood up and went into the living room to answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, my pet," chuckled Jacob. I ran back into the dining room.

"Jacob, how did you get my number?" I snapped as I looked over at Charlie. He jumped up and pulled the phone out of my hands and put it on speaker phone. He pulled out a small recorder and started to record the call.

"I have my ways, my pet," he chuckled. "You need to tell that fucker I saw you leaving with tonight to keep his hands off of you."

"Jacob, you can't be calling me. The restraining order makes it clear that you are to leave me alone," I snapped.

"I will never leave you alone. You are mine," he growled. "I will have you soon."

"NO, YOU FUCKING WON'T," I screamed.

"Soon, my pet," he sneered as before he hung up the phone. I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" I whispered through my tears. Charlie knelt down and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know, honey. I am going to take this tape to the judge first thing in the morning. We will get him locked away," whispered Charlie.

"I really want to believe you, Dad, but he is determined to get me," I whispered.

"Hey, trust me, ok? I won't let him hurt you," whispered Charlie pulling me up to my feet. I looked around and saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Edward watching me with confused expressions. Renee, Rose and Alice were crying into each other's arms.

"I'll be right back," I whispered.

I turned and went into the restroom and shut the door behind me. I know that Charlie really believes what he is saying but I saw the look in Jacob's eye the night he attacked me. He has no intention of leaving me alone. He won't stop until he has me. I'm just afraid that when he does get me that he won't leave me alive. I washed my face and took a deep breath. I opened the door and found Edward waiting for me. He pulled me into his arms.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine now that I am in your arms," I whispered. "You make me feel safe."

"I don't know what is going on with this Jacob person but, Bella, I won't ever let you go," whispered Edward. "Not when I just got you back."

"Good, because I'm never letting you go either," I whispered as I pressed my lips against his softly. "I never stopped loving you, Edward."

"I never stopped loving you, Bella. You have always been mine just as I have always been yours," he whispered as he kissed me hard.

"Forever," I whispered.

"Forever," he whispered. "We had better get back out there. Carlisle and Esme are very worried about you."

"Ok," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist. He led me back into the dining room. Everyone looked up at me sadly. "I'm fine."

"Bella, are you sure you are ok?" asked Alice as I sat down.

"Yes," I said softly. I looked over at Charlie. "Have you told them anything?"

"No, I figured you would want to," he said sadly. I looked up at the others and told them about Jacob.

"Jacob Black was a doctor who worked with Rose, Alice and I until about six months. He was already working there when we started there. He flirted with me a little for a few weeks before he asked me on a date. I told him that I wasn't interested. For the next month he asked me out almost everyday. He just didn't seem to accept no as an answer. He started following me home, sending me flowers all the time. I told him I wasn't interested in him like that but he didn't seem to care. He started getting more and more aggressive. He started leaving me threats on my voice mail, he left me notes in my locker at the hospital telling me that soon I would be his. I finally had enough and took everything to the chief of staff and threatened to quit if he wasn't dealt with. He was fired that day. For the next couple of weeks, everything was good. Then I was coming out of the ER one morning after working the night shift. I was a block from my house when he grabbed me and pulled me into the alley. He hit me a few times and tried to rape me but I fought him off. I pressed charges and he was arrested but he was able to make bail pretty easily because his father is police commissioner and he told them he would keep his son under control. They issued me a restraining order that he has now violated twice. We ran into him today after we went shopping. We were sitting in this pizza place on 42nd . He came in and told me he would be seeing me soon," I explained as a tear fell from my eye. Edward just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Bella, we won't let him hurt you., said Emmett coming around the table and wrapping his arms around me.

"Nobody hurts my sister," said Jasper hugging us.

"I just want him to leave me alone," I whispered softly.

"I know you do, sweetheart. Hopefully Charlie can get him locked up with the tape," said Carlisle. "We will take care of you."

"Thank you guys, I love you all so much," I whispered.

"Guys, we had better get home. We have the day shift tomorrow," said Rose.

"Ok," we all said.

We hugged everyone goodnight and made our way down to the subway. We didn't really talk much on the ride back home. Edward just pulled me into his arms and held me. I saw Emmett wrap his arms around Rose while Jasper held Alice's hand. She just gave him a smile and laid her head on his shoulder. We got off the subway at our stop and walked back to the house. Emmett and Jasper checked the house to make sure that Jacob wasn't inside. While Edward stayed with me, Rose and Alice.

"It's clear," said Emmett as he opened the door to the house.

"Thanks, Em," I whispered.

"Bella, I'm going to stay with Emmett tonight. Are you going to be ok?" asked Rose as she blushed. I looked up at Edward.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I whispered softly.

"Of course I will," he whispered.

"Jasper, do you want to stay with me?" whispered Alice.

"Always, Alice," he whispered.

Edward and Jasper ran across the street to grab some scrubs while Rose went to grab a pair of her own. Alice and I didn't say anything as we followed Rose into the house. Rose wasn't one to move so quickly into a relationship with someone but I knew as soon as they saw each other that Emmett and Rose were perfect for each other. Rose just smiled at us before she turned and left. A few moments later, Edward and Jasper came back.

"J, Ali, we will see you in the morning," I said softly.

"Night, guys," they both said softly. I pulled Edward's hand and led him up the stairs to my room.

"So this is my room," I said softly shutting the door behind me.

"It's nice," said Edward looking over at the picture on my nightstand. It was of me and Edward the night before he left. "I love this picture of us."

"Me too," I whispered.

"Did you ever regret it?" asked Edward. I knew what he was talking about.

"No, it was the best night of my life," I whispered. Edward came over and lifted my face up to his.

"Mine too," he whispered as he kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss.

"E, make love to me," I whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, please" I whispered.

Edward wrapped an arm around my back and one in my hair. I run my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. I slip my hands under and pull his shirt up and over his head. Edward continued to keep his eyes on mine as he did the same with my sweater. I pulled on the button on his pants and pushed them down. Edward stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. He pulled on the button on my jeans and slowly lowered my pants down my slender hips. He helped me step out of my pants. He picked me up and laid me in the middle of the bed. He took a moment to take in my body.

"Beautiful," murmurs Edward.

He ran his hands down the front of my body stopping to unclasp my bra, helping me take it off. Edward looked into my eyes and crushed his lips to mine. Edward kissed down my jaw line down my neck. He makes his way down to my collarbone to the valley between my breast. He took my right nipple into his mouth. I moaned as Edward lightly bites down on my nipple. He used his other hand to pinch my left nipple. I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Edward moved down my body and pulled my panties down following with kisses down to my core. Edward kissed my core gently then slipped his tongue into me. I bucked my hips as Edward devoured my wet hot core. Edward slipped a finger into my core as he sucked on my clit. I started moaning Edward's name as he added another finger. Edward curled his fingers up and hit my g-spot.

"Cum for me, Bella," ordered Edward as he felt me tensing up.

"EDWARD," I moaned as I began to climax.

Edward licked up all of my juice. He slowly kissed his way backup my body and kissed me hard. He positioned himself between my legs and reaches into his pant pocket for a condom but I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill," I gasped. I pulled him down on top of me and kissed him hard. I could feel his hard cock teasing my core. "Please, Edward, I need you inside of me now."

"I love you Bella," whispers Edward as he slowly pushed me.

Edward stopped moving to give me time to adjust to his size. I started moving my hips to encourage Edward to move with me. Slowly, he started thrusting in and out of me while keeping his eyes locked with mine. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and pulled him closer to me. We moved our bodies in perfect rhythm. Our bodies melted with one another and we felt each other becoming one as I reached my second climax of the night. We cried out each others names as we climaxed together. Edward rolled off of me and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you," he whispered as I fell asleep. "I won't let anyone hurt you."


	6. Chapter 6

**December 7th**

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I felt him kiss the back of my neck softly. I turned over and kissed him hard. I plunged my tongue into his mouth as I pushed him onto his back. I climbed over and slide down on his erection slowly.

"Fuck," moaned Edward.

"Fuck, Edward, I love to feel you inside of me," I moaned as I started moving my hips against his. "So fucking good."

"Bella, you are so fucking tight," he moaned as he gripped my hips.

Edward started meeting me thrust for thrust. I pulled him up so that he was sitting up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let out a moan as he pushed into me deeper. Edward bit down lightly on my left nipple.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned loudly as I buried my head into his neck. "Don't stop."

"Cum for me, B. I can't hold off. Please, baby, cum for me," he moaned.

I pulled his lips to mine as I felt my body shake violently as my orgasm rocked through me. Edward pushed into me once more as he came inside of me. We slowly still our movements as our crashed our lips together roughly. I will never get enough of him. I slowly pulled my lips away from his.

"God, I've missed your lips," I chuckled.

"I've missed your lips too," he smirked. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said softly.

"Have there been other men besides me?" he asked.

"Are you asking me if I've slept with anyone else?" I asked. He nodded his head softly. "No, Baby. You've owned my heart for as long as I could remember. I've never even dated anyone else. Have you?"

"No," he whispered. "I saw you in every woman I looked at. I've never stopped looking for you. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered as the alarm on my table went off. Edward groaned as I reached over and turned it off. "We had better get in the shower. Want to join me?"

"Fuck yes," he moaned.

Edward stood up with my legs still wrapped around him and carried me into the bathroom. He set me on my feet and turned on the water. He helped me step in and we quickly cleaned each others bodies. Once we were clean, he helped me dry off and then dried himself off. We went back out into my room and got dressed for work. Edward was looking so hot in this scrubs. I kissed him before I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were all sitting around the table. They all looked up at us and started snickering to each other.

"What's so funny, bitches?" I smirked as I threw my arms around Rose and Alice.

"Nothing. You just sound real happy this morning," chuckled Rose.

"I am," I chuckled

"We could tell from the moans," chuckled Jasper.

"Don't be jealous, J. I am sure you will figure out how to please a woman soon enough," snickered Edward as he pulled me into his arms.

"Trust me, he pleased me," mumbled Alice as she blushed.

"ALI!" screamed Rose as she pulled me and Alice upstairs to her room. The boys just chuckled at us. She closed the door to her room and rounded on us. "Tell us everything."

"Like what?" whispered Alice. "Like how he told me I am beautiful. Or how he said he loves me."

"Awe," we sighed together.

"I knew it," I whispered as I pulled Alice into my arms. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Bella. I love him too. I knew it from the moment I saw him," she whispered. "Last night he made me feel loved by a man."

"That's great, Ali,." whispered Rose. "Emmett makes me feel the same way."

"You love him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I do," she whispered. "He feels like home to me."

"I know what you mean. Edward is my home," I said softly.

"So the two of you are back together?" asked Rose.

"Yes, we never stopped loving each other," I said softly. "We had better get going before we are late for work."

We made our way back downstairs to the kitchen. We all just chuckled as we grabbed their hands and led them to the door. We all pulled on our coats and headed off to the hospital. Edward wrapped his arm around me as we walked to work. I laid my head on his shoulder. I would never get tired of being in his arms. Once we got to the hospital the six of us went into the staff room. Carlisle was putting his coat into his locker. He turned and looked at all coming in with our arms around each other and snickered. We just rolled our eyes and went and put our stuff up.

The first part of my shift went pretty quickly. I treated several kids who were coming down with the flu, a couple babies who were coming down with RSV and one girl who had a nasty stomach flu. I went up and checked on the boy I had admitted two days ago with acute appendicitis. He was feeling much better than he was when he came in even tough he was pretty sore. I was just making my way back into the ER when I saw Charlie standing by the ambulance doors with Carlisle.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Bella," he said nervously. "Go get your coat. I need to talk to you outside for a minute."

"Ok," I said confused. I went and pulled out my coat from my locker and went back to Charlie. He pulled me outside and we sat down on the curb. "What's wrong?"

"I went to see the judge this morning, honey. I gave him the tape from last night. He issued an arrest warrant for Jacob and revoked his bond but when the police went to enforce it, he was gone. Honey, they found a lot of pictures of you in his apartment. It looks like he has been following you for awhile," whispered Charlie, wrapping his arm around me.

"So what do I do now?" I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"I don't know. They are going to be sending patrol cars by your house but they are short staffed right now so they can't have anyone watching you all the time. Carlisle is going to work it so that you and the girls are always working with at least one of the boys and try to get some added security here but that will be hard for him to get for a while. You have to protect yourself, honey. Don't go anywhere alone," whispered Charlie.

"He is never going to stop," I whispered.

"Don't give up, honey. We will get him but you have to stay strong," said Charlie as my pager went off.

"I'll try, Dad. I've got to get back to work," I said as I hugged him. "Thanks for everything, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, honey," he whispered.

I just sighed as I went back into the ER. I put my coat into my locker and went back to work. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I had a bad feeling that this thing with Jacob was only going to get worse before it gets better. I'm not sure why he seemed to have formed this unhealthy attachment with me. I wasn't anything special. I was plain, old, Bella Swan. I wasn't as beautiful as Rose and Alice. They had an exotic look while I was ordinary. I had ridiculously pale skin, lackluster brown hair and eyes. I had a decent body, I suppose but I didn't have the curves that Rose has or the sparkle that Alice has. I was sitting in the lounge at the end of my shift when Edward came in. He pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered.

"Charlie came by this afternoon. They issued an arrest warrant for Jacob but he has disappeared. They said his walls were covered in pictures of me. He has been following me. I am so scared," I whispered as I cried.

"Bella, I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't hurt you," whispered Edward.

"I know but what if he hurts you. I can't live without you again," I whispered. Edward pulled me so that I was straddling his lap.

"You won't have to ever again. I am never letting you go again," he whispered before he kissed me hard. I plunged my tongue into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Take me home," I whispered. "Take me home and make love to me, please."

"As you wish, love."

Edward and I pulled on our coats and grabbed our things. We wrapped our arms around each other and ignored the chuckles of our friends as we let the hospital together. We didn't say anything as we walked the three blocks to my house. I unlocked the door and Edward swept me into his arms and carried me inside, locking the door behind us. He carried me into my room and kicked the door shut. We ripped each others cloths off as quickly as we could. Edward laid me on the bed and thrust into me hard.

"Fuck," we moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him into me deeper than he has been. I could feel every inch of him pumping into me hard. He reached down and grabbed my hips roughly as he pushed into me hard.

"Fuck, so fucking good," I moaned.

"B, you feel so good," he whispered.

"God, E, don't ever stop loving me," I mumbled as he moved faster.

I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer. I could feel the tension starting to build again. I pulled Edward's lips down to mine and kissed him as my body exploded with another orgasm.

"Fuck, E…I'm going to…cum," I screamed as I felt my entire body shake.

Edward began thrusting faster and I could tell that he was getting close to his own release. I wrapped my legs tighter around him pulling him into me deeper than he was before. He pushed into me a few more times before he spilled inside of me while moaning my name. We laid like that for a moment, with our bodies still connected.

We spent the rest of the evening just talking about our day. We never talked about Jacob and the threat that was looming over the both of us. For now, we would just focus on being with each other and enjoying that we had found each other again. I would do everything possible to make sure, I didn't lose him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Edward's POV leading up to the big reunion:)**

* * *

**December 1st**** EPOV**

"Edward, come on. This is a great job opportunity for you," said my father Carlisle on the phone.

"I don't know, Dad. Have Emmett and Jasper decided anything yet?" I asked.

"Yes, they have decide to join us in New York. Come on, Edward. There's nothing for you in Seattle," said Carlisle.

"Fine, I'm in but I am not living with you and Mom," I chuckled.

"Fine, I think Emmett and Jasper were renting a townhouse a few blocks from the hospital," chuckled Carlisle.

"Ok, Dad, I'll see you in a few days," I sighed.

"Thanks, Edward," said Carlisle as he hung up.

I just chuckled to myself as I finished packing up my belongings. I knew I was going to have to move but I wasn't expecting to move to New York City. I had just finished an internship at Seattle Grace in pediatrics. They had offered me a residents positions but I didn't feel at home here. The only reason I came back to Washington state was to find her, my Bella. But when I went to Forks a year ago, she and her parents, Charlie and Renee, were gone. I have been looking for her for nearly thirteen years.

Bella Swan grew up in the house next to me and my family. My father, Carlisle, was a doctor at Forks Memorial. My mother, Esme, was the head of obstetrics. For as long as I can remember Bella has been in my life. She used to call me and my two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, her boys. The four of us did everything together. Emmett and Jasper never seemed to mind that Bella and I were younger than they were or that Bella was a girl, not that she acted like one. She was usually the one who led us on many of our adventures. I was so in love with that girl.

We started dating when we were thirteen. I know what you are thinking, how does a thirteen year old boy know what love is? I knew I was in love with her. She was my best friend. I realized I was in love with her when I as twelve. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee had taken us to Disneyland for our birthdays. Emmett had tried to stick some ice down Bella's pants when she fell and sprained her ankle. I picked her up in my arms and she smelled so sweet, like strawberries. I carried her on my back all day. I knew that day that I was in love with her.

For the next year, I struggled with how I felt. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to kiss her and ask her to be my girl but I didn't think Bella would ever want me like that. When I heard about the junior high dance at our school, I took a chance and asked her to go with me. She just smiled and said yes. I picked her up at her house and felt the air leave my body. She looked so beautiful in her pink dress. Charlie took us to the dance. I held her in my arms and danced with her all night. She ignored all the other boys who wanted to dance with her. Carlisle picked us up and brought us home. I held her hand as I walked her to her door. I took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and asked her to be my girlfriend. Her face lit up in a breath taking smile and said yes. I leaned down and kissed her then ran back to my house. From the moment on, Bella Swan owned my heart.

For the next two years, we were inseparable. We did everything together. Emmett and Jasper made fun of us a little but I knew they were happy for us. Then the day came that ruined my life. Carlisle and Esme sat us down in the living room and told us we were moving to Chicago. We were all upset. None of us wanted to leave Bella but we had to for Carlisle's career. Three weeks later, we were ready to move. I will never forget the night before we left.

_Bella and I were laying on her bed kissing. I slipped my hand into Bella's shirt and started playing with her nipple. Bella moaned softly. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes._

"_Edward, make love to me, please." She begged._

"_Are you sure?" I whispered "I don't want you to regret this when we leave in the morning."_

"_I won't. Please, I want you to be my first." She whispered before she kissed me. _

"_I love you, Bella." I whispered_

_I pulled off her t-shirt. Bella pulled my shirt off of me and lifted her hips so I could pull off her shorts and panties. I slid them slowly down her hips, taking in every inch of her naked body. She was so beautiful. I never wanted to give her up. Bella pushed my pants and boxers down and reached down and started stroking me. _

"_B…" I moaned._

"_I want you now, E. Please." she begged._

_I slipped on a condom and position myself between her legs. I slowly pushed into her. I slowly pushed through her barrier. I stopped and kissed her tears away. After a few moments, Bella lifted her hips to encourage me to move with her. I slowly began thrust in and out of her. A few minutes later, we climaxed together moaning each others names. _

We laid in her bed with our arms around each other for a few minutes before we cleaned up. I kissed her before I went back to my house. I went home and laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep. The next day, we cried into each other as we stood by Carlisle and Esme's car. I kissed her again and promised to love her forever. As we drove away, I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. I never stopped loving my Bella. We kept in touch with each other for the first year, then we moved from Chicago to LA. Somehow during the move, I lost Bella's address. I have spent the last thirteen years trying to find her. I just haven't had any luck yet.

After we left Forks, life has been hard on all of us. Emmett decided to stay in Chicago and go to school instead of moving with us to LA. A year later, Jasper joined him. They put on a brave face but I know they missed Bella almost as much as I did. I focused all my energy on school. A few girls asked me out but I didn't see anyone but Bella. When the time came for me to decide where to go to school, I chose to go to Dartmouth. I was close to my brothers but I needed to be on my own. I pushed my way through undergrad then medical school. I have spent the last year in Seattle.

**December 4****th**

I felt the plane touch down in New York. I had already shipped most of my belongings a few days earlier. As soon as the plane stopped moving at the gate, I pulled off my carry on bag and walked off the plane. I went down to the baggage carrousel where I found Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper waiting for me. I hadn't seen them in several months but they looked good.

"EDWARD," squealed Esme as she threw her arms around me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom," I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Edward, how are you, son?" asked Carlisle as he hugged me.

"I'm pretty good. Tired from a long flight," I chuckled.

"I'm sure," he chuckled.

"E, what's going on, man?" chuckled Emmett giving me a hug.

"Not much. You two got room for your little brother?" I teased.

"I guess we can let you sleep in the bathroom," chuckled Jasper as he hugged me.

"Gee. Just like when I was six," I snickered.

"Only this time you don't have Bella here to stick up for you," teased Emmett.

"No, I don't," I chuckled as I pulled my two bags off the carrousel.

"Well, let's go get some dinner before we get you home," said Carlisle.

The five of us loaded into Carlisle's Mercedes SUV and headed down to some diner not far from the hospital we were working at. I have always known I wanted to be a doctor. Watching Carlisle take care of Bella more times than I can remember, made me want to be like him. I was surprised when Emmett and Jasper decided to go to medical school but they are great doctors. We pulled up in front of the small diner and found a large booth in the back. Once we ordered our drinks and meals, talk turned to the hospital.

"I need you boys at the hospital at 7am. I am going to schedule you three to work the next few days to give a few of the other doctors a day off. From what I have been told, there are three ER doctors in particular that have been working nearly everyday to help cover shifts," explained Carlisle.

"No problem, Dad," said Emmett.

"That's fine," said Jasper.

"Sure," I simply said.

"Thanks, boys, for coming to work for me here. This hospital is in desperate need for doctors. They get a lot of patients and don't have the support they need. We are needed here," said Carlisle.

"Dad, we don't mind," said Emmett. "Besides, it'll be nice to be together for awhile."

"Yeah, been a few years since we all lived in the same city," chuckled Jasper.

"I know, I missed my boys." chuckled Esme.

"Mom, we missed you too," I chuckled.

Just then our waitress brought our food over to us. She brushed her breasts against my arm and I cringed at the contact causing the others to laugh. We ate quickly and paid our bill. Carlisle and Esme dropped us at the townhouse a few minutes later. I promised Esme that I would come by soon. Emmett and Jasper both just snickered until she turned her glare on them. We were fixing to walk into the town house when I heard two women laughing across the street. I turned and saw a tall blond and a short black hair girl go in the house across the street. I just laughed when I saw Emmett and Jasper staring at them. We went in and they gave me the quick tour of the house. They had stuck all of my boxes in my room. I spent the rest of the night unpacking my books, CD's, and movies. Once I had everything unpacked, I fell into my bed. As I rolled over to go to sleep, my thoughts shifted to Bella. I dreamed of her all night.

**December 5****th**

"E, come on, man. Get the fuck up," bellowed Emmett banging on my door. I slowly dragged my ass out of bed and pulled my door open.

"I'm fucking up already," I snarled at him.

"Hurry and get in the shower or we will be late," he snapped.

"Ok, I'll be down in five," I grumbled.

I shut my door and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water as hot as I could get it an stepped inside. I quickly washed my hair and body quickly, turned off the water and dried off. I pulled on a clean pair of boxers, scrubs and ran my fingers through my wet hair. I ran down stairs and pulled on my shoes I had left by the door the night before.

"You guys ready?" I asked shortly.

"Yeah, let's go," grumbled Emmett. The three of us stepped outside when I realized I left my wallet inside.

"Fuck, I left my wallet inside. I'll meet you there," I grumbled as I unlocked the door.

"Ok, but hurry," chuckled Jasper as he and Emmett headed to the hospital.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my wallet. I shoved it the back pocket of my blue scrubs as I ran back down the stairs. I practical ran the three blocks to the hospital. I stopped outside the ambulance entrance and took a few deep breathes. I really needed to start running more. I went inside and headed into the staff lounge for the staff meeting Carlisle was having.

"Dad, sorry I'm late. I-"I said as I looked up and found my self face to face with Bella. My eyes locked with her chocolate brown eyes. She was hugging Jasper, who had a big grin on his face. "Bella?"


	8. Chapter 8

**DEC 7th EPOV**

Being reunited with Bella after thirteen years was like living in a dream. I had waited for the moment when I would see her beautiful smile again. I had waited for the moment when I would get to see her beautiful eyes looking into mine again. The moment I saw her standing in the lounge, I vowed to make her mine again. I know that sounds a little creepy but I had lost too much time with her as it was.

I looked down at the woman laying in my arms this morning and smiled. I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the back of her neck. She sang to me in so many ways. She moaned and turned over and kissed me hard. She slid her tongue into my mouth and slid down slowly on my erection.

"Fuck," I moaned

"Fuck, Edward, I love to feel you inside of me," She moaned as she started moving her hips. "So fucking good."

"Bella, you are so fucking tight," I moaned as I gripped her hips.

I started lifting my hips with her. I could feel all of my cock inside of her. It was almost too much. Bella pulled me up so that I was sitting. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I felt my cock slip even deeper into her. I leaned down and bit down on her left nipple.

"Fuck, Edward," Bella moaned as she buried her head into my neck. "Don't stop."

"Cum for me, B. I can't hold off. Please, baby, cum for me," I begged

She pulled my lips to hers as her body shake violently as her orgasm rocked through her. I pushed into her once more as I came inside of her. We slowly still our movements as our crashed our lips together roughly. I will never get enough of her.

"God, I've missed your lips," she chuckled.

"I've missed your lips too," I smirked. I leaned my forehead against hers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said softly

"Have there been other men besides me?" I asked as I inwardly prayed the answer would be no.

"Are you asking me if I've slept with anyone else?" she asked. I barely nodded my head. "No, Baby. You've owned my heart for as long as I could remember. I've never even dated anyone else. Have you?"

"No," I whispered. "I saw you in every woman I looked at. I've never stopped looking for you. I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Bella as the alarm on her table went off. I groaned as she reached over and turned it off. "We had better get in the shower. Want to join me?"

"Fuck yes," I moaned

I stood up with her legs still wrapped around me and carried her into the bathroom. I set her on her feet and turned on the water. I helped her into the shower and stepped in behind her. Once we were clean, we dried off. We went back out into her room and got dressed for work. Bella kissed she grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were all sitting around the table. They all looked up at us and started snickering to each other.

"What's so funny, bitches?" smirked Bella as she wrapped her arms around Alice and Rose.

"Nothing. You just sound real happy this morning," chuckled Rose.

"I am," Bella chuckled

"We could tell from the moans," chuckled Jasper.

"Don't be jealous, J. I am sure you will figure out how to please a woman soon enough," snickered. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her

"Trust me. He pleased me," mumbled Alice as she blushed.

"ALI!" screamed Rose as she grabbed Bella and Alice's hands and dragged them upstairs causing me, Emmett and Jasper to chuckle. Emmett and I turned and looked at our brother.

"Jas?" I asked.

"Yes, E?" he asked.

"Have anything to tell us?" I asked.

"Nope," he chuckled.

"Do you love her?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, I do," said Jasper. "She's perfect."

"That's great, Jas," I said before I turned to Emmett. "You and Rose?"

"Yep," said Emmett. "I going to marry her."

"Did Em just say marry?" asked Jasper.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"Go ahead and laugh but that woman is my future," said Emmett.

"That's great, Em," I said. "I know what you mean."

"I know you do," said Emmett. "But hurt my little sister and I will be forced to cut your nuts off."

"I'll help," said Jasper.

"I won't hurt her," I said.

Rose, Alice, and Bella came downstairs. We grabbed our coats and headed down to the hospital. Bella laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked into the lounge and ignored the snickers from Carlisle as we out our stuff up and headed out to work.

It was late in the afternoon when I walked into the lounge. It had been a long day with lots of sick patients. I found Bella sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up tot her chest and her face stained with tears.

What's wrong, love?" I whispered.

"Charlie came by this afternoon. They issued an arrest warrant for Jacob but he has disappeared. They said his walls were covered in pictures of me. He has been following me. I am so scared," She whispered.

"Bella, I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't hurt you," I whispered as I sat down next to her

"I know but what if he hurts you. I couldn't live without you," she whispered. I pulled her into my lap.

"You won't have to ever again. I am never letting you go again," I whispered before I kissed her hard. She plunged her tongue into my mouth as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Take me home," Bella whispered. "Take me home and make love to me, please."

"As you wish, love."

We pulled on our coats and grabbed our things. We wrapped our arms around each other and ignored the chuckles of our friends as we let the hospital together. We didn't say anything as we walked the three blocks to Bella's house. She unlocked the door and I swept her into my arms and locked the door behind us. I carried her into her room and kicked the door shut. We ripped each others cloths off as quickly as we could. I laid her on the bed and thrust into her hard.

"Fuck," we moaned.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me into her deeper than I ever have been. I could feel the warmth of her pussy clenching around my cock. She was so tight.. I reached down and grabbed her hips roughly as I pushed into her hard. I needed to make her mine tonight.

"Fuck, so fucking good," she moaned.

"B, you feel so good," I whispered.

"God, E, don't ever stop loving me," She mumbled as I increased my pace.

I could feel her walls starting to quiver around me. I was desperately trying to hold off my own orgasm from taking over as Bella pulled me down and crushed her lips to mine.

"Fuck, E….. I'm going to….cum," Bella screamed as she came hard.

I began thrusting harder into Bella as I started letting my orgasm finally come. She tightened her legs around my waist and I couldn't even make a coherent thought as I finally let it all go and came inside of her, mumbling her name.

I pulled out of her and fell onto the bed. She laid her head on my chest and we spent the rest of the evening talking about our days. She murmured my name as she finally fell asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later and slipped my pants on. I went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I had just turned to go back upstairs when I felt something hit me hard on the front of my head. I saw a pair of black eyes as I faded into darkness.

I could feel the blood pouring down my face. I went to wipe it off but I couldn't move my hands or feet. I snapped my eyes open and looked over to see a man sitting in the corner watching Bella sleep. I tried to scream out but he had gagged me. He looked up at me as he reached over and grabbed Bella by the hair pulling her to the floor roughly.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed as she fell to the floor. She tried to get away but he had her hair weaved in his hand. "LET ME GO."

"No, you little whore," he snapped as he threw her on the bed. Bella looked over and saw me tied up to a chair. I saw the fear in her eyes as my eyes went wide and I tried to free myself. I had to help my Bella.

"Jacob, please let us go," Bella whispered. "Please, don't do this."

"No, I told you to tell him to keep his hands off of you. You are mine," he snapped as he punched her.

"AAAHH," Bella screamed from the blow to her face. I started fighting against my binds even more.

"YOU LET HIM TURN YOU INTO A WHORE," shouted Jacob at her. "YOU BELONG TO ME. I LOVE YOU, BELLA. I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO. I WILL HAVE YOU NOW."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, JACOB. I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU. PLEASE LET US GO," Bella screamed.

"NO, YOU ARE MINE," He shouted.

Jacob punched her in the face again. He tried to tied her hands to the bed but Bella kicked him in the face. He fell back and against the wall. He came over and punched her again. She fell back and hit the wall hard. I'm sure she just cracked her head open.

"Please don't do this, Jacob. Please don't do this to me," Bella cried.

"You let him touch you. You let him fuck you," he snapped as he came over and punched me in the face. I heard my nose crunch as it broke. He kicked me in the chest and I felt him break my broke ribs. I started having trouble breathing. Bella got up to try to run out of the room but Jacob grabbed her and threw her against the wall again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME."

"SHUT UP, YOU FIFLTHY WHORE!" bellowed Jacob as he kicked her in the stomach. I knew she had ribs break.

Jacob just laughed and climbed on top of her. Bella kicked him away but he just came over and stomped his foot on her leg. I heard the bone snap under his heavy boot. I was trying to help her but I was tied to the chair. Jacob threw her on the bed and kicked her in the shoulder before he pulled out a long knife. He came over to me and smiled at Bella as he plunged the knife into my stomach. I screamed out against the gag in my mouth from the pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE."

Jacob just laughed as he pulled out the knife of me. I was just staring at Bella with fear in my eyes as I bled out from the wound. Jacob came over to Bella and lifted the knife. I screamed out for him not to hurt her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed as he plunged it into her stomach three times.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. I saw Emmett and Jasper tackled Jacob while Rose and Alice came to help me and Bella. They started putting pressure on our stab wounds. I began to feel my body shake as I looked over at Bella and saw her gasping for air as she looked over at me before I faded into the darkness.

* * *

**So......what do you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**December 7****th**** Jacob POV**

I knew from the moment I saw her that Bella was meant to be mine. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She was smart, sexy, and totally amazing. From the moment she walked into the ER with her friends, Barbie Bitch and Pixie Bitch, I wanted her. I would do everything I could to make her mine. She seemed to be resistant to the fact that she belonged with me, to me.

_I had been working the night shift with her when I decided it was finally time to ask her out. I waited until our shift was over and we were in the lounge. _

"_Hey, Bella, how was your shift?" I asked. I could smell her sweet perfume_

"_Not bad," said Bella with a soft smile. It was like she had no idea how alluring she really was. "When you've seen one kid with the flu, you've seen them all."_

"_Suppose so," I chuckled. I had to restrain myself from pressing her against the wall and taking her right here. "How about if we go get some breakfast?"_

"_Oh," said Bella softly. She looked up at me and bit her lip. "Sorry, Jake, I'm not interested."_

"_Oh," I said. "Maybe another time."_

_I slammed my locker shut and walked out of the lounge. _

I couldn't believe that she would turn me down. Me, Jacob Black had been turned down by the woman I love. The woman who loved me, even if she didn't know it yet. Needless to say, I didn't stop pursuing my pet. I would make her mine, even if I had to force her to love me back.

I tried everything to woo her. I sent her flowers at work but I found them in the trash. I left her love notes in her locker and she got pissed. She was making it very difficult for me to make her understand that she was mine. I kept asking her out but she kept saying no. Then Barbie Bitch and Pixie Bitch got involved.

"_Hey, Black," snapped the blond bitch. I didn't even bother learning her name. _

"_What?" I muttered dryly. I was on my way out of the hospital._

"_I think you and I need to have a little chat about you leaving my girl alone," she snapped. I turned and smirked at her. "She doesn't want you so just fucking deal with it already and move on to someone else."_

"_She doesn't know who she wants," I smirked. "She's being quite the bitch and not even giving me a chance."_

"_That would be because you are a fucking psycho," snapped the pixie. "She is too nice to tell you this but leave her alone."_

"_Or what?" I asked. "What are you two bitches going to do if I don't?"_

"_We can make your life miserable," snapped the Pixie. "This is your only warning."_

"_I think I'll take my chance," I smirked before I turned and walked away._

I just chuckled as I walked away from them. Like either of them could do anything to me. First of all, I could take them down with one hand. Second of all with my father as police commissioner, I was pretty much untouchable. Now, I normally wouldn't pull the daddy card, especially my bastard of a father, but I wasn't above using him.

If it hadn't been for him, I would be sitting in a jail cell right now anyway. Not only did he warn me that the police had issued a warrant for my arrest and revoked my bond but he kept my pretty ass out of jail when Bella got all sassy with me. How could she fucking go to the hospital chief of staff and cause me to lose my job? If you ask me, she totally overreacted.

"_Bella," I called out as she walked by the alley. She froze and snapped her head over to me._

"_What are you doing, Jacob?" she asked. I stepped toward her but she took a step back._

"_I just wanted to talk," I said, putting my hands up. "I wanted to apologize for upsetting you."_

"_You need to just leave me alone," she said. "I don't want anything to do with you."_

"_Why do you keep saying that?" I asked. "I know you want me too, Bella. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it."_

"_You're fucking crazy," she said as she turned away from me. _

_I grabbed her and slammed my hand over her mouth as I pulled her into the alley. She screamed against my hand but no one would hear here this early. She kicked me the leg. I punched her in the gut. She gasped for air as her legs crumbled under her and she dropped to the ground. I sat on top of her and ripped her scrub top down the middle. _

"_NO," screamed Bella as I attempted to pull her pants off. "LEAVE ME ALONE."_

"_I have to have you," I moaned as I felt my cock throbbing. I rubbed myself in her leg. "Can't you feel how much I need you?"_

"_HELP," she screamed. I slammed my fist into her face. She started sobbing as the blood came pouring out of her nose._

"_Look what you made me do," I said as I ran my hands down her face. "I love you, Bella. If you would just admit that you love me back, then you would enjoy this so much more. I promise."_

"_I don't love you," she cried as she fought against the hold I had on her arms._

"_YOU DO LOVE ME," I bellowed in her face. "I KNOW YOU DO. JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY!"_

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU," she screamed._

_She pulled her leg up between us and kicked me in the nuts. I fell back to the ground as I heard the sirens. Bella kicked me in the face as she scrambled to her feet. The police came running over and slapped their cuffs on me._

"_Bella, why are you doing this?" I asked. "Tell them you love me."_

"_SHUT UP," growled one of the officers._

I shuddered just thinking about that day. I adjusted my seat in Bella's closet. I would make sure she was mine tonight. One way or another. After I was arrested for my so called assault on my pet, my father was not very happy with me. The whip marks on my back pretty much proved that he wasn't very happy with me but I shut him up this morning. He won't be yelling at me anymore.

I held me breath when I heard the front door open and shut. A few moments later, Bella's bedroom door go thrown open. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth together when I saw that fucker all over her. They stripped off each other's clothes and he laid her on the bed and shoved his cock into her. I could taste the bile rising in my mouth while I watch her whore herself out to him. I wanted to rip him off of her and be the one fucking her but I knew I couldn't control myself right now. I tried to look away but I couldn't stop watching. It was disgusting hearing her moaning and groaning for him. It was disgusting watching her scream out his name as she came yet she was extremely beautiful when she finally let go.

My cock was throbbing just watching her. I couldn't stop myself from pulling out my cock and stroking myself while I watched her. I closed my eyes and pictured me as the one between her legs. I could feel the warmth of her pussy caressing my cock with each thrust in and out of her. I could feel her clinging to my body as I made love to her. She would throw her head back as she came and I could leaned down and lightly bite down on her shoulder as I came inside of her womb. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning out loud as I came all over my hand. I cleaned myself up on a pair of panties from her hamper. I shoved them in my pocket.

They fell asleep after they bored me with talk about work. I had to wait for the perfect moment to take her. After a few hours, pretty boy woke up and climbed out of the bed. He left the room. I picked up the baseball bat I had picked up by the front door on my in tonight and slipped out of the closest, quietly. I knew Bella was a heavier sleeper. I had watched her enough to know that she was out of it.

I followed the pretty boy downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turn towards me. I swung the bat and hit him on the head. He dropped to the ground like the sissy boy I knew he was. I chuckled inwardly as I laid the bat on the floor and swung him over my shoulders. I carried him back up the stairs and set him in Bella's desk chair. I grabbed the rope I had left in the closet and tried him down and gagged the pretty boy. We wouldn't need to hear from him tonight. I would make sure he knew she was mine.

I moved over and sat on the floor next to Bella. I've always loved watching her sleep. She looks like a sleeping angel. I'm not sure how long I sat there when I heard the pretty boy start stirring. I looked up and smirked as I grabbed Bella's hair and yanked her out of the bed.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed as she fell to the floor. She tried to get away but I had her hair weaved in my hand. "LET ME GO."

"No, you little whore," I snapped as I threw her back onto the bed. She had the nerve to look over at the boy. I chuckled inwardly when she saw that he can't help her.

"Jacob, please let us go," Bella whispered. "Please, don't do this."

"No, I told you to tell him to keep his hands off of you. You are mine," I snapped as I punched her.

"AAAHH," Bella screamed. I hated hurting her but she had to learn. The only way women learned was through violence. That's what my father always told me.

"YOU LET HIM TURN YOU INTO A WHORE," I shouted in her face. "YOU BELONG TO ME. I LOVE YOU, BELLA. I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO. I WILL HAVE YOU NOW."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, JACOB. I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU. PLEASE LET US GO," Bella screamed.

"NO, YOU ARE MINE," I shouted.

I punched her in the face again. I tried to tied her hands to the bed but Bella kicked me in the face. Stupid little bitch will pay for that! I fell back and against the wall. I went over and punched her again. She fell back and hit the wall hard. I'm sure she just cracked her head open.

"Please don't do this, Jacob. Please don't do this to me," Bella cried.

"You let him touch you. You let him fuck you," I snapped as I went over and punched the pretty boy in the face. I felt his nose crunch as it broke. I kicked him in the chest and I felt his ribs break. The pretty boy started panting for air. Bella got up to try to run out of the room but I grabbed her and threw her against the wall again.

"SHUT UP, YOU FIFLTHY WHORE!" I bellowed as I kicked her in the stomach.

I laugh as I climbed on top of her. Bella kicked me away from her. Why was she pushing me away? I went over and stomped my foot on her leg. I felt and heard the bone snap under my boot. The pretty boy was pulling against the ropes on his wrists and ankles in an effort to help her. I chuckled inwardly again. I threw Bella on the bed and kicked her in the shoulder before I pulled out a long knife out of my bag in the closest. I went over to the pretty boy and smiled at Bella as I plunged the knife into his stomach. The pretty boy screamed like a girl against the gag in his mouth from the pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE."

I just laughed as I pulled out the knife of the pretty boy. I didn't want to do this to my pet but I knew she couldn't be broken. She was too stubborn to learn to be a proper woman but if I couldn't have her I would make sure no one had her. I lifted the knife above her as her eyes went wide and shoved the knife into her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed as I stabbed her over and over.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and I was thrown back against the wall by pretty boys friends while the bitches went to help them but I knew it would be too late to help them.

* * *

**So Jacob's pretty crazy, huh? Coming up next is Rose's POV from when they come into the room.**


	10. Chapter 10

**December 7th RPOV**

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I were hanging around the boy's house trying to give Bella and Edward some privacy. Carlisle told us about Jacob after she and Edward left. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when I thought I heard Bella scream from our house. I ran into the living room. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all on their feet too.

"Did you hear Bella screaming?" I asked.

"I think so," said Alice. "Should we got check on them?"

"I don't -" I started when we heard the scream again.

The four of us just ran out of the house and across the street with out saying a word. I quickly unlocked the door when we heard Bella screaming again.

"NOOOOOOO, SOMEONE HELP ME," screamed Bella. We ran to the bottom of the stairs when we heard her again.

"SHUT UP, YOU FIFLTHY WHORE," bellowed Jacob.

"That's Jacob,," said me and Alice.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Bella screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE. NOOOOOOO!"

Emmett and Jasper pushed in front of us and ran up the stairs and threw her door open. Standing over Bella pulling a knife out of her was Jacob Black. Emmett and Jasper tackled Jacob while Alice and I went to help Edward and Bella. They both passed out as we put pressure on their wounds.

"Jasper, call the police. Then call Carlisle and tell them to meet us at the hospital," bellowed Emmett as he slammed Jacob against the wall.

Alice was working on Edward while I was working on Bella. She had been hit several times. I could tell her leg was broken as well as couple ribs at least. She had three knife wounds in her abdomen.

"I need two ambulances to 4001, 40th street ASAP. We have two people with knife wounds. We also need the police. We have their attacked restrained," said Jasper. "Ok. Fine. They have someone in route."

"She's bleeding out," I yelled. Jasper came over and helped me put more pressure on her wounds as he called Carlisle.

"Dad, we need you to meet us at the hospital now. Bella and Edward were attacked by Jacob Black. He stabbed them both……we are…..we will be there in a few minutes," said Jasper hanging up his phone as the police and paramedics came. One of the cops pulled Jacob into the other room.

"We got it from here," snapped one of the paramedics.

"I am a fucking doctor. You need to pack their wound and get them loaded now," I snapped harshly.

The paramedics helped us pack their wound to stop the bleeding. We loaded them into the ambulances. Emmett and Alice went with Edward while Jasper and I went with Bella. We had to place a breathing tube in Bella to help her breath. A few minutes later, we were rolling them both into the ER. I was sitting on her stretcher pumping her air bag. Carlisle was waiting for us.

"She has three stab wounds to her abdomen, at least three broken ribs, a dislocated left shoulder and a broken left femur. I don't think he nicked any organs but I can't be sure," I said. "Her blood pressure is 90/60. She is having trouble breathing on her own."

"Let's get her on the table now," shouted Carlisle. We moved her over to the table. We started moving her packing and she started bleeding again. "We have to get some blood in here. Jessica call the blood bank and have them send some O negative, now."

"Yes, doctor," she said a she pulled the phone off and called it in.

We continued to work on her for another fifteen minutes before we got the bleeding to stop enough to send her to surgery. Jacob had stabbed her liver and her lung. We sent her up to the OR and I went with her. An hour later, I was sitting with her in recovery. I felt Emmett come in and wrap his arms around me.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's ok. They were able to repair the damage without removing her liver. She lost a lot of blood. It looks like he broke four of her ribs, punctured her lung, dislocated her shoulder, broke her nose, broke her left leg and beat the shit out of her," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "How's Edward?"

"He is ok. He has a cracked skull from where Jacob hit him with, I am guessing a baseball bat. He broke three ribs, one punctured his left lung. We have him on breathing tube. They went in and fixed his lung. The knife hit his pancreas, we are keeping him sedated for another day or so to keep the swelling in his head down. He also broke his nose," whispered Emmett.

"How could he do this to them?" I cried softly.

"I don't know," cried Emmett.

We sat with Bella for about another half hour before they moved her to ICU. Edward was in the room next to her. I went over and kissed his forehead softly. He had a nasty bruise forming on his head as well as robe burns on his wrist. We went out and found Charlie, Renee and Esme sitting in the waiting room with Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

"How is she?" asked Renee.

"She's ok. They were able to save her liver but she lost a lot of blood. She has four broken ribs. One of the knife wounds punctured her lung but they were able to repair the damage. She also has a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose. It looks like he beat her pretty bad before he stabbed her three times," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Did he rape her?" whispered Renee.

"I don't think so but we won't know for sure until she wakes up and tells us," I whispered.

"When will she wake up?" asked Charlie.

"We don't know. Her body has been through a lot of trauma. There's no way to tell when she will wake up," I said softly.

"How did he get into the house?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," grumbled Charlie. "They won't let me talk to the bastard."

"We have to be strong for Bella and Edward now. They are going to need our support when they wake up," whispered Esme.

We spent the rest of the night in silence. I could tell that the Cullen's loved Bella just like she was theirs. I could see the love in each of their eyes. Of course, it was different with Edward. He was so in love with her. Bella had told us so much about her boys, as she called them. I knew it was hard for her when they moved away. They were her family. Edward was her life. I was always a little jealous of Bella. Charlie and Renee loved her so much. They were willing to move to Massachusetts then to New York to be with her. My parents didn't give a rats ass about me or what I wanted.

My parents, Vivian and Arthur Hale, wanted me to marry into money and live the life of high society. I couldn't care less about that life. For as long as I could remember, I wanted to be a doctor. I didn't want to be one of those super rich doctors that only work on celebrities. I wanted to work in the ER. I loved the fast pace of a good trauma, just not when it involves my best friend, my sister. I remember the day I got my letter from Harvard. I had applied behind my parent's back. I opened my letter and found that not only did I get in but I had received a full scholarship into the pre-med program. I was so excited. I quickly accepted my position but when I told my parents they were less than thrilled with my accomplishments.

They had their hearts set on me marrying Royce King. Just his name makes my skin crawl. I went on one date with him when I was seventeen and my parents thought it was love at first sight. He was the biggest jerk I had ever met, next to Jacob Black. Royce took me out to dinner where he spent the entire meal trying to slide his hand up my leg until I stabbed him with my fork. Then he drove me home and tried to slip his hand up my skirt. I punched him and jumped out of his car as quickly as I could. I stormed into the house. When my lovely parents asked me what was wrong, I told them what he did. They just scoffed and said he was just teasing me. I just rolled my eyes at them.

The day I left for Harvard they informed me that I was no longer welcomed in their house since I had embarrassed their good name. I told them they could go straight to hell. I packed as much as I could carry and hitchhiked my way to Harvard. It was hard for me to lose my family but on my first day of classes, I met Alice and Bella. Bella was barely sixteen but she acted much older. We were the only three girls in our biology class so we became lab partners. We went and had coffee after class and found out that all three of us were in the pre-med program.

We formed our own little study group and spent nearly every night in the library studying. Our professors seemed to enjoy making the three of us out to be idiots but we quickly proved them wrong, thanks mostly to Alice. She is a fucking genius. She helped both Bella and I, who were pretty smart ourselves, learn the vast amount that we needed to pass our classes with A's.

Alice and I were both going to stay at school for Christmas break but Bella wouldn't hear of it. She forced us to go home with her. Charlie and Renee welcomed us both to their house and their family. I was so moved by their love and acceptance that I broke down on Christmas morning and told them about my parents disowning me for going to Harvard. Alice told us about her parents abandoning her on the steps of a hospital when she was five years old. She told us how she was bounced from one foster home to another until she aged out. She received a scholarship to Harvard and planned to make the best of her education. Charlie, Renee and Bella pulled us into their arms and told us we are part of their family now. From that moment we were. Charlie and Renee have never treated us any different than they did Bella.

We went back to Harvard and studied our asses off for the next seven and a half years. We graduated top three of our class in both undergrad and medical school. Then we got the offer to work for New York General. I was nervous about coming back to New York but Alice and Bella talked me into it. I have to say I really missed the city. For the past year, I have thrown myself into work. I thought I was happy until I met Emmett. I realized that day, that I was missing something. I was missing love. So I opened my heart to him and let him love me. Until I found Bella in her room, I was contend just being in his arms. Now I just need my sister back.

I was shaken out of my dreams when Carlisle shook my shoulders. I looked around and noticed that Esme. Charlie and Renee were still asleep.

"Rose, we need you in the ER," whispered Carlisle. "We are covering Edward and Bella's shift."

"Ok," I whispered as I stood up. I followed the others to the elevator. I looked down and noticed I had Bella's blood on my scrubs from last night.

"We have clean scrubs for all of us in the lounge," said Carlisle. He must have been thinking the same thing.

"Oh, thanks," I whispered.

The five of us changed into clean scrubs and went to work. The day passed dead slow. Several nurses and doctors ask us how Bella and Edward were doing. I didn't know what to tell them. I just said they were ok and left it at that. I just focused as much as I could on taking care of my patients. Bella would want us taking care of her kids.

**

* * *

**

**APOV of the same night and her work on Edward is next. Please go check out timidvampire's stories Leading Me to Comfot and Trust. They are both really amazing stories!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DEMEMBER 7****th**** APOV**

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I were hanging around the boys houses trying to give Bella and Edward some privacy. Carlisle told us about Jacob after she and Edward left. Rose had gone into the kitchen to get a glass of water when we heard Bella scream from across the street. We all jumped to our feet as Rose came running back inside.

"Did you hear Bella screaming?" Rose asked.

"I think so," I said. "Should we got check on them?"

"I don't -" Rose started when we heard the scream again.

The four of us just ran out of the house and across the street with out saying a word. Rose quickly unlocked the door when we heard Bella screaming again.

"NOOOOOOO, SOMEONE HELP ME," screamed Bella. We ran to the bottom of the stairs when we heard her again.

"SHUT UP, YOU FIFLTHY WHORE," bellowed Jacob.

"That's Jacob," said me and Rose.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Bella screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE. NOOOOOOO!"

Emmett and Jasper pushed in front of us and ran up the stairs and threw her door open. Standing over Bella pulling a knife out of her was Jacob Black. Emmett and Jasper tackled Jacob while Rose and I went to help Edward and Bella. They both passed out as we put pressure on their wounds.

"Jasper, call the police. Then call Carlisle and tell them to meet us at the hospital," bellowed Emmett as he slammed Jacob against the wall.

I was working on Edward while Rose was working on Bella. He had been tied to a chair. I pulled the gag out of his mouth and united his hands and feet. He had rope burns on both wrists and ankles. He had a broken nose He had a cracked skull and a stab wound to the gut. I am pretty sure he has some broken ribs. I pulled him onto the floor and began to put pressure on his stomach.

"I need two ambulances to 4001, 40th street ASAP. We have two people with knife wounds. We also need the police. We have their attacked," said Jasper. "Ok. Fine. They have someone in route."

"She's bleeding out," Rose yelled. Jasper came over and helped her put more pressure on her wounds as he called Carlisle.

"Dad, we need you to meet us at the hospital now. Bella and Edward were attacked by Jacob Black. He stabbed them both……we are…..we will be there in a few minutes," said Jasper hanging up his phone as the police and paramedics came. The police pulled Jacob out into the hall.

"We got it from here," snapped one of the paramedics.

"I am a fucking doctor. You need to pack their wound and get them loaded now," Rose snapped harshly.

Emmett came over and helped me change our the towel I was using to put pressure on the wounds. We quickly got him loaded onto the stretcher. The paramedics helped us pack their wound to stop the bleeding. We loaded them into the ambulances. Emmett and I went with Edward while Jasper and Rose went with Bella. A few minutes later, we were rolling them both into the ER. Carlisle was waiting for us. Carlisle went with Bella while Emmett and I pushed Edward into a trauma room.

"Let's get him on the table now," I snapped. We moved him onto the table and started pulling out the packing on his wounds.

"We need blood. Get us some O negative in here now," snapped Emmett to a young nurse named Carrie.

"Yes, doctor," she said she called for the blood to be sent up.

"He's bleeding from his pancreas," I said as I cleaned the wound.

"He has a quarter inch crack on his skull just above the eye brow. He is already having some swelling," said Emmett.

"He broke three ribs, one punctured his left lung. We have to get him on a breathing tube. Call surgery. They are going to have to go in and fix his lung and his pancreas," I snapped. "Damn it, he won't stop bleeding."

We worked for the next fifteen minutes on Edward. We got the bleeding to stop. I put in a breathing tube while Emmett treated his head wound. We got four unit of O negative in him. They took him up to the OR and fixed his lung and his pancreas. We had just got him settled in the ICU when Jasper and Carlisle brought Esme in. She started sobbing when she saw Edward laying in the bed with a breathing tube in.

"My poor baby," she cried. Emmett pulled him into her arms.

"He's going to be fine, Mom. He is a fighter," whispered Emmett.

"I know he is," she cried. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know," I whispered.

"Esme, darling, let's go back to the waiting room," whispered Carlisle pulling Esme into his arms.

Emmett and I followed Carlisle and Esme out into the waiting room. Charlie and Renee were already there. I could tell that they had been crying.

"How's Edward?" asked Charlie as he pulled Renee into his arms.

"He has a cracked skull and a broken nose. We are keeping him sedated to reduce the swelling on his brain. He broke three ribs, one punctured his left lung. We have him on breathing tube. The knife hit his pancreas. They went in and fixed his lung and his pancreas. He had been tied to a chair. He has rope burns on his wrists and ankles. It looked like he was forced to watch Jacob beat Bella…" I trailed off as I let my tears fall.

Charlie and Renee just pulled me into their arms as we sat down to wait for word about Bella. Emmett left to go find Rose. The six of us sat in silence as we waited to hear anything. Finally after about half an hour, Rose and Emmett came back from the ICU.

"How is she?" asked Renee.

"She's ok. They were able to save her liver but she lost a lot of blood. She has four broken ribs, one of the knife wounds punctured her lung but they were able to fix it. She also has a broken shoulder, a broken leg and a broken nose. It looks like he beat her before he stabbed her three times," Rose whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"Did he rape her?" whispered Renee.

"I don't think so but we won't know for sure until she wakes up and tells us," Rose whispered.

"When will she wake up?" asked Charlie.

"We don't know. Her body has been through a lot of trauma. There's no way to tell when she will wake up," Rose said softly.

"How did he get into the house?" I asked.

"I don't know," grumbled Charlie. "They won't let me talk to the bastard."

"We have to be strong for Bella and Edward now. They are going to need our support when they wake up," whispered Esme.

The eight of us settle into our chairs and waited. Jasper came over and pulled me into his lap and held me as I let my tears fall. I laid my head on his chest and watched my family as they grieved for my sister. I had always been a little jealous of Bella. Charlie and Rene loved her so much that they were willing to follow her across the country. Most kids would be bothered by the fact that their parents followed them to college but not Bella. She told me once that after the Cullen's left, that the three of them grew closer. They had all lost a huge part of their family. My parents didn't give a rats ass about me. Rose and Bella were the only family I had ever had. I don't remember much before my parents left me at that hospital. I remember standing there crying as I watched their car drive off but I can't really remember what they looked like.

After I was left on the steps of the hospital, I was placed into the care of the foster care system. I was bounced from one home to another until I aged out of he system when I was eighteen. The trouble was I was too smart for most of my so called foster parents. They didn't like it when I corrected their grammar or balanced their check book. They didn't like having to come to parent teacher conferences and hearing the teachers gush about how I should skip a grade or two. By the time I aged out, I had been in fourteen different homes. My biology teacher, Mr. Banner, encouraged me to apply to Harvard, even gave me the money to do so.

The day I got my letter was the best day of my life. I had not only been accepted into Harvard but given a full scholarship to both undergrad and medical school. Being a doctor was the only thing I had ever wanted to do. I wanted to help others like myself who found themselves lost. I met Rose and Bella on our first day of class. The three of us partnered up in our biology lab and from that moment on, we were sisters. We took care of each other and tried to protect each other as much as we could.

Bella insisted that we come home with her for Christmas. I wasn't too sure about going home with her but I figured that if Rose was going I could to. Charlie and Renee proved to be the best parents ever. I was jealous when I saw how much they loved Bella. When Rose broke down and told us about how her parents disowned her for following her dreams, I broke down and told them about my parents abandoning me. Charlie, Renee and Bella just pulled us into their arms and told us they were our family. They have proven time after time that we were a family.

So when we finished medical school, we had to figure out where to work. The three of us were offered jobs here in New York so we bit the bullet and moved here. Rose didn't really want to come back at first but I told her we would take care of her. We have tried but I knew we were all missing something. We were missing love. The problem was that no matter how hard we looked, all we found were jerks. Bella had told us so many stories about her boys. I knew she missed them with every once of her being. I could see in her eyes that she was still in love with Edward. Rose just wanted someone who would love her for being her and not what her parents thought she should be. When I meet Jasper, I finally understood the phrase love at first sight. I knew the moment I saw him that I was in love with him. He made me feel loved and beautiful for the first time.

I was shaken out of my dreams when Carlisle shook my shoulders. I looked around and noticed that Esme, Charlie, and Renee were still asleep.

"Alice, we need you in the ER," whispered Carlisle. "We are covering Edward and Bella's shift."

"Ok," I whispered as I stood up. Carlisle woke Rose up next and I followed the others to the elevator. I looked down and noticed I had Bella's blood on my scrubs from last night.

"We have clean scrubs for all of us in the lounge," said Carlisle. He must have been thinking the same thing.

"Oh, thanks," Rose whispered.

The five of us changed into clean scrubs and went to work. The day passed dead slow. Several nurses and doctors ask us how Bella and Edward were doing. I didn't know what to tell them. I just said they were ok and left it at that. I just focused as much as I could on taking care of Bella's kids.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV is next. Thanks for all the reviews:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**December 7th CPOV**

I was just finishing up with a man who came in complaining of chest pains. We ran an EKG but he was fine. I diagnosed him with indigestion. That was when he told me about the two large pizzas he had for lunch. Some people are fucking idiots, I thought to myself. I went out and was finishing my chart when I saw Charlie come in.

"Hey Charlie," I said as I shook his hand. "How's it going?"

"Not good," he sighed. "I went to see the judge this morning. They issued an arrest warrant against Jacob but he was long gone by the time they tried to enforce it. We found hundreds of photo's of Bella on the his walls."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I need you to make sure that the girls are always working with at least one of the boys. I can't lose them, Carlisle. I can't lose any of my girls," whispered Charlie.

"You won't. I will fix the schedule," I said softly.

"Dad?" said Bella, coming up behind us.

"Hey, Bella," Charlie said nervously. "Go get your coat. I need to talk to you outside for a minute."

"Ok," Bella said confused.

She went and pulled out her coat from her locker and went back to Charlie. He pulled her outside. I just sighed and went to fix the schedule. I was going to have to have Edward work a couple more days before he gets a break but as long as he is working the same shift as Bella, I don't think he will mind to much. I haven't seen my son this happy in a long time.

I went back to work. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I watch Bella as she worked with her kids. She is an amazing doctor. She put her patients at ease with her beautiful smile. The ER can be a really scary place for kids and Bella made it easier for them. I was standing at the desk with Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice, finishing up a chart before I left to go home when Bella and Edward came out of the lounge. They had their arms wrapped around each other. I could tell that Bella had been crying. The others chuckled at them but as soon as they were gone I turned to look at them.

"Charlie came by this afternoon," I said softly.

"Did they arrest Jacob?" asked Rose.

"No, they issued the warrant but when they went to enforce it, he was gone. They found hundreds of photos of Bella on his walls," I said softly.

"What?" whispered Alice.

"Apparently he has been following her around. Now, listen, to me. Rose, Alice, you two and Bella aren't to be going anywhere alone. I have fixed the schedule so that you three are working with at least one of us. Boys, you have to watch out for Bella, Rose and Alice. This Jacob person is dangerous. Understand?" I said.

"Dad, we understand," said Emmett pulling Rose into his arms.

"We'll take care of them." said Jasper doing the same to Alice.

"Good. Now get some rest," I said as I put my chart up.

I went and grabbed my coat. I went up and meet Esme on the maternity floor. She was standing by nurses desk writing in one of her charts when I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Hello, my darling," I whispered against her neck.

"Hello, my handsome husband," Esme chuckled. She turned and pressed her lips against mine softly. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," I whispered huskily.

Esme just chuckled as she put her chart up and went to grab her coat. We took the elevator down and walked down to the subway. I pulled Esme into my arms and told her about Charlie's visit today. I could tell she was worried about Bella. Bella was always such a tough child. She would have to be after being friends with my boys.

When Esme and I first moved to Forks, we weren't expecting to stay more than a few years. Esme and I were both fresh out of medical school. She was working on the maternity floor while I was working in the ER. For the first year or so it was really hard with our different schedules. Emmett was born a year later, then Jasper. We had just found out we were expecting another baby when Charlie and Renee moved in next to us. They were expecting their own child. The four of us bonded and became fast friends. Charlie was the new chief of police and Renee was teaching dance until she got pregnant. Edward and Bella were both born in June. Esme and Renee used to spend practically all day with each other when they were babies. Bella and Edward were calmer when they were closer to each other.

Over the next few years, the friendship between, not only Edward and Bella but between them and Emmett and Jasper grew. Emmett and Jasper were happy to have a little sister to take care of, even if Bella was usually the one taking care of them. The four of them were joined at the hip. They rode their bikes all over town, they had sleepovers together. Edward and Bella were the best of friends. Charlie, Renee, Esme and I started noticing as they got older that they seemed to look at each other differently.

I noticed it when they were seven. Bella had gotten hit by a car and Charlie and I found Edward laying on the ground with her holding her hand. I examined Bella. She was lucky enough to only have a broken leg and a concussion. When I told Bella that we needed to take her to the hospital, she begged me and Charlie to let Edward go with us. We couldn't say no to her. We carried her to the car and took her to the hospital. I listened as Edward kept her calmed down by telling her a story. Every time he looked at her, his face lit up, his eyes sparkled. She would blush and duck her head. I finished getting the cast on her leg. I told Bella she would have to stay in the hospital for the night. Edward looked me in the eye and told me he was staying. He had promised her. I looked in my son's eye and saw the man he was growing up to be, the man who was in love with Bella.

For the next few years, we watched their love grow. They were both too young to know that what they felt for each other was love but the four of us knew it. We were at Disneyland when I knew that Edward finally figured it out. Bella and Edward were both twelve. Bella had fallen while trying to run from Emmett. She stepped off the curb and sprained her ankle. Edward jumped to his feet and beat the rest of us to her. He reached out and grabbed her hand softly. The four of us chuckled under our breath at him. Bella sprained her ankle very badly. But instead of us calling it a day, Edward insisted that he would carry her on his back. We watched for the next few hours as he took care of Bella. He would get a big smile on his face every time Bella told Emmett and Jasper that she was fine on Edward's back. When we loaded into the car, I saw Bella kiss Edward's check and thank him for taking care of her. He smiled and said he would always take care of her. He realized that day that he was in love with her.

I watched him struggle for the next year with his feelings for Bella. I wanted to help him but I also knew that Edward needed to figure this out on his own. He came home one day in April grinning like a fool. He said that he ask Bella to go to the junior high dance with him. Emmett and Jasper went to make some smart ass remark but I turned my glare at them and they shut up. I was standing next to Edward at the bottom of the stairs when Bella came down on Charlie's arm. He inhaled sharply at how beautiful she looked. He went over and offered Bella his hand. She blushed as she placed her hand in his. I saw that she was finally seeing Edward for the first time. After Renee and Esme took several pictures, while Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and I laughed at them, Charlie took them out to car. I watched as he opened the door for her and helped her into the backseat. I turned and looked at Esme and Renee. We just started chuckling to each other. Charlie came back five minutes later. He told us about how they kept sneaking peaks at each other. They would duck their heads and blush.

A few hours later, I went to pick them up from the dance. I was standing outside of my car when I saw them come out, holding hands. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. Edward opened the door for her again and slide in next to her. Bella reached over and grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. I saw Edward close his eyes and smile softly. I pulled the car into the drive way. Edward got out and offered his hand to Bella again. She blushed as she let him help her out. They held hands as Edward walked her next door to her house. I watched as Edward gently stroked her cheek. He said something to her and ducked his head. Bella just smiled and lifted his chin so she would look into his eyes. She said something to him and he grinned and placed his hands on her cheeks. He slowly pressed his lips against hers. He then turned and ran back to our house. I watched Bella put her hand to her lips and walk into her house. I knew at that moment that she realized she was in love with Edward.

For the next two years, we watched their love for each other grow. They were never very showy with their relationship, even though we all caught them kissing several times. A lot of the other parents told us that they were to young to be so serious about each other but we didn't agree. We had watched their love grow from the day they were born. Then I got the job offer from Chicago. Esme and I argued about it for several days. She knew it was a great job opportunity for me but she didn't want to leave Charlie, Renee or Bella. I didn't either but my career wasn't going anywhere in Forks. So we reluctantly decided to take the job. We talked to Charlie and Renee and they were sad to see us going but understood. Charlie told me he was facing the same struggles with his career.

So we sat the boys down and told them that we were moving. To say they were upset would be an understatement. I knew that Edward would have a hard time leaving Bella but I was surprised how hard it as for Emmett and Jasper. Edward ran out of the house and we knew he was going to Bella's. We just sighed as we walked over to her house. Charlie and Renee said Edward was upstairs. Renee went to get them and they came down. They were clinging to each other like we were vampires getting ready to feed on them. I tried to explain to them but Bella said that I didn't care about her. She said I was taking her boys and her Edward away. Charlie tried to calm her down but she just screamed at us and pulled Edward out of the house. They took off and Emmett and Jasper followed them.

I fell to my knees and let out a sob. I didn't want to hurt Bella. She was like my daughter. I felt like the worst person for uprooting my family from the only home we had ever known. Charlie, Renee and Esme told me they would be ok. They said that they will be able to work it out. Esme and I went home. An hour later, Edward came storming into the house. I tried to talk to him but he told me to save it, he said I was ruining his life. I knew I was. I was being selfish and putting my career before my family but I couldn't stop it now.

Three weeks later, we were standing by our car. The moving truck had just left with our belongings. Esme and I hugged Charlie and Renee goodbye. Then we turned to Bella. I saw the lost sad look on her beautiful face. I felt my tears fall down my face as I said goodbye to my daughter. She hugged Emmett and Jasper, who both promised to come back to her. Then she turned to Edward. They fell into each others arms and started sobbing. They kissed each other and promised to love each other. Edward handed her one of his t-shirt and she started crying again. She said she would always love him. We climbed into the car and I watched out of the rear view mirror as Bella fell to her knees and sobbed as we drove off. I heard the boys all crying to each other. I reached over and grabbed Esme's hand. We silently let our tears fall as we left our family behind.

Chicago was very hard for us. The hospital wanted me to rebuild their ER but budget cuts made it impossible. So a year later, we moved to LA. Emmett chose to stay in Chicago to go to school. I knew he was still mad at me for taking us to Chicago in the first place. Esme, Edward and Jasper were to. Edward retreated so far into himself. It was hard to see him moping all the time. He clung desperately to the letters Bella sent him. But after the move to LA the letters stopped coming. Edward had lost her address sometime during the move. We tried to help him find her but we couldn't find her, Charlie or Renee anywhere. Esme and I could hear him crying into his pillow every night. Esme and I fought a lot. Eventually we were able to work it out but I was worried for awhile that I was going to lose her.

Jasper decided to join Emmett in Chicago for school. They were both planning on going to medical school. When it came time for Edward to decide which college to go to, he decided to go to Dartmouth instead of joining Emmett and Jasper in Chicago. For the next eight years, we hardly saw Edward. He didn't come up except for at Christmas. I think it was hard for him to be around us. He managed to push through undergrad and medical school. He decided to take an internship in Seattle. I know that he was hoping to find Bella again. Esme and I had just moved to New York. She was offered the chief of obstetrics job at New York General. It was a great job opportunity for her. We had only been here a month when they offered me the chief of emergency medicine job.

They were very short on doctors so I called Emmett and Jasper, who were working in a hospital in Chicago, and offered them both jobs in New York. They quickly agreed to come work with me. I called Edward next. It was harder to convince him. I think he was still holding onto some hope that Bella would show up in Seattle. He finally agreed to come work here. Three days later, we picked him up at the airport. He was too thin. I could tell that he hadn't been sleeping much but I didn't say anything. We dropped him, Emmett and Jasper off at their new townhouse and went back to our apartment.

The next morning, I went to my first day in the ER. I was going through the list of doctors who work in the ER when I heard the door to the lounge open. I looked up for a second, then looked back at my papers. I snapped my head back up. Standing five feet away from me was Bella Swan. She still looked so beautiful. She had her long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun. Her chocolate brown eyes grew wide as she saw me. I noticed that she looked really tired, like Edward. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face as I ran over to her and threw my arms around her and swung her around like I used to when she was little.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV continues **


	13. Chapter 13

**CPOV Continued**

"_Bella!" I chuckled as I swung her around. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I work here. What the hell are you doing here?" Bella chuckled as she pulled back from me. _

"_I just accepted the chief of emergency medicine job," I chuckled. "You're a doctor? I thought the smell of blood made you sick?"_

"_It did but I overcame it,." She chuckled. "How are Esme and my boys?"_

"_Esme is great but maybe you should turn around and ask the boys how they are," I chuckles as I saw Emmett and Jasper stop in the doorway._

_Bella turned around and found herself face to face with Emmett and Jasper. They both were just staring at her. Emmett gave her his big teddy bear smile as she jumped into his arms. I couldn't wait for Edward to see her._

"_B?" asked Emmett_

"_OH MY GOD! EM!" Bella squealed she threw herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. I could see her tears pouring down her face as she hugged him. _

"_B?" whispered Jasper. Bella looked at him. _

"_J!" Bella squealed as Jasper pulled her from Emmett's arms into his own.. _

"_Dad, sorry I'm late. I-" said Edward he stepped into the room. He stopped as soon as he saw her. Bella looked up and found myself face to face with Edward. I could see the tears in his eyes when their eyes locked. "Bella?"_

"_Edward," Bella squealed as she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Edward pressed his lips to hers and gave her a gentle kiss._

"_Baby, what are you doing here?" he whispered against her lips_

"_I work here. What are you doing here?" Bella whispered as she gently stroked his cheek._

"_I am starting in the ER today," he whispered. I noticed the other doctors looking at them in shock so I clear my throat to get their attention. Bella just blushed as she hopped down. _

"_Well, if everyone will take their seats, we will get this meeting started," I chuckled winking at her. Bella went over and sat next to two women doctors who were looking at her like she was a crazy person. My boys just stood up there with me. "For those of you who don't know me, I am DR. Carlisle Cullen. I am the new chief of emergency medicine here at New York General. My three sons, Dr. Emmett Cullen, Dr. Jasper Cullen and Dr. Edward Cullen are joining our staff in the ER. I know you all have been working a lot of extra shifts and I thank you for doing so. I should have a better work schedule set up by the end of the day so make sure you check before you leave for the day. Thank you and go save some lives."_

Everyone chuckled as they left. Bella made to leave but I stopped her. We all pulled her into our arms and hugged her again. We told her how much we missed her. I felt the guilt again for taking my boys away from her. She explained about how she studied hard and ended up graduating early from high school and went to Harvard. I was proud of my girl for working hard. She said she has been working in New York for two years. I asked her if I could call Esme and have her come down to see Bella. Esme missed Bella almost as much as Edward did. Bella said that was fine and she went to work. I called and left a message for Esme to call me when she got down delivering the baby she was delivering. About an two hours later, Esme called me back. I told her I needed her to met me into cafeteria now. She asked me why but I told her it was a surprise. She just chuckled and agreed. I called Bella and told her where we were going to met. She said she would be right there.

I walked into the cafeteria and found Esme sitting at a table just inside the door. I chuckled as she glared at me. I sat in the seat next to her.

"_Carlisle, what was so important that I had to come down here?" she demanded._

"_Esme, darling, I have a surprise for you," I chuckled._

"_What is it?" she asked impatiently. Bella had just walked in. She hadn't see us yet._

"_It's right there," I chuckled as I pointed to Bella. _

_Esme turned and looked over at her. She gasp and threw her hands to her mouth. She looked back at me and I just nodded. Esme let out a high pitched squeal. Bella turned and saw us. She broke out in a wide smile as she ran over to use and pulled Esme into her arms. _

"_Bella, I missed you so much," cried Esme._

"_I missed you too, Esme, everyday," Bella whispered. Esme pulled back from her and looked her over. _

"_You look so beautiful, sweetheart."_

"_Thanks," Bella chuckled. "So do you."_

"_How are Charlie and Renee?" asked Esme as she pulled Bella into the seat next to her._

"_They are good. They transferred the city a couple years ago. Charlie is working for the FBI now. Renee opened a small dance school down on 58th__," Bella explained. "I know they would love to see you all again."_

"_We will have to set up a dinner. Who knew that Charlie would ever leave Forks," chuckled Esme._

"_Well, they realized that I wasn't coming back west so they decided to come east," Bella chuckled._

"_How did you end up in New York?" asked Esme._

"_I went to Harvard and fell in love with the east coast. They came with me to Massachusetts. Once I graduated medical school, my best friends, Rose, Alice and I were all offered jobs here, so we moved this way," Bella explained._

"_I can't believe that you are a doctor. I thought blood made you sick," chuckled Esme._

"_Well, I got over it. I love working here," Bella chuckled._

"_Bella is a pediatric attending," I chuckled._

"_Yeah, well, when you spend as much as I did in the ER it's bound to rub off on you," Bella chuckled as her pager went off. She looked down then frowned at Esme. "I've got to go. I will see you soon, Esme."_

"_Ok, dear," she said as Bella gave her a big hug. Bella stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. Esme turned and looked at me "Has Edward seen her yet?"_

"_Yes, she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her and they forgot the rest of us were there," I chuckled. "They still love each other. I can tell."_

"_Of course they do," chuckled Esme as her pager went off. "Got to run, my love. See you after your shift."_

"_I love you, Esme," I whispered as I kissed her._

"_I love you too, darling," she chuckled._

The rest of the day went quickly. I watched Bella and Edward sneak peeks at each other all day. They would both blush and just smile. Emmett and Jasper introduced me to the two girls that were sitting next to Bella in the meeting. Dr. Rosalie Hale and Dr. Alice Brandon were the friends that Bella meet at Harvard. I noticed how Emmett and Jasper watched them as they spoke to me. They were totally in love with them. I chuckled as I went to the staff room and worked on the schedule. I was looking at the schedules over the last few weeks and I noticed that Bella, Rose and Alice had been working nearly everyday. Somehow I am not to surprised that Bella was. I made out the schedule and pinned it on the board just as Alice and Rose came back in. I grabbed my coat and told them I would see them later.

Esme was practically bouncing off the walls when I got home. She said she wanted to have Bella, Charlie and Renee over for dinner the next night. I chuckled as she called Edward_. _He and Bella were eating dinner together. Esme's smile got bigger. She told him to ask her if Bella and her parents could come to dinner the next day. She got a little snippy with Edward when he said he would call her back. I told her to have them invite Rose and Alice to. I told her how Emmett and Jasper were to the girl. She started bouncing up and down. Edward called back and told her they were in. I just chuckled as Esme began to plan the dinner.

When Bella and Edward showed up for dinner the next night. I knew they would never be apart again. I knew the same thing about Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. Charlie and Renee showed up and I thought Esme was going to have an stroke from squealing. Dinner went pretty well. I was impressed that Charlie and Renee took Alice and Rose in the way they did. I could see how much they love all their girls. Bella was happy and teasing Emmett when her cell phone rang. She went into the living room but came right back in. She had a look of terror on her face as she heard each word Jacob said to her. Once he hung up she fell to her knees and started crying. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and told it was going to be ok. Bella went to clean up and Edward went to wait for her. When they got back, she explained about Jacob. I wanted to hunt him down and kill him for hurting my girl.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as the subway stopped at our exit. Esme and I wrapped our arms around each other and walked home. We ordered Chinese in for dinner. We were getting ready to go to bed when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and saw that it was Jasper.

"Hello."

"Dad, we need you to meet us at the hospital now. Bella and Edward were attacked by Jacob Black. He stabbed them both."

"Put pressure on their wounds," I snapped as I ran into the living room. I motioned for Esme to get her coat on.

"We are."

"Once the paramedics get there, pack their wounds and get them to the hospital. I will be there in three minutes."

"We will be there in a few minutes," said Jasper hanging up his phone. I turned to pulled Esme out of the apartment. We ran down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

"Bella and Edward were attacked by Jacob. He stabbed them both. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice are with them right now. I need you to call Charlie and Renee and get them there now," I said as we jumped into our car. I speed out into the street and headed to the hospital.

"Re, you and Charlie need to get to the hospital now. Bella and Edward were attacked by Jacob. He stabbed them both. The boys and girls are rushing them into the hospital now……..I don't know anything else. I will be waiting for you both in the waiting room of the ER," she said. She hung up the phone. "Is it bad?"

"Yes, I could tell by Jasper's voice that it is bad," I whispered as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. We ran into the hospital a few minutes before the ambulance pulled into the ER. Rose was sitting Bella's stretcher pumping the air bag into Bella's breathing tube.

"She has three stab wounds to her abdomen, at least three broken ribs, a dislocated left shoulder and a broken left femur. I don't think he nicked any organs but I can't be sure," Rose said. "Her blood pressure is 90/60. She is having trouble breathing on her own."

"Let's get her on the table now," I shouted. We moved her over to the table. We started moving her packing and she started bleeding again. "We have to get some blood in here. Jessica call the blood band and have them send some O negative, now."

"Yes, doctor," she said a she pulled the phone off and called it in.

We worked for another fifteen minutes trying to get Bella's bleeding to stop. We finally managed to get it to stop. We sent her to the OR to get her lung and liver fixed. Rose insisted that she go with him. Emmett and Alice had already sent Edward up to the OR. I went out to the waiting room of the ER and found Esme, with an arm around Charlie and Renee. They all ran over to me as soon as they saw me.

"How is she?" asked Renee.

"She is pretty bad shape. One of the knife wound got her liver. We had trouble stopping the bleeding. We had to give her four units. One of the other knife wounds punctured her lung. We sent her to the OR but we don't know at this point if she will be able to survive the surgery. All we can do at this point is wait," I sighed as I sat down next to Esme.

"How is Edward?" asked Esme.

"He is in the OR. He broke three ribs, one of the ribs punctured his lung. The knife wound nicked his pancreas. They sent him up to fix both but he lost a lot of blood also. I just don't know," I sighed softly as I rubbed my temples. "Emmett and Alice were working on him while Jasper, Rose and I worked on Bella. We should go up to the ICU. That is where they will take them both."

The four of us made our way up to the ICU waiting room. I pulled Esme into my arms while we waited for word on either Bella or Edward. Finally Jasper came out and said that they had just moved Edward into ICU. Esme and I followed Jasper but Charlie and Renee said they would wait to hear about Bella. We walked in and found Emmett and Alice by his bed. He had a breathing tube down his throat. His nose was swollen. I could see the black eyes forming already. He was very pale. They had his IV pumping his pain killers and a sedative.

"My poor baby," she cried. Emmett pulled her into his arms.

"He's going to be fine, Mom. He is a fighter," whispered Emmett.

"I know he is," she cried. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know," Alice whispered.

"Esme, darling, let's go back to the waiting room," I whispered pulling Esme into my arms. Emmett and Alice followed me and Esme out into the waiting room.

"How's Edward?" asked Charlie as he pulled Renee into his arms.

"He has a cracked skull and a broken nose. We are keeping him sedated to reduce the swelling. He broke three ribs, one punctured his left lung. We have him on breathing tube. The knife hit his pancreas. They went in and fixed his lung and his pancreas. He had been tied to a chair. He has rope burns on his wrists and ankles. It looked like he was forced to watch Jacob beat Bella…" Alice trailed off as she let her tears fall. She really loved Bella.

Charlie and Renee just pulled her into their arms as we sat down to wait for word about Bella. Emmett left to go find Rose. The six of us sat in silence as we waited to hear anything. Finally after about half an hour, Rose and Emmett came back from the ICU.

"How is she?" asked Renee.

"She's ok. They were able to save her liver but she lost a lot of blood. She has four broken ribs, one of the knife wounds punctured her lung but they were able to fix it. She also has a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg and a broken nose. It looks like he beat her pretty bad before he stabbed her three times," Rose whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"Did he rape her?" whispered Renee.

"I don't think so but we won't know for sure until she wakes up and tells us," Rose whispered.

"When will she wake up?" asked Charlie.

"We don't know. Her body has been through a lot of trauma. There's no way to tell when she will wake up," Rose said softly.

"How did he get into the house?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," grumbled Charlie. "They won't let me talk to the bastard."

"We have to be strong for Bella and Edward now. They are going to need our support when they wake up," whispered Esme.

We spent the rest of the night in the ICU waiting room. Bella and Edward were going to have a long road ahead of them. They were going to need all of us to be here for them. As the morning approached I realized that we needed to go cover Edward and Bella's shifts. I quietly woke Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice. I realized that we all had blood on our scrubs. I looked over and noticed that Rose and Alice had noticed the same thing. I told them we had extra scrubs in the lounge. We went down and changed into clean scrubs and went back to work. We needed to take care of Edward and Bella's kids.


	14. Chapter 14

**DECEMBER 8TH CPOV**

I made my way up to Edward's room after a long shift in the ER. I was beyond exhausted and knew that I should just go home and try to sleep but I also knew there was no way I was going to be sleeping knowing that my son was here, needing me. I walked into his room and found Esme sitting next to his bed, holding his hand in hers.

"How is he?" I asked.

"The same," she sighed. She looked up at me. She had been crying. "You look like shit, my darling."

"I feel like shit," I said as I sat on the side of Edward's bed and looked over his stats. "Long day in the ER."

"You know you are going to need to find someone to take over their shifts permanently," said Esme. "At least for the next several weeks."

"I know," I said. "I talked to Marcus about pulling some doctors from other parts of the hospital to help. He was going to see if he could get a few to at least help with one shift a week."

"I'll do what I can," said Esme.

"I know you will, my love," I said. "I'm going to go check on Bella. I would tell you to go home and rest but I know you won't listen to me."

"You're right, I won't," said Esme. "I'll go home in a little while."

"Ok," I said. I went around the bed and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," she said softly.

I made my way out of Edward's room and went into Bella's room. Charlie and Renee were sitting next to her bed. They each had one of her hands in theirs. They looked up at me and I saw that they too had been crying.

"How's our girl doing?" I asked.

"Same, I guess," said Renee. "Shouldn't she be wake by now? I mean, you aren't keeping her sedated."

"True," I said. "But Bella suffered the most trauma to her body. That plus the emotional trauma may be making it hard for her to find her way out of where ever she is."

"I don't understand how anyone could hurt her," whispered Charlie.

"I don't either," I said. "I feel cheated."

"How?" asked Charlie, looking up at me.

"I know that I'm to blame for Edward and Bella losing all those years together," I said. They went to speak but I held up me hand. "I know I am. I saw how much it hurt them both but I still put my career before my family. It nearly cost me all of them. We just found you guys again. Edward just found his Bella and I feel a little cheated that just when I was seeing my son happy for the first time in thirteen years, that they are nearly robbed of each other."

"Carlisle, you can't put all the blame for their separation on yourself. We all made mistakes," said Renee. "Maybe we should have tried to move with you or I don't know, made more of an effort to stay in contact with you. We have to be strong from them right now because they are going to need us."

"I know you're right," I said. "I don't know. I guess it's just they've misses so much. This is going to be hard for them to overcome."

"But they will," said Esme. I turned and saw her leaning against the doorframe. She came over and wrapped her little arms around me. "They will overcome this. It won't be easy and it won't be fun for any of us. They've suffered a great trauma but they've loved each other forever. They never gave us hope that one day, they would find each other. And now that they have, I won't let them lose each other."

"I won't either," said Charlie as he stood up. "Besides, I should have been able to get that mother fucker off the streets before he hurt them."

"Charlie, this isn't your fault," I said.

"I know," said Charlie. "But I promised her that I wouldn't let him hurt her. I didn't keep that promise."

"You couldn't," said Renee. "Not with his father protecting him."

"I know," sighed Charlie.

"We should all go home and get some rest," I said. They all started to protest but I held up my hand. "They are going to need us to be at full strength for them when they do wake up."

"I guess you are right," said Esme. "We'll see you both in the morning."

"Ok," said Renee. She came around and hugged me and Carlisle. "Thank you for saving her, Carlisle."

"It wasn't just me," I said.

"I know," said Renee. She grabbed Charlie's hand. "Let's go home."

"Ok," whispered Charlie.

The four of us made our way down to the parking garage. Esme and I bid Charlie and Renee goodnight and headed back to our apartment. We went up and took a quick shower before we climbed into bed and cried ourselves to sleep over our hurting children.

**August 24th EPOV 5YRS OLD (flashbacks while sedated)**

I pulled on the hand of my best friend, Bella. She and I were starting kindergarten today. I was excited but she was scared to go. She had one hand wrapped around her mom, Renee's, leg.

"Come on, Bella. It's going to be ok," I said as I pulled on her hand.

"What if no one likes me?" she whispered through her tears.

"You don't need them. You have me," I whispered. "I'll take care of you."

"Promise, Edward?" she whispered softly.

"I promise," I whispered.

"Ok," she said.

She slowly let go of Renee's leg. I pulled her over to where our teacher was standing, waiting for us to come into the classroom. I just held on to Bella's hand tighter as we stopped in front our teacher.

"Hello, Mrs. Starnes. I am Edward Cullen. This is my best friend in the whole world, Bella Swan," I said softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward and Bella. Bella, would it be ok if Edward helps you put your things away?" asked Mrs. Starnes.

"Yes, ma'am," Bella whispered softly.

"Ok, you let him take good care of you" whispered Mrs. Starnes.

I led Bella to our cubbies so we could put up our backpacks. We pulled out our school supplies and took them to our desk. Mrs. Starnes had moved Bella so that she was sitting next to me. For the rest of the day, I helped Bella. She relaxed a little until it was time to go onto the play ground. That was when Tony Randall came over and pushed us down for no reason. Emmett and Jasper came over and pulled him off of us.

"Leave them alone, Tony," snapped Emmett.

"Aw, the poor babies need their brother's protection," chuckled Tony. Bella jumped up and marched right up to him and kicked him in the leg.

"You leave me and my boys alone," she snapped at him.

Tony fell to the ground crying like a baby. Mrs. Starnes came over and told him that he should have left us alone. From that moment on, Bella was ok at school. When Esme came to pick us up, Bella told her how I held her hand and kept her safe.

**November 12th BPOV 7yrs old. (flashback while sedated.)**

Stupid boys were trying to beat me in a bike race. How many times have I beat my boys? I was three blocks from my house when I suddenly heard a car speeding down the road. I stopped my bike and turned just as I felt the car hit me. I flew back in the air, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," I screamed as I felt the pain shooting through my leg. The car just speed off.

"B, are you ok.?" asked Edward as he knelt down next to me.

"No, my leg hurts really bad," I said through my tears.

"B, don't move. J and I are going to get Dad," said Emmett as he and Jasper took off for the house.

"Don't cry, B. It's going to be ok," whispered Edward as he laid down next to me on the ground and grabbed my hand. "I'll take care of you."

"Do you promise?" I whispered through my tears.

"I promise," he whispered as Carlisle and Charlie came running up to us.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle.

"She was hit by a car," said Edward

"We need to get you to the hospital, sweetheart. I think you broke your leg," whispered Carlisle.

"I want E to go with me," I said as I cried. "Please let him come with me."

"Ok, honey, Edward can come," said Charlie, lifting me in his arms.

They quickly drove me to the hospital. Edward held my hand while Carlisle set my leg and put my hot pink cast on it. He made up a story about an evil prince named Tony who tried to hurt the beautiful princess named, Bella. She was saved by her knight in shinning armor, Edward.

"Ok, Bella, we got your cast on but you are going to have to stay in the hospital tonight," said Carlisle.

"I'm staying with her," said Edward.

"Edward, I can't let you, son," said Carlisle.

"Dad, I'm staying with her. I promised," said Edward.

"Ok, Edward," he sighed.

They took me up to my room and brought in a cot for Edward to use but I just scooted over. He climbed into my bed and held my hand all night. I sighed and let him take care of me.

**July 17th EPOV 12yrs old (flashback while sedated)**

Bella, Emmett, Jasper and I were sitting at a table under the shade at Disneyland. We had been here for three hours. We were waiting for our parents to bring us our lunch while we saved a table for us. Bella was sitting next to me with her head on her shoulder. Her hair smelled like strawberries. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee brought our hamburgers to us. We had just finished eating when Bella stood up to take the trash off. Emmett just grinned evilly as he grabbed a piece of ice from his cup and tried to stick it down Bella's pants. Bella took off running to get away from him when she stepped off a curb and fell to the ground.

"AAAAHHH," screamed Bella as she grabbed her ankle. We all jumped up and ran over to her.

"B, are you ok?" I asked softly, grabbing her hand gently..

"I think I sprained my ankle," cried Bella.

"Let me see it, sweetheart," said Carlisle. She let go of her ankle. Carlisle pulled off her shoe and sock. Her ankle was already swelling and bruising. "I think you sprained it pretty badly. Can you walk on it?"

"I'll try," she whispered. I pulled her to her feet. She took one step before she started to fall again. I quickly pulled her into my arms.

"I got you, B," I whispered.

"Thank you, E," she whispered as she looked into my eyes. I suddenly wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to call it a day," sighed Charlie.

"No, I'll be fine," said Bella, trying to take another step but cried out in pain.

"I'll carry you on my back, B," I whispered.

"I'm too heavy," she whispered.

"I'll take care of you," I said softly.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I whispered.

I pulled her on my back. For the rest of the day, I carried her around the park. Emmett and Jasper offered to carry her a few times but she said she was fine with me. I tried to hide my smile every time she said that. After we spent a few more hours in the park, it was time to go back to the hotel. I carried her to car and helped her get in. She leaned over and kissed my check softly.

"Thank you, Edward, for taking care of me today," she whispered.

"Always, Bella," I whispered as I climbed in next to her.

She laid her head on my shoulder and I knew I was in love with the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**April 30th BPOV 13yrs old (flashback while sedated)**

"Mom, I don't want to wear this dress," I huffed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Renee and Esme had forced me into a pink dress with lace and ruffles.

"Bella, you look beautiful," chuckled Renee.

"I look stupid. All the kids are going to laugh at me," I huffed.

"No, they won't. They will think you are beautiful," said Esme as she fixed my hair.

"I don't want to go. I can't even dance," I whispered as Renee put on a little bit of makeup on me. "I'm going to make a fool of myself and Edward."

"Honey, just let Edward lead you," whispered Esme as someone knocked on the door. Renee pulled open the door. Charlie was standing there.

"Bella, Edward is here," said Charlie. "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered as I stood up. "I guess I'm ready."

Renee and Esme went down stairs first. I grabbed onto Charlie's arm and let him lead me down the stairs. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. He looked so cute in his black suit! He came over to me and offered me his hand. I blushed as I took his hand in mine. Renee and Esme made us take a few pictures, while Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper laughed at us.

Once they were done, Charlie led us out to the car. Edward opened the backdoor to the car for me. I slid in and he climbed in after me. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. He just blushed and looked down at his feet when he caught me looking. Charlie pulled up to the gym. Edward climbed out and offered me his hand. I placed my hand in his and he helped me out of the car.

He didn't let go of my hand as he led me into the gym. We went out to the dance floor, where only a few kids were dancing. Edward placed his hands on my hips while I put my hands on his shoulders. I looked into his eyes as we danced for the next few hours. I have always thought Edward was cute but was he always this cute? Edward gently pulled me a little closer to him. I felt my pulse quicken when I felt his breath on my neck. I looked back into his eyes. I realized I was totally in love with Edward.

Once the dance was over Edward led me out to Carlisle's car. He was standing by the car with a stupid grin on his face. I felt myself blush as Edward opened the car door for me again. I slide into the back seat. Edward climbed in next to me. I reached over and grabbed his hand and laid my head on his shoulder as we drove home. Carlisle pulled into his driveway. Edward helped me out of the car and held my hand as he walked me home. Once we were on the porch, he reached up and gently stroked my check.

"B, I had a really good time tonight," he whispered.

"I did too, E," I whispered softly.

"B?" he asked softly.

"Yes, E?" I said softly, taking a step closer to him.

"Will…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously as he ducked his head. I reached up and placed my hand on his check.

"I would love too," I whispered.

Edward looked up at me with a big grin on his face. He placed his hands on the side of my face gently as he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. A moment later, he pulled away and ran back to his house. I turned and walked into my house as I put my hand up to my lips. Charlie and Renee were standing there chuckling to each other. I just ignored them as I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Edward.

**June 18th EPOV 15yrs old. (flashback while sedated)**

"Come on, B," I chuckled as I pulled Bella off the couch.

"I don't want to go home," she chuckled as I pulled her into my arms. "I want to stay with you."

"I don't think Charlie would like that," I smirked as I pressed my lips to hers. I never got tired of kissing her.

"Fine," she sighed dramatically before smiling. "Call me tonight?"

"Of course I will," I chuckled. Bella and I walked over to her house slowly. I pulled her into my arms again and kissed her softly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered against my lips. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok," I sighed.

Bella just giggled as she went into her house. That girl has no clue what she does to me. I ran back over to my house. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. I went over and sat down next to them. Carlisle looked over at Esme and frowned before he turned and looked at us.

"Boys, I have been offered the chief of emergency medicine job in Chicago. Your mother and I have decided to take it. We're moving."

"What?" I snapped. "We can't move. I have to be here with Bella."

"Edward, calm down," said Esme.

"Mom, why do we have to move now?" said Emmett. "I'm fixing to be a senior."

"I don't want to leave," said Jasper.

"We know you don't but this is a great job opportunity for your Dad," said Esme sadly. I knew she didn't want to move either.

"I can't leave Bella. I need her," I whispered softly.

"Edward-" started Carlisle but I just ignored him and ran out of the house. I climbed the tree into Bella's window. I knocked on the window and she came over and pulled it open.

"E? What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled me inside.

"We're moving. They are taking us to Chicago. I can't lose you, B," I whispered.

"You can't move. I need you so much, E," she whispered as she cried.

"They aren't giving us the choice," I whispered. Just then Bella's door opened and Renee was standing there.

"Edward, your parents are here," she said sadly. "You both need to come downstairs."

We followed Renee downstairs to the living room where Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

"We know this is hard for you both but we have to take the job," said Carlisle.

"No, you don't. You are taking my boys, my Edward, away from me," cried Bella.

"Sweetheart, you can write. In a few years, you can go to the same college," said Carlisle.

"It's not the same," she whispered.

"Honey-" stared Charlie but Bella just pulled on my hand and we ran out of the house.

We kept running until we were down by the river about a mile behind our house. I pulled Bella into my arms and we cried together. We fell to the ground and just held on to each other. A few minutes later, Emmett and Jasper sat down next to us.

"This fucking sucks," grumbled Emmett.

"They don't give a shit as long as Dad gets his fucking job," snapped Jasper.

"I don't want to lose you all. You're my boys. I can't do it without you," cried Bella.

"Bella, I promise to come back as soon as I can," whispered Emmett. "You will always be my sister."

"Me too, B. As soon as I can," said Jasper.

"I promise, Bella. I promise to take care of you," I whispered.

We sat by the river for another hour before we went back home. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her hard before she went inside. I walked back over to my house. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me in the living room.

"Edward-" started Carlisle.

"Save it. I hope you realize you're ruining my life," I said as I went upstairs to my room.

I fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**July 9th BPOV 15 yrs old (flashback while sedated)**

I slowly pulled myself out of bed. My eyes were sore from crying myself to sleep last night after Edward left. I dreamed of his hands on me, his lips on me, him inside of me all night. Making love to Edward was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Now I had to go say goodbye to the love of my life. I quickly took a shower and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I left my long brown hair down and slipped on a pair of flip flops. I went downstairs. Charlie and Renee were sitting in the living room but I just ignored them as I have been doing for the last three weeks. It wasn't their fault but I didn't want to lash out at them. I went outside and found Edward sitting on the porch waiting for me. I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist while I laid my head on his shoulder.

We sat in silence as we watched the movers loading their furniture into the moving truck. Emmett and Jasper came over and sat with us. They didn't say anything either. I could feel my tears falling down my face as they loaded each part of my boys into the moving truck. I felt Edward's shoulder shake as he cried with me. I think I heard Emmett and Jasper sniffle a couple times but I pretended not to notice. Before I was ready the movers closed the truck and took off toward Chicago. Charlie and Renee came out and we followed them over to the boys house. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at their car. They hugged Charlie and Renee before they turned to me. I felt my body shake with sobs as they pulled me into their arms.

"We love you so much, sweetheart. We are so sorry that we have to take them away from you," cried Carlisle.

"We love you, Bella. We will see you again," whispered Esme as she let her tears fall.

"I love you too," I whispered. I pulled away and pulled Jasper into my arms first. "I love you, J."

"I love you , B. You will always be my sister. I will come back," he whispered. I pulled back and pulled Emmett to me. He wrapped his arms around me as his shoulders shook.

"I love you, brother bear. You take good care of Edward for me," I whispered through my tears.

"I love you, sister bear. I will be back soon. Don't give up on us," he whispered.

"I won't," I whispered as I pulled away. I turned and looked at Edward. I threw myself in his arms.

"Baby, I will always love you. You are always going to be my girl," he whispered. "I will find you."

"Do you promise?" I whispered.

"I promise, love," he whispered before he kissed me hard. I kissed him back as hard as I could. I didn't want to let him go.

"I love you, Edward. I'll love you forever," I whispered against his lips. "I will wait for you."

"You're my life now, Bella," he whispered as he pulled away. He held out the shirt he had worn last night. "I want you to have this."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you," I cried.

"I love you too, Bella" he whispered as he kissed me again.

My boys got into the car with Carlisle and Esme. They turned back and looked at me as they drove off down the road. I fell to my knees, clutching the shirt Edward gave me to my chest, and cried as I watch my love and my boys drive away. Charlie tried to pick me up but I pushed him away and started running. I ran to the river and cried for hours.

**DECEMBER 9TH**** CPOV**

"Dr. Cullen, I need you to sign off on these charts," said Jessica as she thrust them into my hands.

"Ok," I said, shortly. I pulled out my pen and quickly signed them. It had been another long day in the ER. "Here."

"How's Edward?" she asked.

"He and Bella," I said, making a point to mention her, "are the same."

She just nodded and went back to work. The woman was getting on my last nerves. I had already had to deal with her after she put the moves on Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, all in one day. I just sighed as I made my way into the lounge. Rose and Alice were laying on the couches. They looked just as tired as I felt.

"How are you girls hanging on?" I asked.

"We're ok," said Rose as she rolled and looked at me. "Bella was looking a little better when we went up and checked on her."

"That's good," I said. "I'm on my way up now. Have the police released your townhouse yet?"

"This morning," said Alice. "But we aren't going back. At least not yet. It's too hard. I…"

"Are you staying with the boys?" I asked. They both nodded their heads. "Good. If you need anything, let me and Esme know."

"Thanks," said Rose as she stood up. "We'd better get back to work."

"Thanks for covering for them," I said. "I'm trying to get us some help."

"Anything for them," said Alice. "Let's just hope they wake up soon."

I just nodded my head in agreement. I walked out with Rose and Alice. I made my way over to the elevator and headed up to their floor. I was glad that Bella found Alice and Rose when she went to Harvard. They both were amazingly strong women and I knew they loved Bella as much as we do. Bella needed them as much as they needed her, Charlie, and Renee. Emmett and Jasper were lucky to have them.

I stepped off the elevator and made my way over to Bella's room first. Charlie was sitting in a chair next to her bed with his head laying next to her hand. He looked up when I came in.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Still nothing."

"I wish I knew why she was still out," I said as I checked her stats. Her pulse was a little high but that's probably because she was hurting. I increased her pain meds slightly.

"How's Edward?" asked Charlie.

"We started weaning him off the sedative this morning so hopefully…" I trailed off. "I don't know honestly. Any word on if they indicted Jacob?"

"Yes," said Charlie. "They indicted him with three counts of assault and three counts of attempted murder to go with his previous charges."

"Three?" I questioned.

"They found his father last night in his apartment, barely alive. Jacob had beaten him," explained Charlie. I just shook my head.

"Is he here in this hospital?" I asked.

"No," said Charlie. "They took him to a private hospital, I think."

"Shit," I muttered. "Any chance Jacob will get off with insanity?"

"I don't think so," said Charlie. "He's pleading not guilty to all charges."

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. "I'm going to go check on Edward. Let me know if you need anything."

"Ok," said Charlie.

I made my way out to the hall. I was fixing to go into Edward's room when Marcus Stephan waved me over. He was the hospital chief of staff. He had silver hair and dark grey eyes.

"How are they?" he asked.

"The same," I said.

"Well, I have talked to doctors from surgery, maternity, and pediatrics. I have a ten doctors who are willing to take care of Bella and Edward's shifts in the ER until they either come back or you find someone more permanent," said Marcus, handing me the list.

"Thanks. This will help relieve some of the strain on us," I said. "We're going to-"

I was interrupted when I heard the alarms going off indicting Edward's heart rate increasing. God, let this be good and not bad, I thought as I ran to his room. I threw the door open and saw Edward with his eyes wide open.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds to favs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and hopefully ~FairyFreak12~ will stop threanting me now that I've gotten back to the story ;) HeHe, you know I don't mind them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**December 9th EPOV**

_I felt a blanket of darkness surrounding me. I looked around frantically to find a light or anything. I tried to run but my legs were heavy. They felt like I had iron chains tied to them._

_"Edward," whispered Bella._

_"Bella," I said loudly. I looked around but I couldn't see her. "Where are you, Bella?"_

_"Edward, help me. I'm scared," Bella cried. "Please help me."_

_"I'm coming, Bella," I yelled._

_I tried to run to Bella but I couldn't get my feet to move. I fell to my knees and tried to crawl to her but it felt like I was falling further and further into the darkness. Suddenly, I saw Bella standing in a soft light. I reached out for her. She reached her hands out for me. I was almost touching her when I felt myself being pulled away from her. I felt myself slam into the ground. The heavy blanket seemed to be pulled off of me._

I could hear the beeping of my fucking alarm but I couldn't seem to get my hand over to turn my alarm off. I slowly opened my eyes once. I was blinded by the bright lights hanging over me. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I could still see the blinding lights. I looked around and noticed I was in the hospital. Why was laying in a bed? I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the events of last night came rushing back to me. Jacob Black, hitting, punching, Bella screaming for me to help her, tied to a chair, the knife being pushed into my Bella, loud bang as the door was thrown open. I looked around frantically trying to find my Bella. I had to help her. She needed me to help her. I tried to scream out but I had a breathing tube down my throat. I could hear the beeping on my monitor go crazy as I started to panic. I reached up to pull the tube out when Carlisle came running in and pulled my hands down.

"Edward, calm down, son. You and Bella are ok," he whispered. I could feel my body relax as soon as I heard that Bella was ok. "You have a breathing tube in. One of your broken ribs punctured you lung. We had to go in and fix it and your pancreas. I can take it out but I need you to take a deep breathe and push it out as I pull the tube out, ok?"

I nodded my head and took a deep breathe. I let it out as Carlisle pulled the tube from my throat. I coughed several times trying to get a deep breath.

"Ok, I want you to try to get a deep breath in," said Carlisle. I took as deep of a breathe as I could. I grimaced against the pain in my throat. "I know it hurts."

"Bella," I whispered softly.

"She's in the room next door. She hasn't woken up yet," said Carlisle.

"She ok?" I whispered.

"Right now, she is ok. He punctured her liver and punctured one of her lung, but they were able to fix them both. She has four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken nose and a broken leg," he whispered.

"See her," I whispered.

"Edward, you can't get up yet," he said softly.

"Need to see for myself," I whispered hoarsely.

"Ok, Edward. Let me get Emmett and Jasper in here to help," sighed Carlisle.

I just nodded my head at him. He went out and paged Emmett and Jasper to come up to the ICU. He brought me some water, and I took a couple small sips that hurt like a son of a bitch. A few minutes later, Emmett and Jasper came running into my room. They both looked relieved when they saw that I was awake.

"E, man, you scared the shit of us," whispered Emmett, grabbing my hand.

"Sorry. I was scared, too," I whispered.

"We know you were," said Jasper.

"Boys, I need you to help me roll his bed into Bella's room. He is insisting on seeing that she is ok with his own two eyes," sighed Carlisle.

"Ok, Dad," said Emmett.

Carlisle pulled my IV pole behind me as Emmett and Jasper pulled my bed out into the hall and into the room next to mine. I could feel the tears pour down my face as when I saw my Bella laying in the bed. She also had a breathing tube in. She has two black eyes, a large bruise on her right cheek. She has a bandage on her left shoulder, and a bulky cast on her left leg. I could see the bruises on her neck and arms that she got as she fought back.

"Closer," I whispered. "Please."

"Ok," sighed Jasper.

They pulled me a little closer. I reached out for her right hand but I couldn't get it. Emmett lifted her hand up and placed it into mine. I squeezed it gently.

"I'm right here, B. I promise to take care of you," I whispered.

"Ok, Edward. We need to get you back to your room," whispered Carlisle.

"I want to stay with Bella," I whispered.

"Edward, you need to rest," said Carlisle. "You can come back and see her later."

"Ok, Dad," I whispered. "I love you, Bella."

Emmett reached over and placed Bella's hand back on her bed. I let my tears fall as they pulled my bed back into my room. They didn't say anything as they hooked up my monitor and put my IV bag back up. I'm sure I looked like a fucking pussy right now but I honestly didn't give a shit. That is the love of my life in that room. I had just gotten her back. I can't lose her again.

"E, we got to get back to the ER. We will be back later," said Jasper as their pagers went off.

"Take it easy, little brother. She's ok," whispered Emmett.

"Love you," I whispered.

"We love you, too," whispered Jasper.

They both turned and left my room. A few minutes later, Esme came running into my room. She looked like she just came from the OR. She still had her mask around her neck and her booties on her feet. I looked up at her and she started sobbing. She came over and grabbed my hand and brought it her lips.

"Thank God you are ok," she cried.

"I'm fine, Mom," I whispered as I squeezed her hand.

"I know but you looked like shit for two days," she whispered.

"Two days?" I whispered as I looked over at my father.

"We had to keep you sedated for a couple days to reduce the swelling in your brain from the brain injury you received," explained Carlisle.

"Bella too?" I whispered.

"No, she just hasn't woken up yet," he said softly.

"She's a fighter, Edward. She will be ok," whispered Esme.

"I hope so," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

Esme and Carlisle stayed for a few more minutes. They told me that Jacob had been arraigned on three counts of assault and attempted murder against me, Bella, and his father. They said he plead not guilty. They had to calm me down when I heard that. I winced against the pain in my chest and stomach. Carlisle gave me some morphine before they left. As soon as they left, I fell asleep.

_I looked around and found myself sitting in the dark room again. I tried to move but I couldn't seem to get my feet going. I fell to my knees and started crawling, trying desperately to find the light._

_"Edward," whispered Bella._

_"Bella?" I said softly. I looked around but I couldn't find her. "Where are you?"_

_"Edward, please, I need you," begged Bella. I crawled as fast as I could toward the direction of her voice. "Edward, hurry, please."_

_"BELLA!" I shouted as I saw a light up ahead. "PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE."_

_"EDWARD……" screamed Bella loudly._

_I crawled as fast as I could to find her. I felt my body hit a glass wall. I looked up and found Bella standing on the other side of the glass. She was banging her hands on the glass. I stood up and started hitting the glass with my fists._

_"Edward, hurry, before he comes back," begged Bella as she hit her fists against the glass._

_"I'm trying, Bella. I will get you," I promised. Just then I saw Jacob Black jump up behind Bella. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the darkness, taking the light with her._

_"EDWARD!" screamed Bella as she reached out for me._

_"BELLA!" I shouted as I beat against the glass. I felt someone pin my arms and legs down to my sides. I struggled to get this person off of me. "LET HER GO."_

_"Why don't you come get her?" chuckled Jacob._

"BEEELLLAA!" I shouted as I snapped my eyes open.

I found Emmett holding my arms down to my side while Jasper was holding my feet. I looked around the room frantically for Jacob or Bella but they weren't there. Emmett and Jasper let go of my feet and arms. I could feel the tears falling down my face.

"You're ok," whispered Emmett.

"He had her," I cried. "I couldn't get to her."

"Hey, it was just a bad dream, Edward," whispered Jasper. "She's ok."

"She begged me to help her and I couldn't get to her," I cried.

"Calm down, E," whispered Emmett. "Come on, take a deep breathe."

"We need to get you sitting on the side of the bed for a few minutes," said Jasper, after I calm down a little bit.

"I want to see Bella," I whispered.

"E, man, you can't yet. Rose and Alice are with her right now. We need to get you on the side of the bed," said Emmett.

"Fine," I snapped.

Emmett and Jasper helped pull me up and to the side of the bed. It fucking hurt like hell! I had to take several deep breathes to fight off the pain and the dizziness from laying in this bed for two days. After a few minutes, they let me lay back down. They checked my incision and replaced the bandages. A few minutes later, Alice and Rose came into my room. They both looked like shit. I could tell they hadn't slept much. I knew Rose, Alice and Bella were incredibly close to each other. They came over and gently grabbed my hands.

"You ok, Edward?" asked Alice.

"No," I whispered. "I won't be ok until I have Bella back in my arms."

"She will be soon," whispered Alice.

"You have to stay strong for her," whispered Rose.

"I know," I sighed then winced from the pain in my ribs.

"We are going to get home. We have to be back in a few hours for our shifts," sighed Rose. "Get some rest."

"I'll try," I whispered.

They all hugged me before they left. I felt the morphine hit me once again. I fought the urge to sleep but I couldn't stop. I thought about Bella as I drifted off into a restless sleep. I dreamed that Jacob had Bella again. No matter how hard I tried to save her Jacob just kept pulling her further into the darkness. I was afraid I was never going to save her.

* * *

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I love to read each and everyone one of them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**December 10th EPOV**

I woke up the next morning screaming for Bella again. This time Carlisle and Charlie were the ones holding me down to my bed. I could feel the pain in my chest as I panted to catch my breath. They slowly released my arms and legs.

"Edward, take a deep breath, son," whispered Carlisle, checking my stats.

"Bella?" I whispered against the pain in my throat.

"She's still the same," sighed Charlie. "We were glad to hear you woke up."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him," I whispered hoarsely.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Bella and I have been trying to convince the judge for months that Jacob is dangerous. This all lays on them now," said Charlie. "You have to be strong for her. She is going to need you when she wakes up."

"I know. I just want her to wake up soon," I sighed.

"Me too," whispered Charlie. "I had better get to work. I've got to get a few things straightened out. Get some rest, Edward."

"I'll try," I whispered. Charlie just nodded his head and left my room.

"Edward, do you feel up to sitting up for a while? I thought we could get you in a wheelchair and you can go see Bella," said Carlisle softly.

"Yes."

"Ok. Just give me a moment," said Carlisle.

"Ok, Dad," I whispered.

He walked out of my room. He came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair. He helped me get out of the bed and take a couple small steps into the chair. My body ached but I tried to hide it from him. He helped me get my feet up and spread a blanket on my legs. He pushed me into Bella's room. I found Renee sitting next to her, holding Bella's land in hers. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Edward, it's good to see you awake," she whispered.

"Thanks. How's my girl doing?" I asked as Carlisle pushed me next to her bed. I reached out and grabbed her hand in my gently.

"She's ok," sighed Renee. "I just wish she would wake up."

"Me too," I whispered.

"Edward, I'll be back in a little bit," said Carlisle. "Renee, let me know if you need anything."

"Ok, Dad," I said, while Renee just nodded her head. Carlisle turned and left. I brought Bella's hand up to my lips.

"You still love her, don't you?" asked Renee. I looked over at her.

"I never stopped loving Bella," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "She's my life."

"She never stopped loving you either," sighed Renee. "It was hard on all three of us when you guys left but Bella was never the same. For months, she barely functioned. She would reread your letters all day. I used to hear her crying into her pillow every night. She would scream out in her sleep for you. Eventually, she put on a mask and tried to pretend that she was ok but I knew she wasn't. She didn't have the same light in her eyes that she had with you. She did nothing but study. When she got into Harvard, I was worried about her. I didn't know if she could handle being away from us at sixteen. That's why Charlie and I decided to move with her. We were scared for her. Charlie and I were close but not too close, you know. Rose and Alice helped her a lot but she still wasn't the same Bella. When Jacob attacked her the first time, she pulled back even more into herself. She worked every shift she could. When she wasn't working, Rose and Alice told me she would lock herself in her room for hours. They would hear her crying. The day she called and invited us for dinner, was the first time in six months that she has been the first one to call us. When I saw her the next night, I saw my Bella again. You brought my Bella back to me, Edward."

"I wish I had never left her," I whispered.

"Edward, you couldn't help it that Carlisle got the job in Chicago," said Renee. "He had to take the job. It was too good to pass up."

"Maybe," I said. "But I should have tried harder to find her after I lost her address."

"We should have made sure we kept in better touch," said Renee. "We can play the 'what ifs' and the 'I should haves' night long but it won't change anything that had happened. What's important is that you and Bella are together now."

"She saved me. I spent everyday of the last thirteen years trying to get back to Bella. I never felt complete with out her. I went back to Forks a year ago to find her or you and Charlie. I felt my heart rip out of my chest when I found you gone. Nobody could tell me where you had gone to. I never thought I would see Bella again. I didn't really want to come to New York but I figured at least I would have family. When I saw her that morning, I thought I was seeing an angel. She is so beautiful. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. I can't lose her now. I can't live without you, Bella," I whispered as I let my tears fall. "Please don't leave me Bella."

Renee and I didn't say anything else. There really wasn't anything else for us to say. Like Renee said, we all had been hurt when we left. I saw how much my parents missed Charlie, Renee, and Bella. I used to hear them talking about how they wished we hadn't moved. I did too. I felt my eyes get heavy as I fell asleep holding onto my Bella's hand.

_I looked around and found myself sitting in the dark room again. I tried to move but I couldn't seem to get my feet going. I fell to my knees and started crawling, trying desperately to find the light._

"_Edward," whispered Bella._

"_Bella?" I said softly. I looked around but I couldn't find her. "Where are you?"_

"_Edward, please, I need you," begged Bella. I crawled as fast as I could toward the direction of her voice. "Edward, hurry, please."_

"_BELLA," I shouted as I saw a light up ahead. "PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE."_

"_EDWARD……" screamed Bella loudly. _

_I crawled as fast as I could to find her. I felt my body hit a glass wall. I looked up and found Bella standing on the other side of the glass. She was banging her hands on the glass. I stood up and started hitting the glass with my fists. _

"_Edward, hurry, before he comes back," begged Bella as she hit against the glass._

"_I'm trying, Bella. I will get you," I promised. Just then I saw Jacob Black jump up behind Bella. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the darkness, taking the light with her._

"_EDWARD," screamed Bella as she reached out for me. _

"_BELLA," I shouted as I beat against the glass. I kneeled down and picked up the iron ball by my feet and threw it at the glass. It shattered down to the ground. I pulled off the iron ball and stepped up to Jacob.. "LET HER GO."_

"_Why don't you come get her?" chuckled Jacob. I threw my fist into his face and he let my Bella go as he fell into the darkness. I pulled Bella into my arms. _

_Suddenly, the scene swirled around us and changed. I looked around. I was standing in the front of a small church. There were flowers and candles everywhere. Emmett and Jasper were standing behind me wearing dark suits. Rose and Alice were standing on the other side of us. _

_Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the front row. Carlisle had his arm around Esme, who was already crying,. Renee was sitting next to her. She was letting her tears fall freely as she smiled at us. Someone started playing the piano and I looked up as the doors at the end of the isle open. My face nearly broke from the smile that popped up on my face._

_Bella was standing at the end if the isle with her arm wrapped around Charlie's. She had a beautiful white dress on. Her face was glowing and radiating with happiness and joy. Charlie walked her down the isle to me and placed her hand in mine. She smiled as she let a tear slip down her face. _

"_You look beautiful," I whispered._

"_So do you," she whispered with a smile. "Are you ready to get married?"_

"_I've been waiting for this day all my life," I whispered. Bella and I turned and faced the minister. _

_The scene swirled again and I looked around to find myself standing in a hospital room. I looked down and saw Bella laying in the bed. Her face was red and sweating. Her hair was matted to her forehead as she panted through the pain. Her belly was protruding out._

"_Ok, let's get this baby out," said Esme as Bella was hit by another contraction._

"_I can't do it," cried Bella. I leaned down to her ear._

"_Yes, you can, love," I whispered. "It's time to meet our baby."_

"_Ok," she whispered. _

_Bella tightened her grip on my hand as she barred down and pushed hard. I wrapped my free arm around her and held her up to help her push. She pushed several more times before she let out a loud scream. Esme pulled our baby up. The baby let out a loud cry. I leaned down and kissed Bella again._

"_I love you," I cried._

"_I love you, too," sobbed Bella._

_The scene swirled around once more. I looked around and saw myself standing in a large ballroom. I looked across the room from me and saw my Bella standing next to Rose and Alice. She was smiling at me. She looked incredible in blue, silk evening grown. I felt someone loop their arm in with mine and turned to see my daughter standing next to me. She was smiling at me. _

"_Dance with me, Daddy," she whispered._

"_I would love too," I said softly. I pulled my beautiful daughter out onto the dance floor and pulled her into my arms. "You are the most beautiful bride."_

"_More than Mom?" she asked with a smirk._

"_Yes, but don't tell her I said so." I chuckled. _

"_I won't, Daddy," she chuckled. _

"_Does he make you happy?" I asked. She smiled her gorgeous smile that reminded me so much of Bella._

"_Yes," she said softly. "He loves me the way you love Mom. He makes me very happy."_

"_Good," I said. "I love you, honey."_

"_I love you, too, Daddy."_

_She twirled out of my arms. Bella wrapped her arms around me and grabbed my hand in hers. She looked up at me and squeezed me hand. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her. She squeezed me hand again and I looked into her eyes. _

"_Wake up, my love," she whispered. "I need you."_

I snapped my eyes open as I felt Bella squeeze my hand again. I looked from our joined hands up to her face. She was staring at me with tear filled eyes.

* * *

**As always thank you for all the amazingly sweet reviews! If you get the chance please go check out a new site for fan fic stories, ****http://rougefanfic (.) ning**** (.)com/ Just take out the (). There are some really good stories over there.**


	18. Chapter 18

**December 10th BPOV**

_I was laying in the middle of a large stone circular room. The walls were cold and dark. The floor was hard and dirty. I stood up and tried to find my way out of but I couldn't find the door. I could hear Jacob whispering and chuckling behind me but every time I turned and looked he wasn't there. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. He just chuckled again._

"_Wake up, Bella, love," whispered Edward from outside of the room. I looked around for him. "Come back to me, love."_

"_Where are you?" I called out. "Edward, where are you?"_

"_I'm here, Bella," he whispered. I looked around but I couldn't find him. "I need you, Bella. Come back to me."_

"_I'm coming, Edward," I yelled._

_Suddenly, I felt the whole room start spinning, knocking me to the floor. I looked up at the walls as they flashed with different scenes from someone's life. As I looked closer, I saw that it was from my life. I felt my body start to slid on the floor toward the wall. I closed my eyes as I braced myself for the contact but it never came. _

_I opened my eyes and looked around as I felt myself stop moving. I was sitting in a small restaurant. There were candles and flowers everywhere. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Edward standing behind me. He was wearing a dark suit. _

"_May I have this dance?" he asked. I placed my hand in his._

"_Yes," I barely whispered. Edward pulled me up and led me out to the dance floor. He pulled my body flush with his as we danced. "Are you going to tell me what we are doing here?"_

"_Can't a man surprise his girl?" he chuckled. I chuckled softly and leaned in and kissed him._

"_I suppose you can," I whispered._

"_Bella," he whispered softly. "I've loved you forever."_

"_As I've loved you," I whispered. _

_Edward kissed me again before he pulled away and fell to one knee. I gasped as he pulled out the little velvet box from his pocket. He grabbed my left hand and brought it to his lips._

_The scene changed and I looked around again. I was sitting in the bathroom. I could feel my entire body shake as I picked up the stick off the sink. I couldn't look at it as I went into mine and Edward's bedroom. He was pacing back and forth in his plaid pajama pants. He looked up at me as I came in._

"_Well?" he asked. _

"_I couldn't look at it," I whispered. "I can't get my hopes up again."_

"_I'll look at it," he whispered. I handed him the stick. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest as he looked down at it. He let out a shaky breath. "It's positive."_

"_It's postive?" I cried softly as I turned and looked at him. He held up the stick and I saw the two little lines. I looked back up at him. "We're having baby."_

"_We're having a baby," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too," I whispered._

_The scene changed again and I looked around. I was standing next to Edward and our daughter. She was clinging to his leg as she sobbed. I knelt down next to her. _

"_It's going to be ok, Sweetheart," I whispered. She threw her arms around my neck._

"_What if nobody likes me, Mommy?" she cried. Edward knelt down next to us. _

"_They will all love you," he whispered. "I promise."_

"_You're going to love school," I whispered as a little dark haired boy came up to us. He grabbed her hand._

"_Hi," he said softly. My daughter turned and looked at him. "Do you want to come sit with me?"_

"_Ok," she whispered. She turned back to me. "I'm ok now, Mommy. I love you."_

"_I love you, too," I whispered before I kissed her check. _

_Edward and I stood up and watched her walk into her classroom holding the hand of the little dark haired boy. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed back out to our car. I looked over at him and saw the little boy who held my hand on our first day of school. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes._

I felt the darkness slowly lift off of me. I could hear a beeping next to me. I tried to move my hand but I felt the familiar tingle that I always feel when Edward holds my hand. I snapped my eyes open and looked around the room. I was laying in a bed in a hospital bed. Renee was sitting with her head on the wall behind her.

I looked around and saw Edward sitting in a wheelchair next to my bed. He was holding my hand while he slept. I tried to say him name but I couldn't say anything. I reached up and with my free hand and felt the breathing tube in my mouth. I squeezed his fingers but he didn't open his eye. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I squeezed his finger again. Edward slowly opened his eyes but didn't look over at me. I squeezed his fingers a little harder. Edward looked up at me with tears falling from his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella, are you really awake?" he whispered. I nodded my head. Renee snapped her head up as Edward reached over and hit the call button.

"Honey, thank god you are awake," cried Renee. A few minutes later, a nurse came into my room. She gasped when she saw me awake. She turned and ran out of the room.

"I love you so much, Bella," whispered Edward.

I pointed to my chest and to him. I was trying to tell him that I love him too. I wanted to press my lips against his and tell him how much I love him. I just squeezed his hand as tightly as I could. Just then Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Esme came running into my room. They all started crying when they looked over at me.

"Bella," cried Rose and Alice as they came over to me. They grabbed my free arm and I winced at the pain in my shoulder increased.

"Oh, god, we are sorry, Bella," cried Alice as she and Rose let go of my hand. Carlisle came over and checked my stats.

"Bella, are you in a lot of pain?" asked Carlisle. I nodded my head softly. "Ok, I am going to increase your pain meds a little."

I pointed to my breathing tube as Renee slipped out of the room pulling out her cell phone. I knew she was calling Charlie.

"We can take that out. I need you to take a deep breathe and push it out as I pull the tube out, ok?" said Carlisle.

I nodded my head again. I took a deep breathe and pushed it out as Carlisle pulled out the tube from my throat. I coughed several times trying to catch my breathe. I took a deep breathe and winced against the pain in my throat.

"I know it hurts," said Carlisle. "Esme, darling, will you get her some water?"

"Of course," said Esme. She turned and left my room. I looked over at Edward.

"I love you," I whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too," said Edward as he winced when he reached out to grab my face.

"Edward, we need to get you back in your bed, son," said Carlisle. I grabbed his hand tighter.

"No, please," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "Let him stay."

"Sweetheart, he has been sitting up for nearly two hours. He needs to rest," whispered Carlisle.

"Need him," I sobbed softly. Esme came back and brought me a small cup of water. She held it my lips and I took a small sip, wincing against the pain. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Please, let him stay," I begged Carlisle.

"How about if we move his bed in here?" asked Carlisle. "He needs to rest."

"Yes, please," I whispered.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper took Edward back to his room while Rose, Alice and Esme shifted my bed over as gently as they could to make room for him but it still hurt to be jostled around. A few minutes later they brought Edward back into my room. He was very pale and looked like he was in a lot of pain. I just gave him a soft smile which he returned. They pulled his bed in next to mine. I reached out and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Thank you," I whispered. "How bad am I?"

"One of the stab wounds punctured your liver and one punctured your lung. We were able to go in and fix them both. You have four broken ribs, a broken nose, a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg," said Rose softly. She hesitated for a moment as she shared a look with Alice. "Bella, did Jacob rape you?"

"No, he tried to tie me to the bed but I fought him off," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "E, how bad are you?"

"Dad?" said Edward through gritted teeth.

"The knife punctured his pancreas, one of his broken ribs punctured his lung. We were able to save both. He had three broken ribs and a broken nose. We think he was hit in the head with a baseball bat. It cracked the front of his skull so we had to keep him sedated until yesterday to reduce the swelling on his brain," explained Carlisle. I looked over at Edward and noticed he had fallen asleep. "We are going to go and let you get some sleep, sweetheart."

"Ok, I love you all," I whispered. "Thank you for saving us."

"Always, sweetheart," whispered Carlisle.

They all left and I looked over at Edward again. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I just sighed as I felt my eyes close and I drifted to sleep.

_I looked around and found myself sitting by the river back in Forks. I felt the familiar tingle that I always feel when Edward wraps his arm around me. I looked over at him and gave him a smile as I laid my head on his shoulder._

"_Finally alone," I sighed._

"_I missed you, love," whispered Edward._

"_I missed you too. I kept looking for you but I couldn't find you," I whispered._

"_I tried to find you to but I couldn't break the glass. Did he hurt you again?" asked Edward._

"_No. I was locked in this dark, cold room. I could hear him but I couldn't find my way out until I heard you," I whispered._

"_I'm sorry it took me so long," he said softly. "I will never give up on you. I will always take care of you." _

"_Do you promise?" I asked._

"_I promise," he chuckled._

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_I love you. I have always loved you," I whispered._

"_I love you too. I always have and I always will," He whispered._

_Edward just tightened his arm around me and held me tighter as I laid my head on this shoulder and listened to the flow of the river. _

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for all the reviews. They truly made me as giddy as a school girl. Go read It's Complicated by GreenEyedTempartion. It's an amazing story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DECEMBER 11****TH**** EPOV**

I woke up the next morning still clutching on to Bella's hand. I looked over and watched her sleep. She had woke up a few times in the middle of night after having nightmares. I wanted nothing more than to hold her tight in my arms and keep her safe. Not that I had done a very good job of that up until now.

I shook my head softly and tried to get the images of Bella laying on that bed out of my head. I knew I had failed her.

"Hey, why the long face?" asked Bella. I looked back over at her.

"Just thinking," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like complete shit," she said softly. "Seriously, my entire body hurts. How about you?"

"Like complete shit," I said with a soft smile. "But I'm better now that I get to look at you."

"I kind of like looking at you too," said Bella. She winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My chest is killing me," she whispered. "Stupid son of bitch."

"That he is," I muttered.

"Did…did they stop him?" asked Bella.

"Yes," I said. "He's in jail."

"For how long," she mumbled as she looked away. "I'm sure his daddy will get him off again."

"I don't think that will be a problem," I said. Bella looked back over at me. "He……assaulted his father and nearly killed him before…"

"Insane mother fucker," muttered Bella as she looked away again. "He's really crazy."

"Yeah, he is," I said. "He pleaded not guilty."

"WHAT?" she screamed as she looked back over at me. "He was caught pulling the fucking knife out of me."

"Calm down, love," I said squeezing her hand. "He's going away for a long time."

"You can't know that," she said.

"Well, I can," said a woman. I turned and saw a tall, blond woman standing in the doorway with a dark haired woman. "I'm Kate Mitchell and this is Angela Cheney. We are from the DA's office. Can we come in?"

"Sure," I said, squeezing Bella's hand tighter as I looked over at her. She was a little paler than normal and I could tell she was nervous about having them in our room. "What can we do for you?"

"We would like to get your statements about the night Jacob Black attacked you," said Kate.

"Why don't we start with you, Mr. Cullen," said Angela.

"Please call me Edward," I said. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything," she said.

I took a deep breath and told her everything that had happened that night from the moment he hit me in the head to when I passed out. It was hard to relive everything. Bella held onto my hand as I told my story as our tears swam in my eyes. Kate turned to Bella next and asked her to recount what she remember from Jacob's first attack. Bella turned her face away from me as she told them about how he had stalked her for months before he attacked her. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch for putting her through so much.

"Who was the attorney handling the first assault case?" asked Kate. Bella finally looked back at her. She had tears running down her face.

"David Mathews," said Bella. Kate and Angela exchanged a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Kate. "Well, are you both willing to testify against Jacob if we need you to?"

"Yes," I said. They looked over at Bella.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Ok," said Kate. "We will be in touch. I hope you both have a speeding recovery."

"Yeah, thanks," muttered Bella as they both stood up. Angela handed me a card.

"If you need anything, please call," said Angela.

"Sure thing," I said. Kate and Angela left and I turned back to Bella. She was looking out the window. "Baby, you ok?"

"No," whispered Bella, without looking at me. "Remember when we were seven and I broke my leg."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Tell me the story," she whispered. I saw her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named, Bella. She was the most beautiful princess in the land. She was kind and generous to everyone. One day an evil prince invaded her land. His name was Tony. He was a mean snot nosed little shit that liked to pick on everyone for no reason. One day, he came upon the beautiful Princess Bella sitting in the garden. He came up to her and pushed her down. He just stood there laughing. Princess Bella laid on the ground crying until she looked up and saw a knight standing behind the evil Prince Tony. The knight bashed him on the head and Prince Tony ran off crying to his mommy about how mean the knight was. The knight bent down and helped Princess Bella up. She smiled and asked his named. He said 'I am Sir Edward, your protector.' Princess Bella blushed and leaned in and kissed Sir Edward on the check and thanked him for saving her. From that moment on, Princess Bella and Sir Edward were the best of friends," I said softly. I looked over at Bella and noticed she had fallen asleep. "I promise to take care of you Bella."

I clutched her hand tighter in mine as I shifted slightly, ignoring he ache in my chest, and fell asleep, dreaming of my Princess Bella.

"No…Jacob……No," cried out Bella. I snapped my eyes open and looked over at her. She was withering in her bed like she was trying to fight him off again. "NO…DON'T HURT HIM……NO!"

"B, wake up," I said, pulling on her hand.

"EDWARD, DON'T LEAVE ME," cried Bella.

"Bella, wake up, Baby," I said frantically as I pulled on her hand harder. The door to our room got thrown open. Emmett and Jasper came running in. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I watched my love. "B, please wake up."

"NO!" screamed Bella as she ached her back and fell back onto her bed. "Don't go, please."

"Bella, honey, wake up," whispered Emmett right into her ear. Jasper was holding me down "It's me, Em. Wake up for me, honey."

"Em, help…" she muttered in her sleep. "He's got E…Please……NO."

"B, I've got E," whispered Emmett. "I've got him. He's safe but he needs you to wake up."

BPOV

"_Princess Bella, may I have this dance?" asked Sir Edward. I smiled widely as I placed my hand in his. _

"_You may kind sir," I smiled. _

_Sir Edward led me out to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly into his embrace. I slid my hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder as we started dancing. His green eyes were locked on mine as he twirled us around the ballroom. He leaned in to kiss me when I was pulled from his arms. I looked up and saw Jacob with his arms around me._

"_No," I cried out as I tried to break away. _

"_Come on, Bella," he whispered as he tried to pull me away._

"_Jacob," I cried. "No."_

"_Come with me, my pet," he growled into my ear._

"_NO," I cried louder. Edward reached out for me. I tried to moved my hands to reach for him but they were pinned to my sides._

"_Fine," sneered Jacob as he pulled out his knife. "I'll just take out the boy."_

"_NO!" I screamed as I fought against him. "DON'T HURT HIM."_

"_Then come with me," snapped Jacob. _

"_NO!" I screamed. Jacob threw me the floor and went over to Edward. He grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away. "EDWARD, DON'T LEAVE ME."_

"_Bella, help me," whispered Edward as he reached out for me. "Please, help me."_

"_She can't help you," cackled Jacob. "She let you get hurt."_

"_No," I cried as I ran for them but they kept falling further away. "Don't go, please."_

"_Bella, honey, wake up," whispered Emmett. I looked for Emmett but I couldn't find him. "It's me, Em. Wake up for me, honey."_

"_Em, help…" I cried out. "He's got E."_

"_Bella, please help me," yelled Edward._

"_Please…," I cried as I ran for him. "NO!"_

"_B, I've got E," whispered Emmett. "I've got him. He's safe but he needs you to wake up."_

I snapped my eyes open and frantically looked around the room. Edward was laying in his bed with tears pouring down his face while Jasper held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Emmett was sitting on the side of my bed as he held my free hand. My chest felt like it was going to explode from the pain that radiated through it as I panted to catch my breath.

"Deep breaths, B," whispered Emmett in my ear. I tried to take a deep breath but it hurt. "I know it hurts but take a deep breath."

"Can't…" I gasped just loud enough for him to hear. "Lose…him, Em."

"You aren't going to lose him, B," He whispered into my ear.

"Promise?" I whispered in his ear.

"I promise," he whispered. I took a deep breath and he pulled back slightly. "Better?"

"Yes," I said softly. I looked over at Edward. He was gritting his teeth together as he fought his own pain. "Breath, Baby."

"I couldn't wake you up," he muttered as he tried to take a deep breath. "I tried…"

"I know, my love," I whispered as I clutched his hand in mine. "We're ok now."

"E, man, you need to calm down," said Jasper. "Your heart rate is flying."

"I'm trying," he muttered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart rate started slowing down a little.

"That's better," said Jasper as he sat on the side of Edward's bed. "You both have to try to stay calm or you are going to bust your stitches."

"We know, J," I said as I shifted slightly. "Oh, that hurts like a son of a bitch."

"How exactly does a son of a bitch hurt?" chuckled Emmett. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

"It's called an expression, Em," I chuckled.

"Yeah, Em," snickered Jasper. "You know how much B loves her expressions."

"What was the one she used to say when she was eight?" asked Emmett.

"We're chillen like Mr. McSkillen," said me and Edward at the same time.

"That's right," laughed Emmett. "God I hated that saying."

"I know," I smirked. "That's why I said it all the time. I loved pissing you off."

"I know you did," chuckled Emmett. "But I didn't mind."

"No, you didn't," I said softly. "So E's already told me about life after Forks. Tell me about yours, Em."

"It all started on this cold rainy night," he chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Smartass," I chuckled.

"After we moved to Chicago, I just focused on making through the year. I managed to pull some decent grades. I decided to stay in Chicago instead of moving to LA with the others."

"Why?" I asked. "You all were so close."

"Yeah," said Emmett as he looked away. "After we moved, things changed. I mean me, J, and E were still real close but we were all still pretty pissed with Carlisle and Esme."

"You shouldn't have been," I scolded.

"Why not?" asked Jasper. I looked over at him. "We didn't want to leave you."

"It was a good job opportunity for Carlisle," I said. "He had to take it. Staying in Forks would only have stalled his career."

"I should have stayed anyway," said Carlisle. I looked over at the door and saw him leaning against the doorframe. He pushed off and came over to us. "I could have put off the move for a few years."

"No, you couldn't," I said. "Besides, if you hadn't have left, I never would have gotten into Harvard. These assholes would have continued to corrupt me."

"Us corrupt you?" scoffed Jasper.

"Yep," I smirked. "I was just a wee innocent girl surrounded by overbearing boys."

"Right," chuckled Carlisle. "You were never innocent, Bella."

"Was too," I said. "My boys are to blame for it all."

"Whatever, B," chuckled Emmett while Edward and Jasper both rolled their eyes.

"E, are you saying that I wasn't innocent?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"B, you know I love you more than anything but you were so not innocent," chuckled Edward.

"That hurts, E," I chuckled. "That really hurts."

"As much fun as this all is," chuckled Carlisle as he turned to Edward. "We need to get you up."

"Fine," grumbled Edward. I rolled my eyes.

At least he could get up out of the bed. I would be stuck in a wheelchair until my shoulder healed. Emmett and Jasper helped Edward out of bed. I chuckled when his hospital gown came open in the back and I saw his ass. He glared at me before he let them help him into the bathroom. Carlisle just chuckled with me.

After a few minutes they brought him back to the bed and let him lay down. He was a little green from the pain, I knew he was feeling. I reached over and grabbed his hand as he tried to breath through the pain. Carlisle had to go back to the ER but Emmett and Jasper stayed with us. We spent the rest of the day talking about who was covering our shifts in the ER. I mostly just laid back and listened to my boys talk. I had just gotten them back and I refused to let my boys go now.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews over this story! **


	20. Chapter 20

**DECEMBER 18TH**** BPOV**

"Goddamn, son of a bitch," I screeched.

"B, calm down," ordered Emmett. He was helping me out of bed. Kind of hard to do with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder.

"It fucking hurts, Em," I muttered through the pain. I took a deep breath and tried to blink back the tears that were swimming in my eyes.

"I know, B," he whispered. "Just let me carry you to the chair."

"Fine," I whispered.

It's been just over a week since I woke up from the three day coma. Edward and I were finally getting to go home. Well, we were going back to the boy's house. I couldn't handle going back to the house I shared with Rose and Alice. They couldn't either. We had been talking about what we were going to do since none of us felt safe there. The boys suggested that we move in with them. I didn't have a problem with it but I was worried that Rose and Alice would think it was too soon. However, they surprised me when they eagerly jumped on board.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing. Besides the fact that it still hurt like hell to laugh, thanks to my broken ribs, I thought it was sweet that Rose and Alice had Emmett and Jasper. It made me feel better to know that my boys and my girls were taking care of each other.

"Ok, B, I'm going to try to be gentle," said Emmett. He tried. I know he tried but as soon he lifted me off the bed, I hissed out at the pain from the ribs, bruises, shoulder. You get the idea. He set me in the wheelchair and propped my leg up. "I'm so sorry, B."

"It's ok," I managed to get out through my gritted teeth. My upper torso felt like it was on fire from the pain that radiated through me. "I'm ok, Em. I know you tried."

"Ok, you ready to go home?" asked Jasper.

I looked over at him and Edward. He was also in a wheelchair but only because of hospital rules. I would be stuck in mine for at least another couple weeks until my shoulder healed enough that I could use crutches. It was going to be a long couple weeks.

"I am," I said.

"Me too," said Edward.

Rose, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee grabbed our multitude of flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, that was from Jessica Stanley to Edward. Yeah, I will be having a few choice words with her when I see her again. Anyway, they grabbed all our shit and led the way for Emmett and Jasper to push us out into the hall. They pushed us down to the elevator, I kept my head down in an effort to avoid the looks of pity from the ICU nurses and doctors.

I really wasn't in the mood to try to be pleasant today. I hadn't been sleeping very well and I knew that they all had heard me screaming out in one of my many episodes, as me and Edward had started to call them. Emmett and Jasper let the others go down the elevator first. Once it came back up, we made our way down. They pushed us outside of the hospital and helped us load into Carlisle's car. Emmett kept apologizing for hurting me. I really kind of wanted to hit and him tell him to stop but I knew it killed him to be causing me more pain so I let it go and just reassured him that I was ok, even if I knew he knew it was lie.

Once we had everything loaded, including my new wheelchair, we headed off to the house. Carlisle drove the three blocks down to the townhouse so slow, I'm pretty sure a snail could have beaten him. The other New York City drivers didn't seem to like him driving so slow and relayed their feelings with a series of hand gestures. I shared a look with my boys and we all struggled not to laugh.

Carlisle pulled up in front of the house several minutes later. He grabbed my wheelchair while Emmett lifted me out of the car. I tried really hard not to look at the house across the street but I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling over there. I had always loved our little townhouse and now it was ruined for me. I ducked my head into Emmett's neck as he carried me into the house. He laid me down on the couch and propped my leg up for me.

I couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like living with four other doctors, who all felt they knew what was the best for me and Edward. Edward came in, with Jasper hovering over him like a little mother hen, and sat down on the end of the couch next to my leg. His jaw was clenched pretty tight and he had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. He was hurting from his own broken ribs. He looked over at me and smiled.

"You ok?" I asked as everyone brought our stuff in.

"Never better," he said with a wink. I smiled softly at my goofy man. "How's the leg feeling?"

"It hurts like a son of bitch," I said, making sure Emmett and Jasper heard my expression.

"Oh look, B's being annoying again," chuckled Emmett.

"I am so shocked I can hardly stand it," said Jasper as he rolled his eyes and carried our stuff upstairs to our room.

"Love you too, J," I called out.

"Yeah, love you," he called back. "Even if you are annoying."

"That is no way to treat a person in my condition, J," I said as he came back into the living room.

"Is being a brat a medical condition?" He asked. I nodded my head. "I must have missed that part of medical school."

"They only teach that part at Harvard," chuckled Rose as she carried in some of our luggage.

"Yeah, it's an Ivy league thing," smirked Alice before she kissed Jasper.

"Oh really?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms, causing her to drop her bag, and kissed her hard.

"Gross," I yelled as I covered me eyes. "My poor, innocent eyes."

"You? Innocent?" asked Emmett, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Doesn't it leave a bad taste in your mouth to lie like that?"

"No," I said, offhandedly. They all chuckled as our parents came in carrying the last of our stuff.

"Where do you want all these flowers?" asked Renee.

"Just put them in the kitchen, Mom," said Rose. "We'll sort them out later."

I rolled my eyes again. Edward and I had received flowers from every department in the hospital. Not only that but several doctors from those departments sent their own flowers to me, causing Edward to get a little miffed. I understood. It was the same way I felt when Jessica sent Edward the stuff mountain lion.

I mean who sends a grown man a stuff mountain lion with a card that says 'When you're UP for it, I'd be willing to give you a sponge bath'. Not only is there the whole creepy, bad taste in the mouth feeling, but does she just not realized that we were in the hospital because of a crazy stalker who sent those very messages to me for months? I think she's just stupid.

Carlisle offered to fire her but I told him not to worry about it but to keep his eye on her. We were already short on nurses and now with me and Edward out of commission for awhile, they would need her, as much as I hated it. Edward would be able to go back to work in a few weeks but I was put on leave for the next two months, at least. I wanted to argue with Carlisle but I knew it would be pointless. So I would be stuck here at home with which ever one of them was going to be my babysitter.

"What should we do for dinner?" asked Esme.

"Let's order out," suggested Emmett.

"How about Chinese?" asked Edward, giving me a look. I felt my face blush slightly as I thought about the night we were reunited.

"Sounds good to me," I smirked. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Chinese it is," said Renee, completely oblivious of the moment Edward and I were sharing as we started in to each other's eyes. I barely heard the others give their orders as I just stared at Edward. His gaze was so intense that I felt my breath catch slightly in my chest. "Bella, what do you want?"

"Oh, just order me anything," I said, breaking my eyes away from Edwards and looking around at everyone. "I'm not very hungry."

"Ok," she said with a smile. She went into the kitchen to use the phone.

"Em, can you help me sit up a little more?" I asked.

"Sure thing," he said. He came over and gently lifted me up on the couch. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

Emmett went back over and started helping Rose and Alice take our stuff upstairs to our rooms. I leaned my head over onto the side of the couch and watched Edward. Carlisle was sitting on a chair next to him while they talked. His black eyes from his broken nose were started to fade slightly. He had a nasty red scar on his forehead from where he had been hit but the bat. His rope burns had faded from his wrists. He looked over at me as Carlisle went to help Esme with something and smiled softly.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Just this really cute guy that I know," I said.

"Oh really?" asked Edward as he shifted slightly and turned his body to face me. "I happen to be looking at the most beautiful woman…ever."

"Bruises and all?" I asked.

"Bruises, scars, bumps, they all mean nothing to me. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Oh, man," whined Emmett as he and the others came into the room. "They are being mushy again."

"Bad enough we had to watch this for two years while we were in Forks," groaned Jasper.

"We weren't that bad," I said. Everyone, but Rose and Alice, snorted. "We weren't."

"Oh, please, Bella," chuckled Charlie. "All we ever heard from you was how wonderful E was. It was always E said this and E said that. It was nauseating."

"Oh, it was worse at our house," snickered Carlisle. "Edward would hum under his breath all the time with a silly grin on his face. If you ever asked him why he was happy, he would share every moment that he and Bella had just spent together."

"Not every moment," whispered Edward, looking at me. I felt my face heat up at the memory of some of our make-out sessions.

"We didn't need you to tell us about your kissing," chuckled Renee. "We all caught you plenty of times."

"Bella," gasped Rose.

"What?" I said. "They lie. E and I never did anything like that. We were just kids."

"Yeah," said Edward. "We spent all our time studying."

"Yeah, anatomy," snickered Jasper.

"Shut the fuck up, J," I chuckled.

"Why do you all use nicknames?" asked Alice as she sat on Jasper's lap.

"Oh brother," grumbled Charlie as he and Carlisle got up.

"I can't listen to this story again," whined Carlisle as they, Esme, and Renee went into the kitchen. Rose and Alice looked back at us.

"When E and I were six, we thought it would be cool to form a gang," I said. They both cocked an eyebrow at us. "You know like in Grease. So we all decided that we wanted to use nicknames. Em insisted that he be the leader since he was the oldest. We just humored him. Anyway, he decided that he would be Em. He wanted to call me Buzzy but I put my foot down and said he could call me B but I was not going to be called Buzzy. He wanted to call J, Jazzy but we nixed it. E refused to be called Eddie so we all just stuck to our first initials, except for Em. We spent the next month acting like we were the T-Birds. The parents were so embarrassed by us that they started refusing to take us out unless we stopped acting like that. We did but the nicknames stuck."

"Wow," said Rose. "A little gang."

"That's disturbing," said Alice.

"Told you it would be," said Charlie as our parents came back in with some drinks. "At least you girls didn't have to witness everyone in town staring at you because your daughter was walking around dressed like a boy and pretending that she's smoking a straw that she cut up."

"Thanks, Dad," I said as Rose and Alice started laughing.

"Anytime," he smirked as the door bell rang.

We spent the rest of the evening eating and laughing with our family. It was nice not to be in the hospital where the aftermath of Jacob was still so fresh. At least here, in this moment, I wasn't afraid of who was coming after me or what was going to happen next. For a small moment, I felt happy.

After we got done eating, Emmett carried me upstairs to Edward's room. Rose helped me use the bathroom, change into my pajamas, and brush my teeth before Emmett carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"It's good to have you here, B," he whispered. "If you need me, just yell, ok?"

"Ok, Em," I whispered. "Take care of Rosie."

"I will," he said. He helped me prop my leg up while Edward went into the bathroom to change into his own pajamas. He came out and climbed into bed with me and let a breath out.

"You ok, E?" I asked as I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah," he said. "My chest is still a little sore."

"Mine too," I said. "Plus my leg is killing me."

"I'm really glad you are here, B," he whispered as he gently wrapped his arm around me. "I don't want you to ever leave."

"I won't," I whispered as I turned and kissed him softly. He moaned and deepened the kiss slightly before he winced and pulled away. We had just had our first kiss since Jacob's attack. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," he said. I yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little scared to sleep," I said softly, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok, B," he whispered. "I'll hold you all night."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," He whispered as I fell asleep. "I'll always take care of you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**DECEMBER 19****TH**** EPOV**

I woke up feeling someone writhing around next to me. I snapped my eyes open and looked over to see Bella flopping around on the bed like someone was on top of her and she was trying to fight them off. Her eyes were closed but she had tears pouring from them. Her lips was clamped shut like she had someone with their hand over them. I couldn't seem to find my voice as I watched her struggle. My eyes had to be the size of hubcaps as she arched her back and fell back to the bed as her eyes snapped open.

"You ok?" I finally asked. She looked over at me as she panted for air.

"Yeah," she said after a moment.

"What happened?" I asked. "You were freaking out."

"Nothing," she muttered as she looked away from me.

"Please tell me," I whispered. "I want to help."

"You can't," she whispered. She turned back to me. "I need to pee. Can you get Em and Rose for me?"

"Sure," I whispered.

I climbed out of the bed and made my way down to Emmett's room. He came down and helped Bella into the bathroom. Rose helped her wash her hands and brush her teeth. Emmett carried her out to the living room and set her on the couch. I followed them and sat down with her while they went into the kitchen to start the coffee.

"So who's our sitter today?" asked Bella when Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose came back in.

"Me and Alice," said Jasper. "So don't give us any trouble or I'll be forced to tell your parents, little girl."

"Go ahead," smirked Bella. "I'll tell them how you brought your girlfriend over and made out all day."

"You would too," chuckled Jasper.

"You know it," she chuckled. She looked back over at me and noticed me staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," I said as I looked away. They made small talk until Emmett and Rose left for work a few minutes later. "I'm going to go take a shower."

I stood up and walked passed Bella. She reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her and she gave me a soft smile before she let go of my hand. I tried to return it but I couldn't right now. I made my way up to our room and into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

She was pulling away from me. I don't know why but she was pulling away from me. Did she blame me for what happened that night? Did she blame me for not being able to stop him from hurting her? I felt a twinge of pain in my chest at just the thought of losing Bella. I had just found her. I couldn't lose her now.

"E, you ok?" asked Jasper, though the door. "You've been in there for a while."

"I'm fine," I said. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok," he said.

I quickly washed up and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel and dried off. I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. The bruises were starting to fade but the red scars on my chest and abdomen were still noticeable. Why would she want me when I look like this? I just shook my head and wrapped the towel around my waist and headed out to my room. I found Jasper sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as I pulled out some boxers and clean pajamas.

"Just waiting for you," he said. I just nodded and went back into the bathroom and pulled on my clothes, trying my hardest not to cry like a baby when I had to lift my arms and put my shirt on. I went back out into my room. Jasper was still sitting there. "What's going on, E?"

"Nothing," I muttered as I attempted to run a comb through my hair.

"Don't give me that shit," said Jasper. I turned and looked at him. "I know you, little brother. Talk to me."

"Fine," I said. "Bella's pulling away from me. She had a nightmare last night and she won't talk to me about it."

"Man, you have to give her some time," said Jasper.

"I know," I said. "But I lost so much time with her already. What if …"

"What if what?" asked Jasper.

"What if she blames me for what he did that night?" I asked as I sat down on the bed. "I don't think I could handle it if I lost her again, J."

"She doesn't blame you," said Jasper. "You need to talk to her."

"She won't talk to me," I said.

"She will if you tell her what you are feeling," said Jasper. "B's always been stubborn. She's scared and she's not going to admit it. Just tell her."

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Don't think," chuckled Jasper. "Just do it."

"You sound like a Nike commercial," I chuckled.

"That's me, Nike's spokesman," snickered Jasper as he stood up. "Just think about what I said, ok?"

"Ok," I said softly.

I followed Jasper back out to the living room. Alice was sitting on the floor next to Bella. They were whispering to each other and giggling. I just stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching them. Bella looked so carefree. Having Rose and Alice had been good for Bella. She had always been surrounded by boys that sometimes I think we forgot she was a girl.

Especially when we were little. She was usually the one calling us sissies if we didn't want to jump out of a tree or something equally dangerous. It's no wonder she ended up in the emergency room so much. She looked up and saw me watching her. Her face broke out into a beautiful smile that melted my heart. Alice whispered something to her before she got up and left us alone.

"Are you clean now?" she asked.

"Most of me," I smirked as I went over and sat down on the end of the couch. "No soap for my mind."

"Mr. Cullen," she gasped. "Are you telling me that you have….dirty thoughts?"

"Yes, ma'am, Miss Swan," I chuckled as I grabbed her hand. "But only about this incredibly hot woman I know."

"Oh," said Bella, looking away from me.

"B, look at me," I said. She turned back and looked at me. She had tears in her eyes. "What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered. "I just…it's nothing.."

"It's not nothing. You just what?" I asked. She shook her head slightly. I huffed. "J!"

"What?" he asked as he and Alice ran in.

"Take B to our room please," I said.

"No, J," snapped Bella.

"Yes, J," I said. "She and I need to talk and we are going to do it in private."

"Sorry, B," said Jasper. "But E's right."

"Fine," snapped Bella. Jasper picked Bella up and carried her up the stairs. I went to follow them but Alice stepped in my way.

"Edward, I know that you love Bella," said Alice. "But don't be mad at her. She's scared."

"I'm not mad at her, Alice," I said. "I just want her to talk to me."

"I know you do," said Alice. "But she's spent over thirteen years holding a lot of feelings inside. It's not easy for her to let it out."

"Believe me, I know," I said. "But thanks."

Alice just nodded and stepped out of my way. I made my way upstairs. I walked into our room. Jasper was just handing her a glass of water and a pain pill. He looked up and saw me. He leaned down and whispered something in Bella's ear before he got up and left us alone. I shut the door behind me and went over and sat down on the end of the bed. Bella was looking down at her hands that were resting on her abdomen.

"Bella, please look at me," I said. She looked up at me. "Please talk to me. I don't know what I said wrong."

"You didn't say anything wrong," said Bella, letting a tear slip down her face. "It's just…"

"What?" I asked.

"You said I was hot," she whispered.

"Yes," I said, confused.

"I'm not hot," she barely whispered as she looked away from me. I leaned up and laid down next to her.

"Bella, you are the hottest woman I have ever seen," I whispered. She looked over at me.

"That was before he ruined me," she cried. "Now I'm just a scarred freak."

"You are not a freak," I said. "And you are not ruined."

"Yes, I am," she whispered.

"Then so am I," I said.

"No, you're not," she said.

"If you are a freak because of your scars, then so am I," I said. "We can be freaks together."

"You really still want me?" she asked. I raised my hand to her cheek.

"Baby, I will always want you," I whispered. "I have spent everyday of the last thirteen years waiting to be with you again. Every night, you starred in my dreams, love. You are my girl, forever."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just thought that you wouldn't want me now after he….."

"I thought you wouldn't want me because I couldn't stop him," I whispered. Bella gasped and looked over at me.

"Baby, he tied you to a chair," she said. "You couldn't help. I should have fought him harder. I should have been able to stop him from hurting you."

"B, he was crazy," I said. "You fought him off as much as you could. If you hadn't, who knows what he would have done."

"But he hurt you," she cried softly. I leaned over and wiped the tears off her face. "I almost lost you again because I wasn't strong enough to stop him from stabbing you."

"Love, you did everything you could," I whispered. "I should have been paying attention when I went down to get some water. I should have never let him get to us in the first place."

"E, if it's not my fault, then it's not your fault either," she whispered. "How were you supposed to know that he was in there?"

"I should have," I whispered. "I promised to take care of you and I failed."

"You've always taken care of me, E," she whispered, wiping the tears off my face. "Now we have to take care of each other. Especially if we are going to get past this."

"Tell me about your nightmare this morning," I whispered. Her face darkened slightly. "Please tell me so I can help you."

"He had me again," she whispered as she looked away. "You and I had been walking through central park when he grabbed me. I tried to scream for you but he slapped his hand over my mouth. I tried to reach for you but he pinned my arms down. He dragged me way and you didn't notice. He pulled me beside some trees and he…"

"He can't hurt you anymore," I whispered.

"He's always there," She whisper as she looked at me. Her tears were pouring from her eyes. "Sometimes, he hurts me and sometimes he hurts you. He makes me watch while he…"

"He can't hurt us," I whispered as I wiped her tears away. "When you find yourself with him, I want you to think about how I would beat the shit out of him. I want you to think about how I would stop him from hurting you again, ok?"

"I'll try," she whispered. "I love you, E. I just don't want to lose you."

"I love you, B," I whispered. "I want to marry you someday. I want to have babies with you. I want forever with you."

"You want to marry me?" she asked with a big smile.

"I've wanted to marry you since I was twelve years old," I whispered before I leaned over and kissed her softly. "One day, when we are both ready, I will propose to you."

"I just might say yes," she whispered with a smile.

"I hope so," I chuckled as Bella yawned. "Sleep, love."

"I'm not tired," she muttered.

"Yes, you are," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her gently so I wouldn't hurt her. "I'm not letting go. You can sleep."

"You promise?" she murmured as she started drifting off.

"I promise," I whispered.

Bella mumbled my name as she let sleep over take her. I tightened my arms slightly and fell asleep with her in my arms. When the time was right, I would ask her to be my wife.

**BPOV**

"_B, come on," said Edward as he pulled on my hand. _

"_How did I let you talk me into coming back here?" I asked as we stood outside our houses in Forks._

"_This is where we started," said Edward. "It makes since for us to come back here now."_

"_I guess," I said as I looked at the two white houses in front of us. "They seem smaller than they did when we were kids."_

"_Maybe that's because we are bigger now," chuckled Edward._

"_Suppose that makes since," I smiled._

"_Let's go inside," he said pulling on my hand again._

"_Ok," I said. _

_I followed Edward up the step to my childhood home. He opened the front door and pulled me in after him. The door slammed shut and I looked around as my eyes widened. We weren't in my house in Forks anymore. We were back in the townhouse. Jacob came up behind Edward with a bat in his hand._

"_E!" I screamed as I pointed behind him. Edward spun around and caught the bat in the air before Jacob could hit him. He pulled the bat out of Jacob's hands and started hitting Jacob with it._

"_You will not hurt Bella anymore," snapped Edward as he hit him over and over. Jacob crumbled to the floor in a bloody mess. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

_Jacob just laid on the floor. Edward tossed the bat aside and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as we watched Jacob disappear into the floor. The house shifted and suddenly we were back in my house in Forks. I looked up at Edward._

"_I told you I wouldn't let him hurt either of us again," he whispered._

"_My knight in shining armor" I whispered before I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. _

"_I'm always going to be your knight in shining armor." he whispered before he kissed me. "Just as you will always be my Princess Bella."_

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews over this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any suggestions on what you would like to see happen are always welcomed. Let me know by leaving me a review or you can send me a PM. **


	22. Chapter 22

**DECEMBER 22****TH**** BPOV**

"Stupid fucking shoulder," I whined.

"B, stop fucking whining," chuckled Emmett as he carried me out to the car. Edward and I were headed downtown for a meeting with the DA and Emmett was babysitting us so he got to drive us.

"Then stop jostling me around like a fucking rag doll, Em," I snapped. He was trying to be gentle. I knew he was but it still hurt.

"I'm not trying to," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Em," I whispered. "I'm just tired of feeling helpless."

"I know, B, but give it a few more days and then you can try crutches, ok?" said Emmett.

"Ok," I said.

Emmett placed me in the backseat of Carlisle's car while Edward got into the front seat. He wasn't really hurting much anymore. His ribs were still a little tender but over all, he felt much better. Cocky ass Bastard. Emmett climbed in behind the wheel and we pulled out into traffic.

I really didn't mean to be this grumpy. It's just that I felt helpless. I didn't like not being able to do things for myself. I've spent the last thirteen years taking care of myself and I wasn't used to relying on Emmett, Jasper, or even Edward to do things for me. They didn't really understand either because the fifteen year old girl they left behind in Forks would never had have any problem with them carrying her around when she was hurt but I am not that girl anymore. I guess in a lot of ways we are relearning a lot about each other.

Emmett pulled the car into a parking space in front of the DA's office. I was impressed that he got such a good parking space. He and Edward climbed out and he grabbed my wheelchair before he lifted me out of the car and set me down, propping my leg up. Emmett pushed me up the handicap ramp and into the building. We took the elevator to the second floor and down to the office of Kate Mitchell.

"May I help you?" asked a dark haired woman at the desk.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Mrs. Mitchell," I said. "Bella Swan, Edward and Emmett Cullen."

"Oh, yes," she said as she stood up. "If you'll follow me, they are waiting for you in conference room five."

Emmett carefully turned my chair around and we followed the woman down the hall to the conference room. Kate and Angela were both sitting at a long table with a handful of case files in front of them. Emmett pushed me up to the table while Edward took the seat next to me. Emmett took the seat next to us.

"May I get any of you some coffee, tea, water, soft drink?" asked the woman.

"No, thank you," I said.

"I'm good," said Edward.

"No," said Emmett.

"We're fine, Shannon," said Angela. Shannon just nodded her head and left us, shutting the door behind her. Edward, Emmett, and I turned our attention to Kate and Angela. "Thank you for coming down here and talking to us again."

"What can we do for you?" asked Edward.

"We've had a few developments with the case against Jacob Black that we wanted to discuss with you," said Kate.

"Like what?" I asked. I could tell she was nervous about whatever her news was.

"First, his father is refusing to press charges against him for assault. Without any evidence to prove that he was in fact the person responsible for the attack on Billy Black, we've been forced to drop those charges against Jacob Black," said Kate.

"This is crazy," I muttered.

"I know," said Kate. "But without him as a witness, we just don't have the evidence to keep the charges."

"I don't understand how his father can just let him get away with beating him," said Edward. "He's the police commissioner, for god sake."

"Not anymore," said Angela. "He resigned effective immediately two days ago."

"Now, we can't do anything about the fact that he won't press charges against Jacob," said Kate. "But we can focus all our attention on getting him put behind bars for the attacks on you two."

"You still want us to testify?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kate. "But I should warn you both that Jacob Black has decided to represent himself instead of using the lawyer his father hired for him."

"He's representing himself?" I asked.

"Yes," said Angela.

"He really is insane," I mumbled.

"Yes, and that's exactly why he is representing himself," said Kate. "See, his attorney wanted him to plead out using the insanity defense but Jacob refused. He is insisting that he is not guilty."

"We caught him pulling the knife out of Bella," said Emmett, harshly. "We fucking caught him."

"Calm down, Em," I whispered, grabbing his hand. I turned back to Kate and Angela. "Emmett makes a valid point."

"He's claiming that he happened to be walking past your house when he heard you screaming for help. He says he ran in and found you two like that and pulled the knife out as the others came in," explained Angela, rolling her eyes.

"That is a load of shit," grumbled Emmett.

"That can't possibly hold up, can it?" I asked.

"I don't think so," said Kate. "Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie are all going to testify that the door to the house was locked when they came over. There were no signs of forced entry into the house, either so he would have a hard time explaining how he got into your house without breaking in."

"Do the police know how he did get in?" asked Edward.

"No," said Kate. "They are still trying to find that out."

"I just want this all to be over with," I said. "I don't understand why his ass wasn't sitting in jail after the first time he attacked me. Or how he was able to break the restraining order twice before they issued the arrest warrant?"

"What can you tell me about your interactions with David Matthews?" asked Angela.

"I didn't really have any," I said. "He came to see me after Jacob attacked me the first time and informed me that Jacob was being released on bail. He said that he would do what he could to expedite the trial but I never heard from him again. That was six plus months ago. I would call his office several times a week but he refused to speak to me."

"Bella, we just indicated David Matthews with over thirty counts of bribery, obstruction of justice, tampering with evidence, and numerous other charges," said Angela. "We had been investigating him for awhile now and found evidence that he took money to slow down the process, or in some cases make entire cases go away. We believe this is what happened with your case against Jacob Black six months ago."

"That's just fucking great," I grumbled.

"Bella, we are going to do everything we can to get him off the streets and into prison where he belongs. We can't promise you anything but we will do everything we possibly can," said Kate.

"Thank you, I guess," I said. "I'm just tired of dealing with him and the legal system."

"We understand," chuckled Angela.

"So when does the trial start?" asked Edward.

"January second," said Kate.

"That's quick," I said.

"We want justice for you and Edward, Bella, so we are pushing for a speedy trial," said Kate. "Anyway, that's all we have so unless either of you have any questions, we'll see you next week to go over your testimonies."

"Thank you both again," I said.

"You're welcome," said Angela. "If you need anything, just call."

"We will," said Emmett.

Emmett pushed me out of the conference room and down to the elevator. We made our way down to the car and headed home. We didn't speak as we drove home either. I think we were all more than a little disgusted and appalled by Jacob and the events surrounding the trail that would be starting soon. Not soon enough for me though. I had been dealing with Jacob Black for way too long. I felt bitter and angry that David Matthews had messed with the first case we had with Jacob Black. If he hadn't, this might never had happened to us. That pissed me the fuck off.

Emmett pulled the car up in front of the house. Emmett came around and lifted me out of the car and carried me into the house. I asked him to take me to mine and Edward's room. I needed some time to deal with all of this. He laid me on the bed and left without saying anything. I think he understood that I needed some time. I rolled over onto my good side and tried to absorb all this new information.

I'm not sure how long I had been laying there with my tears falling down my face when I heard the door open and close. I didn't look around. I knew it would be Edward. He came over and laid down on the bed and snuggled up behind me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he whispered. "So today pretty much sucked."

"Yeah," I whispered. "If only David Matthews had done his job months ago."

"Yeah," sighed Edward. "I'm really pissed off."

"Me too," I said. "Why? I just want to know to know why?"

"So do I," said Edward. "It fucking sucks that Jacob was allowed to roam free to hurt us just because this asshole wanted a few extra bucks."

"I'm scared," I said. "I can feel all this anger building up inside of me and I don't know what to do about it. I'm afraid that I am going to lash out and hurt you or Emmett, Jasper, Rose, or Alice. If I hurt any of you, I don't think I could live myself."

"Maybe we need to find a support group or someone to talk to," whispered Edward.

"I think so," I cried softly. "I don't like feeling like this."

"Me either," whispered Edward as the door to my room opened again. I felt the bed dip and looked over to see Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice.

"So bad day, huh?" said Jasper.

"Yeah," I said. "Pretty much sucked.

"We want you both to know that we are here for you anytime," said Rose, as a tear fell from her eye. She reached out and grabbed my hand. "You gave me a family when I didn't have one, Bella. I won't let this piece of shit take you from me now."

"I can't…" trailed off Alice, through her tears. "I spent my entire life looking for you, Bella. You, Charlie, Renee, and Rose loved me and gave me the family I never had. It's my turn to be here for you. Edward, now I have a couple annoying brothers to add to my family so thanks."

"I'm just so scared," I sobbed softly. "What if he gets off? He's smart. If he gets out again…."

"If he gets off, we will deal with it as a family, B," said Emmett.

"That's what we are," said Jasper, as he laid down in front of me. "We just found you, B. You can't get rid of us that easy."

"Yeah," chuckled Emmett. "You're kind of stuck with us."

"Great," I chuckled softly. "Thank you all for everything. I'm so glad to have my boys back and to have my best girls."

"We're glad to have you back too," chuckled Jasper. "Especially since you brought us these really good looking women."

"You're so corny, J," I chuckled.

"I am, aren't I?" he chuckled. I rolled onto my back and looked up at Alice and Rose.

"We need nicknames for Alice and Rose," I said. They all cocked an eyebrow at me. "If they are joining our gang, they need nicknames too. Now, I think Alice should be pixie."

"NO," chuckled Alice. "I don't want to be the pixie."

"How about Al?" asked Emmett.

"That makes me sound like a dude," scoffed Alice.

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Well, you and Rose always call me Ali, so why not that?" she suggested.

"Ali it is," I chuckled. I looked over at Rose. "Now what for Rose?"

"Rosie," suggested Emmett. Rose turned and glared at him. "Guess not."

"I like Ro," said Rose.

"Ro is nice," I said. "All for Ro say aye."

"Aye," chuckled everyone.

"Ro it is," I laughed.

"I'm starving," whined Emmett.

"You're always starving," chuckled Jasper.

"Cause I'm a growing boy," smirked Emmett.

"Growing around the middle," I chuckled, patting his belly. "Kind of getting a bit round in the middle, Em."

"All muscle, B, all muscle," he chuckled.

"Whatever," I said. "But I'm hungry too. What should we do for dinner?"

"Well, I could cook," said Alice.

"NO," said me and Rose.

"I mean, Ali, you've worked all day," I said, sharing a look with Rose. "You don't need to cook."

"My cooking isn't that bad," said Alice.

"Yes, it is," said me and Rose.

"Ali, I love you, but your cooking is what caused us to get food poisoning," chuckled Rose.

"Touché," said Alice. "Then let's order in."

"Ok, what?" asked Edward. We all looked around at each other and smiled.

"Pizza," we all said.

"Pizza it is," chuckled Emmett as he climbed off the bed. "I'll order. Why don't you guys pick out a movie for us to watch together?"

"Ok," said Rose.

Jasper carried me into the living room and set me on the couch. He helped me prop my leg up on the coffee table. I sat back and watched as they bickered over which movie to watch and what kind of pizza to order with a smile on my face. Maybe I could get through all of this as long we stuck together. Just maybe.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions on what you would like to see happening in this story. Sorry for the mix up with chapter 22. I made a booboo when I was trying to replace the chapter 21 but I was distracted by my seven year old daughter, who was very excited about something to do with the Jonas Brothers. I will just say that in that moment, she reminded me of Alice and it scared me a little bit. **


	23. Chapter 23

**DECEMBER 23****TH**** EPOV**

"J, I swear if you don't knock it off, I will get off this couch and beat the living shit out of you," threatened Bella. The rest of was were just sitting back watching as Jasper kept teasing Bella by holding out her cup and then pulling back when she reached for it.

"First of all, you can't beat the shit of out of me, crip," smirked Jasper. "And Second of all, how is shit living exactly?"

"God you are so annoying," chuckled Bella as she threw a pillow at him. She hit him right in the face. Not bad for someone throwing with one hand. "Please hand my water before I call Esme and tell her you are picking on me."

"You fucking would too," scoffed Jasper as he handed Bella her cup of water. "You always were such a tattle tale."

"Yeah, well, you were always a pain in the ass," smirked Bella after she took a drink.

"So nothings changed," I smirked, causing Jasper to flip me off. "That's nice, J. I can feel the love."

"Whatever," chuckled Jasper, as he stood up. "You guys ready?"

"Suppose so," sighed Bella.

"Come by the ER when you are done with your meeting," said Alice as she, Emmett, and Rose stood up with us. They were working the night shift to night. The six of us had spent the day together watching movies. It was nice to get to know Alice and Rose better.

"Um," said Bella. I could tell she wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with the idea of going to the support group I had found but she had agreed to at least try it. "We'll see, ok?"

Jasper lifted Bella off the couch and carried her out of the house. He placed her in her chair and we walked the three blocks to the hospital. Carlisle had offered to let us use his car again but it was just as easy for us to walk down to the hospital. My ribs were much better and since Bella had her chair, we really didn't need the car. At least for now.

Her shoulder was healing enough that in a couple days, she was going to try to use her crutches some. I knew she was ready to be out of that chair. Jasper, Bella, and I said good bye to Emmett, Alice, and Rose in the ER and made our way up to the second floor. We ignored the looks from all the nurses and doctors as we headed into the large meeting room.

"I'll be outside if you need me," whispered Jasper.

"Thanks, J," whispered Bella, grabbing his hand with her free hand.

"Anytime, B," he whispered. He walked out and I pushed her over to the others.

"Dr. Swan?" asked a tall, dark haired woman. I recognized her as the mother of the little girl Bella had been treating the day I found her again.

"Mrs. Simpson, how are you?" asked Bella, gripping my hand. "How's Kelsey?"

"We're both fine," said Mrs. Davis. "Please call me Charlotte, Dr. Swan. Kelsey still talks about you and your friend here."

"Please call me Bella. This is Edward," said Bella. "I'm glad Kelsey's doing ok."

"Well, if everyone will take your seats, we will get started," said an older man with silver hair. He sat down and looked at all of us. His eyes rested on Bella for a moment. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Dr. Marcus Thomas. I am one of the attending in the psyche ward so be warned." Everyone chuckled lightly as his eyes floated to me and Bella again. "Well, who would like to start tonight."

"I will," said Charlotte. Marcus nodded for her to continue. "I had kind of a bad week. My ex-husband sent my daughter a post card from prison. She found it before I could toss it in the trash. She doesn't understand why he was calling himself her daddy. He's not her daddy. He may have donated the sperm that created my angel but he isn't her daddy. Her daddy is the man who reads to her and helps her with her homework. She cried for hours about this man taking her away from me and Peter."

"How did you handle that?" asked Marcus.

"I reassured her over and over that I wouldn't let him take her away from me but I can't help but worry about what will happen when he gets out of jail. What if he comes after us again?" she asked through her tears.

"You have to be prepared for that to happen," said Marcus. "Make sure you get a restraining order against him."

"Like that helps," muttered Bella, under her breath.

"Something you would like to share, Isabella?" asked Marcus. I couldn't help but wonder how he knew her name was Isabella.

"No," said Bella.

"No, Isabella, please share with us what you meant about restraining orders not helping," smirked Marcus. Bella looked up and glared at him.

"Fine," she said, harshly. "I had a restraining order on him and look what good it did me, Dr. Thomas. He broke the order twice before the judge would revoke his bail and issue an arrest warrant. Not that that did us any good."

"So do you feel the justice system is to blame for what happened to you?" asked Marcus.

"Partly," said Bella. "He should never have been out on the streets after the first time he attacked me. What gives them the right to put my life at risk just so they don't piss off his daddy?"

"I don't know," said Marcus. "But holding onto this anger is not going to help either."

"What will help?" I asked. He looked over at me. "Tell me what will help right now. Tell me how to get rid of the anger I feel for having to sit in that chair and watch as he beat her and nearly kill her. Tell me how to get rid of the anger I feel when I couldn't help her fight back because that fucker tied me to a chair so I was unable to protect her or protect myself when he came over and laughed as he shoved a knife into my abdomen."

"Talking about it will help," said Marcus.

"That's what all the shrinks say," smirked Bella. He looked over at her. "Let it out. Share your feelings. It's not healthy to keep it all inside."

"Is it healthy?" asked Marcus.

"No," said Bella. "But it's not so easy to let go either."

"Point taken," said Marcus. "That's all the time we have for today. I hope to see you all next week."

"Bella, here is my home number if you ever need anyone to talk to," said Charlotte, handing Bella a piece of paper. "Anytime."

"Thank you, Charlotte," said Bella. "Tell Kelsey I said hello."

"I will," said Charlotte. "It was nice to meet you, Edward."

"You too," I said. She smiled at us before she left.

"Well, Isabella," said Marcus as he came over to us. "That was quite an interesting meeting."

"If you say so, Dr. Thomas," smirked Bella. "This is Edward Cullen."

"I know," said Marcus, shaking my hand. "It's nice to officially meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"Edward, please," I said.

"Please call me Marcus," he said, giving Bella a look. "Since Isabella refuses to call me Marcus."

"Old habits die hard, Dr. Thomas," chuckled Bella. She looked up at me. "Dr. Thomas was one of my professors at Harvard before he decided to come here and treat all us crazy people."

"You're not crazy, Isabella," said Marcus. "At least not anymore than normal."

"Doesn't feel like it," said Bella.

"I know," said Marcus. "You know where I am if either of you need to let it out."

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind," said Bella.

"It was pleasure to meet you, Edward," said Marcus. "Take care of each other."

"We'll try," I said.

I pushed Bella's chair out into the hall, where Jasper was waiting for us. He pushed me out of the way and took control of her chair. Bella agreed to stop in the ER for a few minutes before we headed home for the night. I could tell she was a little nervous but it would be good for the both of us to come back here. Eventually, we would have to come back to work.

Emmett, Rose, and Alice were standing around the nurses desk when we came in. They all smiled at us as we came up to them.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" asked Alice.

"Enlightening," said Bella. "Marcus was leading it."

"Really?" asked Rose. "I didn't realize he was doing support groups."

"Me either," said Alice.

"Who's Marcus?" asked Emmett, shortly. Was he jealous?

"Dr. Marcus Thomas was one of our professors at Harvard," explained Rose, placing her hand on Emmett's arm. "He was one of the only professors that didn't treat us like mindless females."

"He and his wife, Diane, were like the coolest professors at Harvard," said Alice before she turned back to me and Bella. "So group went ok?"

"Yeah," said Bella, awkwardly. Her eyes were moving all over the ER. Almost like she was afraid that someone was going to sneak up on her. "So how's everything here?"

"We've been pretty busy," said Emmett. "Lot of sick kids this time of year."

"I know," said Bella. "Just make sure you remind them to wash their hands thoroughly. Kids forget."

"So do their parents," I said.

"Well, we should get home," said Jasper.

"Have a good shift guys," I said.

"Yeah, we'll see you in the morning," said Alice. "Get some rest."

"We'll try," I said, placing my hand on Bella's good shoulder. She reached up and grabbed my hand. "Be careful."

"You too," said Emmett. He leaned down and whispered something into Bella's ear.

"I know, Em" she whispered back.

Jasper kissed Alice before he pushed Bella out of the ER. Bella tugged her coat up over her mouth as we walked through the freezing December night back to the house. I held her hand the entire way. She had a death grip on my hand. This was the first time we had been out at night since the attack. I'll admit that I was a little nervous myself.

We made it home and Jasper carried her inside while I stayed with her chair. He came back out and got it. I followed him inside and went straight up to mine and Bella's room. She was trying to undo her shoulder brace so she could change into her pajamas.

"Here let me help you," I said as I shut the door behind me.

"Thanks," she said softly.

I went over and helped her get the brace off. She changed into her night gown while I changed into my pajamas. I helped her put her brace back on and we laid back on the bed. I rolled onto my side and wrapped my arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I was thinking about our trip to Disneyland," she whispered. "You carried me on your back all day."

"I remember," I whispered. "That was the day I fell in love with you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "At least the day I realized I was in love with you. I think I've always loved you."

"I know I've always love you," whispered Bella. "Do you think we will ever go back to how we were before the attack?"

"No," I said. "I think we will be better. We will be stronger. We will fight harder against all those who try to keep us apart. It won't be easy but I think we can do it."

"I hope so," whispered Bella. "I don't ever want to lose you again."

"Baby, you and me are forever," I whispered. Bella looked up at me. "I've loved you forever, B. I always will. I can't let you go now."

"I love you, too, E," whispered Bella as she drifted off to sleep. "I don't think I could survive if I lost you. Never again."

I pulled her into my arms tighter and kissed her forehead. I'll do what ever I can to make sure she knows that I am never leaving her again. Whatever it takes.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. Let me know how you like this chapter. Coming up next: Christmas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DECEMBER 25TH BPOV**

"Merry Christmas, my bitches," bellowed Emmett as he and Rose came into the house. I rolled my eyes from my usual position on the couch.. How can he be in such a good mood all the time? It was so fucking annoying.

"Em, it's rude to call us bitches," I snapped.

"B, are you giving me lessons on being rude?" asked Emmett.

"Someone needs to," I grumbled as I shifted slightly. "How in the hell can you be in this good of a mood after working all day in the ER? Especially on Christmas."

"This is how I am, B," chuckled Emmett as he came over and lifted me into his arms. "Why can't you just love me for me?"

"Get the fuck off of me, you dirty ape," I laughed as he tickled my sides. Emmett set me back down on the couch. "God, you are even more annoying now than you were when we were kids."

"Aw, thanks, B," he chuckled. "I love you, too."

"Ro, get your man under control," I yelled into the kitchen.

"Sorry, B, I don't think I can," chuckled Rose. "What time are the parents coming?"

"Any minute," said Edward as he came downstairs with my crutches. "Are you sure you want to try these, B?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm tried of being stuck in that stupid ass chair."

"Really? Stupid ass?" asked Jasper as he came over to help me stand up. "Is that another B expression?"

"Yes," I chuckled. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and let him pull me to my feet. My shoulder was still pretty sore. "Fuck, that hurts."

"Here," said Edward, sticking the crutches under my arms for me. "Just take it easy."

"I know," I grumbled. I grabbed the crutches with my hands. "Ok, J, you can let go now."

"Are you sure?" asked Jasper. He still had his arms around my back, dangerously close to my ass.

"Yes," I chuckled. "I'm starting to think you are getting fresh with me so unless you plan on taking me upstairs for a quickie, you had better let go."

"Gross," whined Jasper as he let go. "I can't believe you went there."

"You were the one with your hands on my ass," I chuckled.

"Can't really blame him," chuckled Edward. "It is a very nice ass."

"Ew," whined Jasper. "I'm tired of this mushy shit from you two."

"B, stop tormenting J with your fine ass," chuckled Alice as she came downstairs carrying the last of the presents.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked with a smirk. "Ok, here goes my maiden voyage on the crutches."

"Wait," screamed Alice as she set the presents under the tree.

"Why?" I asked.

"Camera," she said, like I was an idiot.

"Um, we really don't need to take a picture of this, Ali," I said. Alice pulled her camera out of her purse.

"Yeah, we have plenty of pictures of her on crutches," snickered Jasper. I flipped him off as Alice took a picture. "That was rude."

"Don't give a shit," I chuckled. I looked back at Alice. "Can I go now? I really need to pee."

"Sure," said Alice.

I rolled my eyes as I took my first step with the crutches. It hurt way more than I was showing. My shoulder was still so tender and the crutches didn't help but I had to get out of that chair. Edward hovered over me as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. Like he could really help if I fell. His ribs may be feeling better but we both knew he didn't need to trying to help me like that. I quickly took care of my business, happy in the fact that I could at least pee by myself now, and washed my hands.

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back out to the living room. By the time, I got in there Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme were already here. I went over and practically fell on the couch with a groan.

"So, how are the crutches working out?" chuckled Carlisle.

"Just peachy," I chuckled as Edward sat down next to me. "I just need to get used to them."

"You should be used to them by now," chuckled Charlie. "This is what your fifth time with them?"

"Sixth," I said. "You forgot about my freshman year at Harvard when I fell off that desk."

"That's right," chuckled Charlie while Rene, Alice, and Rose all laughed.

"How do you fall off a desk?" asked Emmett. "What were you doing on top of a desk in the first place?"

"Em, this is me your talking about," I said. "Is it really that surprising that I would fall off a desk?"

"Point made," chuckled Emmett. "But why were you on the desk at all?"

"I was dancing," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What?" asked him, Edward, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were just laughing as they shook their heads.

"I was dancing," I chuckled.

"You need to explain this right now," chuckled Jasper.

"Ok," I said. "I was taking this modern dance class freshman year to take care of my PE credit. I was forced to stand on the professor's desk and give a demonstration on river dancing. Why she felt I would be a good choice for this or why the top of her desk was a good place for me to do this, I don't know but I got up on the desk and was nearly through when my foot slipped off the edge of the desk and I fell. I sprained my knee and spent two weeks on crutches."

"Wow," said Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"I would have paid good money to see that," smirked Jasper.

"River dancing?" asked Emmett. I nodded my head. "Wow."

"Wasn't my choice," I chuckled.

"We really did miss a lot," chuckled Edward.

"I'm so glad my pain amusing you, E," I said as I glared at him.

"Sorry, B, but that shit's funny," chuckled Edward before he kissed me. I moaned and leaned into his kiss.

"Man, they are kissing again," groaned Jasper.

"That's enough love birds," chuckled Emmett.

"Not done yet," I smirked before I kissed Edward again.

"Me either," moaned Edward, wrapping his arms around me.

"ENOUGH," everyone yelled at us as they laughed. Edward and I chuckled as we pulled away.

"Fine," I sighed. "You bunch of drama queens."

"Oh, Bella, are you calling us drama queens?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, I am," I smirked. "You know I'm right."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," chuckled Carlisle, shaking his head. "I only have two words for you. Talent show."

"You wouldn't dare," I gasped as everyone but Alice and Rose busted out laughing.

"I so would," he smirked.

"What are we missing?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," I said. "Let's open presents."

"No, what are we missing?" asked Alice.

"It's nothing," I said, glaring at Carlisle.

"Second grade talent show," said Carlisle, ignoring my glare. "Bella forced the boys to perform with her. She insisted that they lip sync to some god awful song. I can't remember the name of it."

"Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer," said Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I felt my face turn bright red as Rose and Alice both looked at me with their mouths hanging wide open.

"That's right," chuckled Carlisle. "Anyway, she made the boys all dress the same and be her background dancers while she pretended to sing."

"We won first place," I smirked.

"But you refused to let us hold the trophy at all," scoffed Emmett.

"You would have broken it," I pointed out.

"Touché," said Emmett.

"B, Addicted to Love? Really?" teased Rose.

"Yes, Ro, it was a very popular song," I said.

"Whatever," she chuckled.

"Ok, enough embarrassing Bella," chuckled Esme.

"Thank you, Esme," I said.

"At least for now," she snickered. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I don't feel the love here," I chuckled.

"Stop whining and open your presents," chuckled Esme as she tossed me, Alice, and Rose each two packages.

"I hope these weren't breakable," I chuckled.

"Just open them," she said, rolling her eyes.

I just shook my head as I ripped the paper off the first present. I held up the cabbage patch doll. She had long brown yarn for her hair and brown eyes. I looked over at Alice and Rose and noticed them holding dolls that looked eerily like them.

"Um," I said. "Are you trying to take our souls and put them in the dolls, Esme?"

"No," she laughed. "Don't you remember Beth Ann?"

"Oh, shit, I had forgotten all about Beth Ann," I chuckled.

"Who was Beth Ann?" asked Alice.

"Satan's spawn," muttered Emmett, causing me to flip him off.

"When I was eight, Esme and Renee bought me a cabbage patch doll that looked just like this one. Her name was Beth Ann," I explained.

"B, carried that doll around everywhere," chuckled Jasper.

"He does mean everywhere," said Emmett. "She used to force us to hold her."

"Force you?" I asked.

"Yep," smirked Emmett.

"I don't think she had to force you to do anything, Em," chuckled Edward. "I'm pretty sure I remember you begging her to let you play with Beth Ann."

"Whatever," mumbled Emmett. "Open your other gift."

"Ok," I chuckled.

I threw the wrapping paper at Emmett as I unwrapped the next present. It turned out to be kit of play make-up that caused Alice to squeal. Part of me chuckled when I thought about all the Christmas' that Renee, Esme, and I would gather in the bathroom and 'get pretty' as we called it but another part of me inwardly cringed at the idea of another make over from Alice.

"Thanks, Esme and Carlisle," I said.

"Yeah, thank you," said Rose.

"We are going to have so much fun with these," cheered Alice. Rose and I shared a quick look. We had both been behind more than one of Alice's make overs.

"You're welcome," said Carlisle.

"We got you girls these," chuckled Charlie, sharing a look with Carlisle as he handed us each two gifts. I torn the paper off the first one and busted out laughing at that toy doctor's kit in my hands. I looked up at Edward with a smirk on my face.

"Look, E, we can play doctor," I smirked.

"Ugh," groaned Emmett.

"No more talk like that," chuckled Jasper, throwing a pillow at me, causing me to bust out laughing.

"I'm sure Ali will play doctor with you, J," I smirked.

"Maybe," she smirked.

"Enough," chuckled Renee. "Open your other gifts."

Alice, Rose, and I opened our other gifts and busted out laughing again as we pulled out the doctor Barbie's they got us. Very appropriate I thought. Alice, Rose, and I gave each other our usual day at the spa. Of course, we would have to wait until my leg was healed but at least it was something to look forward to. We gave Charlie and Renee tickets to the theater. We bought Esme a bottle of baby soft perfume. I used to always give her some when I was little. We bought Carlisle peppermint sticks. He just chuckled and thanked us.

The boys opened their gifts next. Charlie and Renee gave them each a couple of GI Joes and a Nerf gun. I could see the wheels turning in Emmett's head already. Carlisle and Esme gave them Lego's and Transformers. I swear all three of them nearly squealed. Alice gave Jasper a coupon book for a series of dates she wanted to take him on. I thought it was a cute idea. Rose gave Emmett a t-shirt that we found the day we went shopping. It had a picture of He-Man on it. He smiled and kissed her, causing all of us to groan but secretly, I think we were all happy for him, Rose, Jasper, and Alice.

"Here," I said, tossing Emmett and Jasper their gifts from me. They ripped open the boxes and started laughing as they pulled out the handfuls of Pixy Stix's and bottle cap candies.

"God, I haven't had these in forever," laughed Jasper. "Thanks, B."

"You're welcome," I chuckled. "I couldn't resist them when I found them. Anything for my boys."

"What about me?" pouted Edward. I rolled my eyes and handed him his present.

"You didn't think I would forget about my favorite boy, did you?" I asked softly. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Maybe," he whispered.

"Never," I whispered as I brought my hand up to his check. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I think they have forgotten that we are all sitting right here," said Emmett. Edward and I chuckled as we pulled our lips away from each other.

"We did," smirked Edward. I laid my head on his shoulder while he opened his gift. "Where did you find a Snoopy pez dispenser."

"I found it at this little drug store a few blocks from here," I chuckled as he pulled out the pez dispenser and packages of candies. "Remember how we always gave these to each other?"

"I do," said Edward. "It was always my favorite present."

"Mine too," I whispered as a tear slipped down my face. "I missed them."

"Me too," whispered Edward as everyone got very quiet. I knew we were talking about more than just the gifts. We were talking about spending our Christmas together like this. Edward handed me a small gift bag. "I got you this."

"Thank you," I whispered. I sat up and opened the bag and smiled as I pulled out the candy necklace, bracelet and assorted ring pops. "You remembered."

"Of course I did," chuckled Edward. "Santa always brought you candy jewelry."

"Thank you, E," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

"We had better get to the hospital, Ali," groaned Jasper as he stood up and pulled Alice to her feet. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas," I said. "Be careful tonight. There are always a lot of drunks and crazy people in the ER tonight."

"We will be," said Alice as she hugged me. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," I said.

"We should head home too," said Carlisle. "We both are working in the morning."

"Ok, thank you for the gifts," I said.

"You're welcome," chuckled Esme. "This has been our best Christmas in a long time."

"Ours too," said Renee.

We hugged and kissed everyone before they left. Emmett carried me up to mine and Edward's room. I wasn't ready to do stairs yet. He kissed my forehead and left with Rose. Edward and I changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed after brushing our teeth. I rolled over and laid my head on Edward's chest.

"This was a good Christmas," I whispered.

"Yes, it was," whispered Edward. "First one in a long time that I actually enjoyed."

"Me too," I whispered. "I don't think I really realized just how much I had missed all of you until tonight."

"I know what you mean," chuckled Edward. "It's been a long time since I've had pez."

"I love you, E," I said as I looked up at him. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too," said Edward. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Merry Christmas to you too."

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. This really had been the best Christmas I had had in thirteen plus years. I sighed contently as I drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

**So did we enjoy Christmas with our favorite couples? **


	25. Chapter 25

**DECEMBER 31****TH**** EPOV**

"Em, if you shoot me with that fucking Nerf gun again, I'm going to shove my crutches up your boney ass," snapped Bella, as she hobbled out of the kitchen. "I swear you act like a child sometimes."

"I swear you act like a bitch sometime," snapped Emmett, following her out with the Nerf gun in his hand.

"Em, that's enough," snapped Rose, getting off the couch. "Leave her alone before I shove the crutch up your ass myself."

"Ro!" gasped Emmett. "Is that anyway to treat me?"

"Yes, it is when you keep pissing off my sister," said Rose. "She's asked you to stop numerous times so fucking stop already."

"Don't bother, Ro," grumbled Bella as she headed up the stairs to our room. She had finally gotten brave enough to attempt the stairs with her crutches two days ago. "He doesn't give a shit about my feelings as long as he has fun. Who cares about what I want, right?"

"Man, why couldn't you just stop when she asked you to the first time?" Jasper snapped as he and Alice came out of the kitchen

"I was just messing around," said Emmett.

"She's not in the mood for it today, Em," snapped Alice. "In case you couldn't tell by the scowl that has been on her face all day, you fucking idiot."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, ok," grumbled Emmett.

"No, it's not ok," I said, heatedly. "She didn't sleep very well last night, her leg is still hurting like a son of a bitch making her feel like a fucking gimp, and you just keep pissing her off."

I turned and headed upstairs to Bella. She had been in a bad mood all day. The rest of us seemed to understand that today just wasn't a good day for her but Emmett couldn't seem to quite get that in his head. He had done nothing but piss her off left and right all day. I know he was just trying to get her to laugh but today was just not a day for his shit.

I walked into our room and shut the door. Bella was laying on the bed with her face in the pillows. I could hear her muffled sobs as her body shook with her tears. She had woken up with several nightmares last night. I knew that she wasn't really mad at Emmett. She was just scared right now. I went over and laid down behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She rolled and laid her head on my chest as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch today," she whispered. "I just feel so mad right now."

"I know," I whispered. "None of us are mad at you."

"I'm sure Em is mad at me," she whispered. "I know I hurt his feelings."

"Em needs to get a fucking clue," I whispered. "It's not like you didn't ask him several times to stop."

"I'm really scared," whispered Bella.

"About what?" I asked.

"I wanted to hurt him," whispered Bella. "I wanted to hit, Em, for not stopping when I asked him to. I wanted to hit him for the way he just kept on pushing me even after I asked him to stop. It's like I feel all this anger building up inside of me and I don't know how to get rid of it."

"Hit me," I said. Bella looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What? That's crazy," she said.

"If it would make you feel better, then hit me," I said.

"No, that would only make me feel worse, E," grumbled Bella as she sat up on the bed. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't even really want to hurt Em. I want to hurt Jacob. I want to hit him like he hit me. Like how he hit you. I want to break his body and make him suffer. It scares the shit out of me that I feel so violent. I've never been a violent person before and I don't know how to get rid of these feelings."

"Want me to bring Em up here?" I chuckled. "I'm sure he would let you punch him a couple times."

"No," Bella chuckled softy. "Even though he does deserve it."

"B, it's normal to feel this anger all the time," I said. "Especially with everything we have been through."

"You don't," she said.

"Yes, I do," I said as I sat up and leaned up against the headboard. "I have never felt so angry as I do right now. I want to take Jacob and rip his arms and legs off. I want him to give the pain that comes with a knife being shoved into your gut but I also know that it would only make me feel better temporally."

"I know," she grumbled. "But it should would be fun."

"That it would be," I sighed. Bella laid back and rested her head on my shoulder. "Can you believe it's New Years Eve?"

"No," she chuckled. "I can't believe it's the first New Years Eve since I've lived in New York that I don't have to work and I'm stuck at home."

"Well, I guess we could go out. Maybe hit time square," I chuckled.

"Ugh, no, thank you," she chuckled. "We would probably end up back in the ER and spending New Years in the ER is even worse than Christmas."

"Tell me some ER stories," I said.

"Do you want some wild and crazies stories?" she asked.

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Ok," she said. "My first New Years here I was working the night shift when this guy came in complaining about his stomach hurting. I figured he ate too much or drank too much. You could smell the booze on his breath. Anyway, we ran all the usual tests but couldn't find any reason why his stomach was hurting so bad. So I decided to do and ultrasound. The man had swallowed five spoons."

"Spoons?" I chuckled. "Like soup spoons?"

"Yes," said Bella. "When I asked him why he swallowed five spoons, he slurred out that he swallowed the spoons because he was low on iron. Why he thought that spoons would help with his iron intake, I don't know, I ended up sending him up to surgery where they removed the spoons. He ended up spending a week in the hospital after his surgical site became infected."

"Wow, that is pretty crazy," I chuckled.

"That's nothing," said Bella. "The following summer, we got a case of a woman who brought her son in because she was convinced that he was possessed by demons."

"Why?" I asked.

"He was six months old and had severe reflux so he would projectile vomit nearly every time he ate. She thought that was the demons trying to get her," explained Bella. "We called her mother and sent the baby home with her while we put the mother on a seventy-two hour psych hold. I think they diagnosed her with severe post-partum depression. Her mother gained custody of the baby but the mother has been doing very well and gets to see him a lot."

"That's good," I said. "You really care about your patients, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," said Bella. "They come into the ER as a last resort, most of the time. I mean, you do get the crazy druggies who are looking for their next fix and the homeless people who are looking for a warm bed but generally people don't come to the ER unless they need to. I think it's important that we give them as much care as we can."

"Me too," I said. "At least, I try to."

"I'm starving," said Bella.

"What would you like?" I asked. Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"Chinese," She chuckled. I smiled back at her.

"Sound delicious," I smirked. "Your usual?"

"Yes, please," she said.

"Ok, do you want to come downstairs or stay up here?" I asked.

"Stay up here," said Bella. "I'm really not in the mood to make peace with Em tonight."

"Ok," I said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok," said Bella.

I kissed Bella before I climbed off the bed and headed downstairs to where the others were sitting in the living room. I could feel the tension flowing between them and Emmett, as he pouted in the corner. I just rolled my eyes at the big baby.

"I'm ordering me and Bella some Chinese. Do you guys want anything?" I asked.

"Sure, but if you are wanting them to deliver, it will take forever tonight. It would be faster just to walk down," said Alice.

"Ok," I said.

"I'll go with you," she said as she stood up. We quickly called in our order and pulled on our coats and headed outside to make the three block walk. "How's B?"

"She's ok," I said. "She's just really scared and angry right now."

"E, you know that I love that you are here for B right now, right?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I said. "Why?"

"It's just…" she trailed off as she struggled to find the right words.

"Just say it, Ali," I said.

"Ok," she said. "If you break her heart again, I will kill you."

"What?" I asked as I stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean if I break her heart again?"

"Maybe those weren't the right words to use," said Alice. "Look, I love B like a sister. When I met her, she was this quiet little shell of a person. I could see the pain in her eyes. I know what it feels like to be left behind, ok? B, would spend every free second she had studying. She was obsessed with it. Now, I understood that she was hurting but I really worried about her. She just didn't have the light in her eyes that she has with you. Slowly, she started opening up and talking to me and Ro about you, Em, and J, but you were the one she talked about the most. It nearly broke her when you guys left. I know that it wasn't your choice to leave, and I don't blame you. Please don't misunderstand me, but she's had worked really hard to try to live again. When Jacob attacked her the first time, she shut down again. Until that morning that she saw you all again, she wasn't living. She was merely getting by. That day, B, came back to us in full force, E. There was a light in her eyes that I had never seen before. I know that you both are struggling with the aftermath of Stalker boy but she trusts you. She talks to you and she's going to need you even more with the trial fixing to start. So just, please, don't hurt her. I don't think she could survive if you left her again."

"Ali, I won't leave her again," I said. "I can't leave her again. I don't even know how I managed to get through the years without her. She was in every thought I had, every breath I took was for her. I've loved her my entire life. I can't live without her again. I just can't."

"Good," said Alice. "I hope neither of you have to."

"Me too," I said as we started walking again. "So you and J?"

"What about us?" asked Alice.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," said Alice. "He's my everything, E. He keeps me centered when I feel overwhelmed and scared. It's not easy for me to trust anyone after my parents left me. The only people I ever trusted before you guys were B, Ro, Charlie, and Renee. Even then, it took awhile for me to completely trust them but I trusted J the moment I met him. It scared the shit out of me."

"I hope you know that we all love you and Ro, Ali," I said. "I know that me and Em both think of you as a sister and J thinks the same of Ro. Carlisle and Esme love you both too. We think of you as family."

"I do, E, but it's still nice to hear," said Alice.

Neither Alice or I said anything as we grabbed our food and headed back to the house. It was nice to get the chance to get to know Alice a little better. I loved the fact that she and Rose were so protective of my Bella. It just proved that they were good friends. No, good sisters for my Bella. We walked into the house and heard yelling coming from upstairs. I groaned and went running up the stairs. Emmett was standing in the door way to our room while Bella was yelling at him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, EM," screamed Bella.

"I just want to talk to you, B," snapped Emmett.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Em," snapped Jasper as he tried to pull Emmett out of the doorway. Emmett just shrugged him off.

"I don't care," snapped Emmett. "I won't let her hide from me."

"Em, get the fuck away from her," I growled. He turned and glared at me. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm just trying to apologize," said Emmett.

"She's trying not to beat the shit out of you," I snapped.

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

"Em, I asked you to leave me alone but you won't. I asked you to stop several times earlier but you just kept on pushing me. You made me feel like what I wanted was not as important as what you wanted. You made me feel powerless just like Jacob did when he stalked me for months. I told you no, Em. I told you to leave me alone, Em, but you just kept coming. I begged you not to hurt me anymore. I said no. That should have been enough," cried Bella as she crumbled to the floor. I knew the moment she said she begged him not to hurt her that she wasn't talking about Emmett anymore. She was talking about Jacob.

"B, he's not Jacob," I said as I pushed a shocked Emmett out of the way and sat on the floor next to her. She climbed up into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. "Em's not like Jacob."

"I said no. I told him to leave me alone, E," cried Bella. "Why did he keep coming after me? I just wanted him to leave me alone."

"I don't know, Baby," I whispered. "I just don't know."

"B," said Emmett as he sat down on the floor next to us.

"What, Em?" she whispered. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm sorry," whispered Emmett through his tears. "I didn't think I was making you feel like Jacob did. I'm so sorry."

"Em, you ignored me when I asked you to stop. You ignored me when I told you to stop," whispered Bella. "You took my free will away when you chose to ignore my pleads for you to stop and kept going. I wanted to hurt you, Em. I was so mad that you would just ignore me that I wanted to hurt you. I don't like feeling like that. Especially about you."

"I am so, so sorry, B," he cried. "I will never do it again. I promise. Just don't hate me, ok? Cause I just got my sister back and I can't lose you now."

"I will never hate you, Em," said Bella. "You're one of my boys. Just don't do it again."

"I promise," whispered Emmett.

"Fine," whispered Bella. "Now get the fuck out of here so E and I can eat in peace."

"Yes, ma'am," chuckled Emmett.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he stood up and grabbed everyone else's food. I stood up and helped Bella off the floor. We climbed onto the bed and spent the rest of the night watching the celebration at Time Square on TV together. As the ball dropped, I turned to Bella and pressed my lips to hers.

"Happy New Year, B," I said softly. "Here's to a new beginning."

"Happy New Year, E," said Bella. "To new beginning and a better future."

Bella leaned up and kissed me again before we turned back to the TV and settled on some crappy movie. Bella laid her head on my chest as we welcomed the New Year in. Hopefully, it would be a better year for all of us.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews. **


	26. Chapter 26

**JANUARY 2nd**** BPOV**

I climbed out of the bed, leaving a snoring Edward, and made my way downstairs to the living room. I had been up all night. Lord knows I tried to sleep but sleep didn't want to be my friend today. I slowly made my way over and laid down on the couch. I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over my body and tried to get rid of my nerves.

Today would be the first day of Jacob's trial for his recent attack on me and Edward. We weren't scheduled to testify until tomorrow but Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were all testifying today. I was scared to death that Jacob would do something to hurt one of them. I mean, I know that there will be guards and a bailiff in the courtroom but Jacob's not exactly sane.

I couldn't help but worry about what he would pull when it came time for me to testify, either. I mean the fact that I would be forced to talk to him was enough to make me sick. I didn't want anything to do with him. I just pulled the blanket further up and let my nerves take over.

"Hey, B," said Emmett as he came downstairs. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just thinking," I whispered.

"About what?" he asked as he came over and sat on the floor next to me.

"Today," I whispered as a tear slipped down my face. "I'm so nervous and scared."

"Me too," whispered Emmett.

"Why are you scared and nervous?" I asked.

"Because this dude is fucking nuts," said Emmett. "I mean he is literally crazy to think that he can talk his way out of this shit. I'm scared that he might be able to."

"Me too," I said, rolling on to my back. "I don't know if I can go into that court room and face him, Em."

"B, you can go in there and face him because the rest of us are going to be right there with you and E. We are all in this together," said Emmett. I looked over at him.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he said with a soft smile. Emmett stood up and offered me his hand. "Now, let's go make some breakfast. I'm fucking starving."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I chuckled as I let him pull me to my feet.

"I don't know," he laughed as he handed me my crutches. I just laughed with him as we headed into the kitchen together. We laughed and teased as we made breakfast for everyone.

Two hours later, we loaded up into Carlisle's car and Charlie's car and headed down to the courthouse. We were all exceptionally quiet as we made the drive. Once we were there, we climbed out of the cars and headed inside. We found Angela and Kate standing outside of the courtroom. Edward, Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, and I went into the courtroom while the others waited out in the hall until it was their turn to testify and took our seats behind the prosecution. The doors to the courtroom opened again a few minutes later and I turned and saw Jacob's father come in. He was also on crutches. He looked over at me and glared at me before he took his seat on the other side of the courtroom. Edward grabbed my hand as I turned back to the front. The guards brought Jacob into the courtroom and he looked right at me. Edward squeezed my hand and I tore my eyes away from Jacob and looked at him.

"All rise for the honorable Aro Volturi," said the bailiff. We all stood as Judge Volturi came in. He was a middle aged man with dark jet black hair and black eyes. He took his seat and we all sat down.

"Jacob Black, you are on trial today for two counts of assault and attempted murder. I understand that you have decided to give up your right to counsel and represent yourself. I want to give you one more chance to change your mind. These are serious charges, young man, and if you lose you will not be able to appeal the judgment of your jurors," said Judge Volturi. "Do you wish to continue as your own counsel?"

"Yes, your honor," said Jacob, standing up.

"Very well. Let's bring in the jury," said the judge. One of the doors to the side of the courtroom opened and seven men and five women came in and took their seats in the jury's box. "Mrs. Mitchell, is the prosecution prepared to give their opening statement?"

"Yes, we are, your honor," said Kate.

"Proceed," he said. Kate stood up and walked around the table and faced the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it is our goal to prove without a shadow of a doubt that Jacob Black is guilty of the charges we have brought against him today. We ask that you remember the facts of the case and not let the defendant deter you from seeing what the truth is. We intend to prove that the defendant broke into the home of Dr. Isabella Swan on the night of December seventh. We intend to prove that the defendant viciously attacked Dr. Swan and Dr. Edward Cullen that night and tried to kill them. We will show that the defendant has a history of violent behavior towards Dr. Swan as well. Thank you."

"Mr. Black, are you prepared to give an opening statement?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor," said Jacob. He stood up and looked around the courtroom, leaving his eyes on me for a split second before he turned to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am not the monster the prosecution is making me out to be. I was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. I intend to prove that I am innocent of all these charges and clear my good name. I ask that you keep an open mind while listening to the testimony of the witnesses. Thank you."

"Mrs. Mitchell, please call your first witness," said the judge.

"The prosecution calls Dr. Rosalie Hale," said Kate. Rose gave me a soft smile as she came into the courtroom headed up to the stand. After she was sworn in, Kate smiled and went up to her.

"Dr. Hale, what is your relationship with Dr. Swan?" asked Kate.

"She and I are co-workers and roommates," said Rose.

"How long have you and Dr. Swan been roommates?" asked Kate.

"She and I started living together at the start of our sophomore year at Harvard," said Rose.

"What is your occupation?" asked Kate.

"I am a surgical intern at New York General Hospital," said Rose.

"Please tell us your account of the events on the evening of December seventh," said Kate.

"Our other roommate, Alice Brandon, and I were across the street at the home of Emmett Cullen and Jasper Cullen when we heard Bella screaming. The four of us ran across the street and I unlocked the front door and we ran inside. We heard Bella screaming for someone to help her. I heard Jacob yell at her to shut up. He called her a filthly whore. Alice and I told Emmett and Jasper that that was Jacob. They busted the door in. We ran in and I saw Jacob pulling the knife out of Bella's abdomen," said Rose.

"You are sure that the defendant, which you have identified as Jacob Black, called her as you said 'A filthly whore'?" asked Kate.

"Yes," said Rose.

"What happened next?" asked Kate.

"Emmett and Jasper pulled Jacob away from Bella and pinned him against the wall while Alice and I moved to Bella and Edward. Jasper called 911 while we began assessing their injuries," said Rose. Edward tightened his grip on my hand.

"Who were you working on?" asked Kate.

"I was working on Bella," said Rose.

"What did you find when you assessed her injuries?" asked Kate.

"Bella had a broken nose. Her left femur was broken as were three of her ribs. She also had a dislocated shoulder. She had three stabs wounds to her abdomen. We packed the wounds and took her to the hospital. We had to place a breathing tube in while en route to the hospital because one of her broken ribs punctured her lung. Upon our arrival at the hospital, we found that one of the knife wounds had nicked her liver. We sent her straight to the OR where they were able to repair the damage to both her liver and her lung. She was then taken to the intensive care unit where she spent another three days in a coma," said Rose. I could tell she was struggling to keep her emotions under control.

"Thank you, Dr. Hale." said Kate. "I have no further questions at this time."

"Mr. Black, you may cross examine the witness," said Judge Volturi. Jacob stood up and strutted up to Rose, who tensed immediately.

"Dr. Hale, you don't like me much do you?" asked Jacob.

"No," said Rose.

"In fact you hate me because, during my relationship with Dr. Swan, you felt I was taking your friend away from you, didn't you?" asked Jacob.

"You didn't have a relationship with Dr. Swan, so no, I didn't feel like that," said Rose. "I don't like you because you would not leave Dr. Swan alone after she turned you down for a date."

"Dr. Hale, what is your relationship with Dr. Swan again?" asked Jacob.

"She and I are friends and roommates as well as co-workers," said Rose. Her eyes were boring holes into Jacob's head. I could feel her anger from my seat.

"Just friends?" asked Jacob with a smile.

"Yes," said Rose.

"Hmm," said Jacob. "Isn't it true, Dr. Hale, that you have romantic feelings for Dr. Swan?"

"NO," gasped Rose. I shuddered at the thought of me and Rose. I mean, she's like my sister.

"Isn't it true, Dr. Hale, that you were jealous that Dr. Swan wanted me and not you?" snapped Jacob.

"Objection., Badgering the witness," said Kate.

"Sustained," ordered Judge Volturi. "Asked and answered Mr. Black. Move on to your next question or take a seat."

"I have no further questions for this witness, your honor," smirked Jacob as he turned around and went back over and sat down.

"You are excused, Dr. Hale," said the judge. Rose got up and walked out of the courtroom. "Mrs. Mitchell, please call your next witness."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Alice Brandon," said Kate.

Alice came in and took the stand. Kate asked her several of the same questions she asked Rose about how we met, how long we have lived together, what her occupation was, and to explain the events of the night of Jacob's attack on us. Her account of the evening was the same as Rose's except for where it came to describing Edward's injuries. This time I squeezed Edward's hand tighter as she described his injuries. As doctors, we understood more than anyone just how lucky we were to survive our injuries at all. Once Kate was done with her questions, Jacob stood up and walked up to Alice.

"Dr. Brandon, what is your relationship with Dr. Swan?" he asked.

"As I have already stated, Dr. Swan is my friend and roommate. We also work together in the emergency room of New York General Hospital," said Alice, shortly.

"You and Dr. Swan are just friends?" asked Jacob.

"Objection," said Kate, standing up. "Is the defendant planning on questioning the relationship of every witness?"

"Mr. Black, what exactly are you trying to prove with your questioning?" asked Judge Volturi.

"Sir, I am trying to prove that both Dr. Hale and Dr. Brandon were jealous of the relationship that I had with Dr. Swan and are lying in order to get me out of the way," said Jacob. I rolled my eyes and shook my head softly. There was no end to the craziness that was Jacob Black.

"Well, I believe they have answered your questions, so move on already," ordered Judge Volturi.

"Yes, your honor," said Jacob before he turned back to Alice. "Dr. Brandon, it's safe to say that you don't like me, do you?"

"No, I don't," said Alice.

"Have you ever threatened me?" asked Jacob.

"No," said Alice.

"So on the morning of April sixth of last year, you didn't tell me and I quote 'We can make your life miserable. This is your only warning'?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, I did," said Alice. "But-"

"No further questions," said Jacob.

"Your honor, I have one more question for the witness," said Kate.

"Proceed," said the judge.

"Dr. Brandon, why did you threaten Mr. Black on the morning of April sixth?" asked Kate.

"Jacob had been pursuing Dr. Swan for several weeks. He left her notes in her locker. He sent her flowers, even after she made it clear that she wasn't interested in him. Dr. Hale and I told him he needed to leave her alone," explained Alice.

"Thank you, Dr. Brandon," said Kate. Alice got up and left the courtroom. "The prosecution calls Dr. Emmett Cullen next."

Emmett came in and took the seat that Alice had just left. He also testified about what he saw the night that Jacob attacked us and to the extent of our injuries. He made sure to mention, as Rose and Alice did, that the door was locked when they came running over from the boy's house. Jacob didn't ask Emmett a single question, which I thought was odd but maybe he didn't have any details about my relationship with Emmett to use against us. Not that he had any with Rose and Alice, either.

We took a short lunch break after Emmett's testimony. Kate and Angela reassured me and Edward that everything was ok but I couldn't help but worry about Jacob. I mean the man was a fucking lunatic. After lunch, we headed back to the court house. Jasper was called to the stand next. He gave the same testimony that Emmett, Rose, and Alice had. I was a little surprised that Jacob didn't object to all of them testifying about that night but he didn't. He also didn't ask Jasper any questions.

"I think that is enough for today," said Judge Volturi. "Court is adjourned until nine a.m. The jury is reminded of the gag order that has been placed on this trial."

Judge Volturi left the courtroom after banging his gavel on his desk. The guards came over and pulled Jacob to his feet. His father tried to talk to him but Jacob turned his back and let the guards cuff him and take him out of the courtroom. Billy Black glared at me again before he turned and left the courtroom.

"Well, that was a good first day," said Kate, turning to me and Edward.

"If you say so," I said.

"Bella, just trust me, ok?" said Kate.

"Kate, no offense, but the last DA who told me to trust him ended up screwing me over pretty good, so I really don't trust any of you right now," I said.

"We understand that," said Angela. "But there is a big difference between me and Kate and your last DA."

"What's that?" asked Edward.

"We are the ones who are fighting to get your justice," said Angela. "He was just an underpaid, asshole who got greedy. We are underpaid, bitches that aren't in this line of work for the money."

"I really hope so," I said.

I turned and hobbled out of the courtroom with Edward following me. The rest of our family followed us out to the cars and we headed back home. Neither Edward or I said anything to the others as we made our way inside the townhouse and up to our room. They didn't try to speak to us either. I think they understood that right now, there really wasn't much to say. Edward and I changed into our pajamas, climbed into bed, and watched TV until we fell asleep, dreading what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews over this story. I would like to make it clear that I have zero courtroom expertise besides what I picked up from TV. Let me know what you think about this chapter by clicking the little green button down below. You know you want to anyway so just do it!**


	27. Chapter 27

****

********

JANUARY 3rd EMPOV

As we took our seats in the courtroom for the second day of Jacob Black's trial, I thought back to yesterday. It had been an emotionally draining day for all of us be especially for Bella and Edward. When I saw Bella laying on the couch yesterday morning, I felt my heart break a little bit. She looked so sad. I know she was but I had never seen Bella look like that in all the years I had known her.

Maybe that was the thing, though. I didn't know this Bella anymore. I mean, sure the old Bella was still there with her wit and sassy attitude but there was so much more to her now. Thirteen years had changed her. I guess it had changed us all. Yesterday, when we got home, I watched as she and Edward retreated up to their room. Really I don't think any of us knew what to say to either of them. I mean, really, what do you say after you sit there and watch the crazy ass fucker that assaulted you, try to make it seem like he was just a good guy?

I wrapped my arm around Rose as the guards brought Jacob in. I saw him look around the courtroom and knew he was looking for Bella. I had never wanted to hit someone more than I wanted to hit him. I should have gotten a few hits in that night. The bailiff came in and we all stood while the judge came in and took his seat.

"Is the prosecution prepared to call their next witness?" asked Judge Volturi.

"Yes, your honor," said Kate. "We call Dr. Marcus Stephan to the stand."

The doors to the courtroom opened and we all watched as Dr. Stephan made his way up to the stand. The bailiff came over and swore him in. Kate got up and went up to the stand.

"Dr. Stevens, what you is occupation?" asked Kate.

"I am the chief of staff at New York General Hospital," said Dr. Stephan.

"Can you please share with the court what events lead to the termination of employment of the defendant?" asked Kate.

"It was brought to my attention that Dr. Black had been harassing a fellow doctor in the emergency department. This added with a handful of complaints from patients about his bedside manner, lead to his termination," explained Dr. Stephan.

"Would you please identify for the record the name of the fellow doctor he had been harassing?" asked Kate.

"Dr. Isabella Swan," said Dr. Stephan.

"What were the complaints from his former patients?" asked Kate.

"Mostly that he was rude and crass while examining them. He called them names and was crude when talking to female nurses," said Dr. Stephan.

"Can you tell me why he wasn't let go before Dr. Swan filed harassment charges?" asked Kate.

"Dr. Black had a contract with us," said Dr. Stephan. "When Dr. Swan was able to prove the harassment charges against him, I was finally able to let him go."

"Why was that?" asked Kate.

"The charges caused his contract to become null and void," smirked Dr. Stephan.

"I have no further questions at this time," said Kate before she went to sit down.

"Mr. Black, do you have any questions for the witness?" asked Judge Volturi.

"Yes, your honor," said Jacob, standing up. "Dr. Stephan, isn't it true that you and Dr. Swan were having an affair at the time that she supposedly brought the harassment charges against me?"

"No," said Dr. Stephan.

"So you and Dr. Swan didn't have regular 'lunch' dates?" asked Jacob.

"We usually met for lunch at least once a week but we weren't having an affair," said Dr. Stephan.

"Dr. Stephan, you're a married man, are you not?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," said Dr. Stephan. "My wife and I have been married for fifteen years."

"In fifteen years of marriage have you ever cheated on your wife?" asked Jacob.

"Objection," said Kate. "Dr. Stephan's personal life is not important to the case."

"It is when it shows that he is not the honorable man he is claiming to be," said Jacob.

"Objection, sustained," said the judge. "Move onto another question, Mr. Black."

"No further questions, your honor," grumbled Jacob.

"Your honor, I have one more question for the witness," said Kate.

"Proceed," said the Judge.

"Dr. Stephan, why were you and Dr. Swan meeting regularly?" asked Kate.

"Dr. Swan was working part time with a free clinic that I also worked at. We often meet to consult on some of our more difficult cases," said Dr. Stephan. I had no idea that Bella worked at a free clinic.

"Thank you, Dr. Stephan," said Kate.

"Dr. Stephan, you may step down," said the judge. Dr. Stephan climbed out of the witness box and walked out of the courtroom.

"The prosecution now calls Detective Tyler Crowley to the stand," said Kate. The doors to the back of the courtroom opened again and Tyler Crowley, a tall, dark haired man came in. He went up and climbed onto the witness stand. The bailiff came over and swore him in. He sat down and looked up at Kate. "Detective Crowley, what is your occupation?"

"I am a detective in the major case unit of the New York police department," said Tyler.

"Can you tell the courts about the events of the morning of June the second of last year?" asked Kate.

"I was on my way home from work when I heard a woman screaming," said Tyler. "I ran down the alley where I saw the defendant pinning a woman to the ground. He had ripped her top down the middle. I called for backup as the woman managed to kick the defendant off of her. I ran over and cuffed him before he could run off."

"Can you identify the woman by name?" asked Kate.

"Dr. Isabella Swan," said Tyler.

"What happened next?" asked Kate.

"A patrol car came and loaded the defendant up while I took Dr. Swan's statement for the police report," said Tyler. "I took Dr. Swan to the hospital a few blocks down. She had a broken nose and several defensive wounds which we photographed for the police report."

"Are these the photos you are referring to?" asked Kate as she handed him a handful of photographs.

"Yes, ma'am," said Tyler as he looked through the photos.

"We would like to submit these photos as prosecution evidence A," said Kate.

"So submitted," said the Judge. Kate placed the pictures on the evidence table.

"Detective Crowley, what did you next?" asked Kate.

"After I made sure that Dr. Swan had someone to take her home, I went to the station and filed the charges and requested a restraining order at the request of Dr. Swan," said Tyler.

"Were you able to obtain the restraining order?" asked Kate.

"Yes, ma'am," said Tyler.

"No further questions," said Kate.

"Mr. Black?" asked the judge.

"Detective Crowley, did you see me break Dr. Swan's nose?" asked Jacob.

"No," said Tyler.

"Did you see me attack her at all?" asked Jacob.

"No," said Tyler, shortly.

"How do you know that I wasn't helping Dr. Swan fend off her attacker just moments before you showed up?" asked Jacob.

"Because I saw you pinning her to the ground, Mr. Black," smirked Tyler. "I also saw Dr. Swan kick you off of her and beg you to leave her alone."

"No further questions," snapped Jacob.

"Detective Crowley, you may step down," said the judge. Tyler got up and walked out of the courtroom. "Mrs. Mitchell, call your next witness."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Edward Cullen," said Kate. I turned and watched Edward as he came into the courtroom. Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly as Edward took his seat after he had been sworn in. "Dr. Cullen, please tell the court your account of the evening of December seventh."

"After Bella and I came home from work, we went to bed. I woke up a few hours later and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I turned to go upstairs when I was hit in the head by something hard."

"Do you know what that was?" asked Kate.

"No, ma'am," said Edward.

"Please continue, Dr. Cullen," said Kate.

"I woke up sometime later. I saw Jacob Black sitting next to the bed where Bella was sleeping. He looked up at me and smirked as he pulled her out of bed…."

Edward continued to give his account on the evening. I was clutching to Rose's hand nearly as tightly as she was to mine. We had never heard exactly what happened that night. None of us wanted to push Bella or Edward to talk about that night. As he recalled how Jacob had beaten them both, called her so many names, I could taste the bile rise up in my throat. This mother fucker had nearly killed my brother and my sister. I hated him.

"Dr. Cullen, are you one hundred percent sure that Jacob Black was the man who attacked and nearly killed you and Dr. Swan?" asked Kate.

"Yes, ma'am," said Edward.

"No further questions at this time," said Kate before she went and sat down.

"Mr. Black?" asked the judge.

"Dr. Cullen, isn't it true that you and Dr. Swan were having a sexual relationship after just meeting each other two days prior to the so called attack on you both?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, but-"

"That's all," said Jacob. He went and sat down.

"Dr. Cullen," said Kate, standing up. "How long have you and Dr. Swan known each other?"

"Since the day we were born," smirked Edward. Jacob snapped his head up at him.

"Please explain," said Kate.

"Dr. Swan's family and my family were neighbors until my family moved away when we were fifteen years old. Dr. Swan and I had been seeing each other at the time of our move," explained Edward. "When we were re-united on December sixth, we picked up our relationship where we had left it."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," said Kate with a smile.

"Dr. Cullen, you may step down," said the judge. Edward stood up and made his way out of the courtroom. "We will reconvene at one pm."

Judge Volturi left the courtroom and they took Jacob back to his cage or wherever they were keeping the dog. We went and grabbed a quick lunch before we headed back to the courtroom. You could feel the tension beginning to mount as we entered the courtroom. Bella would be testifying next. I think we were all a little scared about how she would handle it and what that fucker would do to her.

"Mrs. Mitchell, are you ready to call your next witness?" asked Judge Volturi after he called us all back to order.

"The prosecution calls Dr. Isabella Swan," said Kate.

I turned as the doors to the courtroom opened and Bella hobbled in on her crutches. I could see the fear, the sheer terror all over her face. I wanted to go up to her and wrap my arms around her and protect her from this but I knew I couldn't do that. This was a step she needed to take if she was ever truly going to heal from the past several months of her life. She made her way to the stand and took her seat after she was sworn in.

"Dr. Swan, what is the nature of your relationship with Jacob Black?" asked Kate.

"I don't have one," said Bella softly. So softly I barely heard her.

"A little louder, Dr. Swan, please," said the judge.

"I don't have a relationship with Jacob Black," said Bella with a shaky voice. "I never had any type of relationship with him."

"Have you ever gone on a date with him?" asked Kate.

"No," said Bella.

"So outside of your job at New York General Hospital, you and Jacob Black never got together romantically of your free will?" asked Kate.

"No," said Bella. "Jacob and I were not anything more than co-workers and even that would be a stretch since I work with kids and he does not."

"You filed harassment charges against the defendant at the hospital where you both worked, is that correct?" asked Kate.

"Yes," said Bella.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"After I turned Jacob down for a date, he began to harass me over the next few months. He would leave letters in my locker at the hospital about how I was his and he would have me one day. He sent me flowers to the house I shared with my roommates and at the hospital. I asked him several times to stop and to leave me alone but he continued to pursue me even after I made it clear that I was not interested in any type of relationship with him. He would show up in the ER when he was off and would watch me while I worked. I finally had enough and took the issue to Dr. Stephan," explained Bella.

"Did the defendant stop harassing you after he was let go?" asked Kate.

"For a couple weeks he did but then on the morning of June second, he tried to sexually assault me in the ally a block from my home," said Bella as a tear slipped down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

"Can you please tell the court what happened that morning?" asked Kate, handing her a tissue.

"I was on my way home from working the night shift at the hospital when he stepped out the alley. I asked him what he was doing there and he said he wanted to talk, to apologize for everything. I told him he needed to leave me alone. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him. He said he could see in my eyes that I wanted him. I said he was crazy and turned to leave when he grabbed me. He slammed his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams for help and I kicked him in the leg. He punched me in my abdomen. I fell to the ground as I tried to catch my breath. He…..straddled me and ripped…."

"Are you ok, Dr. Swan?" asked Kate. Bella took a deep breath.

"Yes," said Bella, through her tears. "He ripped my shirt down the middle and moved to my pants. I screamed for him to stop. I said no…..he said he had to have me. He rubbed his penis on my leg and asked me if could feel how much he needed me. I screamed for someone to help me and he hit me in my face. He said I made him do it. He said he loved me and that I loved him. I told him I didn't love him. I managed to get my knee between us and I kicked him off of me. He came at me again but I kicked him again as Detective Crowley came over and restrained him."

"After Detective Crowley restrained him, what happened?" asked Kate.

"They loaded him into the back of one of the squad cars while he kept going on and on about me loving him. Detective Crowley escorted me to back to the hospital and waited with me until Dr. Hale and Dr. Brandon showed up. He asked me if I wanted to press assault charges and I said yes. He took several pictures of my injuries. I asked him if I could get a straining order after I explained about the harassment. Detective Crowley said he would request one for me."

"Was the restraining order granted?" asked Kate.

"Yes, the next day at Jacob's arraignment," said Bella.

"After the morning of June second did the defendant contact you again?" asked Kate.

"Not until December sixth," said Bella.

"What happened on December sixth?" asked Kate.

"Dr. Hale, Dr. Brandon, and I were sitting in a pizza place in 42nd when Jacob came in. He came over to me and I told him to that he needed to leave me alone. He told me he would be seeing me soon. Then he left," said Bella.

"What did you do next?" asked Kate.

"I called my father, Special Agent Charlie Swan, about him breaking the restraining order. My father told me he would contact the judge in charge of the first case against Jacob," explained Bella.

"Was that the last time the defendant contacted you on December sixth?" asked Kate.

"No," said Bella. "That evening, I was having dinner with my parents, Dr. Hale, Dr. Brandon, and the Cullen family when Jacob called me on my cell phone. I put the call on speaker and my father recorded it," said Bella.

"How did the defendant get your cell phone number?" asked Kate.

"I don't know," said Bella.

"I would like to play the tape of the phone call for the court," said Kate.

"Go ahead," said Judge Volturi.

Kate hit the play button on the small tape recorded and Jacob's voice came shooting out. I closed my eyes as I listened to him threatening Bella again. God, this fucker was completely nuts, I thought as the tape ended. Kate placed it back onto the evidence table and turned back to Bella.

"Dr. Swan, did you report the defendant after he broke the restraining order for the second time?" asked Kate.

"My father did," said Bella.

"Can you tell us what happened in the night of December seventh, Dr. Swan?" asked Kate.

I tightened my arm around Rose as we listened to Bella's account of the night of the attack. I couldn't stop my tears as they fell along side hers. She had fought so hard to stop him. She had fought so hard to save herself and Edward. She was so much stronger than any of us ever realized.

"Dr. Swan are you sure that it was Jacob Black that attacked you and Dr. Cullen on the night of December seventh?" asked Kate.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure," said Bella.

"No further questions at this time, your honor," said Kate.

"Mr. Black, you may cross exam the witness but I will remind you to keep your distance from her," ordered Judge Volturi.

"Yes, your honor," said Jacob as he stood up and faced Bella, who looked terrified. "Dr. Swan, you claim that you and I never had a relationship, is that correct?"

"Yes," said Bella, harshly.

"We never went on a single date. Is that what you are saying?" asked Jacob.

"Yes," said Bella, again.

"What about the dinner on March the fourteenth?" asked Jacob.

"You mean the staff appreciation dinner with the rest of the ER staff?" asked Bella.

"Yes," said Jacob. "You and I went together."

"No, we just happened to be in the same place and sat across from each other," said Bella. "As I recall, I didn't talk to you all night."

"What about all the times you flirted with me at work?" asked Jacob.

"I didn't flirt you," said Bella.

"That's bullshit," snapped Jacob.

"Mr. Black, that language will not be accepted in my courtroom," snapped Judge Volturi.

"My apologies, your honor," said Jacob. "Dr. Swan, how old were you when Dr. Cullen and his family moved away?"

"I was fifteen," said Bella.

"Where you and Dr. Cullen sexually active then?" asked Jacob.

"Objection, your honor," said Kate. "Dr. Swan and Dr. Cullen's relationship is not on trial here."

"Sustained," said the judge. "Move along to a new question, Mr. Black."

"Dr. Swan, on the night that I supposedly attacked you, did you see me hit Dr. Cullen and tie him to the chair?" asked Jacob.

"No," said Bella.

"How can you be so sure that he wasn't the one who hurt you?" asked Jacob.

"Because you were the one who called me a whore for having sex with my boyfriend. You were the one who stomped on my leg and broke it. You were the one who kicked my chest and broke my rips and dislocated my shoulder after I fought you off and prevented you from raping me all the while Dr. Cullen was tied to a chair, unable to help me fight you off," snapped Bella.

"Dr. Swan, had you been drinking that night?" asked Jacob. Man, he was grasping at straws.

"No," said Bella.

"Do you take sleeping pills?" asked Jacob.

"No," said Bella.

"Then how could you not hear whoever it was bring Dr. Cullen back up to your room and tie him to the chair?" asked Jacob.

"I guess you were very quiet," said Bella. "Besides, I was very tired from a long shift in the ER."

"But not too tired to screw your boyfriend?" asked Jacob.

"No, I wasn't," smirked Bella. "I'm never too tired for him."

"Stupid little whore," muttered Jacob under his breath but he was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mr. Black, that is enough," snapped Judge Volturi. "Dr. Swan you may step down. We will reconvene in the morning at 9a.m."

We all stood while Judge Volturi left. The guards came over and took Jacob out of the courtroom. Bella slowly made her way to the rest of and we all looked up at Kate and Angela.

"So how's it going?" asked Bella.

"Good," said Kate. "You did great, Bella."

"What's next?" asked Edward, wrapping his arm around Bella.

"Jacob will have the chance to call his own witnesses tomorrow, if he has any. So far he doesn't. We will give our closing statements and then the jury will go deliberate until they reach a verdict," explained Angela.

"Is he going to get off?" asked Bella.

"I don't see how," said Kate. "He hasn't been able to prove that he wasn't there. All he had done is try to smear your name but he is bullshitting right now."

"I really hope you're right," said Bella. Me too, I thought.

********

* * *

****

Thank you for all the reviews so far. I love to read each and everyone of them! This chapter was hard for me to write at the beginning. I'm not really sure why but I hope you enjoyed it.


	28. Chapter 28

**January 4th**** BPOV**

I was nauseated when I finally climbed out of bed in the early hours of the morning. I wasn't sick. I was just so worried about the trial that I was on about day three of little to no sleep. So not only was I nauseated but I was exhausted. I had laid awake all night replaying each part of my testimony trying to see if I had said anything that would validate Jacob's claims that we had some sort of relationship. I couldn't see any but then again, I'm not the most objective person based on the three scars on my abdomen thanks to that ….

I just shook my head softly as I made my way down stairs to the couch and took my usual position, curled up under a blanket. Jacob had made me look like a no good dirty whore yesterday for my relationship with Edward.

"Hey, I figured you were done here," said Edward as he sat down next to my feet. I pulled the blanket off my face and looked up at him.

"I couldn't sleep," I said. "Again."

"I know," he said. "Me either. I just faked it better than you did."

"Do you always fake things?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not usually," he chuckled, lifting my feet up and placing them in his lap. "Do you?"

"No," I said with a smile. "I never had before at least."

"I hope you never have too," he whispered.

"Me either," I whispered.

Edward and I just laid there on the couch staring at each other. You could feel the energy flowing between us. I couldn't tear my eyes off of his and right now, I didn't want to. It was so easy for us to get lost in our own little bubble sometimes. We stayed like this until we heard the others moving around upstairs. Edward just sighed and stood up. He held out his hand to me and pulled me to my feet. I grabbed my crutches and followed him upstairs to our room to get ready for another day of Jacob's trial.

As I followed the others into the courtroom and took my seat beside Edward, I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob would pull today. He had been doing everything he could to paint me as some kind of whore who just made her way around to everyone. I wanted to believe that nobody believed him but I had my doubts.

The doors opened as the guards brought Jacob into the courtroom. His eyes immediately fell on me. I had to resist the urge to look away but I had to show him that I wasn't going to back down. I was stronger than him and I wasn't going to let him win. He finally broke his eyes off of mine and sat down. The judge came in and called the court room to order. He took a moment to look around at the court room before he turned back to Jacob.

"Mr. Black, do you have any witnesses?" asked Judge Volturi.

"I call my father, Billy Black to the stand, your honor," said Jacob, standing up. The doors to the back of the courtroom opened and Billy Black came hobbling in. He avoided eye contact with anyone as he slowly made his way up to the stand. Once he was sworn in, he turned back to Jacob with a look of ….disgust? "Mr. Black, has Dr. Swan ever called our house?"

"Yes," said Billy Black. I felt my mouth fall open. I never called them. "She would call the house at least once a day, if not more."

"What would she say during these phone calls?" asked Jacob. I could feel my rage building up inside. He was making shit up.

"She would ask for you. If you weren't there to take her phone call, she would proposition me for sex," said Billy. I clenched my fists together as I tasted the bile rise up into my mouth.

"Did you ever had sex with her?" asked Jacob.

"Numerous times," said Billy. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked up at him with traitorous tears in my eyes. He smiled softly and I knew he wasn't buying this load of shit but what if the jury did?

"No further questions," said Jacob.

"Mrs. Mitchell, do you have any questions for the witness?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor," said Kate as she stood up. "Mr. Black, what was your former occupation?"

"I was the police commissioner until my accident," said Billy.

"Accident?" said Kate. "When was your accident?"

"December seventh," said Billy.

"What happened?" asked Kate.

"I was at home, all alone, when I fell down some stairs," said Billy.

"What were your injuries?" asked Kate.

"Broken leg, several cracked ribs, broken clavicle. Along with some internal bleeding," said Billy. I rolled my eyes. Any first years med student could tell you that you would have to fall really hard to get injuries like that from a trip down the stairs.

"Mr. Black, you do know that it is a crime to lie on the witness stand, do you not?" asked Kate.

"Yes, I do," said Billy. Kate just nodded her head.

"You claim that Dr. Swan called your home several times, is that correct?" asked Kate.

"Yes," said Billy.

"When was the last time she called?" asked Kate.

"December first," said Billy. "She called looking for Jacob. He wasn't there so she came over to my house and we slept together."

"What time?" asked Kate. I inwardly smirked. I had worked a double shift in the ER on the first thanks to staff shortages.

"Around seven that evening," said Billy. I nearly snorted out loud. We had had a multi-vehicle accident come in with nearly a dozen injuries around that time. Idiots.

"Mr. Black, I have copies of the phone records to and from your house and to and from Dr. Swan's house. Can you please show the court when she called you?" asked Kate, handing him the phone records.

"I'm not sure," said Billy.

"Did anyone ever see Dr. Swan at your home for the so called sex that you claim you and she had?" asked Kate.

"No," said Billy. "But she knew how to cover her tracks."

"I see," said Kate. "Mr. Black, how long was Dr. Swan with you on the evening of December first?"

"Around two hours or so," said Billy.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kate.

"Yes," said Billy.

"How far is your house from New York General Hospital, Mr. Black?" asked Kate.

"Twenty blocks or so," said Billy.

"Mr. Black, how could Dr. Swan be at your home and be treating a patient at the a hospital twenty blocks away at the same time?" asked Kate.

"I, um, don't know," said Billy. "Maybe I have the time wrong."

"Mr. Black, why are you lying?" asked Kate.

"I'm not," said Billy. "She was there."

"No, she wasn't because these records show that Dr. Swan was working a double shift in the ER on the first of December," said Kate, handing him the paper. "So how could she have been there and been with you, as you claim, at the same time."

"I…" trailed off Billy. He looked over at Jacob. I followed his gaze and saw Jacob glaring at his father. "I don't know.'

"Mr. Black, did your son threaten to hurt you if you didn't testify for him?" asked Kate.

"No," said Billy, shifting his eyes away from Kate.

"Isn't it true, Mr. Black, that Dr. Swan never called you?" asked Kate.

"No, she didn't," said Billy.

"Isn't it also a true that you and Dr. Swan have never had sex?" asked Kate.

"No, we haven't," said Billy.

"Son of a bitch," snapped Jacob as he lunged for his father. "You lying son of a bitch."

"Mr. black, get yourself under control," ordered Judge Volturi, as the guards restrained him.

"All you have ever done my entire life is hurt me," screeched Jacob. "Why couldn't you do this one thing for me?"

"Because it's wrong," said Billy. "You need help, Jacob."

"Maybe I should tell them about you, Dad," snapped Jacob. "Maybe I should tell them about your special room. Should I dad?"

"Jacob, I'm just trying to do the right thing," said Billy.

Jacob pushed the guards off of him and somehow managed to grab his gun at the same time. Someone pulled me and Edward onto the floor and laid on top of us as I heard a gunshot and several people screaming. There was another gun shot before everything got deathly quiet. For a moment whoever was on top of me just stayed there but eventually they moved and we all stood up.

Jacob Black was laying in the middle of the courtroom with blood gushing from his chest while Carlisle and Jasper tried to stop it. Billy Black was slumped backwards in his chair on the witness stand with a chest wound. Rose and Alice were working on him. I looked to my right and saw Emmett. He must have been the one that pulled us to the ground so quickly. I grabbed my crutches without even thinking about it and went to help Alice and Rose.

Billy was barely conscience as I put pressure on his wound. He looked up into my eyes and opened his mouth a few times before he managed to say anything.

"Sorry," he gasped. "Sorry…I …couldn't….make….him….stop."

"You hold on," I ordered. "Do you hear me? You fucking hold on. I'm not done with you yet."

"Can't…" he choked out as blood started bubbling in this mouth. "My…fault….be…happy."

"You stupid son of a bitch," I screamed as he took one final breath and closed his eyes. "You don't get of that easy."

"B, come on," said Rose, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me back.

"NO," I screamed. "IT'S NOT FAIR. HE FUCKING LIED TO HELP THAT MONSTER. HE DOESN'T DESERVE SUCH AN EASY FUCKING DEATH."

"I know, honey," whispered Rose.

She and Alice pulled me to the ground and held me while we watched as the Jasper and Carlisle worked on Jacob Black. Emmett and Edward were working on the guards who looked like they might have broken their noses in the struggle but my main focus was watching Jacob just laying on the ground.

I could barely hear those around us as they gave their account of what had happened to the police as they showed up. I couldn't focus on anything right now but him laying on a pool of his own blood. I felt numb. I wasn't angry like I was watching Billy Black die but I wasn't happy either. Jacob deserved more than just a simple gunshot to his chest for everything he had done to me and Edward. For what he had done to all of us.

I felt someone pull me out of Alice and Rose's arms and tore my eyes away from Jacob long enough to see myself sitting in Edward's lap now. His jaw was tight and his eyes were also focused on Jacob Black.. I turned back and watched as Carlisle and Jasper started CPR on Jacob. After several minutes of trying to get him breathing again, Carlisle and Jasper both sat back and called his time of death.

Carlisle and Jasper made their way over to me and Edward. They knelt next down in front of us.

"Bella, honey, are you ok?" asked Carlisle.

"He's dead?" I barely whispered.

"Yes," said Carlisle.

"You sure?" I whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart," whispered Carlisle.

"Good," I whispered before I slumped back into Edward's arms and let the darkness take over my body.

* * *

**So you know what to do. Leave me a review and let me know what you think….**


	29. Chapter 29

**January 4th**** BPOV**

My head felt heavy. Why did my head feel so heavy? It felt like I had ten pounds of sand in my head. I could feel people around me. I could hear them talking to me but I couldn't seem to say anything. Or maybe it's just that I didn't want to face reality right now.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up," whispered Carlisle. I could feel his breath tickling my ear. I turned my head away from his mouth and heard him chuckle softly. "Wake up, Belly Bear."

"I told you to never call me that again," I groaned. I could hear the others laughing quietly around me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying in Edward's lap. His arms were wrapped tightly around me like he was afraid that if he let go, I would float away. We were still in the courtroom but our families were circled around us, blocking our view of the carnage. Carlisle had my wrist in his hand as he took my pulse. "Is he really dead, Carlisle?"

"Yes," said Carlisle.

"Did he suffer at all?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no," said Jasper.

"Fucking son of bitch got off way to easy," I muttered as I sat up but kept myself nestled in Edward's strong arms. "I want to go home."

"Ok," said Carlisle. "Let me just clear it with the police first."

Nobody said anything as Carlisle stood up and walked over to one of the detectives. Someone had already covered Jacob's body with a sheet. I closed my eyes and turned my head into Edward's neck. I felt cheated that he had simply been shot. I wanted him to suffer as much as Edward and I had. I wanted him to go to prison and feel what it felt like for someone to turn him into their bitch. I wanted him to feel just as violated as he had made me feel for the last several months. I wanted someone to hit him, to cut him, to break him the way he did me and Edward. Now, I would never get that. He was dead and I was left with the pain of his attacks on me.

"Ok, we can go," said Carlisle as he came back over to us.

"They don't need our statements?" asked Jasper.

"No, they said they got enough from everyone else and that Bella and Edward have already been through enough," said Carlisle.

Emmett stood up and lifted me out of Edward's arms. I would have preferred Edward carrying me but I knew he couldn't yet so I would settle for my big brother instead. I ducked my face into his neck as he carried me out past everyone. I could feel their eyes on me. I could hear them whispering about how at least I was safe now. How he couldn't hurt me anymore. I nearly snorted out loud at that one. He was still inside my head, lurking waiting to strike at a moments notice. Until I could get him out of my head, he would always hurt me and those I loved.

Emmett carried me out to Charlie's car and set me in the backseat with a kiss to my forehead. Edward climbed in next to me and held me in his strong arms again. I didn't even realize I had been crying until he wiped the tears off my face. Charlie and Renee climbed into the car and we headed back to the house. Neither of them said anything and neither did me or Edward. I wasn't sure what to say.

Charlie pulled his car up in front of the house. Edward climbed out and helped me climbed out of the car. Charlie came around and swept me up into his arms. I was going to protest about him carrying me but I could see the look in his eyes. He needed to do this just as much for himself as for me so I just laid my head on his shoulder and let him carry me into the house. He must have known that I wasn't in the mood to be social because he carried me past the living room and up to mine and Edward's room. He laid me on the bed and laid down beside me.

"Talk to me, honey," whispered Charlie as I rolled onto my side so that my back was towards him.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered. "I know I should be…. I don't know, relieved that he's dead but I feel cheated."

"Me too," whispered Charlie.

"You do?" I asked as I rolled over and faced him.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "You know I was supposed to be able to stop him from hurting you, Bella. I'm a fucking cop for crying out loud. I should have been able to get him off the streets when he first attacked you. I feel pissed that that judge let his son of a bitch father pull strings to get him off. I'm pissed that that fucking DA let the money go to his head and put you and Edward at risk because he got greedy."

"Dad, you know none of this is your fault, don't you?" I asked.

"No, I don't," said Charlie. "I should have been able to stop him. I knew he was dangerous and I should have stopped him before he hurt you again."

"Dad, are….are you saying that you wish you had killed him?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yes," he whispered.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I snapped at him. He shot his eyes up to me. "Do you think I could have lived with the fact that my father committed murder because of me?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant," I yelled. "Daddy, I need you. I can't lose you over a sick son of a bitch like him. Do you hear me?"

"Ok, honey, calm down," said Charlie, pulling me in for a hug. "You are never going to lose me."

"I can't deal with that, Daddy," I sobbed. "I can't handle losing you. Please don't ever do anything to take you away from me."

"Never, honey, never." whispered Charlie as he rocked me slowly.

"You're my only, Daddy," I sobbed.

"It's ok, sweetheart," whispered Charlie.

"Don't let go, Daddy," I whispered as I clung to him. "Please don't let me go."

"I'm never going to let you go, sweetheart," whispered Charlie, laying us back on the bed. "I promise."

"Can't lose you too," I murmured as I cried myself to sleep.

CHPOV

I held my daughter in my arms as she cried herself to sleep. It wasn't the first time in her twenty-eight years that I had held her while she cried herself to sleep. Of course, most of those were when she was a baby. Our miracle baby.

Renee and I had tried for three years to get pregnant. None of the doctors could tell us why she wasn't getting pregnant. We went through all the tests and both of us were told that we were fine. Just fine, except that we couldn't seem to conceive. We had all but given up hope that we would be blessed with a child when Renee started feeling sick. After a few days, we decided that she should take a pregnancy test. One more to add to the hundreds that she had taken in the three years that we had been trying to have a baby. Renee came out of the bathroom with a shocked look on her face. She handed me the little white stick. I looked down and saw the two little lines and cried like a baby. Renee and I were finally getting our baby that we had wanted so much.

Now, I know most men would tell you that they want a son to carry on their family names but I wanted a little girl. Daddy's little girl. I would have been happy with a boy but there was just something about a little girl that just melts your heart. Besides, once Renee and I moved from Seattle to Forks, Emmett and Jasper became my sons. Our friendship with Carlisle and Esme was natural. Esme and Renee bonded over their pregnancies and Carlisle and I bonded over the boys. They taught us so much about parenthood. We used to joke that Edward and Bella were calmer when Esme and Renee were together.

Edward was born first. Renee and I kept Emmett and Jasper for them when they went into the hospital. Emmett and Jasper would climb up next to Renee and lean down and talk to Bella though her stomach. Renee loved every moment with the boys. Three days later, it was our turn. Isabella Marie Swan was born and suddenly everything in my life was perfect. I had the most beautiful wife, the prettiest daughter, and the best friends. Like just didn't get better than this.

I mean, sure the sleepless nights and dirty diapers got old but every time I looked into Bella's brown eyes, I knew I would do it again and again for her. As she got older, her friendship with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward grew stronger than ours with Carlisle and Esme. Even though Bella was the youngest of the four, she was the bossiest of them all. Those boys would do anything she said without question. Of course, Edward more so than Emmett and Jasper.

I wasn't prepared to see my little girl in love. Especially at the age of thirteen but I knew that no boy would ever love my Bella more than Edward did. So I stepped back and let their love blossom over the next two years. They weren't real showy with their feelings. They never made Emmett and Jasper feel like they weren't welcome to be around them but it was obvious to all of us that they loved each other.

Then just like that, everything changed. The Cullen's moved and my Bella was broken. I held her night after night for the first few weeks while she cried herself to sleep. Sometimes she would push me away and scream at me, but other times she would cling to me like I was keeping her together. I'll admit that I was more than a little angry that they left. I felt helpless. My baby girl was hurting and I couldn't do anything to make her feel better. It's the worst feeling that a parent can feel.

I didn't blame Carlisle for taking the job. I had been getting offers from the FBI for a year before he told us about the job in Chicago. Renee and I even discussed moving with them but we couldn't just pick up our lives and move. Maybe we should have.

After the first few weeks, Bella pulled a mask on and pretended that everything was ok. She started school and convinced us and the principal to let her take extra classes so that she could graduate early. I knew it was hard for her to be in Forks without her boys. She would avoid looking at the Cullen's house. She hardly ever left her room, studying nearly nonstop. She would still cry and scream out in her sleep for the boys. Renee and I would lay in bed at night and let our tears fall as we listened to her hurt night after night. We just didn't know what to do about it. We talked to her about seeing a therapist but she refused, insisting that she was fine. Maybe we should have forced her to get help.

Once she got her scholarship to Harvard, we hoped that a change in scenery would help. It did to a point. Especially once she meet Rose and Alice. Those girls were so good for not just Bella but for me and Renee too. They both needed us almost as much as we needed them. Their own parents had betrayed them in ways that I would never understand. I mean, what kind of parent just abandons their child on the steps of a hospital or disowns their daughter for wanting to be a doctor instead of marrying some asshole. They didn't deserve to have daughters like Rose and Alice anyway. Renee and I were more than happy to be their parents.

At least when Bella was with Rose and Alice, she started to smile more. She would laugh and joke around with us. It wasn't the same as it was with the boys but at least it was something, anything. Then Jacob came along and broke her again. I had never been filled with so much hatred as I was when we got the phone call from Rose and Alice about him attacking Bella the first time. Lord knows I tried to do everything I could to get that fucker off the streets and away from my Bella but he almost took my Bella away from me again.

I think the only reason Bella had been able to get through the last month was because she finally had Edward and her boys back. I just hope she and Edward can move past all of this and really move on. They both deserve to be happy now that they just found each other again.

I slowly pulled my arms away from Bella once I was sure that she was really asleep. I slipped off the bed and headed out into the hall. I smiled inwardly when I saw Edward sitting by the door to their room. He looked up at me and I saw so much in his eyes, fear, love, pain, longing. I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Edward," I whispered softly.

"Is she ok?" he whispered.

"No," I whispered. "She's asleep right now. She needs you. Hang on to each other, son, and you both will be ok. Just hang on to each other."

"I'm never letting her go again," whispered Edward as a tear slipped from his eye.

"I know, Edward," I whispered as we heard Bella start crying out. "Go to her. She needs you."

Edward just nodded and slid up the wall. He went into their room and shut the door. I heard him tell her that he was there. I just sighed and headed downstairs to where the others were sitting. They weren't talking. They were just sitting with their loved ones, trying to deal with everything the best they could. I went over and sat down next to Renee and wrapped my arms around her. Together, we would help Edward and Bella.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the glimpse we get into Charlie's mind.**


	30. Chapter 30

**January 5th**** BPOV**

I woke up feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around me. My head was pounding like drum from crying so much last night. I'm not even sure why I had been crying. I should have been happy that Jacob was dead but I wasn't. I should have been relieved that he wouldn't be able to bother me anymore, and I was in a way, but I couldn't help but feel pissed that he got off so easy.

"You are doing some pretty heavy thinking," said Edward, against the back of my neck. I rolled in his arms and faced him.

"Is it wrong that I feel cheated?" I asked.

"Cheated how?" asked Edward.

"Cheated that Jacob got off so fucking easy," I said. "I mean, he didn't suffer at all for any of the shit he put us through. I'm really mad about that."

"Me too," said Edward, rolling onto his back. "I've never been a violent person. You know that but, shit, I really wanted the bastard to suffer for everything he had done for us. I wanted his bastard father to pay for lying about you like that, too."

"I was so worried that they would believe him" I said with a shudder. "Just the thought of sleeping with him makes me want to vomit."

"Me too," chuckled Edward, looking over at me. "I mean, he had to be older than our parents."

"Eww," I chuckled. "Thank you so much for putting that thought in my head, you ass."

"It got you laughing, didn't it?" he smirked.

"That it did," I said. "I don't feel like I've laughed much lately."

"I don't think any of us have," said Edward. "I'm tired of moping around. Lets do something fun today."

"Um, hello, broken leg," I said with a smile, pointing to myself.

"Um, hello, knight in shining armor," he chuckled as he pointed to himself. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You, Sir Edward, are not carrying me around," I said.

"Can if I want to," he pouted.

"No, you can't," I said.

"Just what not?" he asked as he rolled to his side and brought his hand to my cheek. "I really want to."

"Because I would call your mother," I smirked. "We both know that Esme would chew your ass out for even thinking about carrying me with your ribs still tender."

"You don't play fair, Miss Swan," he pouted as he rolled onto his back. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Never said I did," I chuckled. "But I'm starving so let's get dressed and I'll let you come with me to the best diner in the area for some yummy breakfast."

"Deal," he smirked. "But I'm buying."

"Cheater," I mumbled.

"I am, aren't I?" he chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes as Edward and I climbed off the bed. He helped me wrap my cast so I could take a shower. I hated that he had to do so much for me. We quickly showered and got dressed. We made our way downstairs and found Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme asleep on our couches. I looked back at Edward but he just shrugged his shoulders.

We heard the others in the kitchen so we quietly went to join them. They were sitting around the table drinking coffee. They all looked up and smiled when we came in.

"Um, why are there four sleeping parents on our couches?" asked Edward.

"They refused to leave last night," chuckled Alice.

"Yeah, they kept saying 'Bella and Edward need us. We have to be here.' It was kind of gross," said Emmett.

"Aw, that's kind of sweet in a 'they need to let go of some control' kind of way," I said.

"That's not about to happen," chucked Rose. "How are you two doing today?"

"Starving," I said, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "I was going to let E take me out for breakfast at the diner."

"Oh, can we please come?" begged Alice. "We haven't seen them in so long."

"Of course you can," I said.

"See who?" asked Edward.

"The people who own it," I said.

"Oh," he said. "Should we wake the parents?"

"I guess," I said.

"You guess what?" asked Charlie as he, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme came into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"We were heading down to James'. Did you all want to join us?" I asked, ignoring his last question. I wasn't in the mood to have this discussion.

"I can't," said Charlie. "I really need to go into work a while."

"I have a class in an hour so I can't," said Renee. "But tell them we said hi, ok?"

"Will do," said Rose.

"We're in," said Esme. Carlisle simply nodded his head in agreement

"Let's go. I'm starving," I chuckled.

We hugged Charlie and Renee before we left. The eight of us slowly walked the three blocks to James' diner. Rose, Alice, I discovered this diner about a month after we moved to the city. We walked in and the dirty blond haired man standing behind the counter looked and smiled when he saw us.

"Baby doll, where have you been?" chuckled James as he came around and pulled me into a massive hug.

"Been laid up for awhile with my bum leg," I said as he set me back on my feet. "Why? Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," he said. He turned and pretended to glare Rose and Alice. "Why didn't you two tell me she was laid up?"

"Sorry, honey, we've been kind of busy," smirked Alice as she and Rose hugged James. James smirked as he looked over at the boys, Carlisle, and Esme.

"So I see," he snickered.

"James, I would like you to meet my boys," I said. James gasped as he looked back to me.

"The boys?" he asked.

"The very same," I said with a smile. "This is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen, and their parents, Carlisle and Esme. Everyone, this is James Anderson. He and his boyfriend, Laurent, own this lovely little diner."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" chuckled Laurent, a tall dark haired man with brown eyes. He came over and hugged me. "You look like shit, Baby doll."

"I feel like shit," I said. I turned back to everyone. "This is Laurent."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You too," said Laurent, giving Edward the once over. "We've heard so much about Baby Doll's boys."

"Enough with the baby doll bullshit," I grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that," chuckled James. "You know you love it."

"What I would really love are your banana pancakes," I said with a smile.

"I swear the only reason you come in here is for the pancakes," smirked James.

"Pretty much," I said. "Right, girls?"

"Yeah," said Rose. "I'll take my usual."

"Same for me," said Alice with a wink.

"What about for the rest of you?" asked James.

"Oh, um…" trailed off Esme.

"Bring them the same as Rose and Alice," I said.

"Coming right up," chuckled James. "Please take a seat. Feel free to move any tables if you need to."

"Thanks, James," I said. Alice and Rose led everyone to the back. We pulled a couple tables together. James brought us some coffee before he went to help Laurent with our breakfast.

"So, how did you find this place?" asked Edward.

"About a month after we moved to the city, we decided we wanted to explore our neighborhood. We hadn't had much time to really see what the area had because we were working so much. Anyway, we stumbled across this place. We came in and fell in love with it. James and Laurent run this place completely on their own so sometimes we would come in and help cover a shift so they could go out or something," I explained.

"That's very nice of you girls," said Esme, smiling at us.

"They are really great," I said. "They used to come walk us home from the hospital after Jacob attacked me the first time."

"Sounds like they care about you girls," said Carlisle as James and Laurent came over with our food.

"Here you go," said James, setting our food down in front of us. "Let us know if you need anything."

"We will," I said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby doll," said James. "You know, we'll always take care of you."

"I do," I chuckled.

"Then why didn't you call and let us know that he was after you again?" asked Laurent.

"I didn't want to make you worry," I said, avoiding everyone's eyes. "I know what you would have done and you would have lost everything. I couldn't let you do that. Besides, he's gone now."

"First of all, we would have done anything for our baby doll," said James, pulling my face up and looking into my eyes. "We wouldn't have lost anything and you know I am right there. Second, he may be dead but he's still floating around in your head."

"I know," I barely whispered. James leaned down to my ear.

"It's ok, baby doll," he whispered. "I know it's scary to let go of the anger. Just don't let it fester."

"I'm trying," I whispered in his ear. "I'm just so fucking mad."

"I know," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed my check. "I'm here anytime, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, James," I whispered through my tears.

"Come, Baby, lets let them eat," said Laurent, shooting me a small smile. James stood up and wrapped his arm around Laurent's waist. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks," said Alice. Laurent just nodded and pulled James away from our table. I wiped the few tears off my face and looked back at my breakfast.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Esme.

"She's fine," said Edward. He leaned over and kissed my temple. I looked back up at him as another tear slid down my face. He gently wiped it away. "She's going to be fine."

Nothing else was said as we ate our breakfast. I could feel Carlisle and Esme watching me as I ate my banana pancakes. Edward kept one hand on the middle of my back. It was like he was afraid that I was going to suddenly go nuts and start beating the shit out of someone or something.

"Did you see the news last night?" asked a man two tables away. "About the man who shot up the courtroom?"

"Yeah, his slut girlfriend makes a move on the dude's dad and he goes fucking nuts," said another man. I clenched my jaw together as we sat in silence and listened to them. "Plus, she's already moved on to a new fucker. Sounds like she's just a whore."

"I'll kick their ass," muttered Emmett as he started to stand up.

"Don't bother," I said. I stood up and grabbed my crutches. "The whole city is going to think of me like that anyway."

I turned and left my half eaten breakfast sitting on the table. I saw James go over to the two men as I was walking out of the diner. I probably should have stopped him but I knew it wouldn't do any good. Plus, James knew how I felt. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed back toward the house. We went up to our room and he held me as I let my tears fall. I'm not sure how long we had been laying there when the door to our room opened again and the bed dipped down. I didn't need to look to know it was Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice.

"I'm so fucking pissed off," I said. "He got off to easy. He should have been made to suffer for all the shit he put all of us through. Now, all anyone is going to think is that I fucked that son of bitch's father."

"No, they won't," said Alice. I looked over at them all. "Anyone who knows you, knows that you did not do any of the things they claimed."

"But you are right about them getting off too easy," said Rose. "I'm don't understand people like that."

"Me either," said Emmett, wrapping his arm around Rose. "How could he think that after you said no over and over that you harbored some kind of love for him?"

"I wish I knew," I cried softly. "At first, I thought if I just told him nicely a few times that he would get the hint. I mean, it's not the first time I've been asked out. They all took no for an answer and that the end of it but he just kept asking. Then he started leaving me the letters and the flowers. I got forceful and told him to that was enough already. I told him that I would never go out with him. He just kept coming after me. When I told Dr. Stephan's about the harassment, he assured me that he would take care of it. I thought he had. I thought I was finally free of him. Then he attacked me the first time and I was so pissed that he got out of jail so easy. I kept thinking he was going to come after me again. I lived in fear for months. I would be working and I would think I heard him following me. Or I would be walking home with Rose, Alice, James, or Laurent and I would think I could hear him calling out my name. All I wanted was him to leave me alone but he was always there."

"But he's not here now," said Emmett.

"Yes, he is," said Edward, wiping my tears off. "He's inside our heads still."

"Then we have to try to get him out of your heads," said Jasper.

"How?" I cried. "Tell me how, J. I'm tired of hurting. I'm tried of being afraid all the time. I just want my life back. I want my boys back. He almost took you away from me. Tell me how to get rid of him."

"I don't know," whispered Jasper as he laid down next to me. "But we'll figure it out together."

"As a family," whispered Emmett.

"Do you promise not to leave me again?" I cried. "I can't lose you again."

"We aren't going anywhere," whispered Emmett through his tears. "I promise."

Nobody else said anything as we laid together on the bed and let out tears fall freely. Maybe today we were finally taking the first step to healing together. Jacob Black had nearly destroyed us all in his crazy quest to force himself upon me. Maybe today we were finally going to be able to start letting him go. Just maybe we would come out of this stronger together. I really hoped so at least.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter done. I had trouble figuring out exactly what I wanted it to say. Anyway, let me know what you thought by pressing the little green and white review button.**


	31. Chapter 31

**January 10th**** EPOV**

When my alarm went off this morning, I woke up with mixed feelings. I was going back to work this morning and I was both scared and excited. I was excited because I love being a doctor. I love the feeling I get when I help a kid feel better. I was scared for two reasons.

First, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to really do my job. I mean I've seen other doctors who come back to work after being injured in a car accident or something and completely lose it. I didn't want that to happen to me.

The second reason I was scared was because I would have to be leaving Bella. I knew that we couldn't keep spending every second of the day together but I had enjoyed it. She was still at least two more weeks away from coming back to work. What if she needed me and I wasn't there for her? What if she gets scared or pissed and I'm not there to hold her? I know she won't be alone. One of us will always be here for her but what if she needed me?

"Stop running your hands through your hair before you go bald," chuckled Bella, rolling over and facing me. I dropped my hands to the bed. I didn't even realize I was running my hands through my hair. "Seriously, I don't think I could love you if you lost all your beautiful hair."

"My hair is not beautiful," I whined. "Men don't have beautiful hair. We have manly hair."

"Right," teased Bella. "Well, stop running your hands through your manly hair before you get a bald spot and end up having to do the comb over to cover it."

"Thanks for being so supportive," I scoffed.

"You're going to be fine," said Bella. I rolled over onto my side and looked at her.

"I'm just nervous," I said.

"I know," said Bella, bringing her hand up to my check. "But you can do it, Baby. Just remember that your kids need you. Take a deep breath when you start to feel anxious and if you need to, call me. I'll come rescue you."

"Who's staying with you today?" I asked.

"Em I think," said Bella. "Who knows what kind of crazy plan he has in mind for me."

"Probably something dangerous," I sighed.

"Em and I will be fine, E," said Bella. "You have to do this. If you don't do it now then it's just going to be that much harder."

"I know," I sighed. "I had better get into the shower before Ali comes and kicks my ass."

"It's Ro you have to worry about," chuckled Bella. "She's a real tyrant in the mornings."

"No wonder she's with Em," I chuckled as I climbed off the bed. "He's a fucking bear in the mornings."

"Shit, it's kind of scary how they are so alike," chuckled Bella, climbing off the bed and grabbing her crutches. "Feel up to helping a girl shower?"

"Not just any girl," I chuckled. "Only you."

"Good answer," smirked Bella.

I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her before I carried her into the bathroom. I quickly wrapped her cast and helped her step under the water. I would be glad when she got rid of that cast. I stepped in behind her and kept my arm around her to help support her weight. Or at least that's what I was trying to tell myself. I couldn't keep my hands off of her naked body.

"Baby, you seem really happy right now," smirked Bella, pressing herself against my erection.

"I am," I chuckled. "I have an incredibly sexy woman in my arms. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"God, I really wish you weren't going into work today," she groaned.

"Oh, really? Why?" I smirked as I brought my hand up to her breast. Bella shivered slightly. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

"Fuck, I don't want you to stop," she moaned pressing herself against me. "I want you to keep touching me."

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes," panted Bella.

She grabbed my hand and slid it down her body until we reached her pussy. She kept her hand over mine as she slipped our fingers into her. She threw her head back onto my shoulder as I moved our fingers in and out of her. I turned my lips to her neck and sucked and kissed every inch that I could find. Bella reached around with her free hand and grabbed my cock.

"Fuck…..B…" I moaned softly.

She started pumping my cock in pace with my fingers. Bella pulled her hand out of her pussy and raised it to my lips. I greedily licked them clean. I could feel my orgasm building deep inside. Bella tightened her hand on my cock and began pumping my cock faster as I thrust my fingers into her harder, letting my palm rub against her swollen clit.

"Don't stop…..so ….fucking….close," gasped Bella.

"Me too, Baby," I panted against the side of her neck. "Cum for me, please. I…can't…."

"Oh, Fuck! E….yes," moaned Bella as her walls clenched down around my fingers.

"B…..fuck…." I gasped as I shot my cum on Bella's hand and the floor of the shower. I pulled my fingers out of Bella and brought them to my lips. "Fuck, B, you taste so fucking good."

"So do you," she chuckled as she licked my cum off her hand. She turned in my arms and leaned up and kissed me. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Me too," I chuckled. "Seriously, are you sure you are ok? I didn't want you to feel like you had to do anything."

"I didn't feel like I had to. I wanted to," said Bella. "You make me feel beautiful, E. I want us to try to get back to where we were before."

"Baby, you are beautiful," I said before I kissed her. "If you are sure, then we can work our way back to more, ok? One step at a time."

"Thank you," said Bella. "Now we had better finish this shower before you are late."

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me," I groaned.

"Poor baby," mocked Bella with a smile.

I just kissed her before we finished our shower. I helped Bella out of the shower and handed her a towel. I grabbed my own towel and we dried off. We went back into our room and got dressed. Bella whistled as I pulled on my green scrubs. I rolled my eyes. What is with woman and scrubs? Once she was dressed for the day, we made our way downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for us.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," chuckled Emmett. I looked up at him. He winked at me and I knew the fucker heard us in the shower. "So you ready to go back to work, E?"

"Yeah," I said. He smiled and looked over at Bella. "We had better get going."

"Ok," said Rose. She looked over at Emmett. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Like I would," scoffed Emmett. We all cocked an eyebrow at him. "Fine, I would but I won't do anything stupid."

"You had better not, Em," warned Rose. "Or else."

"I won't. I promise," said Emmett, putting his hands up.

"Ok," she said.

"B, if you need us, just call," said Alice. "Especially if he does anything stupid."

"I will," snorted Bella. She turned in my arms and kissed me. "I love you, E."

"I love you, too, B," I whispered. I kissed her one more time. "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Come on, E," chuckled Jasper. "You have to go be a doctor now."

I rolled my eyes and followed him, Rose, and Alice out of the townhouse. I looked over at the girl's house and shuddered slightly. I still had a hard time looking at it. I turned and followed them down to the hospital. We went straight to the lounge, Carlisle and a handful of other doctors and nurses were waiting for us. Carlisle looked up and smiled at us all.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I just wanted to thank you all for helping to cover the extra shifts. Hopefully, Bella will be able to return in a couple weeks and we can get back to a normal work schedule. Thank you and go save some lives," said Carlisle. Everyone got up and left as I went over to my locker and put my stuff. "How are you doing, Edward?"

"I'm, um, kind of nervous," I said once everyone left, leaving just me and Carlisle. I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm glad to be back but I'm still kind of nervous."

"It's normal to be nervous," said Carlisle. "Just take it slow, ok?"

"I know, Dad," I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Carlisle. "How'd Bella do this morning when you left?"

"She acted like it was nothing," I said. "Which means she was freaked out and scared but won't tell me until she's ready."

"Sounds like Bella," snorted Carlisle. "She'll be ok. Emmett won't do anything to dangerous with her."

"Keep telling yourself that, Dad," I chuckled. "I'd better get to work."

"Ok, I'm here if you need me," said Carlisle.

"I know," I said.

I headed out to the nurses desk and pulled a chart of a three year old with a sore throat. I made my way down to the exam room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," hollered a woman. I pushed the door open and found an attractive strawberry blond woman with a small boy in her arms. He had dark jet black hair and darkly tanned skin, like Jacob's. "Are you ok?"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. "I'm fine. I'm sorry about that. I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Tanya Clearwater," said the woman.

"Who's this little guy?" I asked washing my hands.

"This is my son, Aaron," said Tanya. I went over and knelt down in front of Aaron.

"It's nice to meet you, Aaron," I said softly, sticking my hand out to him. He looked up at his mother. She smiled and nodded her head softly. He laid his tiny hand in mine.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen,." he whispered.

"You can call me Edward," I said. "Can you tell me where you feel bad at?"

"My throat hurts," he whispered. "It hurts really bad."

"Will you let me look at it?" I asked. His eyes got big and he looked up at Tanya again. "Aaron, I promise I won't hurt you."

"Ok," he whispered. I grabbed a tongue depressor and my light. He opened his mouth and I took a look inside.

"Wow, those are some really big tonsils," I said. I gave him the tongue depressor to play with. "Do your ears hurt?"

"They kind of tickle," he whispered.

"Can I look in your ears?" I asked. He nodded and I turned and looked into his ears. Both of them were red and infected. "Those are some red ears, buddy."

"My ears are red?" he asked.

"They are on the inside," I chuckled. I turned back to Tanya. "I would like to run a strep test but I think he had a double ear infection that led to him getting tonsillitis. His chart is showing that he's ran a fever for a few days?"

"Yes," said Tanya. "I can get it lowered but not completely gone. Our pediatrician is out of town…again. So I brought him in."

"You did the right thing," I said, pulling out the swab for his strep test. "His doctor goes out of town a lot?"

"Seems like every time Aaron gets sick, he's gone," said Tanya. "My husband, Seth, and I have been trying to find a new doctor but we don't know who to trust with Aaron. He went into remission from leukemia a year ago so anytime he even acts sick, we have to get him checked. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm new to the city so I can't give you a recommendation but I know a couple people who would know who the best is. I'll find out for you. Why don't we go ahead and run another screen on him just to make sure the leukemia isn't coming back," I suggested.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," said Tanya. "You've already done more for him than his regular doctor has."

"Please call me Edward," I said. "It shouldn't take us too long to get the results back."

I quickly took the throat swab and some blood. Poor Aaron didn't even flinch when I had to stick him. I rushed his results so I could get them out of the ER and back home. I went to find Alice or Rose to see if they knew who would be a good choice for them as for a new doctor. I found Rose coming out of a trauma room.

"Hey, Ro, I have a question for you," I said.

"Sure, E. What's up?" asked Rose.

"I have a three year old kid who is in remission from leukemia. He has an ear infection and pretty raw throat but the mother was telling me that she can't seem to ever get him into his ped. She's looking for a new doctor. Who would you recommend?" I asked.

"That's easy," said Rose. "Dr. Lauren Mallory. She works on pediatrics here on the fifth floor. She's fabulous with kids. She's worked with oncology before too so she would be able to help then if or when the cancer comes back."

"Thanks, Ro," I said.

"No problem, E," said Rose. "You're doing really good, by the way."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that," I said.

I turned and headed back over to The nurses desk to work on Aaron's chart. I had been standing there for about five minutes when I felt someone run their hand across my back. I looked over and saw Jessica. She had a creepy smile on her face that I think she meant to be flirtatious but it was just creepy.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," she purred as I cringed away from her. "It's so good to have you back."

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered as I stepped away from her but she stepped even closer to me. "Um, can you back off?"

"I was thinking that you and I need to go out to dinner tonight," said Jessica coyly.

"No, thanks," I said. She stepped even closer to me and brought her hand up to my face.

"Oh, come on," she said. "You have to be tired of Bella by now. I mean, we all know how she is."

"How exactly am I?" snapped Bella from behind me. I spun around and saw her standing with Emmett. They both looked extremely pissed.

* * *

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Keep them coming because they feed my soul. Since you are in the mood to review go read 'The Wild Side' by GreenEyedTempation and 'Fictionista's Daily WitFit Challenge' by Scarlet Nite. Both of these stories can be found under my favorite story's list. It takes a lot of guts to put yourself out there and post your stories so please take the time to read their stories and leave them a review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**January 10****th**** BPOV**

As soon as Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Alice left, Emmett looked at me with the scariest smile on this face. It wasn't one of those 'I'm coming after you and you can't do anything about it' kind of smiles. It was more of the 'I'm going to make you do something really stupid even though I just promised everyone I wouldn't' kind of smiles. The sad part was I was kind of excited to see what his plan was. I was just asking for more pain, I think.

"Ok, Em. Hit me with your plan," I said with a smile.

"I knew you would be totally into doing something today," chuckled Emmett.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing?" I asked.

"Nope," he smirked. "It's a surprise."

"Em, how long would you say you've known me?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Your entire life," said Emmett, confused.

"In the twenty-eight plus years that you've known me, when did I ever give you the impression that I like to be surprised?" I asked.

"Um, never," said Emmett. "What's your point?"

"How did you graduate from medical school?" I asked in awe.

"I'm fucking brilliant," he boosted.

"No, seriously. I want to know how you managed to graduate from medical school but you can't understand that I hate surprises," I said.

"First of all, that was a good burn," said Emmett, giving me a knuckle bump. "Second of all, you are going to have to just suck it up, B, cause I ain't telling."

"Mrs. Owens is rolling in her grave cause you just said ain't," I taunted.

"Crazy old bat cared way too much about proper English," scoffed Emmett as I followed him over to the front door.

"Yeah, her caring about you saying 'ain't' instead of 'am not' certainly certifies her as crazy," I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Glad you see it my way, B," smirked Emmett, tying a scarf about my neck.

"You seriously have issues, Em," I chuckled, pulling on my coat.

"I know," sighed Emmett "But I mean really why does it matter if I say ain't or am not?"

"Cause ain't makes you sound like a baboon," I explained.

"I still don't see that as a bad thing," said Emmett.

"Ok," I said. "Lets just go before you completely drive me to drink."

Emmett just laughed as he lead me out of the townhouse. He led me down to the subway. I wasn't sure I was ready to ride the subway being that I had a broken leg and all but I had to trust that A) Emmett wouldn't do anything to get me killed or maimed at least, and B) that he really did have brain and was using for good and not evil. I was leaning more to option A.

"Em, why did you become a doctor?" I asked, as we settled down on the subway with my crutches on our laps.

"I don't really know," said Emmett. "I've always enjoyed blood and guts. I guess it was watching Carlisle and Esme for so many years. I mean, being a doctor is just want we do. How about you?"

"Carlisle," I said. "Spending as much time as I did in the ER as a child, made me fairly observant. I loved his bedside manor. I was never scared when one of you silly boys would cause me to get hurt."

"We didn't do anything to you," scoffed Emmett.

"Missy Henderson's tenth birthday party," I said.

"Touché," said Emmett. "Continue."

"Carlisle always made me feel at ease in the ER. When you guys left, that feeling went with it. About three months after you left, I cut my hand while helping Renee cook dinner. She rushed me to the ER and there was this really young cocky son of a bitch doctor who talked to me like I was three. Do you remember Nurse Jackson?"

"I loved her," sighed Emmett.

"Me too," I said. "Anyway, Nurse Jackson tried to tell him that I've been in the ER a few times and that I knew what to expect. He turned and looked at her and told her in a real bitchy tone he would handle my case and she could move on to another patient."

"No," gasped Emmett.

"Yep," I said. "Needless to say, Nurse Jackson didn't take being talked to like that very well. She glared the fuck out of the back of his head before she left. I was scared for him and she loved me. Dr. Dickhead just rolled his eyes and proceeded to give me five stitches in my hand and sent me home with a fucking lollipop."

"Wow," chuckled Emmett.

"I know," I said. "I mean I totally use shit like that with my kids when they are like under ten or so but I was fifteen, you know? I went home and made it through the next week. I went back to get my stitches taken out when Dr. Dickhead came into my exam room with Nurse Jackson. He, um, had no hair. I looked back over at Nurse Jackson and she fucking winked at me. I knew in that moment that she had shaved the poor man's head. That was when I realized how much I missed Carlisle taking care of me. I knew in that moment that I wanted to be a doctor. So I studied my ass off and low and behold, here I am."

"That's why you work with kids?" asked Emmett.

"It's a big part of it," I said. "Kids are easier most of the time. They tend not to lie to you about how they feel or what hurts."

"I suppose so," said Emmett. "Most kids are scared of me."

"Cause you are like huge," I said. "How did you turn out so big? I don't remember my Em being this ……buff."

"Why, thank you," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. "After we moved, I threw myself into anything that got me out of the house. Like I said before, it wasn't good times in casa de Cullen. I found this gym as few miles away. I convinced the owner to let my work out in exchange for doing some work around the place."

"Em, what happened after you left?" I asked. "I mean, you five were like the fucking Patriarch Family. You practically broke out into song at every turn."

"None of us wanted to leave, B," said Emmett. "Not even Carlisle. It tore him up so much that he took us away from you. E, J, and I used to hear him and Esme fighting for hours about the move. It got nasty, B. Like nearly divorce court nasty."

"Esme and Carlisle nearly got divorced?" I gasped.

"Yeah," said Emmett. "Esme hated it there. She blamed Carlisle for moving us to hell as she put it. The hospital in Chicago was a shit hole that was going through huge budget problems. They wanted Carlisle to work some kind of miracle and be able to treat the entire city of Chicago with a handful of half-trained, mediocre doctors who didn't know their ass from their elbow. Esme was working double shifts in maternity because they were so short staffed. J got real quiet for a long time, B. You know when J gets quiet, it's not a good sign. E was pissed at the world. He barely managed to get the grades to pass his sophomore year. Then Carlisle got fed up trying to save the hospital and got a job in LA. So they upped and moved again."

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked.

"Not really sure," said Emmett. "I guess it's really that I was tired of changing my life for his career. I was pissed at him. I mean, fuck, B, I was fixing to be a senior when we left Forks. I had to leave everyone I had known my entire life. People I had gone to school with every fucking year just so he could have a better job that wasn't even better. Then he turned around and did the same thing to J right before his senior year."

"So you blame Carlisle for everything?" I asked.

"I did at the time," said Emmett. "Maybe I still do to a point. Maybe J and E do too. I don't know. We don't really talk about that time much. J came back to Chicago to go to school with me. We tried to talk E into coming with us but he said he needed to do college on his own. I think he didn't want us to see how much he was really hurting without you."

"Was it bad?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Emmett as the subway stopped. "This is our stop."

"How bad did it get, Em?" I asked as we made our way off the subway. I just followed Emmett as he led me back up to the street.

"Well, when he went to school, he was taking eighteen hour semesters, including summers. I guess he was trying to stay busy. He never came home. In the eight years it took him to get through school, he only came home for two Christmas', B."

"Only two?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. "E was working part time a vet clinic so he would use that as his excuse to stay away. He just pulled away from all of us. Once he graduated from med school, he took a job in Seattle. He was looking for you, B. Who knew you were on the other side of the country."

"I knew it had been rough, Em, but I didn't know it was that rough," I said.

"Hey, it's all good now," said Emmett. "He's finally happy again, B. That's because of you."

"Yeah, cause almost getting him killed by my stalker is such a good way to make everything better," I snorted.

"You know, B, this attitude you have isn't really helping," said Emmett.

"I know, Em," I said. "But I don't know how to get rid of all my frustrations."

"That's why we are here," said Emmett as we stopped in front of a dankly looking gym.

"You brought me to a gym?" I asked.

"Yep," he smirked.

"Um, Em?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you just not noticed the plaster cast on my leg?" I asked. "How the fuck am I supposed to be able to do anything with a fucking cast on?"

"You're kind of bitchy, you know that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do, Asshole," I said.

"You won't be doing anything that involves your legs, B," chuckled Emmett. "Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But you are the one who has to face Ro is you get me hurt."

"I'm willing to take it for the team," snickered Em.

"You love to live dangerously, Em," I chuckled. "Ok, let's get this torture over with."

"Alright," cheered Emmett.

I rolled my eyes as I followed him inside. The inside was much nicer than the outside. There was a large ring in the middle of the gym, a handful of punching bags hung from the ceiling on the left side of the gym and various other equipment. I looked around for anyone but the place looked deserted. Then the door in the back opened and two people came out. The woman was Kate. She was holding the hand of a tall, muscled man with shaggy sandy blond hair and grey/green eyes.

"Kate?" I asked.

"Hello, Bella," said Kate. She wasn't wearing her usual power suit today. Instead she was in a pair of tight jeans and a white t-shirt. "I would like you both to meet my husband, Garrett. He owns this gym. Garrett, this is Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Garrett, smiling at the two of us. He didn't make an effort to shake either of our hands, which I appreciated.

"Yeah, you too," I said, turning back to Kate. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"I told Emmett to bring you in here as soon as you were ready to reclaim your life," said Kate. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to do that how?" I asked.

"By learning to fight back," said Kate. "It saved my life."

"Your life?" I asked softly.

"Yes, without getting into a lot of details, I know exactly what you are feeling right now," said Kate. "Except I didn't stop my attacker like you did."

"Oh," I said. "How did you moved on?"

"I learned to fight back," said Kate. "I learned to trust myself to know that I could take care of myself. Garrett taught me that I was strong enough and brave enough to reface the world. If you let him, he can teach you the same."

"Why did you tell Emmett to do this for me?" I asked. "Why not Edward?"

"Because Edward needs to do this for himself," said Kate. "He would never have let you do this without trying to protect you from yourself. You have to be able to get this all out. Don't worry about Edward, Bella. I'm helping him too."

"B," said Emmett. I looked up at him. "Trust me."

"I do trust you, Em," I whispered. "I do."

"You need this, ok? Let them help you. Let them help us," said Emmett.

"You won't leave me alone, right?" I whispered, through my tears.

"No," whispered Emmett. I nodded my head softly and turned back to Garrett and Kate.

"Ok, what do I do first?" I asked.

"First, you need to just beat the shit out of something," said Garrett. I chuckled softly. "Seriously, you are wound so fucking tight right now that it won't take much for you to snap. Now, come over to the bags. We'll glove you and let you take it out on the bags."

"Ok," I said.

I followed the others over to one of the punching backs. I nervously held my hands out so that Garrett could tape them and glove them. I was shaking so bad that Emmett had to come up behind me and gently grab my wrists to hold them still. Garrett quickly taped them and gloved them.

"Ok, start hitting," said Garrett. I turned to the punching bag and lightly hit it. "Come on and knock the shit of it."

I reared back and hit it a little harder a couple more times. "You hit like a girl," mumbled Garrett.

"News flash," I snapped. "I am a girl."

"No, you're not," said Garrett. "You're wonder woman. See, you fought back that night when he came at you. You fought that son of a bitch off. You punched him and you kicked him. You didn't let him get you, Bella. So why are you letting this bag win?"

"I didn't do any of that," I snapped punching the bag. "I DIDN'T STOP HIM. I DIDN'T KEEP HIM FROM BREAKING MY FUCKING RIBS. I DIDN'T STOP HIM FROM STOMPING ON MY LEG AND STABBING ME. I DIDN'T STOP HIM FROM NEARLY KILLING MY EDWARD."

Over and over I slammed my gloved hands into the bag as I let my tears fall. I screamed and cried as I hit the bag over and over. I could picture the bag as Jacob and I hit it even harder. None of them said anything else as I totally let lose on the bag until I collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably and completely exhausted.

"It's ok, B," whispered Emmett, pulling me into his lap while Garrett cut off my gloves.

"Doesn't it feel good to let it all out," said Garrett.

"Yes," I cried softly.

"My gym is open for you anytime you need to come beat the shit out him," said Garrett. "When your leg is healed, I will teach you to fight back, if you want me to."

"I'd like that," I whispered. "I'm tired of being afraid."

"I know," said Garrett. "You did good, Bella. I know it's hard but you can do it."

"I hope you're right," I whispered. "I really hope you are right."

Emmett lifted me back up to my feet and handed me my crutches. We thanked Kate and Garrett again before we left. We didn't talk much as we climbed back on the subway and headed back home. I laid my head on Emmett's shoulder and just enjoyed feeling somewhat relaxed for the first time in months.

We climbed off the subway and decided to stop by the hospital and check on Edward before we went back home. I was worried about how he was doing. We walked into the ER through the ambulance bay and froze when we say Jessica with her hand on Edward's back. He cringed away from him and stepped away but she stepped up to him. I could feel every ounce of my rage coming back just looking at the stupid bitch.

"Um, can you back off?" asked Edward. Good boy, I thought. Now I won't have to kill him.

"I was thinking that you and I need to go out to dinner tonight," said Jessica coyly.

"No, thanks," Edward said. She stepped even closer to him and brought her hand up to his face.

"Oh, come on," she said. "You have to be tired of Bella by now. I mean, we all know how she is."

"How exactly am I?" I snapped.

* * *

**Ok, ok, put the pitchforks down. I know I'm a tease but I promise Bella will be tearing Jessica new one in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	33. Chapter 33

**January 10****th**** BPOV**

"How am I exactly?" I snapped. Edward spun around and his eyes went wide when he saw me.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like," said Edward, putting his hands up in front of him as the other nurses, orderlies, doctors, Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all stopped.

Alice, Rose, and Jasper all made to come over to us but I saw Carlisle stop them. Edward went to say more but I put my hand up and he wisely shut his mouth. I started toward them but Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. He stared at me for a moment before he nodded and let go. I hobbled over to them and stood between Edward and the bitch.

"Are you just stupid?" I asked

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"You heard me," I snapped back. She flinched slightly at the venom laced in each word. "He fucking said no. He doesn't want to have dinner with you. He doesn't want anything from you but you can't seem to get that through your head. You are harassing him."

"I'm not harassing Edward," snapped Jessica.

"Yes, you are," I said, harshly. "He's made it clear that he had no interest in you in any way yet you keep pressing your body against him or running your hands over him. That's sexual harassment, Jessica."

"I was just asking him to dinner," said Jessica in a lame effort to defend herself.

"I said no," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist. I felt my body relax against the contact. "That should have been the end of it but you wouldn't back off."

"I didn't mean-" she started.

"Nobody ever means anything do they," I snapped. "I'm sure in Jacob's sick and twisted mind that he didn't mean to hurt me either but he fucking did, Jessica, because he wouldn't take no for an answer either. Edward just came back to work today after nearly being killed by the male version of you and you think it's ok to just pounce on him like a bitch in heat."

"I am nothing like Jacob Black," spat Jessica.

"YES, YOU ARE," I screamed, causing her to shrink back. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists together. God, I wanted to beat the shit of her. "God, he's made it clear that he doesn't want you. He told you no. Why can't anyone just take no for an answer anymore? How hard is it to understand that when someone says no, they fucking don't want you to mess with them? It's not ok to force yourself upon people like that. You can't force them to want you."

"Baby, that's enough," whispered Edward, pulled me into his arms. I turned in his arms and laid my head on his chest and let my tears fall. It felt good to get so much of that off my chest.

"Jessica, this is not the first time I've had to deal to with your harassment of not just Edward, but several other doctors in the last month," said Carlisle, coming over and standing next to me and Edward. "I made it clear to you that if you didn't straighten up, that you would be out of here. You're fired. Gather you belongings and leave the hospital."

"You can't fire me," snapped Jessica.

"Oh but he can," said Dr. Stephan from behind her. She spun around and gasped. Never a good sign when the chief of staff comes down to deal with you. "This added to the two other complaints filed against you, not to mention the fact that you were warned about this behavior, gives him the right to fire you on the spot. Leave now or I will call security."

"That's not fair," she whined.

"Who ever said life was fair?" I asked bitterly. "Was it fair that our lives were almost taken from us because someone couldn't take no for an answer?"

"No," said Jessica. "I'm not like that psycho."

"I'm sure he never thought he was like that either, until he was," I said. "Don't ever come near us again."

"Fine," she muttered.

Jessica turned and walked into the staff lounge. A moment later, she came back out. She opened her mouth to say something before she wisely shut her mouth and walked out of the ER. Maybe be the only smart thing she's done lately. I looked up at Edward.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I should be asking you that," said Edward. "You know I want nothing to do with her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I whispered. "Just next time, knock her on her ass."

"I really hope there is not a next time but if there is, I promise to knock her on her ass," whispered Edward.

"Dr. Swan," said Dr. Stephan. I turned in Edward's arms and looked over at him. "How have you been?"

"I've been ok, sir," I said. He nodded his head softly.

"I know that's a load of shit, Dr. Swan, but I'll let it slide this once," chuckled Dr. Stephan.

"I've been ok. Not great but I'm working on it," I said. "I'm sorry if I caused a scene."

"Don't be. She's had it coming for quite a while," He said. "I had better get back to work. Come by soon for lunch. The kids at the clinic miss you."

"I will, sir," I said. "Thank you."

"Dr. Cullen, if you need anything, please come by and see me," said Dr. Stephan to Edward.

"I will, sir," said Edward. Dr. Stephan turned and left. I turned a back to Edward.

"How's your first day going?" I asked.

"It was great until about five minutes ago," said Edward.

"DR. BELLA!" screamed a little boy. I turned and saw Aaron Clearwater jump from his mother, Tanya's arms and come running over to me. I swept him up into my arms, ignoring the glare from Edward about lifting him.

"Hey, buddy," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't feel good but Edward is taking care of me," whispered Aaron as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I looked over at Tanya, who had just stepped up to us.

"What's going on, Tanya?" I asked.

"Fever, sore throat," she said. She motioned to Edward. "Edward has been very good with Aaron."

"I'm sure he has been," I said. I turned back to Aaron. "How's Mac?"

"He's good," whispered Aaron into the crook of my neck. Mac was Aaron's invisible friend he created while he was sick. "Dr. Bella, what happened to your leg?"

"I got hurt but I'm getting better," I whispered. I looked up at Tanya. "Could you not get him into Dr. Getts' again?"

"Nope," said Tanya. "I had hoped after you called and talked to him about Aaron's needs that he would make more of an effort but he hasn't. We've been trying to find a new doctor but we don't know who to pick."

"Dr. Lauren Mallory is my first choice," I said. "She works here on the fifth floor in pediatrics. She would be good with Aaron. Would you like me to call her?"

"If you don't mind," said Tanya, pulling a sleeping Aaron out of my arms. She looked over at Edward. "Is that ok with you, Edward?"

"Yes, Dr. Mallory was who I had been told you should go see," chuckled Edward. "I'm just going to go check on Aaron's test results."

"Thank you both," said Tanya.

"You're welcome," I said. "We'll be in a second, ok?"

"Ok," said Tanya before she turned and walked back into Aaron's exam room. I turned to Edward.

"I didn't mean to hijack your patient," I said. "Aaron comes in quite a lot. Tanya and Seth are both very protective of Aaron, especially since he had such a rough start in life."

"It's fine, B," said Edward. "I'm just going to go call about his tests while you call Dr. Mallory."

"Hey," I said before he could walk away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered before he kissed me softly. He went to go get Aaron's test results and I picked up the phone off the nurses desk and called Lauren.

"Dr. Mallory."

"Hey, Lauren, it's Bella," I said.

"Bella!" she nearly screamed into the phone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok," I said. "Listen, I'm down in the ER. I have a mother with a three year old who has been in remission from leukemia for a year. Their ped is Dr. Getts."

"Say no more," said Lauren. "I can be down there in five minutes to meet them. Is the little boy sick?"

"Yes," I said as Edward handed me Aaron's test results. "It looks like he had strep but his cancer screen came back good."

"Ok, I'll be right down," said Lauren.

"Thanks, Lauren," I said, before I hung up. "She's on her way."

"Good," said Edward. Edward and I made our way over to Aaron's room. Tanya was sitting in one of the chairs with Aaron in her arms. He was sound asleep. "Aaron's cancer screen came back normal. The leukemia isn't back."

"Oh, thank god," whispered Tanya as her eyes filled up with tears.

"He has strep throat along with the ear infections," said Edward. "We will start him on an antibiotic to kill the infection. Give him Motrin for the fever."

"Ok," said Tanya. I loved watching Edward work with his patients. The door opened and a tall, leggy blond came in. She smiled and her blue eyes lit up.

"Thank you for coming down, Dr. Mallory," I said. "This is Tanya Clearwater and her son, Aaron, and Dr. Edward Cullen. Tanya, Edward, this is Dr. Lauren Mallory."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Cullen," said Lauren, shaking Edward's hand. She turned to Tanya. "You as well, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Please call me Tanya, Dr. Mallory," said Tanya.

"Please call me Lauren," said Lauren.

"Dr. Cullen and I are going to give you a few minutes to talk," I said.

"Thanks, Dr. Swan," said Lauren. "It's great to see you back."

"I'm working on it," I said softly.

Edward and I made our way out of the room and pulled the door shut behind us. Emmett was leaning up against the nurse's desk waiting for me. We made our way over to him and Emmett turned to me.

"You ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm exhausted."

"Why are you so tired?" asked Edward.

"Ok, um, Em kind of took me to a gym to work out," I mumbled. Edward just stood there and looked at me for a moment as his jaw tightened. He looked up at Emmett and the phrase 'if looks could kill' popped into my head. "E-"

"You promised not to do anything stupid," snapped Edward at Emmett.

"I didn't," said Emmett, calmly.

"I think taking her to a gym, while she has a broken leg, constitutes something stupid," growled Edward.

"E, he didn't-"

"All I did was take her someplace where she could get some of her anger out," said Emmett. "Or would you prefer it if she just keeps it all inside?"

"No, but you should have told me before you went dragging her all over the city," seethed Edward.

"You know, I am right here," I snapped at them both. They both looked at me. "Stop talking about me like it wasn't my decision to go with him, E. For your information, it felt fucking great to finally get some of that shit off my chest. If you can't deal with that, than too fucking bad, E."

I turned and made my way out of the ER, leaving him and Emmett with their mouths wide open. I started back to the house. A few moments later, Emmett ran up to me and started walking back with me. He didn't bother saying anything as we walked home. Emmett seemed to understand that I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. We walked into the house and I went straight up to mine and Edward room. I climbed onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up sometime later to a dark room. I felt Edward's arms around me. I rolled over and looked at him. He was watching me with red eyes. He had been crying.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch," I whispered. "But it felt really good to go to that gym, E."

"I just wish he would have told me," whispered Edward.

"You would have insisted that you come with us. Then you would try to make everything ok when it's not," I whispered. "I need to do this, E. I need you to let me because I'm tired of feeling mad all the time."

"I know," whispered Edward.

"So how was the rest of your shift?" I asked.

"It was good," said Edward. "Had a couple more sick kids but it's just that time of year."

"I know," I whispered. "You're a really good doctor, E."

"Thanks," whispered Edward. He tilted my face up to his. "I love you, B."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward leaned down and gently kissed me. We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Edward told me about a few of his other patients. You could hear the passion in his voice as he talked about his kids. After spending some time in the ER today, I realized that I really missed working. I hoped that the next couple weeks flew by. I was ready to reclaim my life.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Now, I know that Bella didn't physically hurt Jessica but I think that Bella got a lot of anger off her chest. Besides, you never know when Jessica might come back.**


	34. Chapter 34

**January 28th**** EPOV**

"B, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked again. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"For the tenth time, E, yes, I'm sure," said Bella. "If you don't want to go, you can stay here. I'm sure Em and J won't give you too hard of a time."

"Yeah, right," I snorted as I finished tying my shoes. Bella sighed contently as she tied her own shoes. "How's that foot feeling?"

"God, it feels so good to get that cast off," chuckled Bella. "Seriously, I feel so free now. No more crutches."

"You'll probably need them again after today," I teased. She scrunched her face up.

"Not very nice, Dr. Cullen," she scoffed.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Swan," I smiled, pulling her into my arms. "We could stay here in bed all day."

"We could," she purred before she kissed me. "But we aren't."

"Tease," I grumbled.

"I am not a tease," said Bella, panicky. "I just want to enjoy the day with the others. It's the first day off everyone's had together. I'm going back to work tomorrow. I think we need this."

"I didn't mean it like that, B," I said. "I'm sorry."

"I Know," she said. "I'm sorry too. Lets just go."

"Ok," I said.

Bella and I made our way down the stairs to the living room where Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were waiting for us. We pulled on our coats and headed out of the house. We walked down to the subway and settled into some seats. We were heading off to some indoor paintball center that Bella and Emmett found on one of their many adventures. They had gotten to doing all sorts of things together when Emmett was supposed to be helping Bella.

I grumbling and whined about it but really, I was happy that they were doing this stuff together. Bella needed an outlet and Emmett was an overgrown child. Seriously, the almost two months that Bella has been laid up with her leg had been extremely hard on her. She missed working. She missed her kids at the hospital. We had a couple of parents ask for her specially. I think she was ready to move on with her life. So between her trips to Garrett's gym and her outings with Emmett, she was getting rid of a lot of her pent up frustrations. Some, but not all of it.

We were still attending group but I wasn't sure it was doing either of us much good. Bella had gotten close to Charlotte but that's about all the good that has came from us going. I think it was harder in a lot of ways for us because, as doctors, we are trained to deal with the emotional aspects of violent attacks as well as the physical. Well, in theory, anyway. I know that I was struggling with opening up to everyone about what I was feeling. Instead, I was throwing all my energy into working and my music.

I started playing the piano again. I hadn't played much since we left Forks. My heart just wasn't in it anymore, I guess, but I needed something to help me. After watching Bella at the gym with Garrett, I knew I needed it. She was always so much happier and lighter after she worked out. I was a little jealous. Not of Garrett, just of the feeling of accomplishment she seemed to have. So after talking to her about it, we agreed that I should start playing again. I managed to find an old piano in this thrift shop. So I bought it, brought it home, and get it up in the basement. It took some time to get it tuned but I've really enjoyed playing again.

"This is our stop," said Emmett, shaking me from my thoughts.

"How did you find this place again?" asked Rose as we followed Emmett off the subway.

"B and I were just exploring the city last week and found this place," said Emmett. I had a feeling there was more to it than that but I didn't want to push for more details.

"Oh," said Rose, looking over at me with a cocked eyebrow.

I nodded my head in agreement. I knew there was more to it than they were telling but we would let it go. We followed Bella and Emmett a few block. They stopped in front of a large warehouse. Emmett and Bella shared a look before they led us inside. This time Jasper, Alice, Rose, and I all shared a look. It wasn't that we didn't trust them but we just weren't sure if we could trust them together.

We followed them inside and looked around. The inside of warehouse had been turned into a large park. There was fake grass, trees, bushes, hay bails, and other things for us to hide behind. Bella and Emmett were talking to a tall, thin man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He had an amused look on his face as he listened to what Bella and Emmett were telling him. When they were done talking, he laughed and nodded his head, causing Emmett and Bella to bump their fist together. They turned back to us and they sobered up immediately. I didn't trust either of them right now.

"Guys, this is Mike," said Emmett. "He owns this place. Mike, this is Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

"Nice to meet you all," said Mike. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do we," muttered Jasper.

"Ok, well, I just need you all to sign these waivers that basically say that I am not responsible if you get hurt, maimed, and/ or killed. Then I-"

"Killed?" asked Alice with wide eyes.

"Ali, he's joking," chuckled Bella. "This is completely safe. I promise."

"Yeah, sure, it is," snorted Alice.

"Anyway, once you sign the waivers, I will get you all suited up so you can go play," said Mike with a twinkle in his eyes.

We, somewhat reluctantly, signed the waivers. Mike handed us all overalls to out on over our clothes. Alice nearly had an aneurysm when he gave her a pair. She started muttering about them making her look fat. We all tried to cover our laughter but she glared at all of us. We put them on and added some slip on covers to our shoes. We put on our safety goggles and turned back to Mike.

"Now, you are looking great," he snickered. Alice muttered something under her breath about him eating horse shit but he didn't seem to hear. "Have you decided how you want to spilt the teams?"

"Yes," chirped Bella. She was practically bouncing on her toes.

"We have?" asked Rose.

"Yep," said Bella. "Em and Ali are teaming. You and E are teaming, Ro, and me and J are teaming."

"Ok," we all muttered.

"Ok, Emmett and Alice you are going to be the red team," said Mike, handing them their paintball guns.

"Cool," gasped Alice, taking hers. "I feel like Rambo."

"Pixie Rambo," snickered Bella.

"Better watch it, B," warned Alice with a smirk. "Or you might end up back on those crutches."

"I'm not scared of you, Pixie," smirked Bella.

"Oh, I am so going to kick your ass," muttered Alice.

"Wow, this is going to be fun," chuckled Mike, shaking his head. He turned to me and Rose next. "You guys are blue."

"Cool," we said taking our guns from him. He turned to Bella and Jasper, who were whispering to each other.

"You two conspirators are going to be green," smirked Mike.

"Awesome," sighed Jasper.

"Ok, so here are the rules," said Mike. "Try not to hit in the face. They will hurt like of a son of bitch. If you are hit with the paint ball, you are out and you need to leave the field immediately. The last team standing will be our winner. Any questions?"

"Nope," we all said.

"Ok, well, have fun," he said. "Go get in position and when you hear the buzzer the game begins."

He stepped out of the way and we all looked each other before we ran out into the fake park. Rose and I made our way to a cluster of trees.

"Ok, so we need to go after Ali first," whispered Rose. "She's definitely the weakest link."

"J would be the next. He acts like a badass but he's pretty harmless," I whispered.

"Em and B are going to be tough but I think we can take Em out first. B will be the hardest because she's been training and shit," whispered Rose.

"Ok, when the buzzer goes off, you head to the left and I will go right. You try to get Ali and I will go for J. Then we can just see who we can get from there, ok?" I whispered.

"Sounds like a plan, E," whispered Rose.

The buzzer went off and we gave each other a fist bump before we headed off in our own direction. I made my way around the outside edge of the course, looking around for anyone. I tried to stay low to the ground so nobody would see me. I paused when I saw Jasper coming toward me. He was looking behind him. I brought my paint ball gun up and hit him squarely in the chest with my blue paint ball. He snapped his head over to me.

"Fucking great," he muttered as he headed off the course.

"NO!" screamed Alice. I knew that someone must have taken her out. "GREEN IS NOT MY COLOR!"

I couldn't help but chuckle softly. Leave it to Alice to care what color paint she got hit with. I headed in the direction that Jasper had been coming from. I heard Rose shriek and knew she had been hit too. So now it was me, Bella, and Emmett. I made way through some trees and saw Emmett doing some kind of army crawl on the ground. I was fixing to shot him when I saw Bella in the trees on the other side. She took aim and hit him in the ass.

"What the fuck?" asked Emmett, looking around. "Fuck, Bella. Did you have to shoot me in the ass?"

I saw Bella smirk as she slipped back into the trees around her. Emmett muttered a series of curse words under his breath as he made his way over to the bleachers. I turned and headed back the other way. I knew Bella was going to try to sneak up on me. I had to find her first or my ass was going to be next. It felt like I had been looking for an hour when I finally spotted her again. She was crouched down on the ground looking around. Our eyes met and she sprang up. We pointed our paint guns at each other as we stepped out into the clearing.

"Hey, Baby," she smirked. "Having fun?"

"Yes, I am," I said with my own smirk. "Nice shot on Em."

"His ass was too tempting not to hit," she chuckled. "I saw you got Jasper."

"Yep," I said. "He wasn't paying very much attention."

"I knew he wouldn't," laughed Bella.

"Did you take out Ro?" I asked.

"No, that must have been Em," said Bella. "I did take out Ali, though."

"Nice," I said. "So now what?"

"I don't know," said Bella. She took a step to the side and I mirrored her actions. Her smile grew on her face as did mine. "So it would seem we are at a stand still."

"So it would seem," I smirked.

"I guess we could just call it a tie," said Bella, biting her lip. God, I loved when she did that.

"Suppose so," I said, "but I don't think I trust you right now."

"You don't trust me?" she asked. She was trying to come off as hurt but I saw the sparkle in her eyes. She was trying to set me up.

"Nope," I said, popping the p. Her smile exploded on her face.

"I didn't think so," she said, tightening her hold on her gun. "I guess it's just a free for all then."

"I guess so," I said, tightening my own grip.

Bella and I just looked at each other for a spilt second before we both pulled out trigger and shot each other squarely in the chest. We fell to the ground as we busted out laughing. Bella dropped her gun and crawled over to me and crushed her lips to mine. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her so that she was straddling my lap. I had never been so turned on in my life.

I grabbed her ass in my hands and squeezed as she kissed me frantically. I ripped her coveralls open and moved my lips to the top of her cleavage. Thank god she had worn a low cut top today. Bella moved her hands to my hair and pulled on it roughly, bringing my head back so she could assault my mouth again.

"Oh shit," gasped Alice. We broke apart and saw Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper all watching us with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Fuck, guys, we are in a public place," hissed Emmett.

"So," said me and Bella.

"So maybe this isn't the best place to be dry humping each other," muttered Jasper.

"First of all, J, we weren't dry humping," smirked Bella as she stood up. "Secondly, you have some of Alice's lipstick on your neck."

"Busted," I smirked, standing up and wrapping my arms around Bella. Jasper rubbed the spot on his neck furiously. "I don't know about you all, but I'm fucking starving."

"Me too," said Bella. "Let's go eat."

We all agreed. We went up and turned in our coveralls and paintball guns. Emmett paid our bill and we thanked Mike for everything. As we walked back outside, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. She sighed softly and stepped closer to me. Jasper had his arm around Alice too. They were whispering to each other. Emmett was holding Rose's hand as we headed toward the subway. The way they looked at each other was infectious. They loved each other, deeply and passionately. Bella had been right again. This was exactly what the six of us needed.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done but honestly, I had a hard time focusing on it. A big thanks to njdevil30718 for the suggestion of a paint ball game!**


	35. Chapter 35

**January 29th BPOV**

"B, calm down," chuckled Edward, placing his hands on my shoulders. I was sitting on our bed waiting for him to finish getting ready for work.

"I can't help it," I said. "I'm so ready to get back to work."

"I know but you're making your boobs bounce. It's very distracting," teased Edward, before he kissed me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"I swear, all you do is look at my boobs," I chuckled.

"That is not true," said Edward, slipping his tennis shoes on. "Sometimes, I look at your ass."

"Are you ready yet?" I asked, ignoring his perverted comment.

"Yes, I'm ready," chuckled Edward. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Lets going be doctors."

"You really are a dork. You know that, don't you?" I asked with a smile.

"I do," he sighed. "But you love me anyway."

"That I do," I sighed. I leaned up and kissed him. "Let's go be doctors."

Edward chuckled and pulled me out of our room. We went downstairs and found Emmett and Rose waiting for us next to the door with Jasper and Alice. Jasper and Alice had the worked the day shift so they were just coming home.

"Are you ready for this, B?" squealed Alice.

"Yes," I squealed back. "I can't tell you how ready I am to be going back to work, even if it is the night shift."

"Ok, just take it easy, though, ok," said Jasper. He was such a worrier.

"I'll be fine, J," I said. "I promise to take it easy, ok? You just enjoy your night of sexing it up with Ali."

"Fuck off, B," scoffed Jasper, turning bright red, as the others laughed under their breath. "We don't plan on having sex all night."

"Just most of it," smirked Alice, winking at me.

"Ugh, I think it's time to go," groaned Edward, handing me my coat. He pointed to Jasper and Alice. "Don't go desecrating our room."

"We won't," grimaced Alice. "You can trust us, E."

"Yeah, right," we all snorted.

"Whatever," muttered Jasper.

The four of us just chuckled as we walked out of the house. Jasper and Alice act like we don't have reason to be concerned but just last week, Emmett and Rose had gone with me and Edward to our group therapy meeting. Jasper and Alice were supposed to be working but had apparently gotten off early. We came home to find them on the couch, right in the middle of some loud, sweaty sex. We made them pay to get the couch cleaned.

I just shook my head slightly as we headed into the ER. I was ready to come back to work. It had been fifty-two days since I had been in the ER on my own shift. I needed to come back to work and move on with my life. I will admit that I was a little nervous about being back but I also knew that as long as Edward was here with me, that I would be ok. The four of us headed into the staff lounge and put our stuff up.

"Ok, B, if you need us, you know where we will be," said Emmett.

"I know, Em," I said. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"We know," sighed Rose softly. "We'll see you later."

Rose pulled Emmett out of the lounge and I turned and laid my head on Edward's chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know they are just as scared as you are," chuckled Edward.

"I think they are more scared than I am," I snickered. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "I'll see you around, handsome."

"You bet that sweet ass you will," he smirked, swatting me on the ass. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said.

I kissed him again before I went out and pulled a chart. I flipped through it for a minute before I headed over to my patients room. I had a seven year old girl complaining about an upset stomach. She had a fever and had thrown up several times. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

"Come in," yelled a woman from behind the door. I pushed the door open and smiled at the dark haired woman, sitting in the chair next to the bed. On the bed was Jane Murphy, my patient.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Bella Swan," I said, shaking the hand of the girl's mother. I went over to the sink and started washing my hands. "What's going on, Jane?"

"My stomach hurts really bad," she cried. I dried my hands and went over and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Can you show me where it hurts the worst?" I asked, pulling Jane's shirt up.

"Right here," she cried, pointing to the lower right side of her abdomen.

"Can you tell me what kind of pain it is?" I asked, pressing down gently. Her belly was tender and very warm. "Is it a stabbing pain? Or more of an ache?"

"Stabbing pain," cried Jane.

"How long has she been complaining about her stomach hurting, Mrs. Murphy?" I asked.

"All day," said Mrs. Murphy. "I picked her up from school this morning after she threw up. I figured she just had a stomach bug she then her fever spiked and she said the pain was getting worse, so I brought her in."

"I want to get an ultrasound of her abdomen," I said. "I think her appendix may be getting ready to burst. If it is, we are going to need to get her into surgery immediately."

"Surgery?" asked Mrs. Murphy.

"Yes," I said. "I'm going to have someone from surgery come in and see what they think while I do the ultrasound, ok?"

"Ok, Dr. Swan," said Mrs. Murphy.

I went out and paged Rose. She would be able to help keep Jane and her mother calm while I did the ultrasound. It took me a few minutes to find the Ultrasound machine and push it down to Jane's room. Rose was waiting for me outside the door.

"What's up, B?" asked Rose.

"I have a seven year old with right side tenderness, fever, and vomiting. I think it's her appendix. I am going to do an ultrasound but I wanted your opinion on what we should do," I explained.

"Ok," said Rose. She held the door open for me while I pushed the machine into Jane's room.

"Mrs. Murphy, this is Dr. Rosalie Hale," I said with a smile. "Dr. Hale is from surgery and is going to observe the ultrasound."

"Ok," said Mrs. Murphy. I sat on the side of Jane's bed and squirted some gel on her belly. She squeaked softly.

"I know it's cold, sweetheart," I said. "This might hurt just a little."

I tried to place the wand on her stomach gently but I had to press down a little to get a clear picture. Jane cried out and her mother grabbed her hand to help keep her calm. Rose moved to the other side of Jane's bed and held onto her other hand. I moved the wand around on Jane's abdomen until I could see her appendix. It was clearly inflamed and you could see the puss starting to leak out. I looked up at Rose, who nodded her head in agreement to my silent question.

"Mrs. Murphy, we need to take Jane up to the OR now," I said, turning off the machine and pushing it out of the way. "Her appendix is fixing to burst."

"It is safe?" asked Mrs. Murphy.

"Mrs. Murphy, the procedure is very safe," said Rose. "She will need to spend a couple days in the hospital to make sure she doesn't develop an infection. She will have to be very careful for the next several weeks with her incision but if you don't let me take her to the OR, it will just make her sicker."

"Mrs. Murphy, I would trust Dr. Hale with my child's life," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Ok," said Mrs. Murphy. I turned to Rose.

"I'll have them come in and help you get her ready while I take Mrs. Murphy to sign everything. Then I'll take her to the OR waiting room," I said.

"Ok, Dr. Swan," said Rose. Mrs. Murphy leaned over and kissed Jane, who looked terrified.

"It'll be ok, my darling," whispered Mrs. Murphy. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy," cried Jane.

I led Mrs. Murphy out to the nurses desk and quickly had her sign everything we needed. We walked with Rose, while two orderlies pushed Jane's bed up to the doors that lead to the OR. Mrs. Murphy kissed Jane again before Rose took her back for surgery. I led Mrs. Murphy over to the waiting room and sat down next to her.

"Can I call someone for you, Mrs. Murphy?" I asked.

"Please call me Heidi. No, Jane's all I have," she said.. "Is she going to be ok, Dr. Swan?"

"Yes, Heidi, she will be just fine," I said. "I have to get back to the ER but I will be up in a little while to check on her, ok?"

"Ok, Dr. Swan," said Heidi. I pulled out one of my cards.

"If you need me, for anything, just call me," I said. "I will be here as soon as I can."

"Thank you," she said, taking the card from me.

I headed back down to the ER. I spent the next hour treating a couple of kids with ear infections. I had just gotten done with a four year old boy when I got a page from Rose. I went over to the nurses desk and called her back.

"Dr. Hale," she said.

"Hey, Ro, how'd it go?" I asked.

"It went great," said Rose. "I was fixing to go talk to the mother and I thought you might like to come with me."

"I would like that," I said. "I'll be right up."

I hung up and headed straight up to the OR waiting room. Rose was waiting of me outside. She smiled as we headed inside. Heidi looked up and saw us come in. She jumped to her feet.

"Is she ok?" fretted Heidi. I grabbed her hands.

"She's fine," I said softly. Heidi sighed in relief.

"She's in recovery. She'll be there for about another half an hour before we move her to the fifth floor. She did great. We were able to remove her appendix before it completely burst," explained Rose. "We are going to watch her closely for any signs of infections but she should be able to go home in a couple days."

"Thank you both so much," cried Heidi, throwing her arms around us and hugging us.

"You're welcome," said Rose. Heidi pulled back and wiped the tears off her face.

"Heidi, I am ordering you to go get something to eat while Jane is in recovery. She's going to need you to keep your strength up, ok," I explained.

"Ok, Dr. Swan," she said.

"I'll come check on her in a little while," I said.

Rose and I made our way down to the ER. She smiled at me as she went back to work. I smiled back and went back to my shift. I spent the rest of the night treating patients. Lucky, we weren't very busy tonight so I could go back up and check on Jane a few hours later. She was sleeping and Heidi was sitting in a chair next to her bed. I could tell that Jane really was her whole world.

By the time my shift ended, I was exhausted but happy. I had had a wonderful day back in the ER. Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I decided to meet Jasper and Alice down at James' diner for breakfast.

"Baby Doll," squealed James as we came in. He came around and swung me around in his arms. "Look at you! No cast! Did you go back to work?"

"Yes," I said with a big smile. "Last night was my first night back."

"How'd it go?" asked James, leading us to a table in the back.

"It went great," I said. "Much better than I thought it would. Where's Laurent?"

"He's back in Georgia for a couple days," sighed James, giving me a look.

"His father again?" I asked.

"Yes," sighed James. "Laurent swears that this time is the last but we both know that's not true."

"The bastard has to die at some point," pointed out Rose.

"If only it were soon," grumbled James. "So you guys want your usual?"

"Yes," we all said.

"James, are you going to be able to handle the diner while he's gone?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, Baby Doll," said James. "Don't you worry your pretty little head."

"If you need help, please call us," Alice said.

"I will," he said. "Now, I'm going to go make your pancakes."

"Thanks," I said. James left and I gave Rose and Alice a look.

"We know, B," said Alice. "We'll stop by when we can."

"What's the deal with Laurent's father?" asked Emmett.

"Laurent grew up in a small town in Georgia. Anyway, his father is kind of a big wig there. He has been sick for awhile. Every few months Laurent gets a call from his brother saying that his father is on his death bed. So Laurent goes all the way down there just to find that his father isn't any worse. His brother is just afraid to make any decisions regarding the family business so Laurent has to make them, even though his father has made it clear that he disapproves of him being gay and being with James," I explained.

"Wow, that must suck," said Emmett.

"Yes, it does," said James, setting our food in front of us. "I knew you would tell them."

"Sorry, honey," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Baby Doll," said James. "Your boys are practically like family. Enjoy your breakfast. Then go home and get some sleep. You all look like shit."

"Gee, thanks, James," I chuckled with a smile.

"You're welcome, Baby Doll," he smirked. He leaned down and kissed my check. "You look great. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, honey," I whispered.

"You're welcome," said James.

James went back into the kitchen. We ate quickly and paid our check, leaving James a big tip. I knew he would bitch about it next time we come in but he would just have to deal with it. The six of us headed home. Edward and I crawled into bed and wrapped our arms around each other as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Thank you for all the great reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36

**February 14th BPOV**

"Dr. Swan, I need you in trauma room one," smirked Edward. I turned around and looked at him. He gave me the once over and cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Do you now?" I asked with my own smirk. "Just want exactly do you need me for, Dr. Cullen?"

"Well, you see," said Edward, stepping up to me and wrapping his arms around me as he moved his lips down to my neck. "I have this ache and I think you are the only person who can help me with it."

"Oh, really," I moaned softly as his lips traveled up my neck to my ear.

"Yes," he whispered. I could feel his erection pressing into me through his scrubs.

"God, can't you two even wait until you get home," whined Jasper. Edward chuckled softly as he pulled his lips from my ear.

"Nope," he smirked. "But now that you and Ali are here, we can leave."

"Fuck, I'm glad I am working the night shift so that I didn't have to see that all night," grumbled Jasper. Alice was laughing silently next to him.

"Me too, Baby," chuckled Alice, winking at me. "Of course, we had plenty of fun today, didn't we?"

"Oh, yes, we did," murmured Jasper before he kissed her hard.

"GROSS," Edward and I yelled at them.

They both just flipped us off as we turned and ran into the staff lounge and grabbed our coats. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed back home. Edward and I were just coming off of a very busy day shift. We both had dozens of kids coming in with colds, the flu, and candy stuck up their little noses. Got to love those little candy hearts on Valentine's day.

We made our way inside the house and went straight up to our room. We could hear Emmett and Rose in their room. I chuckled softly. It sure hadn't taken them long to get busy once they got home. Edward shuddered as we walked in to our room. Edward and I stripped out of our clothes and hopped into the shower.

We were slowly getting over the scars that were on both of our bodies. They were starting to fade from the bright red lines to a softer pink. It would only be matter of time until we didn't even notice them at all. Edward and I still hadn't made love since the night of the attack. I'm not really sure why we haven't. We had touched each other and gotten each other off that way but we still hadn't made that leap. I think we were waiting for the perfect moment. I just hoped it would be soon because I was getting tired of waiting. We quickly showered and dried off. We went back into our room and started getting ready for our evening out.

Edward had told me this morning that he had a surprise planned for me tonight. I grumbled and griped because that's what I do but I was secretly very excited. Tonight would be the first night since we were reunited that we would be going out completely alone, just him and me. I had been working nearly nonstop in the ER, trying to make up some of the time I had lost and give some of the others a much needed break, even if they all insisted that they didn't need one. I just felt like I owed them so much for taking care of my kids when I wasn't able to.

"How should I dress for tonight?" I asked as I shifted through my clothes.

"Dress warm," he said.

"Warm, huh?" I asked as I turned and looked at him. "Are we going to be outside a lot?"

"Just get dressed nosy woman," he chuckled, pulling on his jeans and a white dress shirt.

"Fine," I sighed. I pulled my towel off and threw it at him.

He laughed and kissed me before he went downstairs to confirm some plans. Or so he said. I wasn't sure I could trust that man. I slipped on my panties and bra before I went back over to my closest. After several minutes of contemplating what Alice would insist I wear, eliminating them from contention, I finally decided to wear a pair of tight jeans, a red sweater, and my black boots. At least I would be warm. I added my black leather jacket and pulled my hair up into a messy twist before I went downstairs.

I looked around for Edward but I couldn't find him. I was fixing to head back upstairs when the doorbell rang. I went over and looked through the peep hole and saw Edward standing outside. I pulled the door open and smiled. He was holding a bouquet of pink roses in his hands. He had his crocked smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry I'm late for our date," he said.

"It's ok," I sighed dramatically. "I'll try not to hold it against you."

"Thanks, I guess," he chuckled as he stepped into the house. He held out the roses. "These are for you."

"They're very beautiful," I said softly, taking them from him and smelling them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said just as softly. "You look beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I said as I blushed.

"Only you," he whispered. He leaned in and gently kissed me. "It's only ever been you."

"For me as well," I whispered. I took a deep breath as I stepped back. "I'll go put these in some water."

"Ok," he smirked.

_God, the man has no clue what he does to me_, I thought as I went into the kitchen. I pulled a vase down from the top of the refrigerator and filled it halfway full of water and put the roses in it. I smelled the roses one more time before I went back out to Edward.

"Are you ready, Miss Swan?" he asked, offering me his arm.

"I am, Mr. Cullen," I chuckled.

I looped my arm in with his and we went outside. Edward and I walked down to the subway and headed down to what he told me was our first stop. I just laid my head on his shoulder and watched the people on the subway.

There were a few teenagers, who looked like they were heading to a party. There were a few people who I could tell were on their way home from work. They were the ones reading a book or the paper. There were a couple of other couples on the subway as well.

The subway stopped and Edward pulled me to my feet. We walked off the subway and headed up to street. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me into the Empire State Building. I couldn't help but smile as we rode the elevator up to the observation deck. We stepped off and walked out and looked at the city.

"You know, in the two years that I have lived here in New York, I have never been up here," I mused.

"Never?" asked Edward. I looked up at him.

"No," I said. "I worked all the time. I do mean all the time. It was the only way I knew how to get by."

"Well, then, I'm glad to here with you for your first time," said Edward, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, watching the twinkling lights of the city.

"It is," whispered Edward, turning my face to his. "But not nearly as beautiful as you are, my love."

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his as I turned in his arms. He tightened his arms around me as he deepened the kiss. We heard some giggling and pulled apart to see a little girl around six years old watching us. She was standing next to her parents. I could feel my face turn a little pink.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked the little girl. Her parents looked over at me and Edward.

"Natalie, don't bother these people," said her mother.

"It's ok," I said. I knelt down in front of Natalie. She had curly dark brown hair and big brown eyes. "Yes, he is my boyfriend but more importantly he's my best friend. He's been my best friend since the day we were born."

"Like Simon," she whispered. I looked up at her parents, who were both smiling at us.

"Simon is her best friend," whispered her mother.

"Yes, like Simon," I said. I motioned to Edward. "Does Simon take care of you like Edward takes care of me?"

"Yes," said Natalie with wide eyes. "He told me that he will always be my bestest friend, even when the other boys make fun of him for playing with me because I'm a girl."

"Well, Simon sounds like a cool guy," said Edward, kneeling down next to me. "Make sure Simon always knows that he is your best friend, ok? It's really important."

"I will," said Natalie.

"Come on, Nat. It's time to go," said her father.

"Ok, Daddy," said Natalie. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I said, hugging her back. She pulled away and grabbed her father's hand as I stood up.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"Don't be," I said. "She's adorable."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as Natalie left with her parents. I turned in his arms and kissed him again. We stayed up on the observation deck for a few more minutes before we headed back down the elevator. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me to our next stop. A few minutes later, he stopped outside of Rockefeller Center.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We are going ice skating," said Edward.

"Do you want me to break my leg again?" I asked. Edward took my hands in his.

"I promise not to let you hurt yourself," he said softly.

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward kissed me softly before he went over and rented us some ice skates. He helped me tie mine extra tight, so I wouldn't trip over the laces. He held my hand as we stepped out onto the ice. We were a little shaky at first but before long we were doing much better. Edward kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we skated around the ice. We laughed so much I thought my cheeks were going to fall off. It had been a while since I had just laughed.

After about an hour of skating, Edward led me over to a bench. He kissed me before he went to get us some hot chocolate.

"Is that young fella your man?" asked an older woman. I turned and smiled. She had to be close to seventy. She had a black, fur lined hat on her head but you could see the gray around her ears.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Aw, to be young and in love," she sighed. "How long have you been together?"

"Um, well, we've known each other since we were born but we lost contact with each other for several years. We just found each other again a couple months ago," I explained.

"Oh, I see," she said with a smile. "He's your true love, isn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"He reminds me of my Harold," she said softly, closing her eyes. "He and I met here fifty years ago. I was barely out of college. Young and naïve about so many things, including love. He was so handsome. He was standing over on the other side of the ice with his friends and I was over here on this side with my girlfriends. Our eyes met and I felt my heart start thumping wildly. I thought for a moment I was having a heart attack. He smiled and I felt my cheeks turn rosy red. My girlfriends dragged me back out on the ice. I turned back to him but he and his friends were gone. I felt such a loss. I turned back and started skating. A few minutes later, I lost my footing and started to fall when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I felt this tingle shoot through me. I turned and saw Harold holding me. He helped me back onto my feet and said 'I'm Harold. I'm glad I was here to stop you from falling.' I felt like was going to burst out of my skin as I blushed. I said 'I'm Hazel and I am too, kind sir.' He smiled the most dashing smile. We spent the rest of the evening skating together."

"He sounds like the quite the charmer," I said softly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"He was," Hazel said. "He died last August. We had been married for forty-nine years."

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Don't be," she said. "We lived a lifetimes worth together. Besides, I still have my memories. When I come here, I can almost feel him here with me."

"That's very romantic," I said as Edward came over with our hot chocolate.

"That was my Harold," she chuckled, standing up. Hazel looked from me to Edward. "Hold on to each other, young ones, and you will have just as many memories as I do."

"We will," I said. "I enjoyed talking with you."

"As did I, child," she smiled. She turned and walked back up to the street. I turned back to Edward, who was watching me with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed me. "Now, drink your hot chocolate so we go to our final stop."

"Ok," I chuckled.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as we drank our hot chocolate and watched the other lovers on the ice. I thought back to my conversation with Hazel. You could tell she loved Harold very much, more so now that he was gone. Edward and I finished drinking our hot chocolate and changed from our skates into our own shoes.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me out of Rockefeller Center. We walked a few blocks before he pulled me to a stop outside of the fancy hotel. I looked up at Edward. He smiled and pulled me inside. We walked straight to the elevator. Edward pulled me tighter into his arms as we rode the elevator up to the twenty-third floor.

The doors opened and Edward motioned for me to go first. He stepped out after me and led me down the hallway to room 2309. He smiled softly as he pulled the key card out of his pocket and opened the door. I stepped inside and gasped as I looked around the door. The room was filled with pink and white roses. There were candles on every hard surface of the room. There were two overnight bags laying on the floor next to the dresser. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I turned and looked at Edward.

"Why?" I whispered as my tears fell. Edward stepped up to me and wiped my tears off my face.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect," he whispered as his own tears fell. "You're my everything, Bella."

"You're my everything, too, Edward," I whispered.

Edward reached down and pulled my jacket off my shoulders and down my arms. He hung it up in the closet before he took off his own jacket and hung it up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me bed.

"B, if you aren't ready for this, I'll understand," he whispered. I reached up and stroked his cheek gently.

"I'm ready, E," I whispered. "I'm ready to be yours again."

Edward lifted me up on the bed. He knelt down in front of me and untied my left boot. He pulled it off along with my sock. He pulled my right foot up and did the same. He pulled me back up to my feet after he kicked off his own shoes and socks. He kept his eyes locked onto mine as he reached down and slipped his fingers under the hem of my sweater. I raised my arms and he pulled it up and over my head. He dropped it on the floor as I reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. I slid it off his shoulders and down his arms letting it fall to the floor with my sweater.

Edward moved his hands to the top of my jeans as I did the same with my hands. We unbuttoned each other's jeans and lowered the zipper down. We kicked off our pants leaving us in just our underwear. Edward slowly reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He dropped it onto the floor and looked down at my body, like this was the first time he had ever seen me naked.

"So beautiful," he murmured soft. So softly I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly.

Edward lifted me off my feet and laid me on the bed. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of my panties. I lifted my hips as he slowly pulled them down my legs. He dropped them onto the floor and quickly pulled off his boxers. He climbed up on the bed next to me and pulled the blanket up so that it covered us.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I could feel his erection pressing against my hip. Edwards' hand slid down the side of my body, grazing my left breast until he reached my thigh. He pulled my leg up and over his hip as he rolled so that he was hovering over me. I could feel his erection rubbing onto the outside of my throbbing, wet lips.

"Baby, I have love you forever," he whispered, keeping his eyes locked onto mine. "I will always love you. Forever and ever."

"I love you, too," I whispered as he gently pushed into me.

His eyes never left mine. I knew he was making sure I was really ok but the moment I felt him entering me was the moment I felt everything just go away. All the pain, all the fears, all the anger. In this one moment, as we came together again as one, we were putting all that behind us. We were starting the rest of our lives together in this one moment.

A tear slipped down the side of me face as Edward slowly started moving in and out of me. I knew he understood what I was feeling. I could see it in his eyes. He was feeling it, too. I wrapped my legs around the back of his legs, pulling him into me deeper. Edward brought his lips down to mine. Our lips moved frantically as we made love to each other, slowly and passionately. We murmured each other's names as we came together.

Edward rolled off of me, pulling me so that I could lay my head on his chest. We spent the rest of the night talking about nothing and everything. We made love a few more times but we mostly just enjoyed being in each other's arms. Where I knew we would spend the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews to this story! I am truly loving the journey that Edward and Bella, as well as Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, are on. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. **


	37. Chapter 37

**February 27th RPOV**

I groaned as I laid down face first on the sofa in the staff lounge. My entire body was aching. My feet hurt, my back hurt, my head hurt. Fuck, even my hair hurt.

"Ro, what's wrong?" asked Bella, as she came into the lounge. She was working the night shift and I was just coming off the day shift.

"I'm so tired," I whined. She came over and sat down on my ass. I sighed as she started giving me back massage. She gave great massages. "Fuck, B, if I was into girls, I would so be doing you right now."

"WHAT?" bellowed Emmett. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He and Edward were standing in the door way of the lounge with their mouths hanging wide open. Silly, perverted men.

"Ro, baby, you just might be able to convince me to switch teams," purred Bella, leaning down to my ear. "Let's mess with their minds a little."

"Oh, B," I moaned, pulling her around so that she was laying under me. I moved so that it looked like I was kissing her. I felt Bella slip her arms around me. She reached down and grabbed my ass. "Fuck, B, I think I love you."

"I love you, too, Ro," moaned Bella, winking at me. I had no idea this girl could act. "Please, Ro, make love to me. Right here, right now."

"WHAT?" bellowed Emmett and Edward.

Bella and I started laughing so hard we fell of the couch and onto the floor. We looked over at Edward and Emmett. They were glaring at us. They muttered something about being teases before they turned and walked out of the lounge. I turned back to Bella.

"That so much fun," I laughed.

"I know," she chuckled, sitting up and leaning against the couch. "I thought for sure E would pop that vein in his neck. It was throbbing nicely. I thought we were going to have to do emergency surgery right here. Bummer."

"I thought Em was going to start stripping off his clothes," I smirked. "If it had been anyone else but you, I think he would have."

"Me too," snorted Bella. She looked over at me. "So why are you so tired?"

"Just been working so much," I sighed. "I had three surgeries this morning, two consults. One major trauma. It's just been a really busy day."

"Great," groaned Bella, laying her head on the couch. "I hate the winter. We always get the stupidest patients."

"I know," I snorted. "One of the consults was a man who thought it would be a good idea to try to get himself off by shoving a glass bottle up his ass."

"No," gasped Bella.

"Yep," I smirked. "Needless to say the glass broke in his ass. He cut the shit out of his anal cavity. I pulled at least ten shards of glass from his ass and had to put in several dissolvable stitches."

"Wow," mused Bella. "Why would you use a glass bottle?"

"Exactly what I asked but he was too doped up on pain killers to give me a good answer. He just kept mumbling something about needing to get off," I sighed.

"You have had your fair share of kooks, Ro," said Bella. She laid her head on my shoulder. "So, how's it going with Em?"

"Great," I whispered. "I love him so much, B. I finally found someone who loves me for who I am and not what my last name is. I'm just so lucky."

"Aw, Ro, he's the lucky one," said Bella. "Growing up with Em was like living in Neverland. He never treated me like I was the bratty friend of his little brother. He never cared that I was a girl. I missed E, Ro, but I missed Em and J too. They are my boys, you know. I am so glad you and Ali have them."

"Me too," I said. "I should get my shit together so Em and I can go home."

"Ok," grumbled Bella. "I'm off to help the sickos."

I chuckled softly as Bella stood up and walked out of the lounge. I scrambled to my feet and went over to my locker as Emmett came back in. He was shaking his head and chuckling. I had a feeling Bella was responsible for his mood change. We pulled on our coats and headed out of the ER and back home.

Emmett and I went upstairs to our room and fell onto our bed. I wasn't exaggerating when I said that today had been long and stressful. I loved being a doctor but there were days like today that I wondered why I worked fifteen hours days, holidays, and weekends. Days like today, made me wonder why I didn't go into private practice.

"What are you thinking about, Beautiful?" asked Emmett. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Just wondering why I do it all," I said.

"All of what?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"You know," I said. "Fifteen hour days, weekends, holidays. Don't you ever wonder about going into private practice?"

"No," said Emmett. "But I grew up in a house where my parents worked fifteen hour days, weekends, holidays. I guess I don't really think about being a doctor any other way."

"I suppose that makes since," I said.

"You know what we need?" asked Emmett.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to go out to dinner," said Emmett. "Just you and me. No talking about work. No interruptions from the sex addicts."

"Sounds like a plan," I smirked. "Let's go take a shower."

"Ok, if you insist," sighed Emmett.

Emmett climbed off the bed and lifted me into his arms. God, I loved his big, muscular arms. He carried me into the bathroom. He started the shower and we quickly shed each other's clothing. We stepped in under the water and Emmett wrapped his arms around my body. I could feel his erection growing harder as he pressed himself against me.

I turned in his arms and threw my arms around him as I crushed my lips to his. Emmett moaned as he pressed me against the shower wall, lifting me off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Emmett gripped my ass in his hands and thrust his cock into me hard.

I moaned into his mouth. Fuck, he need just how to make love to me. I clung to his shoulders as he thrust in and out of me, hard and fast. I pulled him closer to me, like a dying woman clinging to her last breath. Emmett was my last breath. I would never be able to breathe without him with me.

"FUCK," I screamed as I came hard.

"God, Ro," he growled into my neck as he came deep inside of me. Thank God for birth control, I thought. I loved feeling him inside of me. "I love you, Rosalie."

"I love you, too, Emmett," I whispered.

Emmett set me back onto my feet with a kiss. We quickly showered and dried off. We went back into our room and got dressed. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me back down the stairs and out of the house.

We walked a few blocks up to a small Italian restaurant. I had to clear my throat to get the attention of the hostess, who was too busy ogling Emmett to seat us. She blushed as she led us to a small table in the back. I rolled my eyes as she pressed her body against Emmett.

"Your waiter will be right with you," she purred, or tried to anyway.

"Um, thanks," cringed Emmett, with a shudder. Emmett pulled my chair out for me and I sat down.

"Thank you, Baby," I purred. The hostess rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"That was awkward," chuckled Emmett.

"Well, she was a bit too touchy, feeling for my taste," I said.

"Mine too," smirked Emmett with a wink. Our waiter, a young boy who was maybe eighteen, came over to us. He looked down at my boobs and just stared. "Yo, dude, stop staring at my girl."

"Oh, s…s…sorry," he stammered, tearing his eyes off my breasts. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take water," I said, dryly.

"Same," muttered Emmett. The kids nodded his head and walked away. "Wow, could that kid have been any more obvious?"

"Not anymore than that hostess," I tease.

"True enough," chuckled Emmett. The kid came back over with our water. He seemed to be trying really hard not to look at my girls.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked me, looking me right in the eye.

"I'll take the chicken parmesan," I said. He nodded as his eyes traveled down to my boobs again. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He snapped his head up and turned to Emmett, who was cocking his eyebrow at him. God, so sexy.

"For you sir?" the kid squeaked out.

"I'll have the lasagna," said Emmett, shoving out menu's into the kid's hands.

"I'll, um, have them right out," he muttered, hurriedly. He turned and practically ran to the back of the restaurant. I chuckled and looked back at Emmett.

"I think the kid is scared of you," I chuckled.

"He should be," smirked Emmett. "I could break him in half."

"Could you now?" I asked softly.

"Yep," he murmured. "Have I told you that you look incredibly beautiful tonight?"

"No," I smirked. "I think I'm going to have to punish you now."

"How?" he asked. I smiled as I leaned over and stroked his arm.

"I would tell you but I don't want to ruin the surprise," I said, seductively. Emmett's smile grew as he caught my hand in his and brought it to his lips. God, he knows exactly what he does to me.

"Well, I think I would gladly take any punishment that you would dish out, Ro," he smirked, trailing kisses up my arms.

"Fuck me," I muttered.

"I intend too," smirked Emmett.

"Here's your food," squeaked our waiter.

Emmett laid my hand back on the table with a wink. Our waiter set our plates down in front of us and quickly left. Emmett and I ate our dinner quickly and quietly as we stared at each other. I could feel the energy radiating between us. The electricity that was flowing between us while we just stared at each other.

Once we were done, Emmett paid the check. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I smiled as I placed my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet. He kissed me softly before he wrapped my arm around his and lead me out of the restaurant and into the cold February air.

"Rosalie?" said a high pitched woman's voice. I froze in my tracks and closed my eyes. "Rosalie?"

"Baby, you ok?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah," I whispered as I turned around and faced the two people I haven't seen in ten years. "Mother, Father."

* * *

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I am planning on the next couple chapters being from either Rose's POV or Em's. Then after that I was thinking I would do a couple from Alice and Jasper's.**


	38. Chapter 38

**February 27th RPOV**

"Rosalie?" said a high pitched woman's voice. I froze in my tracks and closed my eyes. "Rosalie?"

"Baby, you ok?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah," I whispered as I turned around and faced the two people I haven't seen in ten years.

Vivian Hale was a tall thin, woman with snow blond hair and a pointy nose. She prided herself on being a stuck up bitch who 'worked' with those less fortunate than her. Which basically meant, anyone who would help get her picture put in the society pages of the paper. She pretended to care about the homeless or the poor but only as long as they didn't approach her or dare ask for help of any kind. That would just be scandalous.

Arthur Hale was an uppity, tight-assed blond man who had gained at least twenty pound in the last ten years based on the tightness of his white, oxford shirt. He was also well know for his 'hands on' work with young people. However, that usually just meant the eighteen to twenty-two year old female interns he employed at his company. Of course, those 'relationships' never made the society pages of the paper. That, too, would just be scandalous.

"Mother, Father," I said. They looked from me to Emmett for a moment before they spoke.

"Well, we didn't know you had come back to the city," said Vivian. "You look…..tired."

"You look like shit," I replied. Her face hardened and I smirked inwardly. She people who cursed. One more habit I can thank Bella for rubbing off on me.

"How long have you been back?" asked Arthur, ignoring my use of the s word. Typical Arthur Hale Ignore what you find unpleasant.

"A couple years," I said, shortly.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Vivian, looking me over. I could see her cringing at my jeans and sweater combination. I could almost see the thought 'No daughter of mine should be dressed like this' running through her head.

"I'm a ER doctor," I said. They exchanged a smirk. _Fucking assholes,_ I thought to myself.

"You know, Royce King is still single and very wealthy, Rosalie," smirked Vivian. Emmett tightened his arm around my waist. Did she not see the god wrapped around me?

"And I still don't care," I said, motioning to Emmett. "I'm seeing someone."

"I'm her boyfriend, Emmett Cullen," said Emmett, holding his hand out to my father. Arthur just looked at him like he had the black plague until Emmett dropped his hand. Emmett looked down at me with a look that clearly said 'I totally get it now'. "O…k."

"This…..person," Vivian said, gesturing to Emmett, "is not worthy of someone in your station."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" snapped Emmett. I grabbed onto his hand that was wrapped around me. _My monkey man_, I thought to myself.

"Actually, Vivian," I snapped, calling her by her first name. That was a sure fire way to piss the bitch off. "Emmett is more than worthy of someone in my station in life, since we are both hard workers and not money hungry bitches like you two."

"You ungrateful, little bitch," she hissed. "All that money we wasted on paying for you to go to the best boarding schools and this is the thanks we get."

"I never wanted to go to those fucking school," I snapped. "I hated them. I told you both that more than once but as usual you never gave a shit about what I wanted."

"You didn't know what you wanted," said Arthur. "You don't know the first thing about sacrifice."

"What a load of horse shit," muttered Emmett under his breathe However, Vivian and Arthur both heard him.

"Excuse me, young man, but you don't know what you are talking about," snapped Arthur. I rolled my eyes as Emmett stepped up in between me and my so called parents. This was not going to be pretty.

"With all due respect, old man, and by that I mean that I don't owe you any goddamn respect, but I know Rosalie better than you do. I know that she's the most compassionate, brilliant, amazing woman I have ever met. I know that she is a damn good doctor who loves what she does. She gives one hundred and ten percent to each patient because she knows that they need her. She works harder everyday than you have ever worked in your entire life. She knows a hell of a lot more about sacrificing her time than either of you do," snapped Emmett. I wrapped my hand around Emmett's arm as I stepped up next to him. "What kind of fucking parents don't support their daughter when she gets accepted to Harvard, anyway? That's fucking Ivy League."

"It doesn't matter, Em," I said softly, pulling on his arm.

"It does matter, Ro," he said, raising his hand to my check. "It does."

"Rosalie, you shouldn't be working in a grungy emergency room," scolded Vivian, ignoring Emmett's rant. She was also so good at ignoring things she found unpleasant, like me. "If you are going to be a doctor, then you should at least work as a plastic surgeon. Make some real money."

"I don't want to work as plastic surgeon," I snapped. "I love the ER. I love when a trauma comes in and I get to bury my hands in someone's wound and save their life."

"Ugh, that's disgusting," she spat. "Regardless, you need a job where you make decent money. I mean look at what you are wearing."

"I don't fucking give a shit about money, Vivian," I seethed. "Besides, I've been taking care of myself for ten years without you or your money. Now, that I have Emmett, I have everything I need. That certainly does not include either of you mother fuckers so go back to your so called charity work, Vivian, and your new intern, Arthur, and keep pretending that I don't exist. Cause, honestly, I don't need you now. I have real parents and you are not them."

I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him down the street away from them. I refused to even call them my parents anymore. Charlie and Renee were my parents. Carlisle and Esme were my parents. I didn't need anyone but them, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. They were my true family.

Neither Emmett or I said anything as we walked the few blocks back down to the house. We went straight up to our room and stripped off each other's clothes. We climbed into bed and made love all night, clinging onto each other. Reaffirming our love for each other and only each other.

**February 28th EMPOV**

I rolled over the next morning and looked at the beauty that was laying next to me. How I ever got lucky enough that Rose loved me was beyond me but I was willing to just go with it. I had never met anyone like Rose. I remember the moment I saw her sitting in the lounge next to Bella. God, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met.

I had had a few girlfriends before Rose. Just a few not a lot. Nobody ever made me feel like Rose did, though. When we were still in Forks most of the girls were jealous of my friendship with Bella. I have never seen Bella as anything other than a little sister but they just didn't seem to get that so I rarely went on more than one date with a girl. If they couldn't accept my friendship with Bella, then they weren't worthy of my time.

After we left Forks, I wasn't in a good place so I didn't really even see anyone at my new school. I mostly just hung out with Edward or Jasper, when I wasn't down at the gym, of course. Once I went to college I went out with a few girls but none of them felt right. It wasn't until I met Rose that I found what Bella and Edward had always had. My soul mate.

Rose rolled over and snuggled into my arms. I couldn't stop the smile that explode on my face. Not that I wanted to, anyway. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. She smiled and her entire face lit up.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning, Baby," I whispered. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Once I fell asleep," she smirked. "Someone kept me up all night last night."

"I didn't hear you complaining while you were screaming my name," I said with my own smirk.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," she chuckled.

She pushed me over onto my back and straddled my waist. My eyes rolled back as I rapidly hardening cock came into contact with her warm, wet pussy. She leaned down and gently kissed me before she slide down my body and took my cock in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Ro," I moaned as she took me all the way in. "Your mouth….fuck."

I leaned up on my elbow and watched as she took my cock in and out of her sweet mouth. Rose gave the best blowjobs. She knew just how hard to suck, how to use her tongue and teeth. I would never get tired of seeing my cock disappear in and out of her mouth. Of course the only thing better than fucking her mouth was being buried balls deep inside her.

I had to be in her now. I pulled her off my cock and rolled us so that I was hovering over her. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers as I thrust into her in one quick stroke. Rose moaned and plunged her tongue into my mouth. I started thrusting into her hard and fast. Her pussy was so warm, so tight. All the time.

"Fuck, Ro, your pussy is so fucking tight," I groaned, increasing my pace inside of her. I could feel her nails digging into my back. God, I loved when she did that.

"Em, fuck me harder," she demanded.

I chuckled inwardly as I reached up and grabbed the headboard of our bed and started driving into her harder. She cried out and pushed her head back into the pillow. I could feel my orgasm starting to build as my balls tightened. I needed her to cum first. Her pleasure came before mine so I reached between us with one hand and pinched her clit hard.

"OH, FUCK!" she screamed as her pussy clamped down on my cock.

"Fuck, Ro," I growled, spilling my seed deep inside of her. I rode out our orgasms and bent down and kissed her. "I love you, Ro."

"I love you, too, Em," she whispered.

Rose and I climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. We quickly washed each other before we dried off and went into our room and got ready for work. I wrapped my arm around Rose as we made our way down the stairs and out of the house. We walked the few blocks to the hospital and made our way inside the staff lounge where Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice were just coming off the night shift.

"Are you more rested today, Ro?" asked Bella.

"A little," said Rose, blushing slightly. "Had a long night."

"Good or bad?" asked Bella, alarmed.

"A little of both," said Rose. Edward, Jasper, and Alice all turned and looked at us. "Em and I went to dinner last night at that little Italian place up the street. When we were coming out, we ran into my parents."

"NO," gasped Bella and Alice, rushing over to Rose and pulling her into their arms. They really loved my girl.

"Did they hurt you?" demanded Bella. I could see the fire in her eyes. I hope Vivian and Arthur Hale never come across Bella in a dark alley. Actually, maybe I do.

"No," said Rose. "They tried but Em and I faced them together and told them they could go straight to the fiery pits of hell where they belong."

"I wish I could have been there to rip their throats out," muttered Alice under her breath. "Stupid assholes."

"I'm ok, Ali," said Rose. "I don't need them anyway. You guys, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme, you are my family. You are all I will ever need."

"Well said, Baby," I said. "We are all any of us need."

"Exactly," said Rose. "We had better get to work before Carlisle fires us all."

"Ok, we will see you tonight," said Bella. "I'll cook dinner and we can all watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan, B," I said.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Bella grabbed their stuff and left. Rose and I put our coats in our lockers. I kissed her before she went off to work. I went out and grabbed a chart and went to work. Watching our family come together when we needed them the most made me realize that I was ready to take my relationship with Rose to the next level. A more permanent level. All I needed to do now was talk to Charlie.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder why Emmett wants to talk to Charlie *wink***


	39. Chapter 39

**March 15th EMPOV**

I sighed as I finally put my last chart of the day up. It felt like I had been working nonstop over the last few weeks. The emergency room had been slammed with sick and just plain stupid people. I get the sick people. The weather change makes it hard on all of us but I couldn't believe how many men came in with their dicks stuck in vacuum hoses, various bottles, and I won't eve begin to mention the animals. Then there are the women with their own various foreign objects stuck up them. Sometimes, I think Bella and Edward are the only smart ones for working with kids.

I made my way into the lounge and grabbed my coat. I had been trying to find the time to go by and talk to Charlie but I couldn't seem to find the time. Or at least the right time. Rose, Alice, and Bella were going to the movies tonight which gave me the perfect opportunity to go by and talk to Charlie without making Rose, or anyone of the other four people we lived with, suspicious of where I was going. It had been hard enough sneaking out to buy her ring much less talking to her father. It was perfect because they needed girl time and I needed time to man up and go talk to Charlie.

"Hey, Baby, you heading home?" asked Rose as she came into the lounge with Alice.

"Yep," I said, pulling her into my arms. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"Aw, I'm going to miss you too," she whispered, before she pressed her lips to mine.

"Oh for fuck sake, you two are going to see each other in a few hours," griped Alice, pulling Rose away from me. Damn, she had been so grouchy lately. "I swear, you two are almost as bad as B and E."

"What?" I scoffed. "We aren't nearly as bad as those two."

"Whatever," snorted Alice. I chuckled softly.

"Ok, I'll just let you believe that, Ali," I said with a wink. I kissed Rose again. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, Em," she whispered.

I kissed Alice's cheek, earning me a giggle and smack to the back of the head, before I headed out of the lounge. Honestly, ever since the confrontation with Rose's piece of shit birth parents, as we all hatefully call them now, Rose and I haven't been able to get enough of each other. We really were getting as bad as Edward and Bella. I just wouldn't admit that to Alice or anyone.

"I know where you are going," sang Bella as I came out of the ER, scaring the shit out of me. I jumped slightly as I turned and saw her sitting on the curb just outside of the doors. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, B," I said, clutching at my chest. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were going to the movies with Ro and Ali?"

"I am," said Bella, patting the curb next to her. "I wanted to talk to you first. Have a seat."

"Ok," I said, slowly. I went over and sat down next to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Em, you know I love you, right?" asked Bella.

"Yeah. What's on your mind, B?" I asked. Bella took a deep breath and looked away for a minute. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Are you and E fighting again?"

"No, we're not fighting," sighed Bella. I could tell she was struggling with something.

"Talk to me, B. You're kind of scaring me a little" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you about you talking to Charlie," said Bella. I cocked an eyebrow at her. How did she know? "Em, you are not that hard to read. I mean you left the phone book open to the jewelers page, for god sake."

"Shit," I muttered. "Does Ro know?"

"No," said Bella. "I shut it before anyone else saw it. Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh, thank god," I sighed. Bella chuckled and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You should be more careful, though," said Bella.

"I know. So tell me what's going through that crazy head of yours," I said. Bella chuckled softly before she turned serious again

"Em, Ro was the first person that cared about me at all when I went to Harvard. I mean, Ali did too but it was harder for Ali to trust us not to abandoned her like her so called parents did. Ro took us both under her wing and helped us so much," said Bella. "Ro stood up to the professors who called us lame brain females, to the male students who called us airheads, even though we had better grades than them. She didn't let anyone bring us down, you know?"

"I know, B," I said. "Ro told me all about her time at Harvard."

"No, you don't know, Em," said Bella. "If Ro hadn't reached out to me in that class, Em, I don't know if I would be here. I wasn't in a good place when I went to Harvard. I had spent a year hiding inside myself. Emotionally, I'm not sure I was really ready to go to an Ivy League school, or any school for that matter. At least not at the age of sixteen. Physically I hadn't been taking care of myself the way I should have been. I know that Charlie and Renee were worried about me but I couldn't seem to move on. I was barely ate enough to survive. I hardly slept through the night. Ali and Ro gave me a reason to keep going. They took me brought me into their lives and treated me like I was just as good as they were, Em. They gave me hope that one day, I would find my boys again, Em. They didn't make me feel like I was silly for holding out for E. I know that you love Ro, Em, I do. I just…."

"I guess I'm not really following you. Are you saying that you don't want me propose to her?" I asked. I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. Did Bella not want me with Rose?

"No, that's not what I am saying at all, Em," said Bella, quickly. "I want nothing more than for you and Ro to get married and have tons of little brown haired, blue eyes, stubborn ass babies."

"Ok," I said, thoroughly confused. "So what are you saying then?"

"Just make sure that when you ask her, that you make it special, ok? She deserves it all," said Bella. "Promise me that you will treat her like a queen, Em."

"I promise, B," I said, standing up. I pulled her to her feet and hugged her. "You know, you are a pretty cool sister."

"I know," she smirked. She leaned up and kissed my check. "I love you, Em. I'm really happy that you and Ro are together."

"I love you, too, B," I chuckled. She pulled out of my arms and turned to go back inside. I chuckled and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Em?" she called. I turned and looked at her. "You totally have my blessing, officially."

"Thanks, B," I chuckled.

Bella smirked and winked at me before she turned and went inside. I laughed again as I turned and headed down to the subway. I climbed onto the subway and took a seat in the corner. I suppose it makes sense that Bella gave me her permission too. I knew everything that Bella had just told me, and so much more about Rose.

On that first night that Rose stayed with me when Jacob called Bella at Carlisle and Esme's, Rose and I stayed up all night just talking. She told me all about her piece of shit birth parents, that son of a bitch Royce King, her time at Harvard, and everything in between and since. That was the night I fell in love with Rose. She took a chance and opened her heart up to me. I turned around and opened my heart up and let her in. Best decision I had ever made. I loved her more than I ever thought I could love someone.

I'll admit that I was a little nervous about talking to Charlie. I'm not really sure why. I know he likes me. At least, I think he does but would he think I'm good enough for Rose? I know he and Renee love her like she was their biological daughter but really, is any guy ever good enough for your daughter? I don't think there is. I know that when Rose and I have kids, if we have a daughter, no boy will ever be good enough for her.

I climbed off the subway at my stop and climbed the stairs up to the street. I shivered slightly as I walked the block down to Charlie and Renee's apartment. For the middle of March, it was still chilly here in the city. I nodded to the doorman and took the elevator up to the tenth floor. I stopped in front of their door and took a few deep breaths before I knocked three times. A few minutes later, Charlie pulled open the door. He looked up at me and laughed. Pretty loud, too.

"Well, Emmett, what a surprise," he snickered. I wasn't sure what was so funny. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes, sir," I said. His smirk grew on his face as Renee appeared behind him. She had a smirk on her face too. What was I missing?

"Did you hear that, Re?" Charlie smirked, looking back at her. She was shaking from her stifled laughter. "Emmett, here, wants to talk to me for a few minutes."

"Well, aren't you going to let the boy in, Charlie? You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?" giggled Renee. I really didn't understand what was so funny.

"You heard the lady, Emmett. Come on in," Charlie chuckled, stepping back. I stepped in and he shut the door behind me. "Why don't you come down to my office?"

"Ok," I said.

"Here, let me take your coat, Emmett," snickered Renee.

"Oh, thanks, Renee," I said. I handed my coat to Renee, with a kiss to her check,.

"You're welcome," she chuckled, blushing like Bella does.

"Come on, Emmett," laughed Charlie. "Let's go talk."

"Ok," I said, weakly. I followed him into the back of the apartment. I froze in the doorway when I saw Jasper and Edward sitting in front of his desk.

"Take a seat, son," smirked Charlie, taking the seat behind his desk. I went over and took the empty seat next to Jasper. "Now, what can I do for you boys?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	40. Chapter 40

**March 3rd APOV**

If you had told me a year ago that I would be laying in the arms of the love of my life, I would have called you crazy and had you committed. Yet, here I am, laying in the arms of the man who I trusted with not only my body but my heart and soul.

I never thought I would find someone who I could trust enough to let in. I learned a long time to guard my heart against those who claim to love me. Those who claim to want me. The only person who I let in before I went to college was Mr. Banner. Even then, I was careful not to get to attached. It took a huge leap of faith to let Bella and Rose into my life when we went to Harvard and an even bigger leap of faith to let Charlie and Renee in. Like I said, I learned a long time ago to be wary of those who wanted to help me.

My entire childhood was spent being bounced from one foster home to another by people who claimed they would take care of me. All they took care of was spending the money they received from the state for my needs. They didn't mistreat me. At least not physically. They merely ignored me until I started attracting too much attention then sent me on to the next family. Then the next, and the next. Eventually you learn to just take care of yourself, to rely on nobody but yourself. So that's what I did. I shut my heart away from everyone and just made my way through the world.

At least I did until I met Rose and Bella. As soon as I met them I knew they needed me. They both had been hurt and abandoned by those they thought would always be there for them. I understood that feeling. Rose had been the strongest one of us all. She was the mama bear in our little trio. She didn't put up with anyone who tried to bring us down by calling us names. I think in a lot of ways, Rose needed to take care of us the way her parents never did her. She needed us to love her the way her parents never loved her.

However, Bella needed us the most. She was barely a shell of a person. I think her heart and soul had been the most damaged of the three of us. I may have been left by my parents but she had loved and lost not only Edward but all her boys and her second parents. After getting to know Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, I really understood how she felt. They all were just as much mine and Rose's as they were hers.

"Why are you awake so early?" groaned Jasper. I chuckled softly as I looked over at him. "It's our day off."

"I know," I chuckled. "But I wasn't tired, I guess."

"You're never tired," he teased.

"No, I'm not," I smirked, straddling his lap. "I haven't heard you complaining about my endless energy."

"You won't ever hear me complain," moaned Jasper, rolling so that he was hovering over me. He slid his hand down my side to the hem of my silk nightgown, up and under till he reached my breast. "You are so beautiful, Ali."

"I want you right now, J," I whispered, bringing my hand to his face. "Please make love to me."

Jasper slid my nightgown up and over my head, tossing it onto the floor. His eyes raked over my naked breasts down to my sheer black panties. He licked his lips as he brought them down to my hard nipple. I brought my hands up to his hair. I loved his mouth on me. Jasper sucked on my nipple, pulling and nipping it with his teeth. Jasper alternated from my right nipple to my left, worshiping it just as he had my other for several minutes. My pussy was throbbing with need.

Almost like he could read my body, he slid his hand down my side and to my soaked panties. He slid his finger under the thing elastic band around my leg and down my swollen lips as he kissed his way down my body. Jasper pulled his finger from me and brought it to his lips as he looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Ali, Baby, you taste so fucking good," he whispered, huskily, licking and sucked me off his fingers. Hottest thing ever. "I want to taste you. Can I taste you, Honey?"

"Yes," I gasped, breathlessly.

Jasper slid my panties down my legs and tossed them onto the floor. He pushed my legs apart, leaving me spread wide open for him. His eyes raked over my naked body like a man who was looking at the a priceless treasure. He lifted his eyes up to meet mine and I saw the love in his eyes. The love he felt for me.

Jasper lowered his lips down to my throbbing core and slowly slid his tongue into me. I gasped and clutched the sheet into my tiny hands. It certainly wasn't the first time Jasper had tasted me like this but no matter how many times he did, each and every time I felt his mouth on me, my body tingled with anticipation of the release it so badly wanted.

I could feel my body being to tense up as my orgasm approached. My body began shaking as Jasper pulled my swollen bundle of nerves into his mouth and slid two fingers into me, hard and fast.

"So close…J…please," I begged.

"Cum for me, Ali," he ordered. "I want you to cum on my tongue, Angel"

"Oh…YES!" I screamed as my body was hit by a mind blowing orgasm. Jasper licked and sucked me dry before he leaned up and kissed me hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I loved the way I tasted on him.

"Ali, you are the most incredible woman," he murmured.

I could feel his erection training against his black boxer briefs. I pushed Jasper over onto his back and climbed over in between his legs. I slid his boxers down and tossed them onto the floor with my discarded clothes. I climbed onto his lap and slowly slid down on to his erection, letting him stretch me slowly until he was buried deep inside of me. My man was not little.

"Fuck, J," I moaned as I slowly started rocking my hips on him. "I love the way you fill me. Best fucking feeling."

"Ali," he moaned, bucking his hips ups to meet mine. "Your pussy is so tight. You were made just for me, Honey. Just for me."

"Just for you," I whimpered softly.

Jasper slid his hands up my thighs to my hips as he increased his thrusts up. I pulled him up so that he was sitting up. I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to sink deeper into me Jasper's hands slipped around to my ass. He started lifting me up and down on this cock. Our eyes never left each others as we made love. I was almost overwhelmed by the pure love I saw in his eyes. Jasper leaned up and captured my lips with his as our bodies shock with our mutual release. We clung onto each other, not ready to let this moment pass.

"I love you, Alice," whispered Jasper so softly that I barely heard him.

"As I love you, Jasper," I whispered back.

Jasper and I sat there for a few more minutes before we climbed out of the bed and took a shower. We spent the rest of the morning watching a movie in bed. We weren't ready to share each other with anyone else right now. I laid in Jasper's warm arms and let him hold me. I let him take care of me. I let him love me.

"I'm starving," said Jasper, suddenly. I laughed.

"That was random," I teased. "But I'm hungry too."

"What does my lady want?" he asked with a smile. A beautiful, amazing smile.

"I want one of those hotdogs you get down at Central Park," I said. "You know with mustard, ketchup, onions, and sauerkraut."

"That sounds disgusting," grimaced Jasper. "But if my lady wants a heart attack waiting to happen, then we will go get her one."

"I certainly don't think one hot dog is going to give me heart disease," I scoffed as we climbed out of bed. "Two maybe, but certainly not one."

"That's what they always say before BAM," he teased. "You're laid up in the ICU with tubes running in and out of you after having your chest cut open."

"You are seriously kind of crazy," I laughed.

"I blame Em, E, and B," sighed Jasper, shaking his head. "They corrupted me."

"Right," I smirked. "Baby, I don't think it was them corrupting you. At least not based on the stories I've heard."

"They lie," insisted Jasper, smiling as we made our way downstairs.

"Sure they do, J," I snickered as we made our way outside.

Twenty minutes later, we were standing in front of a hotdog cart while the vender made my ultra dog, as I am choosing to call it. I even managed to talk Jasper into one, minus the sauerkraut. We paid him and headed out to walk around the park while we ate. It was an incredibly beautiful day for the first part of March. I was ready for the warmer weather. After we ate, we found a bench and sat down. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his.

"We should plan a trip for the summer," I said softly.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Someplace warm and sunny."

"Hmm, that would be nice after this cold winter we've had," mused Jasper.

"Wouldn't it?" I asked. "I think we all could use a vacation."

"I agree," murmured Jasper. "We should talk to the others about it. See if they want to go somewhere."

"I think so too," I whispered, closing my eyes. "It wouldn't feel right going without the others."

Jasper and I sat on the bench for about half an hour before we stood up and headed back toward the home. He kept his arm around my waist as we walked down to the subway and took our seats. I laid my head on his shoulder again and just enjoyed being in his arms.

Twenty minutes later, we climbed off the subway and headed back toward the house. I unlocked the door while Jasper collected the mail. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed us each a bottle of water. Need to something healthy to counter those hotdogs.

"Ali, you have something here from Mississippi," said Jasper.

I turned and grabbed the envelope from him. I opened it and pulled out a letter from the Law Offices of Sanchez, Purdue, and Cruz.

_**Dear Miss Brandon,**_

_**It's with a sad and heavy heart that I inform you of the death of Mr. David Banner on the twentieth of January. I'm sorry that this comes to you so late but we had a difficult time tracking you down. Mr. Banner spoke very highly of you. I hope you realize how much he cared about you.**_

_**Please contact my office as soon as possible, Miss Brandon, so we may finish processing Mr. Banner's will. I have included my direct number to my office. Again, I am sorry for your loss. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Eleazar Sanchez**_

I stared at the words on the page for several minutes as the tears sprang up in my eyes. My hands started shaking as I fell to my knees and let out a strangled sob. The only person who ever believed in me as a child was gone.

"Ali, honey, what's wrong?" asked Jasper, kneeling next to me and pulling me into his arms.

"He's gone," I sobbed, uncontrollably. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" asked Jasper. I looked into his eyes as my tears poured down my face freely.

"Mr. Banner," I barely whispered before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. So I'm sure you noticed that we went back in time a bit. I had to show you what lead J to go to Charlie.**


	41. Chapter 41

**March 3rd APOV**

"_Our field trip is next week. I must have signed permission slips if you want to go," yelled Mr. Banner, tall, balding man with brown eyes as the bell rang ending class. Everyone was gathering their things, ignoring him as they usually did. "Alice, stay a minute."_

"_Yes, sir," I said, loading my books into my backpack. Once everyone had left., Mr. Banner went over and shut the door behind him._

"_Have you thought more about applying to Harvard?" he asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alice, you can get in."_

"_Even if I could get in, I can't pay for Harvard," I said. We've had this conversations before._

"_I'm sure you can get a scholarship or student loans. Hell, I'll pay for you go," offered Mr. Banner._

"_No," I said. "I won't let you waste your money on me."_

"_Alice, paying for your education would not be waste of my money," said Mr. Banner._

"_NO," I yelled, picking up my backpack. "I'm not your responsibility, Mr. Banner. I'll just go to community college for the first couple years while I save for a bigger school. It'll be fine."_

"_That is not good enough for you," scolded Mr. Banner. "Alice, Harvard has one of the best medical programs in the country. I know it's your dream to become a doctor. With your brain, you could really make a difference for people. At least apply. You owe it to yourself to at least apply."_

"_I can't even afford to apply, Mr. Banner," I said. "You know that Cindy and Craig don't give me any money. Everything I make at the boutique goes to paying for the bus to get around when I need to."_

"_At least let me pay for you to apply," suggested Mr. Banner. I shook my head softly. He put his hands on the side of my head to stop me. "Alice, please don't let all those jerks who let you down stop you from making something of yourself. Don't let them make you feel like a nobody because, honey, you are somebody. I really want to do this for you."_

"_Fine," I whispered as a tear slipped down my face. "But as soon as I can I'm paying you back."_

"_I'll make you a deal," he said. "You can pay me back when you graduate from medical school."_

"_Deal," I cried softly. Mr. Banner pulled me into a hug._

"_I know you can do it, Alice," he whispered._

_**(Flash)**_

"_Dr. Isabella Swan," said Dr. Thomas. _

"_Go Dr. Swan," yelled me and Rose causing Bella to smile and blush as she crossed the stage and got her diploma. _

"_Dr. Rosalie Hale."_

_Rose stood up and made her way up to the stage as me and Bella yelled and screamed for her. I could hear Charlie and Renee cheering for her too from the background. Rose got her diploma and came back over and sat down next to me. _

"_Dr. Alice Brandon." _

_I took up and made my way over to the stage. I walked up the steps and across to Dr. Thomas. I shook his hand as I received me diploma for my degree in medicine. I smiled as I heard Rose, Bella, Charlie, and Renee yelling for me. I went back down and sat down next to Rose and Bella while Dr. Thomas gave out the rest of the diplomas. _

_Once he was done, Rose, Bella, and I made our way over to Charlie and Renee. We were about halfway there when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and gasped as tears filled my eyes. _

"_Hello, Dr. Brandon," smirked Mr. Banner._

"_Mr. Banner," I said. "I wasn't sure you got my invitation."_

"_I wanted to surprise you," he chuckled. "You look good. You look happy."_

"_I am," I said, turning to Rose and Bella. "This is Rose and Bella. They are my sisters. Girls, this is Mr. Banner."_

"_It's nice to meet you both," said Mr. Banner. "Congratulations on your success."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Banner," said Rose. "We've heard so much about you from Alice."_

"_I hope it was good," teased Mr. Banner._

"_Parts of it," I smirked._

"_We'll give you a few minute alone," said Bella. She and Rose made their way over to Charlie and Renee. I turned back to Mr. Banner._

"_So you finally found your real family, huh?" he asked with a smile._

"_Yeah," I said softly. I pulled out an envelope from my pocket and handed it to him. "I believe I have a debt to clear."_

"_You don't have to, Alice," he mumble, shaking his head._

"_I insist," I said, shoving the envelope into his hands. "Mr. Banner, I never really thanked you for pushing me to apply here. I owe so much."_

"_You don't owe me anything, Alice," said Mr. Banner. "I'm just so proud of you."_

**March 3rd JPOV**

"AAHH," cried Alice. I turned and saw her fall to her knees as she was over come by her tears. I rushed over and knelt down next to her.

"Ali, honey, what's wrong?" I asked..

"He's gone," Alice sobbed, uncontrollably. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" I asked. Alice looked into his eyes as she cried. Her eyes were so full of pain and grief.

"Mr. Banner," She barely as she melted into my arms and fainted.

"Ali, honey, wake up," I said, frantically. "Baby please wake up."

I picked Alice up and carried her over to the couch. I pulled out my cell phone and paged Bella, while I tried to get Alice to come to. She just laid there on the couch, a look of sadness etched on her face. A few minutes later, my cell phone rang.

"B, I need you," I said, frantically.

"What's wrong, J?" asked Bella, urgently.

"Ali passed out. She won't wake up," I cried.

"Did she hit her head?" asked Bella.

"No, she got a letter from Mississippi. After she read it she started crying and said that Mr. Banner died," I explained.

"Oh no," gasped Bella. "Ro and I will be right there."

"B…." I trailed off as my tears slipped down my face.

"I know, J," she whispered before she hung up.

I tossed my phone onto the ground and lifted Alice up and placed her on my lap. I held onto her as tight as I could. Alice was my everything. She was the only woman who ever really understood me. I couldn't lose her now. I just couldn't lose her now.

"Ali, please, wake up," I cried, clutching her to me tighter. "I need you, Baby. I can't live without you."

"J!" yelled Bella as she and Rose came running into the house. They fell to their knees next to me and Alice. "Ali, honey, wake up. Are you sure she didn't hit her head?"

"Yes," I snapped.

"J, calm down," whispered Rose. "It's ok. She's just in shock."

"I can't…" I trailed off.

"We know, ok?" said Bella. "Let's get her upstairs. She'll come to soon."

"Ok," I whispered.

I somehow managed to stand up with Alice in my arms. I followed Bella and Rose upstairs to our room. I laid her on the bed and climbed on next to her. Rose sat down on the bed and checked her pulse while Bella went in and got Alice a cold rag. She came over and placed it on Alice's forehead. We sat there, watching Alice, waiting for her to come back to us.

"J, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Bella.

"I can't leave her," I insisted.

"We'll be right outside. Ro will stay with her," said Bella.

"B…" I trailed off.

"J, I'll get you as soon as it looks like she's coming to," said Rose, grabbing my hand.

"Ok," I whispered.

I leaned down and kissed Alice before I climbed off the bed and followed Bella out into the hall. She shut the door behind her and slid down to the floor. I sat down next to her. Bella leaned her head over onto my shoulder as she looped her arm in with mine.

"J, has Ali told you much about her life in Mississippi?" asked Bella.

"Yes," I sighed. "She told me everything."

"Then you know that Mr. Banner was the only person that gave a shit about her," whispered Bella.

"Until now," I clarified.

"Until now," said Bella. "J, this is going to be hard for Alice to handle. She's going to need you. She's going to need you to reassure her that you aren't leaving her. She's going to feel abandoned again. Mr. Banner was her hero. If he hadn't pushed her to apply to Harvard, she would probably end up teaching high school biology somewhere completely miserable. It wasn't easy for her to let him in, even the small amount that she did, but it was more than she had anyone else. I've never seen Ali as happy as she is with you, J."

"B, I can't live without her," I said. "You know Ali saved me too."

"How?" asked Bella, looking up at me.

"After we left you in Forks, I shut myself off, B. I didn't want to risk ever losing someone I cared about again. I was so pissed with Carlisle for so long about us moving. I really hated him for a long time. That's why I went to school in Chicago. I wanted to get as far away from him as I could. Over the past ten years or so, I just focused on work and that's about it. When I saw you standing in that lounge, I felt like I was sixteen again, B. I thought well at least I have my little sister back. Then I saw her. I knew in that moment that she was supposed to be mine," I said as my tears started spilling down my face. "She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She's kind, passionate, loving, and smart. B, I don't know why she loves me but she does. I can't lose her."

"You won't, J," whispered Bella, pulling me so that I was laying with my head in her lap as she ran her fingers through my hair. "She's going to be fine, J. She's just going to need you to hold her for awhile."

"Do you promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," whispered Bella.

"J, she's waking up," said Rose, pulling the door open.

I jumped to my feet and ran back into our room. I climbed onto the bed as Alice slowly opened her eyes a few times. Alice clutched onto my shirt and buried her face in my chest as she started to sob again. Rose and Bella kissed our heads before they slipped out of the room and shut the door behind them, leaving me to take care of my girl.

Neither Alice or I said anything as I held her for the rest of the day. Sometimes, she would managed to stop crying for a few minutes but then she would start again. Rose and Bella checked on her a couple times. When Edward and Emmett came home from the hospital, they came up and checked on her. My love for my brothers grew in that moment. They loved her like I loved Bella, as a sister.

"J…don't leave…me," murmured Alice as she drifted off to sleep.

"I will never leave you, Angel," I whispered. "Never."

"Love you, J…" she mumbled.

"I love you, Alice," I whispered.

Alice nestled herself into my arms as she fell into a deep sleep. I kissed the top of her forehead. It was in this moment that I realized that I didn't want to live without Alice being my wife. Now all I needed to do was talk to Charlie.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	42. Chapter 42

**March 4th APOV**

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I looked over at Jasper, who was sleeping peacefully next to me. I climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom. Jasper had held me all day and most of the night while I cried. I was lucky to have him. I certainly didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him.

I started the shower and stripped off my clothes from yesterday. I stepped into the shower and let the water run over my body. I hadn't made the effort with Mr. Banner that I should have. After Rose, Bella, and I came to New York, I lost contact with him. I should have worked harder to stay in contact with him. If he hadn't believed in me, I would never have been able to go to Harvard. I wasn't a very good friend to him.

I finished my shower and dried off. I stepped in front of the mirror and looked at myself. Sometimes I wondered what parts I got from my birthparents. Did I have my mother's eyes? My father's nose or chin? Was she short like me? What color was his hair? His eyes? Did I have sisters or brothers? Why wasn't I good enough for them to want to keep? Did they ever love me?

I shook my head as my eyes filled up with tears again. It wouldn't do me any good to dwell on the whys and the what ifs. I went back into mine and Jasper's room. He was sitting up on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up at me and smiled. I tried to return it but I couldn't.

"How are you doing today, Ali?" asked Jasper.

"Fine," I said, flashing him my best smile. "I'm going to be late so I should get dressed."

"Maybe you should call in," suggested Jasper. He stood up and stepped toward me but I stepped back.

"No, I need to work," I whispered.

I grabbed my clothes and hurried back into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. Jasper was only trying to be supportive. I knew that but I couldn't just sit around here. I quickly pulled on my clothes and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I went back into our room and slipped my shoes on. I looked over at Jasper, who looked heartbroken as he sat on the bed.

"I guess I'll see you later," I said, looking at the floor.

"Ok," he whispered. "I love you."

"Yeah, me too," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears.

I turned and rushed out of our room, shutting the door behind me. I wiped the tear that slipped down my check before I went downstairs. Bella, Rose, Emmett, and Edward were sitting in the living room. They stopped talking as soon as I came in. Of course they were talking about me. How typical.

"Hey, Ali," said Edward. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, avoiding all of their eyes. "I'm going to be late so I had better go."

"I'm working too so I'll walk with you," said Emmett.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the house. Emmett followed me out but didn't say anything as we walked to the hospital. It was nice not having to try to make forced conversation. He must have known I wasn't in the mood to hear it. Emmett and I walked into the staff lounge and put our stuff in our lockers. I was fixing to get out on the floor when Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be here, ok?" he whispered.

"Ok, Em," I whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ali," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "We all love you."

"Me too," I whispered through my tears. I pulled back and wiped them away. "I'll see you later."

I shifted my eyes away from him as I went out and pulled a chart. I didn't even bother looking down at the chart as I went down to his bed. I froze when I saw the elderly man laying there with his granddaughter holding his hand. He had to be in his eighty with sparse grey hair but the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. His granddaughter couldn't have been much younger than me. She had long brown hair and the same blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brandon," I said softly. They both looked up and smiled at me. "You must be Mr. James."

"Clyde," he whispered. His voice was harsh and groggily. "Please call me Clyde, Dr. Brandon. This is my granddaughter, Leslie."

"Ok, Clyde," I said. I went over and sat down on the side of his bed. "What brings you in today?"

"My tickers not too good," he whispered, patting his chest. "Having some trouble breathing. I had a quadruple bypass done a year ago. Bout time for my heart to stop working I think."

"Pappy, no," whispered Leslie. "Please, don't give up."

"Sweet pea, I've lived my life," said Clyde, stroking her check softly. "I'm ready."

I pulled out my stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs. His heartbeat was very slow and his lungs were congested. I read through his chart and saw that he has been here six times in the last six months. He's tried all the treatments to reduce the fluid in his lungs but nothing was taking. I closed his chart and grabbed his hand.

"Clyde, are you sure you don't want to try anything?" I asked. "We can try some IV lasex to help with the fluid in your lungs. Maybe get you a cardiologist in here to check your heart. See if there is something, anything, they can do."

"I'm tired, dear," he said, patting my hand. "I've had a good life and I'm ready to see my Opal again."

"Opal's your wife?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "She went on to heaven a few years ago. I sure do miss her."

"I bet you do," I whispered, through my tears. He grabbed my hand in his.

"You've lost someone special to you, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "Someone very special. I hadn't seen him in a couple years. I wish I could have said goodbye."

"It's never too late, dear," said Clyde.

"Tell me about your wife?" I asked as my tears slipped down my face.

I sat on the side of Clyde's bed as he told me about his Opal. They meet in 1948 done in Central Park. He said it was love at first sight for the both of them but her parents, who were of high society, didn't like him and tried to force her to leave him. He told me how they ran away and got married. They raised four daughter together. They had seventeen grandchildren and over twenty great grandchildren. I could tell by the way he spoke of his family that he loved them very much.

He sat been in the emergency room for about two hours when his breathing got shallower and raspy. I held on to his hand as he took his last breath, murmuring that he was joining his Opal. I couldn't stop my tears as they fell freely down my face. I called the time of death and gave his granddaughter some time alone with him.

I walked out of his room and saw Charlie leaning against the nurses desk. He looked up at me and opened his arms. I let my tears fall freely as I ran over and jumped into his arms. He lifted me up and carried me into the staff lounge and sat down on the couch with me in his lap.

"It's ok, Honey," he whispered. "I've got you now."

"I should have kept in better touch with him," I cried. "He needed me."

"Honey, I'm sure he knew you were busy," whispered Charlie.

"He was the only person who ever cared about me until I met you guys," I cried. "He used to pack an extra sandwich in his brown paper bag so I would have something to eat. When I turned eighteen, he made me a chocolate cake. It was horrible but I pretended to like it because I had never had a birthday cake before. He told me everyday that I was important."

"He loved you very much, Alice," whispered Charlie. "Just like we all do."

"I just wish I could have told him how much I loved him," I sobbed softly.

"I know, Honey," whispered Charlie. "I know."

I laid in Charlie's arms for nearly an hour letting my tears fall again. He never let me go. From the moment that Bella dragged me into their house that first Christmas, Charlie and Renee loved me like I was theirs. Other than Mr. Banner, they were the first people to tell me that I wasn't worthless. I hope Bella knows how lucky she is to have them as parents.

"Thank you," I whispered as I sat up. "You know, for being my Dad."

"Alice, honey, thank you for being my daughter," said Charlie. He leaned in and kissed my check. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I whispered. "Tell Mom I love her, ok?"

"I will," he said. "I'm just a phone call away ok?"

"Ok," I said.

Charlie kissed my cheek again before he got up and left. A few minutes later, Emmett came. I wiped my tears off my face and went over and pulled my stuff out of my locker. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the hospital and back to the house. We walked inside and found the others sitting in the living room. Jasper looked up and smiled sadly at me. I went over and climbed into his lap.

"I'm sorry about this morning," I whispered.

"It's ok, Ali," whispered Jasper.

"I had a patient today that was in his early eighties. He, um, had congestive heart failure. His lungs were full and his heartbeat was dangerously slow. He said that he had a good life and he was ready to go see his Opal. The look of joy on his face when he spoke about his wife was so beautiful," I cried. "As I sat there on the side of his bed, holding his frail hand, he took his last breath. He finally got to go home to his Opal."

"That's sweet, Ali," whispered Bella, kneeling down in front of me and Jasper.

"I realized while I was holding his hand that I may not know who my birthparents were or why they left me but it doesn't matter. I have the best family right here and that's all that matters to me," I said through my tears.

"That's right, Ali," whispered Rose. "Together we can do anything."

"Cause that's we are, Ali," whispered Emmett. "We're a family."

"Ali," whispered Bella, stroking my cheek. "My sweet Ali. It's ok to let us help you right now. It's ok to be mad. None of us think you are weak for letting your emotions show. You helped me and E when we needed you, Ali. It's our turn to be there for you."

"I know," I cried, hugging her. "Thank you for calling Charlie. I really needed him today."

"I thought you would," whispered Bella. "Sometimes a girl just needs her Daddy."

I laid in my families arms for awhile longer while I let my tears fall. They never let go of me. I knew I would be ok. I knew as long as I had them, I could get through anything. After a while Jasper, lifted me up and carried me upstairs to our room. He set me on the bed and went into the bathroom. I heard him start the water before he came back out. He helped me pull off my clothes before he pulled off his own. He lifted me up into his arms and carried me into the bathroom and lowered me into the warm bath. He slipped in behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"This is nice," I said.

"I thought you might need to relax after a long stressful day," he said.

"J, I need to go back to Mississippi," I said.

"I thought you might," said Jasper. "I already called Carlisle. He's cleared the rest of the week for the six of us. We have a flight that leaves in the morning."

"Thank you," I said. "I need to go say goodbye."

"I know," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, Alice. I'm never leaving you."

"I love you, too, Jasper," I whispered. "I'm never leaving you either."

Jasper and I sat in the bath until the water turned cold. We climbed out and dried off. We went back into our room and climbed into our bed. I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. My grandparents have four daughters, seventeen grandchildren, twenty-three great granchildren, and one great-great grandchild:0 )**


	43. Chapter 43

**March 6th APOV**

I slipped off the uncomfortable hotel bed and went over and stood in front of the mirror. The sun was just starting to rise. As much as I hated Mississippi, I will admit that it is incredibly beautiful here. It just wasn't home. I don't think it ever was my home. It was just the place I was stuck in until I could get the hell out.

"Hey, Beautiful, what are you thinking about?" asked Jasper, wrapping his arms around me.

"Just thinking about how much I don't like it here," I said, turning in his arms and wrapping my arms around him. "This isn't my home anymore. I don't think it ever was."

"Suppose I can understand that," whispered Jasper. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "I need to say goodbye to Mr. Banner, to my life here. I'm ready to put it all behind me."

"I love you, Ali," whispered Jasper before his lips lowered down on to mine.

Jasper pressed me against the wall as he moved his lips down my neck to my cleavage. His lips and tongue were feasting on my skin. I could feel my pussy getting wetter as he slid his hand up my thigh to my panty covered center. Jasper slipped one of his fingers in my panties and ran it down my dripping, wet lips.

"God, Ali, you're so wet," he moaned. "Is that for me?"

"Yes," I gasped. "Only you. Please, J…"

"What do you want, Ali?" whispered Jasper in my ear. My entire body shivered. "Hmm, what does my angel want?"

"Y…you," I panted. "I need you inside of me right now."

Jasper growled as he ripped my panties off of me. God, that is so fucking hot. He reached down between us and pushed his pajama pants down along with his boxers. Jasper lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He brought his lips to mine as he slipped inside of me slowly.

Jasper pulled back out and slipped back inside of me just as slow. He leaned his forehead onto mine as he thrust in and out of me. Our eyes were locked onto each other's just as our bodies were. Jasper gripped my ass in his hands as he carried me over and laid me on the bed without ever pulling out of me. He gripped my hips in his hands and slowly started to increase his pace inside of me.

"Oh, Jasper…YES!" I moaned loudly as my body was hit by my orgasm.

"Ali…fuck," growled Jasper as he came deep inside of me. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you, Ali. Forever and ever."

"I'll love you forever and ever, too, J," I said softly.

Jasper kissed me once more before he set me back down on my feet. We went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Once we were both thoroughly clean, we dried off and went back into our room and got dressed. Jasper put on a pair of jeans and a dress shirt while I chose a yellow cotton dress.

Jasper and I made our way down to the lobby of the hotel. Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Bella were waiting for us. We decided to stop for a quick breakfast before we went down to the lawyer's office. We settled for a small pancake house and found a table in the back.

"Ali, how are you doing?" asked Rose, grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine," I smiled softly. "I promise."

"Ok," said Rose as our waitress came over.

"I'm Lizzie. What can I get you all to drink?" she asked. She looked up at me and fucking smiled. Lizzie Harris, the biggest bitch from my high school. "Oh my god, Alice Brandon. I haven't seen you since high school. We missed you at the reunion."

"I highly doubt that since I didn't even get an invite," I said, dryly.

"Well, we didn't know where you were," she smirked. I rolled my eyes. What a load of shit. "Besides, you didn't exactly hide your hatred of Biloxi."

"Cause there's so much to love," snickered Bella. I bit my lip to stop from laughing outright. Lizzie looked over at Bella.

"Well, it may not be New York but it's home to us," sneered Lizzie at Bella.

"If you didn't know where to send her invite, then how did you know we are from New York?" smirked Bella.

"Oh…um…" Lizzie trailed off.

"That's what we thought," chuckled Rose. "Tried really hard, did you?"

"We just figured she wouldn't have come," muttered Lizzie. "She never really fit into this town anyway. She always acted like she was so much better than all of us."

"I wouldn't have come and I am better than all of you," I said, standing up. "But it still would have been nice to have a choice in the matter. I don't think I want to eat here now. The service fucking blows."

"Yeah, me either," said Emmett, standing up. "Seriously needs some help."

"Is there a problem here?" asked the manager. A geeky kid who was maybe eighteen.

"Your waitress suck," said Rose as she, Bella, Edward, and Jasper stood up.

"Lucy, here, was rude to all of us," smirked Bella, purposely calling her the wrong name. "I mean, we don't even have any water."

"What kind of place are you running here?" asked Edward, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist. I felt Jasper slip his around mine.

"New York diners have better service than this shit hole," pointed out Jasper.

"Well, I apologize for your bad experience here," mumbled the manager. "You are welcome to eat here free of charge, of course."

"No, I think we will take our business somewhere else," I said, shaking my head. We started toward the door but I stopped and looked back at him and Lizzie, who looked like she was shitting her pants. "Oh, and I really hope the health department doesn't decide to check this place. As a doctor, I can tell you that the lack of proper cleaning is going to make your customers sick. I would hate for you to get reported."

I turned and followed the others outside hearing a few of the other customers get up and start complaining. Everyone turned and looked at me as I stepped outside. We all busted out laughing before we climbed into our rental car and headed to the closest IHOP. While we ate, I told them stories about Lizzie and her pathetic efforts to bring me down while I was in school here. The thing was by the time I got to high school, I had already learned to ignore the jerks that tried to bring me down. It wasn't anything new.

After we ate, we headed down to the lawyer office of Sanchez, Purdue, and Cruz. Jasper held my hand as we made our way inside. The receptionist directed us to the fifth floor. I thanked her and followed the others over to the elevator. I leaned my head on Jasper's chest while we rode it up to the fifth floor. The doors opened and I took a deep breath as I followed the other's out.

The woman sitting behind the desk in front of us looked up and smiled. She was a very beautiful woman with long silky black hair and dark black eyes. Her olive skin almost seemed to spark in the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows.

"May I help you?" she asked in a heavy Spanish accent.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Sanchez. I'm Alice Brandon," I explained. Her smiled widened when she heard my name.

"Welcome back to Mississippi, Dr. Brandon," she said. "Mr. Sanchez will be right with you. Can I get you or your friends anything to drink?"

"No, thank you. How did you know I was a doctor, Mrs. …?" I asked. She chuckled softly.

"Please, call me Carmen. Mr. Banner was a dear friend of mine," she smiled. "He talked of you often, Dr. Brandon."

"Oh, I see," I said softly. "Please call me Alice."

"He was very proud of you," said Carmen, a tear slipping down her face. She quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry. It's still very difficult."

"I understand," I whispered. My eyes were filled with my own tears. "

"Well, I'll just let Mr. Sanchez know that you are here," said Carmen.

I nodded and joined the other over on the couches. We only had to wait a few minutes before Carmen came back and lead us down to a large conference room down the hall. We took our seats so that Bella was sitting on one side of me while Jasper was on the other side of me. A few minutes later, Carmen returned with a tall man with dark hair and eyes. He smiled as he came over and held his hand out to me.

"You must be Dr. Alice Brandon," he said. "I am Eleazar Sanchez. It's nice to finally meet you, my dear. I've heard so much about you."

"Thank you, Mr. Sanchez," I said, shaking his hand. "Please call me Alice."

"Very well," he smiled. "Please call me Eleazar. Now, I am guessing these lovely ladies are Dr. Rosalie Hale and Dr. Isabella Swan. Am I correct?"

"Yes," said Rose. "How did you know who we are?"

"Mr. Banner told us about Alice's sisters when he came back from your graduation from medical school. He was very happy that she had you both, along with your parents, Dr. Swan."

"It's Bella and Rose," said Bella. "He really talked about us?"

"Everyone please sit," said Eleazar. We all sat down. "Yes, Bella, he did. Mr. Banner was very grateful for the way you, Rose, and your parents took Alice in to your lives."

"How did you know Mr. Banner?" I asked.

"Well, besides being his lawyer, he was married to my sister, Eliza," said Eleazar.

"I didn't know he was married," I sighed. "But I guess I didn't know him very well."

"She died nearly thirty years ago," said Eleazar softly. "She and David had only been married for a few months when she got sick. She was diagnosed with breast cancer. She was only twenty-two. She fought really hard but the cancer spread quickly and she just couldn't hold on. David, um, never left her side the whole time she was sick. He was supposed to start medical school that fall but when she got sick, he put it off. After she died, he couldn't go back to Harvard. It was very difficult for him to be there without her."

"No wonder he pushed me so hard," I cried softly. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"He, um, spoke very highly of you, Alice," said Eleazar. He opened his folder and handed me an envelope. "He wanted you to read this when you are ready. Now, according to his will, he left you his house here in Biloxi and the what was left of his estate after a handful of donations he requested be made to local and national charities."

"I don't want it," I said.

"He told me you would say that," chuckled Eleazar, leaning back in his seat. "Alice, you don't have to keep the house. Sell it, rent it out, do whatever you want with it but it was important to him that you receive the rest. Please accept it."

"Ok," I whispered through my tears. "Is there anything else?"

"I just need you to sign a few papers so that I can turn the deed to the house and the keys over to you along with the rest of his estate," said Eleazar.

"Can I ask you something first?" I asked.

"Of course you can," he said.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"Cancer," frowned Eleazar. "Pancreatic cancer. By the time the doctors found it, it was too late to treat. The cancer had started to spread. Anyway, after watching Eliza, he was ready to go home to her."

"Was he alone at the end?" I cried.

"No, Carmen and I were with him," whispered Eleazar as a tear slipped down his face. "He was my best friend and my brother, Alice. I loved him very much."

"Good," I cried. "I did too."

"I know you did, dear," he whispered. "He loved you, too."

"I know," I sobbed. "Can we just finish this please?"

"Of course," whispered Eleazar.

Eleazar pulled out the small stack of papers and showed me where to sign. Jasper kept his hand on the small of my back as I signed each page. Once I had signed everything, I passed the papers back to Eleazar who put them back inside his folder and pulled out two more envelopes and a set of keys.

"This is the deed to the house. The address is inside if you want to take a look at it before you decide to sell it or not. If you decide to sell it, I would be honored to help you do so," said Eleazar.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said softly.

"Here are the keys and the remainder of Mr. Banner's Estate," smiled Eleazar, passing me the second envelope and set of keys.

"Thank you," I sighed softly.

"Alice, if you need anything…" trailed off Eleazar.

"I know," I whispered, standing up. "Thank you, Eleazar, for finding me and being there for Mr. Banner."

"You're welcome, Alice," he said. "If I don't hear from you again, I hope you have a happy life."

"I will," I smiled as I looked at my family. "I think I will."

We all thanked Eleazar and Carmen again before we headed to the car. We climbed in and headed to the cemetery. It was time for me to say my goodbye to Mr. Banner. I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder as I opened the envelope that held the deed to the house. I knew I would sell it. I didn't want it or need it. I slipped that envelope and the house keys into my purse and opened the envelope that contained the remainder of his estate.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled, causing Emmett to swerve on the road.

"What the fuck, Ali?" he asked as he pulled the car over onto the side of the road. "What did you yell for?"

"$100,000," I mumbled as I looked up at everyone who was staring at me. "He gave me $100,000."

"What?" asked Bella with a chuckled.

"He left me $100,000," I chuckled, showing them the check.

"Wow," sighed Rose.

"Well, I guess that means you are buying dinner," laughed Emmett.

"I guess so," I giggled.

We all just laughed as Emmett started the car and pulled out onto the highway. I slipped the check into my purse and laid my head back on Jasper's shoulder. I closed my eyes and listened to my brothers and sisters, my love talk amongst themselves. I would be just fine as long as I had them.

A few minutes later, Emmett stopped the car in the Biloxi cemetery. We climbed out and I grabbed the flowers we had stopped and gotten earlier. I grabbed the letter he wrote to me . I kissed Jasper and made my way over to the final resting place of Mr. Banner. I needed to do this on my own.

I stopped in front of the double grave and dropped to my knees. I ran my fingers over the engraving on the tombstone of David and Eliza Banner. I laid the flowers down and opened the letter.

_**Alice,**_

_**There is so much I want to say to you that I never told you in person. First things first though, I hope you know how incredibly proud of you I am. I know you were scared to go to Harvard but you did it. You are an amazing young woman, Alice. It was an honor to be your teacher.**_

_**Now, I don't know how much Eleazar told you about me but I am going to assume that he told you nothing. I know you often wondered why I cared so much about you going to Harvard and following your dreams. I guess in a lot of ways, you were following my dreams too.**_

_**See, I went to undergrad at Harvard and had every intention of going on to medical school myself but then my wife, Eliza, got sick. She and I had met our freshman year and fell in love with other so fast. She was my soul mate. We were married right after graduation. She was planning on law school but then she found the lump in her breast. We went to the doctor and they did a biopsy and it was malignant. **_

_**God, she was beautiful, Alice. You looked a lot like her. She had long, silky black hair, and the deepest black eyes I have ever seen. She was the kindest, most loving person I knew. She would have loved you, too. **_

_**Anyway, she started chemo and radiation but they didn't work. They did a mastectomy but the cancer had already spread into her lungs. She was so tired, Alice. She just couldn't keep fighting. So I held her in my arms for the next two months while the cancer killed her. While the cancer killed us. **_

_**After she died, I couldn't leave Mississippi. She was here and she was all I had. So I took the teaching job at the school and just starting getting through one day at a time. That's what I did until you walked into my classroom your freshman year. I could see the pain in your eyes. I could see how scared and lonely you were, Alice.**_

_**I knew that my Eliza would want me to help you. I tried but I couldn't. I've never told you this, Alice, but I tried to adopt you. I wanted to be your dad but I was single and the courts seemed to think that you were better off being bounced from one home to another. I'm sorry, Sweetheart, that I failed you too. I hope you know that I loved you just like you were mine. You were the daughter that Eliza and I never got to have.**_

_**Now, I know you aren't going to be happy about the money but, Alice, I need you to accept it. I want you to be happy. I want you to find the love of your life and never let him go. I want you to always smile like you did when I watched you become a doctor. Because you have a beautiful smile.**_

_**Tell Bella and Rose that I am thankful that they gave you the family you deserve. Tell Charlie and Renee thank you for being the parents that you deserve. I love you, Alice. Be happy. You deserve it.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**David Banner**_

"Mr. Banner, I am going to miss you so much. I never realized just how much you loved me. How much I loved you until you were gone. I, um, want you to know that I have met the love of my life. His name is Jasper. He's a doctor with me in New York. He loves me even though I don't deserve him. The past few months have been kind of hard for me, Rose, and Bella but Jasper and his brothers, Edward and Emmett have been there for us. I love you, David. Thank you for wanting to be my dad," I said through my tears.

I folded the letter he had written to me and stood up. I kissed my fingers and pressed them on his name before I turned and walked back to my family. Jasper pulled me into his arms and held me while the others wrapped their arms around us. I really was lucky to have them.

"Are you ok, Ali?" whispered Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered. I wiped the tears off my face and turned in his arms to face our siblings. "I'm ready to go home. Where we belong together."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am completely blown away by all of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Big thanks to Miss-Beckie-Louise for beta-ing this chapter for me. You rock, girl! And to timidvampire for encouraging me naughty ways. You should really check out her story 'in from the cold.' It's getting pretty steamy! **


	44. Chapter 44

**March 10th EPOV**

It's been four days since we came back from our trip to Mississippi. Alice read the letter that Mr. Banner had written to her to us on the way back to the hotel. She had no idea how much that man cared about her. I don't think she really knew how much we all care about her. I would be forever indebted to Rose and Alice for not only taking care of my Bella during the years when I couldn't but for taking care of my brothers after Bella and I were attacked by Jacob Black.

I walked into the stuff lounge at the end of a long day in the emergency room. I had several boys come in with cuts and bruises after they broke out into a fight at school. I didn't get kids sometimes. I managed to get them all fixed up and spent a great deal of the day lecturing them all about being idiots. God, I felt like such a dad in that moment.

"Hey, E," said Rose as she and Alice came into the lounge. "Fuck, it's been a long day."

"I heard that," I scoffed. "I had seven boys come in after getting into a fight at school. What did you have?"

"I had a man come in with a knife stuck in his leg," said Rose. "When I asked him what happened he told me that he was running and tripped. I asked him why he was running with the knife and he said because the dust bunnies were chasing him."

"Dust bunnies?" laughed Alice.

"Yep," laughed Rose. "He was high as a kite. We took him to surgery to get the knife out. Got to love spring time in the ER."

"Some people are such dumb asses," snickered Alice.

"That they are," I laughed. I turned and looked at them. "Hey, since B, J, and Em are going to the gym tonight, why don't the three of us go get some dinner. My treat."

"Ok," smiled Rose.

"Sounds good," agreed Alice. "Let's go to James'. We haven't been there in a while."

"I guess we have us a plan," I said.

I followed Rose and Alice out of the hospital and up the street toward James' diner. I had been trying to find a good time to talk to Rose and Alice about my relationship with Bella for awhile now but life just got in the way. First, we were busy at the hospital then Alice needed us and I put my plans on the back burner to be there for her. Lord knows they both had done that enough for me and Bella over the last few months.

We walked into James' diner and took our seats at our usual table. I felt a little odd being here without Bella, Emmett, and Jasper. James came out from the back and smiled as he came over to greet us.

"Where is my baby doll and her other two boys?" asked James.

"They went to the gym," said Alice.

"Ah, I see," said James. "I'm glad she's still going. It's good for her. Lord, knows I tried to get her to go."

"You did?" I asked. James smiled as he took the seat across from me.

"Yes, I did, but Bella wasn't ready for it then, I guess," smiled James. He looked at me for a moment before he spoke again. "Edward, I realize that I don't know you very well but it's clear that you adore Bella. I hope you know how much she needs you."

"I need her more," I said as Laurent came over and joined us. "When I moved away from B, I felt like my entire world was shattering around me. There was a hole in my chest because B has always owned my heart. I never thought I was going to see her again. I thought I was going to end up a lonely old man, talking to the birds in the park."

"Why didn't you ever move on from her?" asked Laurent. I smiled softly. "Ten years is a long time to wait for someone you weren't sure you would ever see again."

"How do you move on from your life?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair.

"One night when B and I were around fourteen, we were sitting in the hammock that was in the backyard of her house. It was one of the few clear nights Forks ever had and you could see the stars so clearly. It was in the middle of the summer but the nights were still a little chilly so we had a blanket over us. B was staring at the stars like it was the first time she had ever seen them but I was watching her. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. She looked over at me and I felt like I was going to lose myself in her eyes. She captured my soul with just one look. I knew in that moment that I wanted B to be mine forever. I wanted to marry her. When Carlisle and Esme told us that we were leaving, I thought I would die from the pain," I said. My eyes were swimming with tears. "The day that we left, I watched from the backseat of the car as B ran after us and fell to her knees. I cried the entire way to Chicago. Everyday for the next thirteen plus years, the first thought I had in the morning was about B and the last thought I had at night was about B. She was in every dream that I had. I saw her in every woman that I looked at it. She was my life. How you do move on from your life?"

"That's so romantic," cried Alice.

"You really love her," said James, wiping a tear off his face.

"I've always loved her," I said, wiping my own tears off my face. "By some miracle she loves me too."

"You know, B would say that the miracle is that you love her," smirked Rose.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't see herself clearly, now does she?" I asked. "I mean, how can she not see the incredibly beautiful woman that the rest of us see?"

"I don't know," sighed Rose. "Are you going to marry her?"

"As soon as I can," I said, quickly. Rose, Alice, James, and Laurent smiled. "Which is why I wanted to have dinner with you two tonight."

"Why is that?" asked Alice.

"Because as B's sisters, I feel like I should have your blessing before I ask her to marry me," I smiled.

"You do, huh?" asked Rose.

"Yes," I said. "I've wasted enough time without B in my life. I almost lost her just when I found her again. When she finally woke up, I made a vow to myself that one day, I would marry her. I knew I would have to wait until we were healed from our injuries, both physical and emotional but I don't want to wait anymore. I want to wake up every morning and look over at my wife sleeping next to me. I want to watch her belly grow round with my baby. I want to grow old together holding her in my arms. I want forever with her. Will you both give me your blessing?"

"Yes," smiled Rose.

"Of course," squealed Alice.

"Thank you," I chuckled. I turned to James and Laurent who were watching us with smiles on their faces. "Do I have your blessings to propose to B?"

"You want ours too?" asked James.

"Yes, B loves you both very much. You are both just as much a part of our family as Alice and Rose, or Emmett and Jasper are," I said.

"Then you have our blessing," said Laurent, grabbing James hand.

"We know you will take care of our baby doll," said James.

"I promise," I vowed.

"We had better get back to work," said James, standing up. "We will bring you your usual."

"Thank you, James," said Rose. James and Laurent went back into the back . "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Well, I have to go talk to Charlie first," I said.

"When are you going to talk to him?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm working for the next several days so I guess I will go on the next day I have off."

"Well, we will figure someway of keeping Bella busy so you can sneak off. We'll go to the movies or something," suggested Rose.

"That would be very helpful," I smiled. "Thank you."

"E, we're really happy for you and B," said Alice. "You both have worked so hard to put the attack behind you. You're stronger than you were before and we know that you will be happy together."

"Thank you, Ali," I said. "You know, I've never seen J this happy. He shut down a lot after the move. It wasn't until he met you that he really came back to us."

"I know," smiled Alice. "I love him. He's my knight in shining armor, E. I won't live without him ever again."

"Same for me and Em," blushed Rose. "The night we ran into the piece of shit parents, I realized that Em was the missing piece of my life. I love him so much, E. He loves me for me. I've waited a long time to find someone who accepted me because I was just Rose and not Rosalie Hale."

"Rosalie Hale has nothing on just Rose," I said, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

"I know that now," whispered Rose.

An hour later, we had eaten and were headed back to the townhouse. We walked in and found Bella, Emmett, and Jasper sprawled out on the couches looking exhausted but happy. I went over and picked Bella up and set her in my lap while Rose and Alice climbed onto Emmett and Jasper's laps.

"How was the gym?" I asked.

"It was so much fun," giggled Bella. "Em and J boxed a little while I worked out with Garrett on the punching bags. Kate came by after work with Angela and Angela's husband Ben. Oh, it was so funny to see Ben's face when he saw me kicking the shit out of the punching bag. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head."

"It was probably because you were yelling 'die motherfucker die' at the top of your lungs while you were kicking the bag," laughed Jasper. "Then you said 'I'll rip your nuts off and shove them up your ass.'"

"Too much?" laughed Bella.

"Just a tad," smirked Jasper.

"I wish I could have seen that," I laughed.

"It was pretty awesome," chuckled Emmett. "But my favorite part was when she turned and looked at Ben and said "You want a piece of me, dirt bag?' Ben shook his head frantically as he took a couple steps back. Angela, Kate, and Garret were all laughing so hard they had tears pouring down their faces."

"You scarred him, B," giggled Alice.

"I'm sure Angela will make him feel better," scoffed Bella. "When they left, she was eyeing him with lust filled eyes."

"Oh, Angela's going to get her some," snickered Rose.

"I bet they didn't even make it home before she had him pinned against some wall," chuckled Emmett. "She's normally so quiet but I bet she's a screamer."

"Ew," laughed Bella, standing up. "I think I've had about enough talk like that. Come on, E. Let's go to bed."

"Bed sounds nice," I smirked, letting her pull me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "I bet I can make you scream."

"Prove it," she smirked.

"GROSS," yelled Jasper and Emmett, throwing pillows at us.

"Ugh, I need to bleach my brain," whined Jasper. Alice smirked as she turned so that she was straddling him.

"I think we should give them a run for their money, Baby," purred Alice. Jasper moaned as she licked his neck. "What do you say? Can you make me scream louder than B?"

"Fuck, yes," growled Jasper, grabbing her ass and standing up with her.

"You two have nothing on me and Ro," scoffed Emmett as he stood up. He threw her over his shoulder. "Ro is going to be screaming so loud, they will hear her back in Forks."

"That's right, Baby," laughed Rose, slapping Emmett's ass. "Take me to bed, lover. Let's show the amateurs how to do it."

Bella looked back at me with an evil smile that I immediately returned. This was going to be so much fun. I lifted her over my shoulder and carried her upstairs to our room with the others following us. I slammed the door behind us and set her down on her feet.

We quickly stripped off our clothes before we climbed onto the bed. I pushed her onto her back and nestled myself in between her legs. I kissed and sucked my way down her naked body, enjoying the taste of her skin on my tongue. I pushed her legs apart and winked at her before I dove into her pussy like a man feasting on his last meal.

"OH FUCK!" screamed Bella as she writhed under me. I pressed her hips down on the bed as I thrust my tongue in and out of her. God, she tasted so good every time I tasted her. "E…fuck…I want…you ...in me ...fuck....now!

I couldn't deny her anything so I leaned up and slid me rock hard cock into her warm, wet pussy. I kept my eyes locked on hers as I started thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. She was pulling me into her deeper than I think I have ever been. I rolled us so that she was straddling me.

She moaned as she started meeting my thrust in to her. She clamped her hands with mine as she rode me hard and fast. She kept her eyes locked on mine. I barely heard Rose and Alice as they screamed through their orgasms. Right now all I could focus on was Bella. She squeezed my hands as her body started shaking from her climax.

"OH FUCK YES!" screamed Bella, throwing her head back as her walls clenched down on my cock.

"B, fuck…" I growled, thrusting into her one last time. Bella collapsed on my chest as she panted to catch her breath. She leaned up and smiled at me.

"I think we won," she panted softly.

"We did, Baby," I laughed. "We most certainly did."

Bella and I took a quick shower together before we pulled on our pajamas and climbed into bed. She rolled over and laid her head on my chest. I tightened my arms around her as we drifted off to sleep. I couldn't wait until she became my wife.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming up next: The boy's talk with Charlie.**


	45. Chapter 45

**March 15th CHPOV**

I walked into the kitchen and watched my wife as she washed dishes. She was swaying her hips from side to side to whatever music was going through her head. I went over and wrapped my arms around her slender waist and pressed my body up against hers.

"I really hope that is you, Charlie," laughed Renee, pressing her ass into me.

"Who else would it be?" I growled, nipping at the back of her neck.

"Oh, you know…the mail…man," she moaned as I slipped my hand up her shirt and grazed her breast. "Fuck, Charlie…"

"Exactly what I was thinking," I muttered.

I spun Renee around and kissed her hard. Renee moaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I reached down and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around my waist. I was just fixing to slip my hand up her skirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore them," whispered Renee. She kissed me again and I started moving my hand up her thigh again but the person at the door knocked again.

"Shit," I muttered, unwrapping her legs from around me. "This had better be important."

"Stupid, cockblocking assholes," mumbled Renee as I lifted her off the cabinet and set her on her feet.

I went out to the main room and threw open the front door with Renee right behind me. There standing in our door was Edward. He looked extremely nervous as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. I looked back at Renee, who was smiling at him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Is Bella ok?"

"Yes, sir," he said. "I was just hoping to talk to you for a few minutes, sir."

"Hmm," I said, biting the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing. "Ok, well, come on in."

"Thank you, sir," he muttered, stepping into the apartment. I shut the door behind him and looked over his shoulder at Renee, who was laughing silently.

"Edward, can I get you some coffee or anything to drink?" asked Renee with a smile.

"No, thank you, Renee," smiled Edward.

"Well, let's go on back to my office Edward," I said. "We can talk in there."

"Ok," said Edward. I leaned over and kissed Renee's cheek.

"I'm not done with you," I whispered in her ear. She gasped slightly.

"I certainly hope not," she whispered back. She leaned away. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Ok," I said, winking at her. I lead Edward down the hall to my office. We took our seats and I waited for him to say anything but he seemed to struggling to find the words. "How's the hospital?"

"Busy," he said. "We've had a lot of sick people. This time of year is hard."

"I think every part of the year is hard in the ER around here," I laughed.

"You're right there, Charlie," laughed Edward as Renee opened the door.

"Charlie, there is someone here to see you," smiled Renee.

"Who?" I asked.

"Um, you had better come see for yourself," she laughed.

"Oh, ok," I said, standing up. "I'll be right back, Edward."

"Ok," said Edward.

I followed Renee out of my office and back down the hall. I bit back my laughter when I saw Jasper standing in the living room. He was wringing his hands together nervously. He looked up at me and I swear, I saw fear flash across his face.

"Jasper, how's it going?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Good, sir," he said. Again with the sir? "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Not at all," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"I just needed to talk to you for a few minutes," he smiled. "About Alice."

"Is she ok?" I asked, urgently.

"She's fine," reassured Jasper. "It's about my future with Alice."

"Oh," I said, sharing a look with Renee. "Well, why don't we take this conversation down to my office."

"Ok," he said, quickly. I winked at Renee, who was looking very excited, and led Jasper down to my office. I opened the door.

"Go on in," I smirked. Jasper stepped in and froze when he saw Edward, who looked equally surprised.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"I asked you first," they said as someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll be right back," I laughed.

I walked down the hall and reached the front door just as Renee did. I opened the door and busted out laughing when I saw Emmett standing there. He was sweating slightly and was a little green. I could feel the nerves pouring off of him.

"Well, Emmett, what a surprise," I snickered. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes, sir," Emmett said. I smirked as Renee moved from behind me so that he could see her. She had a smirk on her face too.

"Did you hear that, Re?" I smirked, looking back at her. She was shaking from her stifled laughter. "Emmett, here, wants to talk to me for a few minutes."

"Well, aren't you going to let the boy in, Charlie? You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?" giggled Renee.

"You heard the lady, Emmett. Come on in," I chuckled, stepping back. Emmett stepped in and I shut the door behind him. "Why don't you come down to my office?"

"Ok," said Emmett, nervously.

"Here, let me take your coat, Emmett," snickered Renee.

"Oh, thanks, Renee," said Emmett. He handed his coat to Renee, with a kiss to her check.

"You're welcome," she chuckled, blushing. Beautiful, sexy, blush.

"Come on, Emmett," I laughed, breaking my eyes away from my wife. "Let's go talk."

"Ok," said Emmett, weakly. He followed me down the hallway to my office. I opened the door and he stepped in. He froze when he saw his brothers sitting there.

"Take a seat, son," I smirked, taking the seat behind my desk. Emmett took the empty seat next to Jasper. "Now, what can I do for you boys?"

"Oh," muttered Edward.

"Um," said Jasper.

"You see," started Emmett. They all stopped and looked at each other. "Are we all here for the same thing?"

"I think so," smiled Edward.

"I'm pretty sure," chuckled Jasper.

"Would you like to let me in on the secret?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, Charlie," said Edward, taking a deep breath. "I was hoping you would give me your blessing to propose to Bella."

"I would also like your blessing to ask Rose to marry me," said Emmett.

"I want your blessing as well for Alice's hand," smiled Jasper. I leaned back in my seat with a smile on my face.

"Why would you ask me, Emmett?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Because you are her Daddy, Charlie," explained Emmett. "Rose's birth parents don't deserve her. You and Renee love her just as if she was born to you. I see the way that Rose smiles when you call her to see if she's ok. I watch as she smiles when you hug her. She loves you. So I'm asking you for her hand in marriage because as her Daddy, I value your opinion, sir."

"Jasper?" I asked, smiling. "Why are you asking me?"

"You were there for Alice when I couldn't be," said Jasper. "After Mr. Banner died, Alice needed you and you were there to hold her while she cried. You showed her a father's love. While Mr. Banner loved her as a daughter too, you and Renee gave her the family she needed. Because you did, I found what I needed, sir. I love Alice more than anything in this world, Charlie. That night she came home from working, she let me hold her while she cried. I know she could only do that because you made her feel she could. I'm asking you for her hand in marriage because she is your daughter."

"Edward?" I asked.

"When I was eight, you and Carlisle took me, Em, J, and B fishing," smiled Edward. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes," I said.

"Carlisle took Em and J down the river a little way," said Edward. "I had caught this huge fish but I couldn't reel it in by myself so B tried to help me. B tripped and accidentally pushed me into the river. You were able to pull me out but B was so upset because she thought she hurt me. I tried to make her feel better but she wouldn't listen to me. You pulled her into your lap and held her while she cried for ten minutes. You told her that no matter what she did, that I would never be mad at her because best friends don't hate each other. See, Charlie, I love B more than anything in the world but she will always be my best friend first and the love of my life second. I made a promise to her when we were little that I would always take care of her. I will spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to keep that promise."

"Well," I said, looking between the three of them. "Are you going to be able to finically support my daughters?"

"Yes, sir," smiled Emmett.

"Of course," said Jasper, smiling.

"Yes, sir," said Edward.

"Have you considered what is going to happen if they get job offers away from each other?" I asked. "They are very close."

"Charlie, no offense, but we won't make the same mistakes that you, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme did," said Edward. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"What mistake was that?" I asked.

"We won't let our career's separate our family," said Edward. "The six of us are a family. We need each other. I pushed my brother away after we moved and I won't make that mistake again. I just got sisters. I won't lose them now, not even to my brothers."

"We can't guarantee that we won't have tough decisions to make," smiled Emmett. "But we will make them together."

"The three of us lost Bella once," said Jasper. "Em and I won't let our sister go again."

"I see," I mused.

I leaned back in my seat and looked at the men sitting in front of me. It seems like just yesterday they were kids running around my house yelling and screaming. Now here they were asking me for my daughters' hands in marriage. They had all proven to be strong, good young men who loved my girls. They had proven that they would take care of my girls. I knew that I could trust all three of them to make my girls happy. I stood up and walked around to the front of my desk.

"It would be an honor to give you my blessings," I said. "Take care of my girls though or you will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Emmett, shaking my hand. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Yes, thank you, Charlie," said Jasper, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Charlie," said Edward.

"Thank you all for making them happy," I said.

I walked the to the front door and promised not to say anything to the girls about their visit. I shut the door behind me as I shook my head and smiled. My girls were lucky to find such good men.

"So?" asked Renee. I looked up and smiled at her. She was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Yep," I smiled. "They were so nervous."

"I could tell," laughed Renee. "They'll make our girls happy."

"Yes, they will," I smiled. "And our girls will make them happy."

"Yep," smirked Renee. I smiled bigger as I went over and pressed her against the wall.

"Now were we before we were interrupted?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"You were about to make me very happy," she gasped.

"So I was," I growled as I pulled her back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed Charlie's POV.**


	46. Chapter 46

**April 30th BPOV**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into driving back to Forks for the day," I laughed.

"You act like I'm taking you to hell or something, B," chuckled Edward.

"Pretty close," I smirked.

"I just figured since we were so close that it might be nice to go back and have a look around. I mean this used to be our home," explained Edward.

"I know," I sighed, looking out the window.

When Edward came to me a few weeks ago with this trip to Seattle, I was less than thrilled and pretty fucking mad. He had an interview with the chief of staff at Seattle Grace for a position in the ER. I didn't understand why he was suddenly so interested in coming back to Washington. I mean, our family lives in New York. He promised me that he wasn't planning on taking the job but that it was a good idea to make nice with doctors from other states. He said you never know when you are going to need to call on a favor. I suppose he had a point but I wasn't planning on coming back west anytime soon.

All I knew was that I did not want to move to Seattle but I would if that made him happy. I would hate leaving my family but I couldn't let Edward go again. I don't think my heart could take it. So when he asked me if I would make the trip with him, I put on my big girl panties and said yes. Oddly enough, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper didn't seem all that upset about Edward possibly taking a job on the other side of the country. Then again, they were all pretty pre-occupied with their own personal lives.

I knew that Emmett and Jasper were both planning on proposing to Rose and Alice pretty soon. They had both bought them beautiful rings and had been working on planning the perfect nights for them. I was so happy for my girls. They had really been there for me and Edward in the last few months and they deserved to be pampered.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward. I smiled and looked over at him.

"I was thinking about Ro and Ali," I smiled. "Do you think they suspect at all that Em and J are planning to propose?"

"I don't think so," laughed Edward, but it was kind of shaky like he was nervous about something.

"Are you ok, E?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, offhandedly. "Just nervous about going back to Forks. Been a while."

"I know," I said, "but I'm sure they won't run us out of town or anything. Well, probably not me at least. I'm not so sure about you."

"Funny," chuckled Edward.

"I thought so," I laughed as Edward passed the welcome to Forks sign. "Where to first?"

"Well, I thought we might grab some lunch down at The Lodge first," smiled Edward. "Since it was your favorite place to eat."

"Bring on the heart attack!" I cheered.

"That's the spirit!" laughed Edward.

I laughed with him as he drove through the small town of Forks, Washington. It had changed a lot in the twelve years since I had been gone. There was a new Best Western Hotel, a couple new convenience stores, and a new grocery store. But even with all the new businesses, it was still the same old Forks. I'll admit that I kind of missed it. Just a little though.

Edward parked our rental car in front of The Lodge, Fork's only diner and home to fried everything. We climbed out and headed inside. When we were little, Charlie and Carlisle would bring us in here when Esme or Renee were working late. This was their idea of feeding us dinner. We found a table in the back and looked over our menus while we waited for our waitress to come over.

"Oh my god, Bella Swan?" asked a silky soft woman's voice. I looked up and smiled at the dark haired Emily Young standing in front of me and Edward with her hands up at her mouth. "It is you right, Bella?"

"Yes, Emily," I laughed, standing up and hugging her. "You look fabulous."

"So do you," she laughed as we pulled away. She looked over at Edward then back to me as her smirk grew on her face. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Aw, come on, Emily," I chuckled. "Don't you remember Edward Cullen?"

"Edward Cullen?" mused Emily, feigning confusion. Edward was just shaking his head as he smiled. "No, but I do remember Eddie Cullen."

"That's not nice, Emily," pouted Edward, hugging her as a tall, dark haired man came up behind her.

"Emily, should I be jealous about you hugging this scrawny kid?" smirked Sam Uley, an old classmate of Emmett's.

"Yep," smirked Emily, pulling away from Edward. "You know how I go for younger men."

"In that case, I'll just have to take Bella," smirked Sam, pulling me into his arms. "You look beautiful, Swan."

"Thanks, Sam," I laughed. I pulled away. "You look pretty good too. Can you two join us?"

"Sure," smiled Emily.

We all sat down as our waitress came over. She took our drink and lunch orders, while gawking at Sam and Edward. I shared a look with Emily that simply said 'what a bimbo'. She rolled her eyes in agreement. The bimbo finally left to turn in our order.

"So what brings you back to Forks?" asked Emily. "You haven't been back in a long time."

"I had a job interview in Seattle so we thought we would come down and see the old stomping grounds," explained Edward.

"Oh, what do you do?" asked Sam.

"We are both doctors," I smiled. "We live in New York."

"Wow, and you're thinking about coming back this way?" asked Emily. "Why?"

"We're not," said Edward with a smile. "Just trying to keep a couple of friends here happy in case we need a favor or something."

"Guess that makes sense," shrugged Emily. "Although, I would probably tell them all to go to hell and enjoy living in the city."

"Me too," I mumbled.

"So where are Emmett and Jasper?" asked Sam, trying to change the subject.

"They are in New York as well," said Edward, grabbing my hand. "Carlisle and Esme are there too. Like I said, we don't really intend on leaving the city."

"That's nice that you are all together," smiled Emily as our waitress dropped off our drinks. "So tell us how you found each other again?"

"Um, well, long story short, Carlisle took the job as Chief of Emergency medicine at the hospital we work out. He brought in Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to work there because we were very short on doctors. That was back in December. We've, um, been together since," I explained, clutching onto Edward's hand. He was rubbing circles into the back of my hand.

"Wow, it's like you were destined to meet again," smiled Emily.

"It was," I said softly. "So when did you two get together? I mean, Sam, going after the younger woman?"

"We've been together for seven years, married for five," smiled Emily. "He finally smartened up and realized that he loves me."

"I've always known I loved you, Emily," chuckled Sam. "I just didn't think you loved me."

"Wow, that is sickening sweet," I laughed.

"Shut up, Bella," laughed Emily, pointing to me and Edward. "You two were worse than we are."

"No way," I scoffed.

"Yes way," smirked Sam and Emily.

"Whatever," I laughed.

Our waitress brought our food over. Sam told us about his construction business while we ate. I watched Emily just smile as he talked. You could see the love she had for him. After we were done, we paid our bill and hugged them goodbye.

Edward and I climbed back into the car and headed over to the school. We climbed out and went down to the football field. We climbed up onto the bleachers and sat down. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Do you remember how we would sneak under the bleachers during Em's games and make out?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I laughed. "I remember Mr. Greene catching us and dragging us over to our parents. We were grounded for a week for that."

"Yeah, but they let us off after a couple days. I think they got tired of us moping around," smiled Edward. He looked down at me. "Want to go make out under the bleachers?"

"Sure," I smirked.

Edward and I jumped to our feet and ran under the bleachers. He pulled me into his arms and crushed his lips down onto mine. I moaned and wove my fingers in his hair and thrust my tongue into his mouth.

"What is with you two and making out under the bleachers, Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen?" asked Mr. Greene. Edward and I pulled away and looked over at the balding man. He was smiling at the two of us. "Do I need to take you to your parents?"

"No, Mr. Greene," we smiled together.

"We'll be good," I smirked. "I promise."

"I don't think I believe you," he laughed. "It's nice to see you two again."

"Thank you, sir," said Edward, wrapping his arms around my waist. "How have you been?"

"I'm old," he laughed. "But I'm good. I'm retiring this year."

"What?" I asked, sadly.

"It's time, Bella," said Mr. Greene. "My daughter just had her first baby. She lives in Utah so my wife and I are moving closer to her. I don't want to miss my granddaughter growing up."

"That's sweet," I said with a smile.

"Well, I had better get back to my office," he said. "It's been nice to see you both again."

"You too, sir," I said with a smile.

Mr. Greene left and I turned back to Edward. I kissed him one more time before we climbed out from under the bleachers and headed back to the car. We spent the rest of the afternoon driving through town. We stopped at the park and sat on the swings for while. We went down to our spot on the river. Edward held me on his lap while we talked about the all the time we used to spend there.

Just as the sun was starting to set, we pulled up in front of our old houses. They looked pretty much the same except that the trim on my old house was blue now instead of red. We climbed out of the car and looked between the two houses that held most of our childhood memories in them.

"They look almost the same as they did when we were little," I whispered.

"Yeah, they do," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's hard to believe that we were ever those kids."

"I know," I said softly.

"Come on," said Edward, pulling me toward my house.

"E, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me up onto the front porch. "We can't just walk into other people's porches, E."

"You know this was the spot that you became my girl," smiled Edward, gently stroking my cheek.

"I was always your girl," I said, leaning into his hand.

"I know," he whispered as his eyes filled up with tears. "But fifteen years ago, on this very day, you and I went on our first date. I was so nervous, B. You looked so beautiful in your pink dress."

"E," I whispered, wiping the tears off his face.

"On that night, I stood on this porch and asked you to be my girlfriend, Bella," smiled Edward. He pulled out a blue box and dropped to on knee. I gasped as he grabbed my left hand in his. "You made me the happiest boy in the world that night. I have loved you everyday of the last fifteen years. I will love you everyday of the rest of our lives. So tonight, on this porch, I ask you to be my wife. Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes," I sobbed softly, nodding my head. "Of course I will."

"I love you," whispered Edward, sliding the ring onto my finger. He stood up and wiped my tears off my face. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I cried.

Edward slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed on our porch for a few minutes before we climbed back into the car and headed to the hotel. Neither Edward or I said anything as we headed up to our room. The room had been filled with roses of different colors. It was beautiful. He shut the door behind us and we looked at each other.

Slowly we stripped each other's clothes off, keeping our eyes locked on to each other's. Edward lifted me off my feet and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down and climbed on with me so that he was hovering over of me. He leaned down slowly and kissed me as he gently slid into me.

We spent the entire night making love to each other. This was the man that I would spend the rest of my life with. The man I had loved my entire life.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. What did you think about Edward's proposal? I wonder how Emmett and Jasper popped their questions????**


	47. Chapter 47

**April 30th RPOV**

I sighed contently as I woke up with two warm arms wrapped around me. My Emmett, my love, was holding me like I was the most valuable treasure in the world. The house was eerily quiet with Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice all gone. As much as I loved my brothers and sisters, sometimes I enjoyed having the house to just me and Emmett.

Jasper had taken Alice to a small bed and breakfast in Vermont for the weekend. He said the trees were just starting to bloom again and he wanted Alice to see it. She thought it was romantic but I thought it sounded boring as hell. Thank god Emmett wasn't into that kind of shit. I suspected that Jasper was planning on proposing to Alice while they were away. I hoped he did because Alice deserves to be happy after all the shit she has been through. The girl was amazingly strong.

Edward was sneaky with his plan to propose to Bella. He made up a job interview in Seattle to get her to go back to Washington with him. Alice and I both pretended to be shocked and upset when he told us, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper about the 'interview'. I think Alice and I deserve Oscars for our performances. Although, it was hard to watch Bella struggle with her feelings over the interview. We all knew that if it was a real interview and Edward took the job, she would go with him. She refused to live without him again. I thought it was sweet that Edward wanted to take Bella back to, as he called it, the place where their love started.

Of course, all this marriage talk made me think about me and Emmett. We hadn't really talked about marriage, kids, and all of that stuff. I knew that I wanted to marry him but was he the settling down and having a family kind of guy? I mean most of the time, he acted like a big kid. I knew I should just talk to him about it but we've only been seeing each other for a few months. Was it too soon to be even thinking about marriage?

"What are you thinking about, pretty lady?" asked Emmett. I smiled as I rolled in this arms and faced him.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," I smiled. "And how much I am enjoying having the house to ourselves."

"Me too," he murmured, leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

"We should stay in bed all day," I whispered against his lips. Emmett tensed up and pulled back.

"We can't," he said, urgently.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"I made plans for us today," he said, smiling. "I wanted to surprise you."

"What are we doing?" I asked, cautiously. "I'm not going to end up in the emergency room, am I?"

"No," laughed Emmett. God, I could listen to him laugh all day long. "We are going to a Yankees game."

"Seriously?" I squealed.

"Yep," he smiled, nodding his head. "I thought you might like that."

"Oh, thank you, Em," I squealed, throwing my arms around him.

"You're welcome," he laughed. "But we had better get going if we are going to get there in time for the first pitch."

"Ok," I giggled, climbing off the bed. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Want to join me in the shower?"

"Yes," he said, huskily.

Emmett jumped out of the bed and swept me into his arms, causing me to squeal. He carried me into the bathroom where we took a quick shower together. Or, we tried to at least. We dried off and went back into our room. We both put on a pair of jeans and a Yankees' t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs with Emmett.

We loaded onto the subway and headed down to Yankee stadium. I had been a Yankees' fan since I was a little girl. It was just one more thing about me that my piece of shit parents hated. They thought baseball was idiotic and ridiculous but I found it fascinating. The players had to be able to hit ball at certain degrees in order to get on base. You had to be both patient yet aggressive. The Yankees was the only part of my life in New York I had missed when I was at Harvard and because of my busy schedule, I hadn't been able to come too many games over the last couple of years.

We climbed off of the subway and headed up to the street. We joined the masses as they headed inside Yankee Stadium. Emmett kept his arm wrapped around me as we fought our way through the crowd and down to our seats. Emmett led me down to a boxed seat right behind home plate.

"How did you get such great seats?" I asked, completely amazed.

"I know a guy," he smirked. "I figured, this way you can ogle all their asses when they come up to bat."

"I only like to ogle your ass, Honey," I giggled. "No other man's ass compares to yours."

"You say that now," laughed Emmett, "but just wait until Derek Jeter or Alex Rodriguez step up to the plate."

"They have nothing on you, Em," I smiled. "Besides, if I was going to look at anyone's ass, it wouldn't be either of theirs."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because they are both show boaters," I said. "I like a real man who doesn't hog the spotlight."

"I see," he chuckled. "You always seem to surprise me, Ro."

"That's my job," I smiled.

Emmett bought us both a hotdog and a beer just as the game was starting. The Yankees were playing The Boston Red Socks. I wasn't as familiar with the Boston team as I was with the Yankees. As home team, the Yankees took the field first and would get last bat.

The Yankees took their positions on the field. CC Sabathia was pitching for the Yankees. He stuck out the first batter for the Red Socks, threw out the second runner at first when he hit a line drive straight to him. The second baseman Robinson Cano caught a pop up fly for the third out of the inning.

The Red Socks took the field for the first time with Josh Beckett pitching. He struck out Derek Jeter and Nick Johnson, the designated hitter. Mark Teixeira got a single and managed to steal second but Alex Rodriguez hit a pop up out to center field for the third out of the inning.

"Babe, I'll be right back. Got to hit the head," said Emmett.

"Ok, Em," I smiled. He kissed me before he left.

"Your young man seems quite taken with you," said a woman next to me. I looked over and saw a woman about sixty-five or so. She had long silver hair that had been pulled up in a bun. "Have you been together long?"

"Almost five months," I said, blushing slightly. Her smile grew.

"Aw, young love is so sweet," she smiled. "I'm Irina."

"Rose," I said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"What an appropriately beautiful name," she sighed.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You love that young man, don't you?" she asked.

"With all my heart and soul," I said.

"Good," she laughed. "That is the only true way to love, my dear. My husband Carson taught me that nearly fifty years ago."

"That's a long time," I said.

"Yes, it is," she sighed. "You know, I fall in love with him a little more everyday."

"Aw, that's so sweet," I smiled. "I can't imagine loving Emmett more than I already do."

"In fifty years, you'll know that you can," she laughed as her husband, a balding man with blue eyes sat down next to her. "Trust me."

Emmett came back a few minutes later. I grabbed his hand as we continued to watch the game. We got a soda from a vender when they came by us. Emmett practically sucked his down. By the end of the third, the Yankees had taken a one run lead. They were playing one of the best games I had ever seen them play. Emmett seemed to get a little more jittery as the game went on. He was tapping his foot and popping his knuckles.

"You ok, Em?" I asked. "You seem kind of jumpy."

"I'm fine," he said, smiling. "Just too much caffeine I think."

"Well, you need to calm down before you have a stroke," I laughed.

"I'll try," he smiled.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we turned back to the game. During the next two innings, the Yankees scored two more runs while the Red Socks scored one. Center fielder for the Red Socks, J.D. Drew, made an incredible at the wall catch to stop Derek Jeter from getting a homerun. As much as it hurt me to admit it, it was an awesome catch.

We were at the top of the sixth inning when a tall, thin man in a blue sports jacket came over to our box. He had wavy blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I see your ticket?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, confused. I pulled my ticket stub out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Ma'am, this seat was picked for our seventh inning stretched game on the field. Would you please come with me?" he asked, smiling. My mouth fell open as I looked from him to Emmett, who was smiling at me.

"Um," I laughed, "I guess so."

"That is so cool, Ro," laughed Emmett, standing up to let me by. "Make me proud, Baby."

"I'll try," I giggled.

I followed the man, who informed me his name was Ian, down to the side gate that would lead me out to the field when the inning was over. I couldn't believe I had been picked for this. I've seen people doing this all the time but never in a million years thought it would be me out there.

"Ok, once the players leave the field, make your way over to the pitchers mound," explained Ian. "The person in charge will tell you what to do, ok?'

"Um, ok," I giggled.

After a few more minutes, the Red Socks were finally able to retire the Yankees. As soon as all the players had left the field, Ian opened the gate and motioned for me to go out. I took a deep breath and made my way out onto the field and over to the pitchers mound. I stood there for a moment looking around for whoever was supposed to come over and talk to me but nobody did. All the players from the Yankees and Red Socks were standing in front of their dugouts just looking at me.

Then I saw the gate open again. Emmett came out onto the field wearing a black tuxedo and carrying a yellow rose, my favorite. I felt my face turn bright red as everyone in the stands stopped talking and looked down at me. Emmett smiled as he came over and stood in front of me.

"Em, what…" I trailed off.

"Rosalie Hale," he said, his voice echoing over the stadium thanks to the microphone attached to his jacket. He pulled out a blue ring box and dropped to one knee, causing me and everyone in the bleachers to gasp. "On December fifth, I fell in love with you. I never thought I would find someone half as amazing as you are. By some miracle, you love me too. I want to spend everyday of forever with you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Em," I cried softly. I reached up and wiped the tears off his face. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much."

"I love you, Rosalie," he smiled, though his tears. He pulled out the ring and slid it onto my left ring finger.

Emmett stood up and I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard. Everyone in the stadium starting clapping and cheering for us. Emmett swept me up in his arms and carried me off the field. He put me down once we were back underneath. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Take me home, Em," I whispered.

"You don't want to stay for the rest of the game?" he asked with a smile.

"No," I smiled. "I want to go home and make love to my fiancé."

"As you wish, Babe," whispered Emmett.

He kissed me again before we headed over to the restroom so he could change out of his tux. Once he was ready, he wrapped his arm around my waist and we went home. We went straight to our room and stripped off each other's clothes. We spent the rest of the day and most of the night making love. Eventually, I fell asleep in the warm arms of my fiancé.

* * *

**Did Emmett do good???**


	48. Chapter 48

**April 30th APOV**

I smiled softly as I woke up in the arms of my lover. I looked up at Jasper, who was snoring slightly next to me. He had the most peaceful expression on his face. He sighed softly and shifted on the bed. I rolled onto my back and looked at the room around us.

Jasper had surprised me yesterday morning with a trip to Arlington, Vermont. He said the trees were just starting to bloom with the springtime and I needed to see it. I thought it was sweet so we climbed into the rental car he got us and headed to the state of Vermont. The drive was so fun, we were goofy and silly. We sang along to the cheesy eighties station, that was picked up on the radio. It was the most relaxed I had felt in the last several weeks.

"Morning, Darlin," whispered the godlike man laying next to me. "How'd you sleep?"

"Morning, Baby," I whispered, rolling over so that I was curled up next to him. "I slept great. I was with you. It's so peaceful here."

"That it is," he murmured, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. His stomach growled loudly.

"Someone's hungry," I laughed.

"I am," he laughed with me. 'Let's take a shower and go get some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled and climbed out of the bed and headed to the adjoining bathroom as I looked over my shoulder. "Coming?"

"Soon, I hope," he murmured, jumping out of the bed.

Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my body, his hands immediately finding my bare breasts. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of mouth as soon as he touched me. The man has magic fingers. I could feel his lips trailing along the back of my neck. I could feel his growing erection pressing into my backside. I pushed my ass into him causing him to hiss and tighten his arms around my torso.

"Ali, you are being naughty," he murmured against my skin. My body shivered slightly and I felt his lips curve up into a smile. He liked the way my body responded to him.

"How?" I gasped, pressing myself against him again.

"You know how," he whispered softly.

Jasper pressed me against the wall in the bathroom so that the front of my body was pressed against the wall. He ground his hips into my ass. My pussy was throbbing and dripping with need. God, I wanted him to take me right this second. Jasper pushed my legs apart with his knees and ran his fingers down my ass to were I wanted him to the most. He moaned as he slid a finger into me.

"J, please," I begged, trying to push back into him but he was holding me still.

"Please what, Ali?" he murmured against the skin on my shoulder. Goose bumps erupted all over my body, causing him to chuckled softly. "I love how your body responds to me. Tell me what you want me to do, Ali."

"Take...me," I gasped as his fingers grazed my clit. "FUCK ME NOW!"

"Fuck, you have no idea the power you have over me," whispered Jasper so low that I didn't think he meant for me to heard it.

Jasper shifted us over and bent me over in front of the vanity. He lightly pulled on my hair to get me to look up into the mirror. My eyes immediately locked with his as he easily slid into me with a soft moan. Jasper slid his hand from my hair down my spine to the top of my ass. He slid it across to my hip and started thrusting in and out of me, all while keeping his eyes locked on mine.

I braced my hands on the counter top in front of me as Jasper started slamming into me harder and faster. Our breathing was ragged and frantic. His fingers were tight on my hips. I pushed back to meet his thrusts, needing more of him. Always needing more of him. His jaw tightened as he felt me meeting him thrust for thrust. He was deeper inside of me than he had ever been. I could feel my orgasm coming but I needed more so I slid my hand down and started rubbing circles in my clit, my fingers occasionally grazing his cock.

"So fucking hot," he moaned, going even harder. "Cum for me, Angel. I need you to come for me right now."

"Oh, J…..yes….more," I panted, dropping my head. My climax was right there. I just needed something more.

"Ali, look at me," he groaned softly.

I looked up at him in the mirror. The intense look in his eyes was enough to send me right over the edge. I gasped as my body was overwhelmed with pleasure that I seemed to have lost my voice. Jasper came with me just as quietly. He slowly slipped out of me and turned me around. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me slowly and softly.

Neither of us said anything as we climbed into the warm shower. Our hands gently washed the evidence of our morning love making off of each other. Once we were clean, we climbed out of the shower and dried each other off. We went back into our gorgeous room and got dressed.

The weather was warm but not hot so I pull on a pale yellow cotton dress and a white sweater. I slipped my feet into a pair of matching yellow flats while Jasper pulled on a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt. Once I had dried my hair and fixed my make-up, Jasper and I made our way downstairs to the dining room. The Inn's owners, Jackson and Ashley, were sitting at the large oak table with another couple.

"Good morning, Jasper and Alice," smiled Ashley. "Please help yourself to whatever you would like from the buffet."

"Thank you," I smiled back.

She was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She kind of reminded me of Bella. Her husband, Jackson, was tall and muscular with blond hair and blue eyes. Jasper and I fixed our plates with a mixture of fresh fruits and a muffin. We took our seats across from the other couple. The woman had soft red hair and green eyes and her man had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Jasper, Alice, this is Riley and Victoria. They came in late last night," explained Ashley.

"It's lovely to meet you both," I said with a smile.

"You too, Alice," smiled Victoria.

"Where are you folks from?" asked Riley.

"New York," said Jasper. "How about you two?"

"Connecticut," answered Riley, wrapping his arm around Victoria's shoulder. "We are getting married tomorrow."

"Aw, that is so sweet," I sighed. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," smiled Victoria. "Our family is driving us nuts with wedding plans so we opted to stay someplace completely free of them. I haven't felt this relaxed in months."

"I bet," I laughed, "but I'm sure they just want the best for you."

"We know they do," smiled Victoria. She looked over at Riley. "Besides, as long as I get to spend forever with him, I'll go through anything."

"I know the feeling," I smiled, looking over at Jasper. He leaned down and kissed me softy.

We finished our breakfast and headed into town. Ashley had told us about the town's annual spring craft fair down on the towns square so Jasper and I decided to go check it out. He parked the car a couple blocks away and we held hands as we walked down.

The courthouse square was filled with at least a hundred booths. There were people selling pottery, paintings, baskets, and leather work. A couple of the local churches were selling lemonade and homemade cookies so Jasper and I each bought some. Jasper and I slowly made our way through the crowded square pausing everyone in a while to admire the homemade jewelry and knickknacks that people were selling.

There was a feeling of home that enveloped me as we walked. It was the same feeling I have when Jasper and I spend a night watching badly made movies with Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Bella. The same feeling I feel when the six of us are with our parents, enjoying a family dinner or just hanging out together.

"Are you enjoying the fair?" asked an older woman. She had short salt and pepper hair and dark eyes. She was sitting behind a booth that was selling flower hair wreaths.

"Yes, we are," I smiled. Jasper had stopped at the booth next to hers, where he was looking at pocket knifes. I picked up one of the flower wreaths. "Did you make these?"

"Yes, I did," she said, proudly. She gently pulled the wreath that had been made of white lily from my hand and placed it on my head.. "It's very beautiful on you."

"Thank you," I smiled, blushing slightly. "They are all very beautiful."

"Well, thank you," she laughed. She looked over at Jasper, who was in deep conversation with the man running that booth. "Is he your husband?"

"Boyfriend," I corrected. She smiled and looked back over at me.

"You love him very much, don't you?" she asked.

"I do," I murmured, softly. "He's my everything."

"It's refreshing to see two young people so in love with each other and not ashamed to admit it," she sighed, looking back over at Jasper and the man. "That's my husband, Sam, that your fella is talking with. He'll make conversation with anyone."

"Jasper's the same way," I laughed. She laughed with me and shook her head softly. "I'm Alice."

"I'm Emily," she smiled, shaking my hand. "Are you two new to town or are you just passing through?"

"We are just visiting," I said. "We're from New York City."

"Oh, city folk," she teased with a smile. "Well, we are glad you're here with us."

"Baby, you ready to go back to the Inn?" asked Jasper, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yes," I sighed, melting into his embrace. I reached up to take off the flower wreath off my head but Emily grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Please keep it," She smiled, "as a gift."

"At least let me pay for it," I insisted.

"No," she said, shaking her hand. "It was made for you, I think."

"Thank you, Emily," I said, squeezing her hand.

"You're welcome, Alice," she chuckled. "Enjoy the rest of your stay in Arlington."

"I'm sure we will," I smiled.

Jasper and I made our way back to the car. We climbed in and headed back to the bed and breakfast. I watched him as he drove. He had goofy smile on his face, a light in his eyes, and peaceful aura around him. I couldn't help but smile at how happy he seemed. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Nothing," I smiled. "You just look happy."

"Well, I am happy," he said, bringing my hand up to his lips. "I do have the most beautiful woman sitting next me."

"You are so goofy sometimes," I giggled, "but that is what I love about you."

"That almost sounded like a compliment," he laughed.

"Oh, it is," I smirked as Jasper pulled the car up in front of the bed and breakfast.

Jasper came around and opened my door for me. Jasper leaned down and kissed me after I climbed out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed inside. He went up to our room and kicked off our shoes and jackets. He grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom, where he started the bath. He added a cup full of bubbles to the hot water.

"I want you to take a long hot buddle bath and just relax, ok?" he asked.

"Will you join me?" I asked coyly, running my hand down his chest. He inhaled deeply.

"Not this time," he whispered. "This is just for you."

"Ok," I whispered, slightly disappointed.

"Don't be sad, Ali," whispered Jasper, kissing me softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Jasper kissed me once more before he left me alone in the bathroom. I stripped off my dress, panties, and bra and climbed into the hot, bubbly water. I laid back and let the water wash over me. I closed my eyes as I heard some music coming from the bedroom. Jasper was going to spoil me with treatment like this.

I stayed in the tub until the water turned cool and the bubbles had vanished. I pulled the plug and climbed out of the tub. I dried off before wrapping the soft, white and blue towel around my body. I made my way out into our room expecting to see Jasper laying on the bed but instead all I found was a the most beautiful sage green, silk, strapless dress and matching heels on the bed with a note.

I went over to the bed and ran my fingers along the dress before I picked up the note. I sat down on the side of the bed as I unfolded the note.

_**My darling Alice,**_

_**The moment I met you was the moment I truly started to live. Growing up around  
Edward and Bella showed me what true love looked like. I never thought I would  
find the love of my lifetime but I did. I found that love with you. Please, do me the  
honor of joining me for dinner in the gazebo. I love you, my Angel. **_

_**Forever Yours,**_

_**Jasper**_

I wiped the tears off my face and set the note down on the bed. I picked up the dress and brought it to my chest. He really did love me. I smiled softly as I quickly got ready for dinner. The dress fit my body like a glove. I slipped on the shoes he had left out for me and made my way downstairs to the gazebo.

Jackson and Ashley both smiled at me as I walked past but I was in a hurry to get to Jasper. I quickly made my way down the lighted path to the gazebo. Jasper was standing in the middle of the large, white structure. He was wearing a black tuxedo and had a white Gardenia in his hand. He smiled as he held out his hand and helped me step into the gazebo. There were a dozen small lanterns spread around the edges and rope lights wrapped around the columns. Soft music was pouring out of the speakers in the corners.

"You look so beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered. "So do you. Why did you do this for me?"

"Because you deserve the best of everything," whispered Jasper, stroking my check. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Starving," I giggled.

Jasper laughed as he led me over to the table and pulled out my chair for me. He sat down on the seat next to me. We talked while ate the chicken cacciatore and steamed veggies. Every once in awhile, Jasper would push a stand of hair out of my face or lean over and kiss my bare shoulder. My body would turn a soft pink each time. He would smiled each time causing me to think he was doing it on purpose.

Once we were finished eating, Jasper stood up and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we started dancing, staring into each others eyes. I slid my hand up to his shoulders and locked them behind his neck. He had tears swimming in his eyes but somehow I knew they were tears of joy and happiness.

"Ali, I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too, J," I whispered.

"I've come to realize that I can't live without you," said Jasper, softly. He smiled as he dropped to one knee in front of me. He pulled out a blue box from his pocket causing me to gasp. "Alice, I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life holding you in my arms, kissing your beautiful lips, feeling your body next to mine as we sleep. I want to hold your hand when you are having our baby. I want to love you forever. Will you marry me, Alice?"

"Yes," I sobbed softly. "Of course, I'll marry you."

Jasper slid the most incredible ring onto my left hand and stood up. He gently placed his hands on the sides of my face and pressed his lips to mine. We made our way back up to our room and spent the rest of the night making love. I eventually fell asleep in the arms of the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. How'd Jasper do? **


	49. Chapter 49

**May 1st APOV**

I woke up the early the next afternoon wrapped in the arms of my fiancé. God, how I loved the sound of that. I would soon be Mrs. Jasper Cullen. Although, professionally I would have to keep Brandon. We already had enough confusion at the hospital with four Dr. Cullen's but except for at work, I would be Alice Cullen. Somehow, it just felt right.

"I love waking up next to you," murmured Jasper, nuzzling my neck with this lips.

"Mnmm, I do too," I moaned, pressing my body into him.

"What you do to me," whispered Jasper, sliding his hand down to my hips. I could feel his erection growing as he ground his hips against me.

"J…" I moaned.

I rolled over in his arms and attacked his lips. I thrust my tongue into his mouth causing him to moan and pulled me so that I was straddling him. His cock was sitting right outside my wet pussy. I kept my lips on his as I slid down and took him inside of me. I pulled my lips away from his as I sat up and began to ride him, hard. I knew what my man liked.

Jasper's eyes were moving from my face to my bouncing breasts as I slid up and down his cock, taking him deeper and deeper each time. He reached up and cupped my breasts in his hands, rolling and pinching my nipples in between his fingers. I threw my head back as I increased my pace. God, that man knows how to manipulate my body.

I placed my hands on his pecks and started bouncing harder and faster on him. Jasper's hands slid down to my hips. He stated lifting his hips up to met my downward thrusts. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep inside. Jasper slid one of his hands to my clit and pinched it causing me to let go and fall into orgasm heaven.

"Oh, God…YES!" I screamed as my walls contracted around him.

"Alice…fuck," moaned Jasper, releasing his sperm deep inside of me.

I slid off of Jasper's lap and laid down on the bed next to him. Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. A few minutes later, we made our way into the bathroom and took a shower. We dried off and got dressed. We packed up our scattered belonging and took one more look around the room. I would really miss this place. Perhaps, we could come back here sometime.

Jasper and I headed downstairs to check out of the bed and breakfast. Jackson and Ashley were both standing behind the large desk, with smiles on their faces.

"Did you two enjoy your stay?" asked Ashley with a twinkle in her eye.

"It was lovely," I smiled. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here.

"It was our pleasure, Alice," smiled Ashley. "Congratulations on your engagement. We hope you both will be extremely happy together."

"I'm sure we will be," murmured Jasper.

We thanked her and Jackson again before we headed out to the car. Jasper tossed our luggage into the backseat while I climbed into the passenger seat and put on my seat belt. Jasper came around and climbed into the drivers seat. He grabbed my hand as he headed on to the road that would take us home.

"Do you think we will ever come back here?" I asked.

"Yes," smiled Jasper. "I promise, but maybe next time we'll see if everyone wants to come with us."

"Ro and Em would hate it," I laughed. "You know they would do nothing but complain about it being boring."

"I know but they would come," chuckled Jasper.

"J, thank you for giving me the best weekend of my life. I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too, Ali," said Jasper, bringing my hand up to his lips. "And I really should be thanking you. You did say yes."

"Like I would say anything else," I laughed.

Four hours later, Jasper and I dropped off the car at the rental place and grabbed a cab home. I was so excited to share my news with my sisters. Our cab pulled up in front of the house at the same time that Edward and Bella's did. The four of us grabbed our luggage and headed into the house. Emmett and Rose were sitting in the living room waiting for us when we came in.

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning when I felt Emmett slip his hand between my legs. I moaned as I rolled from my side to my back, spreading my legs wider for him. He brought his lips to my nipple as he slid two fingers into me.

"Oh my god, Em," I cried out. "Don't fucking stop."

"I won't, Baby," he moaned against my nipple.

Emmett shifted over so that he was kneeling between my legs. He was still thrusting his fingers in and out of me. He kept his eyes on mine as he moved down and licked me from top to bottom. I gasped as I grabbed his hair and lifted my hips up. Emmett chuckled softly before he thrust his tongue into me.

"Oh, Em…" I whimpered.

"Ro, you taste so fucking good, Baby," murmured Emmett.

Emmett continued his oral assault on my wet core. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep inside but I wanted him inside of me when I came. I pushed him over onto his back. He looked confused until I smiled and climbed over onto his lap. I lined up his rock hard cock with my entrance and slowly sank down on him. My walls shook immediately as my orgasm rocked through me.

Emmett slid his hands to my hips as I slid up and down on his cock. I would never get tired of the feeling of him inside of me. I placed my hands on top of his and let him guide my movements. He lifted his hips slightly to meet me as I came down on him. Over and over our body's slapped against each other's.

"So…close, Em…" I murmured, moving faster on him. "I want you to cum with me, Baby."

"God, you are so fucking sexy," he moaned.

Emmett rolled so that he was now on top. He grabbed my hands and pinning them over my head as he slammed into me over and over. I wrapped my legs around his back, pulling him into me deeper. I threw my head back and cried out as I felt my walls shake and shudder through my orgasm. Emmett thrust into me a dozen more times before he came hard, muttering my name under his breath.

Emmett rolled off of me and laid down on the bed. We were both panting as we tried to catch our breath. After a few minutes, we went into the bathroom and took a shower. We dried off and got dressed. I went downstairs and started some coffee while Emmett straightened up the living room. The last thing we wanted was Bella to be pissed with us about the house being a mess.

We each took our coffee and settled in the living room with the paper.

"Pass me the funny pages," I said. Emmett pulled out the comics and handed them to me with a kiss. I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder while we read the paper. "Dennis the Menice cracks me up."

"He was my hero when I was kid," laughed Emmett. "I used to want to be just like him."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," I teased. "From what B has told me, you were quite the trouble maker."

"I was not the trouble maker," scoffed Emmett. "I was the one trying to keep them all out of trouble. I don't know how many times I had to stop them from doing something stupid."

"Mmmhmm, yeah right, Em," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Notice how none of them are here to contradict you."

"Ah, you wound me, Baby," he pouted. I laughed and kissed him.

"I think you will survive," I teased.

Emmett just laughed with me. We spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch. We finished reading the paper and then surfed through the channels on the TV. Although, I wasn't really paying much attention. I was too excited about Alice and Bella getting home. I couldn't wait to tell them about mine and Emmett's engagement.

A couple hours later, the front door of the town house opened. Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper set their luggage down by the wall and turned to me and Emmett. We stood up and I smiled at my sisters. All I could think about was that one day soon, I would be Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

**BPOV**

I rolled from my back to my side and looked at the man laying next to me. He was sound asleep with a goofy smile on his face. I replayed the events of last night through my head. I couldn't believe that Edward would bring me all the way back to Forks to ask me to marry him, but then again, like he said last night, this is where we began. Somehow, I knew it was right.

I looked over his naked body. God, my fiancé was one sex man. He mumbled my name in his sleep. I noticed that he had a raging, hard erection. It seemed wasteful to just let it sit there, taunting me, so I slowly shifted on the bed and settled between his spread legs.

I reached out and gripped his erection in my hand. Edward moaned but didn't wake up. I smirked inwardly as I leaned down and licked the salty juice that was pooling on the tip. Edward's eyes snapped open and he looked down at me. I smiled and engulfed him in my mouth.

"Jesus, B," he moaned, weaving his fingers into my hair. "God, your mouth is so warm."

All I could do was hum, causing him to moan again. I peeked up at him through my lashes. He was propped up on his elbow watching his cock slide in and out of my mouth. His eyes lifted up to mine and his eyes darkened as he reached down and pulled me off his cock. He rolled us so that I was pinned under him.

"I want to be inside of you right now," he murmured, tracing my jaw with his lips.

"Then why aren't you," I gasped.

Edward kissed me as he slid his cock into me in one quick thrust. I gasped into his mouth. Edward pulled his lips from mine as he leaned up on the bed and lifted my hips up. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he started thrusting in and out of me. I fought the urge to close my eyes as he pounded into me harder and faster with each thrust of his hips. We weren't making love this morning, we were simply having incredible, raw, hard sex.

"God, you are so tight," he groaned. "How are you always so tight?"

"Fuck, E…" I growled as he leaned down and bit down on my nipple. "Don't….stop."

"Never, Baby, never," her murmured.

Edward tightened his grip on my hips as I felt my first orgasm wash over me. He never slowed down as I came over and over again. Finally, after my third orgasm ran through me, he reached his own, spilling his seed deep in my womb. He rolled off of me and laid down on the bed. Our bodies were covered in sweat.

"Thank you for that lovely wake up call," chuckled Edward, breathlessly. I rolled onto my side and ran my hand across his chest.

"It seemed like such a waste to leave him hard and lonely," I purred.

"Yes, I quite agree," mused Edward, grabbing my hand as it traveled south. "Quite a waste. However, we have to get going or we are going to miss our flight."

"Fine," I sighed, rolling onto my back. I climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Join me for a shower?"

"Fuck, yes," he muttered, jumping off the bed.

Edward followed me into the bathroom and kissed me before he started the water. We climbed in and took a quick shower. We dried off and got dressed. Edward and I made our way down to the front desk and checked out of the hotel. We headed out to the car and climbed in. As Edward pulled the car out of the parking lot, I looked at the town as it passed us by.

"Do you think we will ever come back here?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know," he said, grabbing my hand. "Maybe. Will you miss it?"

"Yes," I smiled, "and no. Forks was a huge part of my life, no our life, E, but our life is in New York now."

"Yes, it is, love," smiled Edward, bringing my hand to his lips. "But Forks will always have a place in our hearts."

"That it will," I murmured.

Edward pulled the rental car up in front of the airport. We made our way inside and checked in for our flight back to New York. Half an hour later, we loaded onto the plane and headed back to our family. I couldn't help but think that soon, I would finally be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Several hours later, our flight landed and we made our way out of the airport. We climbed into a cab and headed back to the townhouse. I wondered what we would do now about our living situation. Edward and I were getting married. Emmett and Jasper were close to asking Rose and Alice to marry them. Would we still live together after we were married?

Our cab pulled up in front of the house at the same time as Jasper and Alice's did. She was practically bouncing on her toes as we collected our luggage and headed inside. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couches as we came in. They smiled and looked at each other as they stood up. I looked around at everyone. Rose and Alice were both fiddling with their left hands. They both looked down at my left hand and gasped.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" all three of us screamed.

* * *

**That's it, folks! That is the end to this story but don't be sad, there is a sequel. I will be starting 'My Boys: The Next Stage' sometime over the next few days. Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and adds to favorites. I hope you enjoyed this story and will come back for the sequel. **


End file.
